Second Chance at Love
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Severus ends up with more than just a hangover when he wakes up in his hotel room. This ends up being a blessing in disguise as he struggles to deal with his new family. This does not completely follow canon. Heavy AD and Dursley bashing. Light RW/MW/HG/DM and other characters bashing. Life at Hogwarts will never be the same after her arrival. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story does NOT follow canon. Some things do since I want to keep it close to it but it's going to take a left turn fast. I wanted to give Snape and Potter a chance at happiness. This is my attempt at it. I will bash heavily on Dumbledore. I hate him with a passion. There is no reason no matter how justified by a 'greater good' philosophy to ever leave a child on a door step in November and never check on him. Hey Petunia, your sister and her husband are dead. If you don't take care of this kid you won't get protection from the nut jobs that followed the bastard that killed them. So here's her kid. Even if they were estranged that is no way to tell someone their sister died. I'm also going to bash the Dursley's. I will bash on Dudley lightly only because he is a kid and raised by those two idiots. Ron and Hermione will also get bashed a bit. Yes I know. I love Hermione but the girl has issues brought on by years of anti social behavior and bullying. Ron is just over coddled by his mother and has deep insecurities, jealousy and anger problems.**

Disclaimer  
I do not any of the Harry Potter frainchaise. I wish i did though. All new characters are of my own creation though.

Severus Snape was born on January 9, 1960.

1990 he is 30 years old.

I have also made a technology jump. I can't stand the thought of not having the common use of them already.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up with the worst headache he had ever felt. His mouth felt dry and fuzzy with a horrible aftertaste. His head felt like a couple of bludgers were bouncing about his skull. His body ached in different places like he had fallen multiple times, or gotten in a fight, all night. He winced as he heard his back pop in different places as he sat up from the bed. He wandlesssly and wordlessly accio'ed a hangover potion of his own making and drank it down greedily. He took a few breaths to center himself and then began to look around.

He was startled by the lurid décor. The room was a gaudy bright purple from hell, or Dumbledore's closet. It was huge with cheesy 'art' on the walls and the carpeting looked hypnotic and nauseating. The clock on the nightstand next to him said it was 3 in the afternoon. Three! He had never slept in so late. Ever. He looked around and noticed the open door leading to the bathroom and went inside. He froze once he looked into the mirror. He was only wearing pants so he was mostly bared. He was covered in scratches, bruises and love bites? He wasn't so sure about the last one since it had been a while but he was sure that's what they were. He normally saw them on the horny brats he had to pull apart on patrol.

He quickly pulled his pants away from himself and stared. He had definitely had sex last night. Severus quickly went about his morning absolution's and a quick shower. Walking into the bedroom in a towel while drying his hair off the muggle way distracted him for a moment. He wasn't alone. He quickly spun around and locked eyes with a smiling woman with the sheets to below her waist one hand draped casually on her hip while the other held her head up. She looked like a siren calling him back to bed. Years of discipline however didn't allow him to show how much he was affected by her while he maintained his 'mask'.

Clearly he had been affected by the alcohol more than he thought if he didn't sense her presence after the potion.  
His eyes raked over her and he was surprised at what he found. She was beautiful. Tanned skin with few tiny freckles dotted about. Even from a distance he could tell she took care of herself. Her raven black hair fell straight down her back and arm as she rested on her side. If he was honest with himself he was envious of her non greasy hair. Her breast looked to be about a handful to him and he was glad for having big hands. When he looked up to her face he could see her smile turning into a small smirk. He had not been subtle in his perusing. Her brown eyes met his and he could see the amusement in them at his expression. Her makeup was still in place without a single smudge too. He hoped magic did that.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She replied. An American accent greeted him. There was a hint of something else though but he wasn't in any capacity to think on it.

"Did we spend the night together?" He asked trying to remember what the fuck he did last night.

"Yes." She said. The amusement was growing in her eyes. She still didn't make a move to cover herself.

"How did we meet?" He asked as his mind drew a giant blank. It was terrifying. He had never gotten so pissed that he lost his memory. His Occlumency didn't detect any Obliviation so whatever happened was alcohol induced.

"You don't remember how we met?" She asked. She looked genuinely surprised. He was tempted to dive into her mind but thought better of it. The last he remembered he was in a magical hotel and he wasn't sure if she was a witch or not. He nodded in the negative.

"Well, we met at the Lucky Leprechaun around 10 p.m. last night. I was with a few friends enjoying the nightlife while you were drinking what looked like fire whiskey. You were still alone at the bar when it was my turn to get our drinks. While I was there you made a rude comment about my heels. I believe you said 'Those bloody things look like murder on your toes.' I said 'They are but they make my ass and tits look great.' You then eyed me from head to toe and said 'I conquer. Your ass does look delicious.'." She said with a flirty smirk on her lips.

Severus cheeks only slightly pinked from her story. He could not believe he had been so crass. Sure he was an ass but he never talked to women like that unless they insulted him first and even then he mostly took the high road. At least now he knew she was at least magical or a squib since the Lucky Leprechaun was a wizarding bar.

"You have my sincere apologies for my uncouth comment last night. I should not have said that." He said. He was now picturing her with heels on and it was making things 'hard'.

"Don't be. I appreciate the comments since I actually did dress up and made an effort. It's nice to be complimented by someone who didn't follow up his comment with his hands trying to see if they felt as good as they looked." She said with a smirk. He was starting to like that smirk.

"Oh, then you're welcome?" He replied not knowing what to say. It's not like he had any experience with a receptive woman. He lost his virginity to a muggle girl during his seventh year Yule holidays. He was drunk then too and it wasn't that great to begin with. Then his later attempts were with one death eater female and three hookers. Each one left him feeling only sated but empty. Yes he was 30 and had only had sex 5 times, well, apparently now it was six.

"Do you remember anything after that?" She asked

"No. The entire night seems to be a blank. Would you mind telling me what else you remember?" He asked in perfect politeness. One did not associate with the Malfoys and not pick up a thing or two.

"Well. I laughed at your comment then thanked you and headed back to my group with our drinks. Later we all decided to go out to the muggle side to dance. The music is usually better there anyways. You were still at the bar and since I was the fifth wheel that night so I decided to invite you with us. My friends encouraged you to join when you protested and only gave in when I said I needed a dance partner for the night. After that we drank some more and went to three different clubs. Then we came back to the magical district to go to our hotels but you and I stayed at the bar. After that I have no idea but I'm guessing we ended up in your room since this isn't mine." She said.

It took Severus a second to come to a realization.

"This isn't my room either." He replied. "House elf." He said in a commanding voice.

"Master called?" An elf popping into the room said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Master and Miss are in an upgraded suite. Master won last night and the hotel upgraded his room for free." The elf said. Apparently it was used to people asking it where they were.

"Thank you. That will be all." He said. "Well, apparently we also gambled last night."

"It would appear so. Do you happen to have another hangover potion on you? I don't think I could stand let alone walk without one." She asked as she raised an eyebrow only slightly.

"Of course." He said as he summoned another bottle from his coat pocket. Her mouth tilted upwards at his impressive display over his control of his own magic. He handed her the potion and moved away from her quickly to gather his clothes before he lost his nerve.

"Thank you." She said then grimaced at the taste. She took her time to gather herself and then proceeded to take out her wand and summon her things.

Severus was mercifully back in his pants and was buttoning his trousers will she was distracted. He really didn't want to make this more awkward than it already was.

"I am sorry for those. Would you like me to heal them?" He heard her ask.

"No harm done. I had already checked them over in the bathroom earlier and they are nothing serious. Are you alright?" He asked while carefully glancing in her direction.

She had the sheet wrapped around her like a toga while she gathered her things. Her clothes from what he could tell were a deep shiny blue that was almost black slinky dress. The shoes that started it all were a crazy 5 inch thin heel with too many straps to be comfortable. They did look sexy though. Taking a closer look at her he could tell that she was incredibly short. 'No wonder she needed those heels.' He knew he was above average in height at his 6'4" But she looked to be a tiny even 5' maybe give or take an inch or two. She had a slender body with modest curves that managed to make her look sexy and innocent at the same time. She turned to the side for a moment and he got the first view of her ass. Yes, she did have a delicious looking ass. He turned his back to her to continue to dress and give her more privacy. He was beginning to button up his shirt when he heard the bathroom door close. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly dressed.

He was fully dressed when she reemerged from the bathroom in a knee length dark blue short sleeved dress with 3 inch casual sandals. 'Nice Transfiguration'. He thought.

"Thank you for the potion and what I assume to be good sex last night." She said with a smile on her lips as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

His mouth twitched in the corners. Even if he didn't remember last night his body sure did.

"No thanks needed. I just wish I remembered it." He said.

"So do I. I must be going though." She said as she approached the door.

His manners kicked in and he opened the door for her. He took her hand and with a slight bow he then lightly kissed over her knuckles. "It was surely a lovely night. Have a good day Miss. . . ." He paused realizing he didn't even know her name.

She looked bemused when he kissed her hand and had a slight blush. She burst into light laughter though when he was stumped on her name.  
"Oh my, I don't know your name either." She said laughter evident in her voice.

"My name is Severus Snape." He said. "What. It is." He said when she looked at him in disbelief. Did his past reach the states?

"I have never heard the name Severus before. I thought you were making it up. Like when someone says their name is Joe Smith." She said with amusement.  
"My name is Adrianna Vega."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Vega and I assure that is my real name" He said with a slight inclination of his head.

She gave a slight pleased grin at his manners.  
"Likewise Mr. Snape. Have a pleasant day." She said as she walked out the door.

"You as well." He said as he closed the door behind her.

Severus sat back and took a deep breath. It wasn't what he thought would happen this week but he wasn't complaining. With those final thoughts in mind he simply went about his day and put the whole experience behind him. Over all this trip could have ended a lot worse.

* * *

 **Yes this was a short Chapter but it was to establish the plot. As you could all guess this will go to an obvious place at first. Review and follow the story and let me know what you all think of this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved writing this chapter. I wish Alan Rickman could have acted out these scenes. I will begin to hint at Dumbledore's less than 'good' traits from now on. Right now it is all very focused on Adrianna and Severus. It will eventually speed up as time goes by. I am still editing Chapter 3. It turned out to be way longer than i expected it to be but i didnt want to cut it in half so i am leaving it as is. So just let me know in the reviews or on P.M. what you all think so far.**

* * *

(Undisclosed location in Tamaulipas, Mexico) July 18, 1990. (Assume all conversations are in Spanish)

It was a perfect sunny day. The sun was obscured behind thin clouds and there was a nice fresh breeze in the air. The smell of gardenias and food wafted around her. Adrianna or Anny or Princesa or whatever nickname someone chooses to call her was swaying in the hammock between two trees in her grandparents' house. She loved it there. It was the main home of her family. Sure her parents had another home they went to from time to time but they mainly lived in the ancestral home. It was unplotable and warded with just about all types of wards but especially her families blood wards. Her family has lived on this land for close to 800 years. Her people are descendants from the Olmec tribe and they had lived in that area throughout history. They lived hidden from the conquistadors and the Mayans in the mountains. Eventually one of her ancestors warded this land to protect them. Since then the large area has been her families haven. They grow their crops and raise their animals behind the safety of the wards without fear of predators or sabotage from rivals. The other homes of her family are safe as well but nothing compares to a near millennia of powerful blood wards. It would take an army weeks of constant attack on the wards to bring them down and even then it would only take her family a day or days to kill them all. They were the descendants of warriors and survivors after all.

Her grandparents home sang with magic. The land itself called to her. The earth made her feel welcome and wanted. The wind always smelled pleasant to her and just like home. The fresh water that flowed down from the mountain to the river her ancestor built always tasted cool and crisp to her. Fire never truly burned her unless she let it. She had learned to never be distracted when near it. The rock in the mountain itself called to her when it had a treasure for her to find. It always amused and irritated her brothers when she would come back from a hike with a nugget of gold or a gem in her hands. Her parents insisted she was an elemental. Her grandmother refuted that each time saying she simply had an affinity. She was earth's child. Anny didn't care as long as she could simply feel the magic around her. To her it was all magic. It was everything and nothing. It was black and white. It was simply all magic.

"Miss Anny" An elf said.

"Yes sunflower." She replied.

"Your father wishes to speak with you immediately." The elf said wringing her tiny hands.

"Is there a problem?" She asked concerned by the elf's behavior.

"Sunflower doesn't know miss. But you must hurry and not keep him waiting much longer." The elf said and popped away.

Anny simply arched her brow and went directly to her father's study where he usually was.

"Princesa please come here." Her father said in a stern voice.

"Yes Papa." She said concerned. She hadn't done anything wrong. He rarely ever spoke to her like that. Looking around she found her mother and grandparents in the sitting area looking serious.  
"Has something happened?"

"Yes. Come and sit down." Her father said as he made his way to sit with her mother. She sat on a single chair facing them all feeling like she was in a courtroom. This was not good.

"Your grandmother was admiring the family tapestry today when she came upon a change in our line. Apparently you are married." Her father said as she only stared at him.

"What?" She gasped out. She wasn't married. That would be hard to miss.

"You don't know?" Her mother asked with narrowed eyes and reproach in her tone.

"No. I am not married. I think I would have mentioned that." Anny replied indignantly.

"It says you are married mija. I saw it myself and so did the rest of us. There is a gold thread connecting you to a man named Severus Snape." Her grandmother said calmly. Nothing ever seemed to faze her.

Anny's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. The European! She married him. How?  
"I know who that is but I didn't marry him. At least I don't think I did." She finished off meekly.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked with a clenched jaw.

"About two and a half weeks ago I went to Las Vegas with a few friends. I met him there. I don't remember getting married though." She said leaving out the obvious part of her waking up in his bed. She did not want to talk about that.

"That all?" Her grandfather asked with a disapproving look on his face. The mad was very old fashioned. Yup, she was screwed.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders.  
"No. We all had a lot to drink and went dancing and went from bar to bar. I woke up the next day in his room and I don't remember most of the night." She said reluctantly.

Her mother and grandfather made disapproving and angry noises. Her father tensed and clenched his jaw. Her grandmother only twitched an eyebrow but remained calm.

"Did he hurt you?" Her father asked. He was probably looking for an excuse to kill the man.

"No papi, he was actually very well mannered and had no memory either. He seemed embarrassed about it too." She replied. She was using her calming techniques and holding it together. She would freak out later.

"You both should be. You are a lady and shouldn't be drinking like that or at all. We raised you better." Her mother snapped.

"Mama I know you raised me better but this was a mistake. It can be fixed." She replied not reacting to the comment. Really after some of the things her cousins have proved she still comes out like an angel.

"It will be. We do not know this man and neither do you. You will get an annulment unless you were stupid enough to do a permanent bonding." Her father bit out.

She suddenly blanched.

"Hopefully it was just the standard hand fasting." She replied taking a deep breath. "Like the mundane Las Vegas the magical side has quick marriages as well but theirs is only a hand fasting for a year."

"You must hope so. I refuse to accept that my only daughter was married without her family's approval or without me there to even walk her down the aisle." Her father said. Ah, now she knew the heart of the matter. Her mother's pregnancy with her had been horrible according to them. She was nearly lost in the womb twice and her birth was so hard on her mother she couldn't have any more children after her. She is the youngest of four and the only girl. To say that her father dotted on her would be an understatement. He had always made it a point to be there for every major event. To be denied her wedding is more than likely hurting him.

"It will be fixed papi. I don't even know the man." She said as she walked to him and kneeled in front of him and took his hands into her own. "I would never do something like this. You know me, I may be a free spirit like grandma says but I wouldn't marry a stranger like that. It was a mistake."

Her father looked at her closely and eventually gave a terse nod but he still was not happy.

"Do you truly not remember anything?" her grandmother asked.

"I promise abuelita." Anny replied.

Her grandmother waved her hand in front of her and a small white ball formed in front of her.  
"Well it looks like you forgot something else." She replied wryly.

Her grandfather scowled fiercely. Her mother's eyes bugged out and gasped. Her father clenched his hands and cursed under his breath. Anny however simply fainted at the knowledge of being pregnant right at her father's feet.

* * *

A family meeting had been called afterward. Well an immediate family meeting since a full one would take up too much room. Her parents, grandparents and brothers with their wives were all there. She felt like a bug under a microscope. Her brothers were beyond upset. They were in 'I'm going to kill that fucker' mode. Her sisters in law were either looking at her judgmentally or trying to be understanding.

"How could you do something so stupid Anny?" Her eldest brother Jesus scolded her, again. "I knew those friends of yours were no good. They couldn't even watch your back." He ranted.

"She should have been at home. This wouldn't have happened if you stayed home." Her second eldest brother Nathanael said to her.

"I hope you can fix this. Everyone is going to talk you know." Her youngest brother Daniel said.

She scoffed at that.  
"Please, they will always talk. It's what they all do. You all do it too. I don't care what they say about me. By actions alone I'm not the worse. At least I didn't have to get married because I got pregnant." She said pointedly at her eldest brother.

Her sister in law bristled out of the corner of her eye at that but kept her mouth shut. Her brother merely scowled at her for bringing it up. He had been a happy bachelor until that happened. Thankfully he seems to have a happy marriage.

"That's not the point. The point is that you are pregnant!" He snapped.

"It's not the end of the world." She snapped back.

"It's still bad. We don't know who the guy is. He could be a pervert or an abuser for all you know. Family is everything Anny and this guy could mess with that. What if he wants you to get an abortion or give the baby up?" Jesus asked.

"If he wants me to get an abortion then I will curse him with my words and my magic until he never says that again. I can defend myself and you know it. If he is a bad man I will never allow him to see this baby ever. This child will come first to me so back off." She said with fire dancing in her eyes.

Her brother knowing the warning signs huffed and turned away from her and went to sit with his wife.

"When will you contact him?" Her grandmother asked her. Everyone stopped talking to hear her response.

"I will write to him tomorrow. It would be better if it was in person but I don't know where he lives." She said. She could feel their judgment. She really wanted to leave.

"We will meet him. Soon. I want to know what is going to happen with the three of you." Her father said.  
He had never been this upset with her in her entire life. It truly hurt him to miss out on a wedding and to have his first grandchild from her be conceived in such a way.

"He and I will have to discuss it first papi. I know I'm your little girl but I am an adult and I will meet him first and alone." She said to her father and brothers. They all immediately protested.

"You cannot be alone with him. Once was bad enough." Jesus said.

"I don't want him trying to pressure or take advantage of you." Nathanael said.

"It would be better if we were there too. He could take the news bad." Daniel said logically.

"I will not have you put this off." Her father snapped.

"In case this doesn't seem obvious to you any of you I am going to say this again. I am an adult. I am going to talk this out with this child's father first since it's his right. I will not overwhelm him with all of you. I know you. You will jump all over him. After we talk things through I will bring him home. Then you can all meet him." She said. She would not back down on this. She knew her family would eviscerate the poor man. He was so well mannered and polite that she simply couldn't see him surviving her family.

"One meeting. You two meet once and then we meet him. You will invite him over and he will stay with us in the main house where we can watch him. If he is satisfactory the marriage will continue until the year is over and we can work out visitation but the child will grow up with us. I refuse to let some Gringo raise it." Her father declared. "If we find him unacceptable then you will get an immediate annulment and the child will be born out of wedlock. I don't care if it looks bad to the rest of the family your safety and the babies comes first."

"Actually he sounded British." Was all she could say after that rant.

"Wonderful, a foreigner." Her mother said with disdain and wrinkled her nose. No one else seemed too happy either. She understood though. Her family was proud of their culture and loathed to lose any of it.

Anny simply closed her eyes and drowned them out. She hated this already.

* * *

 _Dear Severus Snape,_

 _My name Is Adrianna Vega. In case you don't remember me I am the girl you found in your bed on July 1st after a night of heavy drinking. I am writing to you because thanks to our family tapestry it has been discovered that we are married. We apparently did more than gamble after my friends left us. Father is checking with the ministry to see what kind of marriage it was and I pray for both our sakes it was a common one year hand fasting._

 _If finding out we were married wasn't bad enough we have also discovered I am pregnant. I know, if you haven't fainted from this then just know you are doing better than me when I found out. As you can imagine my family is in an uproar and they are demanding they meet you. I managed to make so that we speak alone first and then meet with the rest of my immediate family but that was it._

 _I am honestly afraid of what my brothers and father will attempt to do to you so please tell me as soon as you can if you simply wish to get an annulment or have no further contact with me whatsoever. I know this may be too much to take in so please take all the time you need. But try not to take too long or I fear that my family might just go and find you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Adrianna Vega._

* * *

She sent the letter the next day by international Great Grey Owl. It looked fierce and intimidating all on its own. She hoped it conveyed a sense of urgency and importance. Her gather had found out that thankfully their marriage was only a yearlong hand fasting and that he did in fact live in Europe. Her father had his full name and date of birth now and with that he would find out everything else about him within days.

He had not been pleased when he found out the man was older than his eldest son. He was thirty! Sure some marriages in her family had a big age gap like that but they were rare and none of them were her father's little girl. Her cousins could get away with shit like this. She was screwed. Sure she got away with many things since she was spoiled and dotted on but not when it came to things like this. Her father was the eldest son so he would take her grandfathers place as the head of their family when he passed away. It put a lot of pressure on her brothers and her since they would be the head family but thankfully she wasn't her brother Jesus. He would carry that burden one day. It still rankled her mother that his wife would one day become matriarch of the family when she passed because her son couldn't remember to use the charm. Oh well.

She decided to leave her ancestral home in favor of going to her own. It was a gift from her father on her graduation. It was a small three bedroom home. The home had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a covered back patio, a small pool, a small greenhouse, a second floor modest balcony and a small bird house connected to the main house. It was modest by her family's standard though. But she quickly filled it by converting the second bedroom into her art studio and workshop combo. The last bedroom was turned into her office to manage her part in the family business. It was small but it fed her bank account.

She was laying in her hammock under a canopy made of vines as she was lost in thought. She had no idea what her new husband would react to the news. She never imagined being so reckless. Now she would be a mother by next year and she was terrified. She didn't know the man whom she married apart from a brief conversation. All kinds of scenarios ran through her mind and she struggled to calm down.

A tiny owl call broke her out of her musings. Her little owl 'Piolin' or 'Tweety' swooped onto her chest.

"I'm okay Piolin. Well, I will be." She said as she stroked her little owl. He was a Tamaulipas Pygmy Owl. A rare and endangered species found only in high altitude forest. Very little is known about them but this little guy was special without having to be rare. He was her familiar. She was surprised when one day on one of her hikes the cute little guy simply landed on her shoulder and followed her home. She felt the pull of the familiar bond and never thought twice about it. Her grandmother loved the guy. She always had lizards for him and a scratch ready for him when he went to her.

Anny calmed down petting her owl while rocking in the breeze. She hoped Severus would take the news well. For both of their sakes.

* * *

Severus did not take the news well.

He had been having lunch in the Great hall much to his displeasure when the biggest Great Grey Owl he had ever seen landed in front of him overturning his goblet and throwing plates everywhere. The thing was monstrous. It gave a baleful screech and imperiously stuck out its leg at him. Severus quickly and carefully took the letter from its deadly talons and offered up a fat sausage to it on a fork. He would not put his fingers near its beak. It quickly snatched the sausage and flew away knocking more things down with its wings.

Everyone at the table simply righted the items and looked at him curiously.

"What is it my boy?" The headmaster asked as he peered at him over his glasses.

"A letter Albus, obviously." He said snidely.

"Of course it's a letter but from whom." Minerva replied a little snappishly.

"My personal mail is not any of your business so kindly keep your whiskers to yourself." Severus replied with a huff as he stood up and left the great hall in a swirl of billowing robes.

"Well, he's crankier than usual." Pomona Sprout replied.

"That's just the way Severus is my dear." Albus said pleasantly to his colleague. Internally though he was curious as to what the potions master had received.

Once Severus was in his personal quarters he brought his wards up to full strength and blocked the floo for good measure. He just knew the letter had piqued the headmaster's curiosity. 'Meddling old fool'. He thought.  
He recognized the name immediately. It wasn't like he could forget the woman a second time.

He tore the letter open and began to read. He was pale after the first paragraph and became more ashen as he read on. He immediately threw up into a wastebasket nearby. He fell to his knees and stayed there. He was shaking completely from an overwhelming amount of emotions. 'Oh gods why me?' He thought. He had had enough of a retched life that he didn't need more. He had made vows to Albus and to the Dark Lord that may come back into activation when he returns. He could not have a wife and child. He couldn't be a father. His own father was an abusive drunk who beat his own mother to death and nearly him on many occasions. He wasn't a nice man himself either. He knew he was a bastard. He would ruin any children he had.

With those thoughts he threw up again. He vanished the mess and cast a quick mouth cleaning charm. He spend steadied his breathing and tried to think rationally. When that didn't help he shakily got up and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey. He had already gotten married and the woman pregnant because of alcohol. There was nothing more it could do to him now besides making black out into blissful oblivion.

* * *

The next morning Severus was woken up by his floo alarm going off. He had warded the thing to not let anyone in or to simply call. So now the damn alarm on it was going nuts. Severus groggily got up and summoned a sober up potion to compose himself.

When he finally unwarded the floo Minervas angry face greeted him.

"Good morning Minerva. To what do I owe the 'pleasure' of this call?" He said dryly.

"Morning?! Its twelve in the afternoon and you will miss lunch if you don't come to the great hall." She said sternly.

Severus simply stared at her. He refused to show any of the surprise he was feeling.

"Very well, I will be there shortly." He said as he cut off the connection.

Severus took a quick shower and got himself ready just as quickly. Once he reached the Great Hall he could feel the stares on the side of his head.

"What?!" He snapped once he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing my dear boy, we were just wondering what happened to make you miss both last night's dinner and breakfast this morning." Translation 'Where were you and why did you disappear for so long? Did it have to do with the letter you received?'

"In case you didn't notice until now I don't always dine here. I have a perfectly functioning kitchen in my quarters and don't have to be here at every meal. I will however admit to sleeping in a bit after a late night of research. Not that my every waking moment should be broadcasted to you meddlesome busybodies." He sniffed in haughty derision.

His statement was greeted with the usual affronted responses and glares. The headmaster however wasn't as easy to fool. He knew something had happened and he would not rest until he knew what it was. For now though he would leave it alone.

Severus continued to eat and kept his mouth shut. He focused on his food and his shields keeping them at full strength. He had already felt a small ghost touch of the headmaster and he refused to give him any information he only scowled in return. He would deal with this on his own until he had to tell them. For now he focused on his food and on how everything tasted like sawdust.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review or send me a message if you prefer. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait everyone. It took me forever to get a good start on the fourth chapter. After reviewing it i had to keep going to this chapter and editing a few small things. It is finally done and up. If there are any small spelling mistakes, my bad. I didn't want to wait to upload it. Hopefully you all love it.  
** **I hope you all love the drama in this chapter. I am still thinking on how i am going to give Harry a better life. It will happen so don't worry. I am merely stuck on the how. I also am having trouble deciding on how to deal with the headmaster. There are a few ways i have looked into but if any of you have any ideas/requests feel free to let me know in the reviews. ;-)**

* * *

Severus put the entire letter out of his mind the rest of the day. He focused on finishing all of work for the upcoming school year. He did not think about how he was getting it done early so he could devote more time later on to Adrianna. No he did not think about that at all. He went to the great hall for breakfast every day and ate lunch and dinner in his rooms. He made it a point to order from the kitchens so if the meddlesome old fool checked he would be satisfied that he was eating. He finished all of his brewing for Poppy and even made a few extra potions for his personal stocks just in case. That the potions were mainly calming draughts, sober up potions and prenatal care potions as well did not require a second thought. No, he was not going to think on how he would insist on being his 'wife's' potion maker.

On the fifth day he spent all day and night working on finishing his lesson plans. It took the least amount of time since he rarely had to change it over the years. It was the least distracting task to date and he couldn't put it off any longer.  
On the sixth day he sat down and re-read the letter over and over again. He pulled out parchment, ink and a quill and just stared at the paper. He had no idea what to say. What do you say to a woman you don't know whom you married in a drunken stupor and ended up impregnating?

He pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and decided to tackle this logically. First he would check it out with the ministry himself. Then he would obviously contact her via letter. Thankfully she attached her return address on a spare sheet inside the envelope. Then he would ask for a proof of paternity. Yes he knew it was a bit insulting but they didn't even know they married each other let alone remember the others name. After that he would set up a meeting date and place with her and then her family. He was not looking forward to the last one.

With a rough plan of what to do Severus decided to head to the ministry first.

* * *

Dear Adrianna Vega,

Yes I do remember who you are. I did not forget twice. I have confirmed for myself that we are indeed married. The British ministry has confirmed it. It is indeed only a year hand fasting bonding.

I regret to inform you that while I did not faint I did not handle the news any better. I sincerely regret not being coherent enough to remember the charm before or the potion afterward. I will support you in whatever decision you choose to execute in regards to the child. It is after all your body. I simply wish you keep me informed as to what you decide.

I do not have a problem with meeting your family since it would be expected. I do however prefer to have most of the important details worked out with you first before we talk to your family. I believe a united front would be better.

As to our marriage I will need to know if you plan to keep the child or not. After we work that out then we can see about getting an annulment. I have attached my floo address in the second parchment in this letter so we may talk better and faster than sending international owls. I will await your call.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus sent a note to the headmaster that he would be returning to Spinners End for the rest of the summer. The headmaster naturally sent an inquiring note back but Severus ignored him. He would not tell that nosy bastard until he had to. As it was he was losing time to meet with her since in about one month the new school year would begin. He packed his belongings and set up many complicated wards to not let anyone in and alert him if anyone did manage to get in. He also tasked his personal elf to set up some discreet elf wards himself as an extra precaution. He did not trust the old fool to clean a cauldron.

On his way home he stopped by Diagon alley and sent his letter via international mail. The same night he wrote it so it would hopefully get there by tomorrow morning or by lunchtime. He then made his way home.

Spinners End was not a palace by any means but it was his safe house. The wards were strong and very few knew of where he lived. He also had the Prince family ancestral home but he refused to live there or tell anyone about it as to keep it secret and an emergency safe house. There was no need to spend any money fixing this place up since he rarely stayed in it. But his personal elf Quinn (or Q) kept the place livable along with Prince Manor but the Prince family elves took care of it mostly. He put the small purchases away and called for Quinn to make him a light dinner. He ate in the living room while reading a book. He barely had any appetite these days anyways. Once he felt sufficiently tired he went to bed hoping to hear from Adrianna tomorrow and sort this entire mess out.

* * *

(July 28, 1990)

Anny had no idea what to think of the letter. Sure she had a million things running through her head but none of it made much sense. It had taken a week for him to respond and it had been a horrible week for her. Her father armed with a name and a date of birth reached out to his contacts and pulled together everything he could on her husband. And it was a lot. Her father just kept getting angrier and angrier with the more he read. In the end it had taken her youngest brother to hand her the file and talk to her of what was inside. Her father was too busy cursing her husband to hell and back and practicing his dueling with her eldest brothers.

She had married a death eater. An ex death eater supposedly but one of those psychos nonetheless. She nearly fainted again after reading that. She poured through everything her father had gotten from his contacts in the American ministry. He was a potions master and a professor at Hogwarts in Scotland. The headmaster who was also the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had testified on his behalf. It was difficult to tell but she knew he must be indebted to the headmaster if he now worked for him as a professor. As far as she could tell the man hadn't done anything illegal or salacious since his trial. She had no idea how to deal with this.

Her family already decided to hate him. Her father didn't have a problem with that at all. Neither did her brothers although Daniel was the most level headed of the bunch. She decided to simply not think about it and simply act. They didn't have much time left if he was a professor. Not to mention the fact that right now she was willing to leave her home since her gossipy sisters in law told everyone. ' _Perras.'_ (Bitches)

Looking at the clock and counting in her head she figured it was around three in the afternoon in Britain so she decided to just floo him.

"Spinners end." She announced clearly. She was a little confused by the title but brushed it off.  
"Hello?"

"Who is it?" A voice inquired and someone came into view. "Ah Adrianna, I have been expecting your call." Severus said as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Yes I received your letter earlier. Thank you for not taking long." She said politely. She decided to play this straight. She would have to if she didn't want to be a widow. And here she was afraid her family would kill the 'polite and well mannered' man she married.

"Yes, my apologies but I decided to finish my work first in case I needed to drop everything quickly and go see you. I also needed the time to think clearly. I will admit to never thinking about children before." Severus said honestly which was new for him but this was the mother of his child and his wife. He would at least be civil to her as long as she was the same to him.

"Does it displease you?" She asked wanting to know how he answered. She watched him closely.

"I am not sure to be honest. I am more surprised than anything and it still doesn't seem real." He replied as honestly as he could. He was not about to admit he was scared shitless.

She gave a rueful laugh.  
"Yes well it feels plenty real for me. I am sure you will catch up soon enough." She gave him a small smile. This was awkward but she was a Vega and they weren't cowards or easily intimidated. "So, do you being done with work mean you can come meet my family?" She asked.

"Yes, I will have to inform my employer and make arrangements but I can meet you and your family whenever you are ready." He replied. He did not look forward to meeting her father or brothers or any of her family really.

"Good. There is something you should know though. Once my father had your name and date of birth he immediately went out to find everything he could about you. And he did. He has a file on you from your birth to your current residence and employment." She said straight faced. She could instantly see the flicker of panic flash through his eyes and the slight paling of his skin.

"How did he take that news?" He asked after he quickly pulled himself together. 'Shit!'

"He cursed up a storm and now him and my brothers and dueling constantly." She said apologetically. "A part of me is glad that your past hints at you being a good dueler. I would hate to be a widow so soon after marriage." She said with a bit of humor that fell flat after a second.

Severus could appreciate her attempt at levity but it was too sore a subject.  
"Is there anything you wish to know? I was serious when I said that I wanted to be able to present a united front. I may not be able to answer everything since I took vows on secrecy but anything else I will tell you as much as I am able." He said. He would at least make an attempt to fix this.

"Okay, give me a moment." She said as she stood up and left. She came back with a notebook and a muggle pen. Well, at least she was prepared.

Severus and Adrianna spent the next seven hours talking. They took meal breaks and bathrooms breaks in between but ultimately they talked. Severus gave her the gist of his life. How he was hesitant to be a father because of his own. Never really telling her why but hinting at it. He told her of falling for a love of the dark arts and was taken with a group of boys that convinced him of joining the dark lord. He told her how he was tormented as a student and it made his desire to defend himself to a higher level eventually turning into a need to get revenge. He told her of losing his best friend to a stupid mistake that he regrets to this day. He told her that once he figured out that he put her in danger he turned sides because in the end he loved her and wanted her to live even if he placed himself in harm's way by betraying the dark lord.

He told her that after everything he did and the vows that he made to the headmaster in order to keep her safe she still died. He told her how now he must live his days as a professor teachings children who don't know the first thing about potions and continuously blow things up. He confessed how he must treat his house in order to keep up appearances with their parents for when the dark lord returns. He told her how the headmaster was sure the dark lord wasn't gone for good and how he agreed since his mark was still there and from time to time it would get slightly darker and then pale once again. He told her how the next year the child of the only woman he had ever loved would return to the wizarding world and with him he brings back the painful memories of his past.

He told her everything he could. A part of him wanted to scare her away, to keep their child and its mother away from him and danger. Keeping them safely away from the dark lord and the destruction he and his death eaters create. He was honest about how he was and what he disliked. He told her how castle life was like and how the students behaved. He told her how prejudiced and bigoted his magical society was. He told her how Muggleborns, squibs, creatures and hybrids were treated. He told her everything she needed to know and then some. He told her about his godson and how he tries to be a good role model for him and try to undo some of his father's influence with little to no success.

All the while she took it all in and listened. She was horrified. There really was nothing else to be as he kept talking. She believed he was being as truthful as he could but she would find out herself and confirm this in person one day. For now she simply listened. For seven hours she listened to everything he had to say. When it was his turn to ask questions he listened.

She told him of who her family was. She gave him a rundown of how large of a family she had and their place in Mexican society. Most of their influence was in Mexico and a little in the southern United States but it was still influential. She told him of how well known they were and that she was a part of the main family and how her father would become the head of the family once her grandfather passed. She told him of what was going on with her and the pregnancy. She agreed to do a paternity test when they met up to ease his mind. She understood and wasn't offended. If she was him she would have demanded it.

She told him of her upbringing and of her home and animals. She told him of her likes and dislikes. She told him of what she was hopeful to get from him in this marriage and pregnancy. She confessed she was scared out of her mind. She simply talked.

It was finally late for him to continue their talk and she had a dinner with her family to get ready for. They parted ways and agreed to talk tomorrow. She would call him after breakfast.

* * *

(July 29, 1990) (8 A.M. Tamaulipas = 2.P.M. Britain)

"Severus, are you home?" Anny called out.

"Yes. Good morning Adrianna." Severus said in greeting. "How are you both this morning?"

"Good afternoon to you Severus. We are both fine. It will barely four weeks so morning sickness is still hopefully a few weeks away. I haven't fainted again since last week but that was out of shock. (She amended quickly when she saw his eyes widen.) I am waiting to go and see a healer until after the four weeks have passed but I am already taking the prenatal potions." She was also putting it off just in case he wanted to be there. She didn't know how he would be towards the child and her but hopefully he would want to be involved or at the very least not fight her on every decision.

"Hopefully the fainting spells will cease otherwise I am afraid I will have to insist one of my family's house elf's be by your side just in case of an emergency." He said calmly. While the child may have been a mistake and he did not want to be a father it did not mean that he would not strive to be the best father he could be with whatever time he had with it. He would not be like Tobias. (His father)

Anny gave a light laugh at that.

"Oh you won't have to do that. Our family basically has an army of house elf's working for us. They tend the land, animals and crops. While most of our extended family do housework the mundane way or with magic very few have house elf's. They mostly work the land and cater our parties since they like to. My aunts and Grandmother love to cook so they and the Elf's came to an agreement years ago. It changes from generation to generation but it works for us. Since I am living in my own home away from my father he is currently trying to get me to agree to have a house elf with me or move back to our ancestral home. He would prefer the latter." She said with amusement.

"Would you be staying on your own for the rest of the pregnancy?" He asked. He did not want her alone without someone to check on her. A tiny part of him, that he tried to squash instantly, wanted to have her move into the castle with him. If their marriage only lasted a year then he wanted to have that year to be with his child. Even if it would be all the time he would get he would take it. He had no doubt her father would want him far away from the baby. He couldn't fault the man. If all he could give the child was a safe life without him as a father then he would do it.

"I am not sure. That is one of the things we need to talk about. Also we have to set up a date to meet my family." She replied.

"How long do you think I would stay over there?" He asked. If she said a day or two then he was sure he would be a bachelor within a week. He did not like the stab of pain that thought produced. 'Don't get attached.' He thought.

"Well I guess it depends on what we decide. If you wish to have our marriage annulled and have no part in this child's life then I don't think it will not take longer than a few days to get everything done." She said as she watched his reaction. "If you want to end the marriage but be in this child life or continue the marriage and stay in the child's life then it may take a week or longer to convince my family." She said still watching him. She noticed a flicker of something flash in his eyes as she mentioned continuing the marriage but she wasn't certain what it meant. It was through a floo call after all.

Severus silently debated with himself if she should be honest. He had spent all last night tossing and turning. When he could sleep his dreams were plagued by a small black haired and black eyed child wearing all black. He dreamt of being peed, pooped and spit up on by a tiny baby screaming its head off. He dreamt of falling asleep with a baby in his arms on the couch in front of the fire. He dreamt of having a family, even a separate one, for the first time in years without lily in the picture. He wanted what he dreamt. He wanted to have a chance and not have to wonder what if? He wanted to prove to himself that he was a better man than his father at least in this. So he took a chance and made himself vulnerable.

"I wish for us to continue our marriage and I want to be in the child's life after it is over. If you would be willing I would prefer it if you could move into the castle for the rest of our marriage. I would prefer to brew all of the potions you would need and I would like to spend as much time with the baby as possible after it is born. I may not have planned on ever becoming a father but I will do the best that I can. This child deserves at least that." He said. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was a roaring in his ears. He was sure he would pass out. 'Keep it together.'

Anny was speechless. This was more than she had hoped for. She wanted to get the hell out of the country. Her family was driving her nuts. Her parents were insufferable. Her brothers were making her blood boil and her sisters in law had spread the word to everyone. Now she kept getting messages from all of her cousins and a few aunts. They all had something to say. She was still apprehensive because of his past but a part of her was thrilled for it. If he was a dark wizard then she and the baby would have the best protector imaginable. If he was as depraved as some are rumored to be then she would make sure he never saw her or the baby ever again. Either way she knew her father would demand vows from him. A part of her was reluctant to saddle the poor man with more but she wanted to feel safe and not have to worry.

There was also the fact that after their talk she had a very strange dream last night. She dreamt of flying over a castle surrounded by forest with a small village further down the way. She was protecting it from monsters hidden in the forest and evil humans trying to gain passage. She felt protective of the children inside the castle walls. She felt the pain of land crying out for a savior. There was something calling her there. She knew it meant that she would be needed there. It made her think that their little accident wasn't an accident after all. Sometimes fate just works like that. She doubted fate would misguide her.

Anny could see him tensing and preparing for bad news. She gave him a sincere smile and watched hope bloom in his eyes. 'Yes, this is the right decision.'  
"I don't have any objections to any of that." She saw the tiniest of smiles on his face. She was sure that rarely happened. 'I'm going to fix that.'  
"You do know that convincing my family that we will be safe with you is going to be tough right?" she asked. The smile died and a brief look of apprehension appeared for a moment before he took it away.

"I was afraid of that but I will just have to work on convincing them." He said. "Do you have any idea on what is waiting for me when I get there?" He asked. It would be better to go in knowing what would be thrown at him than be surprised.

Anny bit her lip knowing he would not like it.  
"Given your past I have an inkling that my father will push for a full family disclosure. Since you are now married into our family you skipped the usual hoops others have to go through." At his raised eyebrow she decided to elaborate. "Okay this will be long and complicated so just bare with me."

Severus nodded and made himself more comfortable.

"Because of whom my family is and the position we hold as well as our wealth we have a lot of people wanting to marry into the family especially the main branch. My eldest brother had to marry his wife because he got her pregnant and since he is a direct heir then he cannot have a child, especially a son, born out of wedlock. Our parents were unhappy but our grandfather was incensed. He said that if she was proven unworthy then she would only be married into the family by hand fasting and be forced to give up all rights to the child." Seeing the look on his face she explained. "Our family prides itself on our heritage, culture and magical roots. We rarely marry outsiders. Those that do are never in the main family branch. Our marriage has caused a big scandal and gossip. I would prefer to leave since the stress of this is not good for me or the baby." She said.

Severus was beginning to feel that this would be impossible. He was definitely an outsider and the thought of her being stressed because of her marriage to him made him feel guilty. He was ruining her life.

"Calm down I can handle myself. It's just hard to not punch people." She said with a small smirk then turned serious. "My sister in law had to go through a ceremony to know if she was worthy to bring into the family. Many women have tried getting pregnant as a means to get into our family or just get child support. The ceremony lasts hours to days depending on the person. (Severus had an incredulous look on his face.) The ceremony includes a large 'bubble' being cast around the people participating. Normally it would be our head of house, the parents of the person in our family getting married and the man or woman who wishes to marry into our family inside the 'bubble'. This 'bubble' acts like a pause button. Do you understand the reference? (He nodded in the affirmative) Time slows down inside to a snail's pace and there is no need for food or drink once inside. It doesn't drop until a decision has been made. (He looked fascinated by this.) Inside you cannot lie. It compels you to speak freely. (He looked horrified.) It doesn't make you speak the truth against your will so you don't have to worry about accidentally breaking any vows. It only stops you from lying or omitting something important. You can still refuse to speak or answer a question completely if you have to but you must still be careful if you are under oath. (He looked calmer at that.) I believe my parents and grandparents will call for this to happen. I am the only blood born daughter in my father's line. I may not inherit the family headship but I am still part of the main branch. I know my family and I am certain they will ask you very personal and private things. My father will be relentless and my mother will more than likely make snide comments about you being a foreigner. They will most likely make insinuations about your past as a death eater and what you may have done before, during and after you were marked. They will try and find each and every bad thing you have done and use it against you." She said hating the look on his face. There was anger, disdain, disapproval, sadness, fear, pain, regret and other emotions she couldn't pin down with how fast they flashed before her eyes.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me now so that I am better prepared?" She asked making give her his full attention. She didn't want him to change his mind.

"I promised myself that I would make a sincere effort to be in my child's life so if they ask I will go through the ceremony. You will definitely not like what you will hear though. So in the end it may be a matter of whether you are still willing to stay married." He answered honestly. Once again he cursed his teenage stupidity in joining the half blood bastard and his cause.

"I figured there were things I wouldn't like but my decision will be based on your truthful answer of a few questions." She said. She knew he had a past but that is what it was, his past. If her dream was right then there was a reason fate put him in her path. If he was a changed man then her choice would be clear.

"Would you like to try to ask now? I am sure you can come up with the questions they will more than likely ask. I will answer as truthfully as I can so neither of us is surprised." He said. He hoped whatever the 'bubble' did didn't cause him to break one of his vows and die.

Anny nodded and thought hard. It didn't take long.

"What are your thoughts on this marriage?" she asked.

"I am surprised, disappointed, terrified, guilty and hopeful of it. Surprised at myself and how far one night of drinking went. Disappointed in myself for letting it get so out of hand that I ended up marrying a complete stranger and getting her pregnant causing an innocent life to be tied to both of us in such a way. Terrified because I have never thought of myself as a father and I am dreading turning into my own father. Guilty because I feel like I have ruined two lives from one night of reckless drinking. Hopeful because although I never dreamed of being a father a part of me always wanted to be one and give that child the childhood I never had."

Anny was a little moved by that answer.  
"Will you be in the child's life once it's born?" she asked.

"I will like to be in the baby's life as much as I can afterward. If the Dark Lord ever returns then I would prefer to stop all contact to ensure the safety of everyone involved. It would be a sacrifice but one I feel must be made to ensure its safety. If the Dark Lord is defeated and I am still alive then I would like to get back in touch with my child." He said.

"A sensible idea." Anny approved. She did not want her baby near that psycho.  
"Will you allow harm to come to Adrianna or the child by action or action on your part or others?" She asked.

"No, even if Adrianna wasn't my wife I would still not let harm come to her since she is the mother of my child. This baby will be mine as well and I will not let harm come to it. If it is in my power to stop it I will take action or if I'm in a delicate situation then I will get word to someone whom I trust to do everything they can to protect them. " He said vehemently. If the baby was his then it was his. He would never harm his own child.

And so the questions continued. They went from what they both expected to worse. She was relentless in what she asked. He could tell that she was not enjoying this at all. Some of his answers affected her but she kept going.

"What made you decide to be a death eater?"  
"When did you receive the dark mark?"  
"What did you have to do in order to prove you belonged or to get the dark mark?"  
"What crimes did you commit while you were a death eater?"  
"Have you ever killed in cold blood?"  
"Have you ever raped someone?"  
"Did you enjoy what you did as a death eater?"  
"Do you still do anything illegal now?"  
"What made you decide to switch sides?"  
"What are your current feelings for Lilly Potter nee Evans?"  
"Do you love Adrianna?"  
"Will you put Adrianna and the baby second to the vows you took?"  
"Do you miss being a death eater?"  
"What is expected of you should the Dark Lord return?"  
"Will you kill again if it is asked of you from either side?"  
"To whom does your true loyalty lie with?"  
"Do you trust Albus Dumbledore?"  
"Do you regret switching sides?"  
"Do you regret the vows you made?"  
"What are your views on Harry Potter?"  
"Why do you hate James Potter?"  
"What have the Marauders done to you?"  
"What have you done to the Marauders?"  
"Would you get revenge on them if given the chance?"  
"How will you take care of Adrianna and the baby while in school?"  
"What are you willing to do to ensure their safety?"  
"Will you defend Adrianna and the baby to anyone who means them harm or insults them?"  
"Will you remain faithful during your marriage?"  
"Will you attempt to create a relationship with her during the remainder of your marriage?"  
"Do you have any desire to use Adrianna for your own gains?"  
"Do you wish to remain married to Adrianna to get your hands on the Vega family money or her inheritance?"

"Did you in any way plan to marry Adrianna and/or get her pregnant?"  
"Why were you in Las Vegas in the first place?"  
"Do you want to separate the child from its culture?"  
"Do you wish to separate the child from their maternal family?"  
"Will you use the child against Adrianna?"

"If asked will you turn against Adrianna and/or the baby?"

On and on they went with the questions until it was Severus turn to ask. They knew it was necessary since it was doubtful her parents would leave her out of it. Hers were much easier to answer since she truly only remembered what she told him and had had no plans or inclinations to get married or pregnant that night or so young.

Severus felt drained. He felt like a wet towel rung out and then left out on the floor without a proper drying. He knew she was doing this to be helpful and get the answers to her questions but it was still draining. She agreed to go through the same questioning but the questions were easier on her. Although he had been surprised she had killed before. It was in self defense but it was still surprising. He decided against asking too many personal questions. He didn't want to get to know her too well only to have her family keep her and the baby away from him. He wanted to crawl into a whiskey bottle and stay there. He knew it was only going to get worse.

"How does Thursday August 2nd sound?" She asked. She really wanted to make him feel better. She was right about fate. He may have a very dark and horrible past but he came out a better man. He wasn't perfect but hopefully she and their baby could help make him better. Yes he was a dark wizard but that didn't make him evil. Her family didn't discriminate on the type of magic one used. They judged the person by their actions. He may have had a bad past but he acknowledged it and changed. He does still seem abrasive and distant but she was used to men who wore cold masks to the outside world and only showed their true selves to their family. If he turned out to not have let go of the past then he would never see them again.

"To travel?" He asked just to be sure. At her nod he thought about it. "It gives me three days to inform my employer and his deputy. I know the headmaster will like to meddle or ask me many inappropriate questions but I will dig my heels in. Sadly because of the stupid vows I made he can still press me. His deputy will more than likely be over the moon with happiness for us and will insist I go and bring you back. The castle hasn't seen a baby in years so I am sure it and its occupants will be accommodating. The deputy headmistress will want to get to know you. She is a good woman if a bit too brash and bold for my tastes. She is extremely curious by nature hence her animagus being a cat. He headmaster however is a cunning manipulative meddlesome old man who puts on the front of an old doddering grandfather to charm and disarm people while probing their minds without their knowledge or consent. He has truth serum laced candies that he offers everyone including the children. They are not illegal to give to them if it is in his role as headmaster but he doesn't tell them either. He is not above using his phoenix familiar so as to flash past wards or just make a nuisance of himself. Although he says he is a light wizard some of the things he says and does for 'the greater good' are grey or downright dark. He is a big picture person so if a few people get trampled or sacrificed for his vision then so be it. I do not want you or our child near him. I do not put it past him to put a tracker or some sort of spying charm on him or her or you just to get an insight on us. I do not fully trust him. He has proven to me that he sees me as a pawn. If he believes you and the baby are in the way of the plans he has for me then I fully believe he will try to get rid of you. Please be careful around the headmaster. The castle answers to him. He holds control of the wards and all within." He told her.

Anny just looked at him wide eyed. She did not like how he had answered some things before about the headmaster and Harry Potter but this is ridiculous. Well, if he didn't trust the headmaster then neither would she. The man sounded more like a dark lord himself.  
"Thank you for the warning. If you can think of anything else let me know. I would rather not be caught unawares if he is as bad as you say. Also, don't worry about the mind reading. It is something that is taught to us early in our childhoods. Since we are the main branch we learned to have our defenses up all day long. It only takes the truth of adults casting it on you as a child to show you how much you need to dedicate yourself to protecting your mind. But if it will make you feel better I have no problem in letting you test my shields. Just as long as you give me your word you won't repeat anything you see or hear if you do manage to get past them." She said. She doubted he would be able to get past her defenses. Her family was descendant from warriors so their offensive and defensive talents were part of their inherited family magic. She would still be on her guard though.

"It would put some of my fears at ease if you can keep him out. I do not want him to see you as a threat though. I am sure once he finds out about you he will find out anything he can on you and your family. If he feels you can be an ally then expect him to try and sway you to his side. He is not above petty manipulation or using guilt against you or even blackmail or veiled threats. He is politician after all and well over a hundred years old. He has lived a long time knowing how to move people the ways he wants to." He said. If she had good shields then that was another thing off his mind. He would insist on her medical care though. Poppy may be trustworthy but he himself knew her shields were useless against himself and Dumbledore. He would get whatever he wanted out of her and he wouldn't put it past the old man to erase her memory if need be.

"I am used to people doing that anyways. We have been thought at an early age how to deal with things like this. I will of course hope that you talk things out with me and be honest with me if things happen or people tell you something. I will of course do the same. While we are married I would prefer that neither of us seek another person out. It not only looks bad but it will also give my family an excuse to curse you. If someone tells you something or you believe you see me doing something inappropriate all I ask is that you to talk to me about it. It has happened in the past that some of my family members have been drugged with love or lust potions or put under a spell to do or say things they didn't mean. If the British magical world is as bad as you say then we will need to look out for more than just the headmaster." She said. She felt as if she would be going to war. She was already making lists for what she had to do and get ready for her trip.

Severus thought it was a reasonable request and he wouldn't put it past someone to set one or the other up. He knew himself to be a very possessive and jealous man quick to anger and even though he didn't love her she was still his wife and anyone touching her would set him off to act first and ask questions later.

"I agree. Although if I stupidly forget in the heat of the moment feel free to remind me however you wish." He said with a small grin.

Anny grinned back and nodded.

"I would also like for you to be seen by a private healer. The school nurse while a good woman and trustworthy has little to no defenses and I wouldn't put it past the headmaster to take advantage of that and get personal information from her on us and the baby." He said. 'God it sounds like living in the castle would be torturous.'

"I agree. If she or he puts up a fuss we can simply say that my parents insisted on us getting a private healer to come to the castle or their private office to get checked out. That way the blame is not on you. We will of course inform my family of this subterfuge. I would also prefer the healer to be under oath as well and to make it so they have access to the castle through our floo connection just in case of emergencies." She said as she thought it through. One never knows when an accident might happen.

"Yes, it would make me feel better that you had a private healer to always be on call. It might be trouble selling it to the headmaster but if we have the deputy headmistress there she will push him to agree." He said.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to live together?" She asked. She did not want to share a bedroom with the man. She liked her privacy.

Severus was thinking around the same lines as she.  
"My current quarters are in the dungeon so as to be close to the Slytherin common room in case I am needed and to watch over the children. While not small my quarters have no room for you as well as a nursery and your own private space. I believe this is another thing we will have to talk to the headmaster about. With the deputy headmistresses presence I am sure we can upgrade my rooms or if we have to move into new quarters. It shouldn't be too hard since we will have to be honest and give them the rundown of what happened. While I loath to give them any reason to pry into my personal life I am afraid that the truth of how we got into this situation will be all over the castle eventually. People, elves and portraits gossip incessantly." While not liking the idea of moving since he had all of his wards and things the way he liked them he did want her and the baby comfortable.

"Hopefully we can make the rest of these eleven months as pain free as possible. I will have enough to deal with as it is without having to deal with the rest." She said rubbing her temples.

"Thankfully it helps that you are from a long line of magical ancestors. While you have said that your family marries all kinds of magical blood here that isn't good enough. But given that your family is very old and very wealthy then I believe some of the more fanatical of believers might be inclined to look the other way. Besides I am a half blood so they might see it as you marrying beneath you." He said. He had few concerns about his house doing anything stupid to her. He would lay down the law to them the first night and have a private meeting with his sixth and seventh years. With the older students keeping an eye out he was certain no one would do anything to her. Besides if they did they would not last long in the castle.

She snorted delicately. "Idiots."  
"Very well. I believe that I will get my home ready for your arrival. I would prefer it you stayed here with me since I doubt my parents or grandparents will be the most welcoming but in the end we may both end up staying in my ancestral home. Oh I should warn you that all of our homes are protected by the ancient host wards. That anyone invited into the home of their host that decides to bring evil or cause harm to it or its inhabitants will be struck down by the wards. So be careful of what you bring and never ever use deadly spells in any of our homes. We have many stories of foolish people attempting to murder one of our own only to be killed by the wards."

He raised an eyebrow at that. He knew of those wards himself. Malfoy manor having such enchantments with a few modifications since Lucius did deal with many disreputable people. "I am familiar with those wards. My godson's family has them." He said. He liked how she was reminding and warning him all at the same time. He just wished she was more subtle about it.

"I will speak to me my family last minute since giving them advance notice will only work against us. Please let me know if anything changes. In the mean time I will have a spare room become available for you and begin to separate what I wish to take. Hopefully it won't be in vain." She said with a hopeful frown. Their situation would need all the luck in the world.

"Good. I will have to inform my superiors by tomorrow if I want to get my things ready and their interrogation over with. How should I pack by the way? I don't suppose robes will be appropriate." He said and then asked.

"No. Robes are only for formal occasions and even then there are subtle and obvious differences given our culture. I would suggest mundane clothing but with extensive cooling charms as well as drying charms just in case. Casual clothes as well as workout clothes since I believe we will be going hiking eventually and riding boots if you have them. I believe my brothers will try and humiliate you as much as they can. Feel free to retaliate though." She said the last part with a wicked grin. "Anything else I believe we can get you without any hassle."

"Well, I will still pack a set of formal robes just in case but I will wear muggle or mundane clothing as you call it." He said. It had been a while since he wore muggle clothes. He was sure his clothes were outdated by at least ten years. He would have to go shopping in London then. 'Wonderful.'

"Good call. Well I believe this is where we say good night. I actually do feel sleepy now for some reason. Must be the hormones." She said with a sleepy smile.

Severus liked it.  
"Good night then Adrianna. Please don't hesitate to contact me if anything should happen." He said.

"Good night Severus. I will." She said as she waved goodbye and then disconnected the floo.

She went to her room and changed into her pj's. There would be much to do tomorrow but right now sleep was calling.

* * *

Severus sat in his wing-back chair and nursed his whiskey. He was closer to facing a bunch of angry men and women in a few days. Oddly while being apprehensive he was looking forward to it as well. He would make the most out of this. If he can get a few happy memories from this to carry him through the Dark Lords return then it would be worth it.

Severus then thought about what he would be doing tomorrow morning and grimaced. He was not looking forward to the battle of wills he would go through with the headmaster. Once that old fool found out he would push to find out everything about her. He would run as much interference as he could but hopefully she would be able to hold her own as well.

He downed the rest of his drink and went to his room. He would go through it though. Just to have a chance to have his child close.

* * *

 **There you go guys. Anyone looking forward to Severus talk with the headmaster? How about his talk with the in-laws? ;) I know i am. Dont forget to follow and favorite this story and let me know what you thought in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me Happy Birthday to me. Lol. As my birthday present to myself I am posting this long chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as i had writing it.**

* * *

(July 30, 1990) (7 A.M. Britain)

Severus woke up feeling dreadful. He was going to face that meddlesome old man and his lioness today. Thankfully for once he knew Minerva would be on his side. The headmaster however could go either way. He might feel that Adrianna would be a problem for when the dark lord returns and he wouldn't want anything coming in to undermine his devotion to Lily. Not that there was a problem there. Lily would always be his love. However he has always been a big fan of love being the most powerful magic. He would simply have to hope for the best but prepare for the worst.

Severus took care of his morning absolutions as he normally did when a thought hit him. He had always done the bare minimum when going about his day. He never tried or put in an effort. He never saw a reason to try at all given that Lily was dead. He wondered if he would have to start now that he had a wife. Severus shook his head to dispel the thoughts and quickly finished getting ready. He ate his breakfast slowly making sure he would be finished just after the castle staff finished their meal so as to be able to speak to Minerva privately first. He checked himself over in the mirror once before going to his fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagall's office Hogwarts." He yelled out clearly.

"Severus?" Minerva asked as she looked into her fireplace. "What is it lad? You have only been gone a day."

"I need to speak to you. May I come through?" He asked. He was reinforcing his shields and getting himself mentally prepared.

"Of course." She said as she allowed him passage. She was curious as to why Severus would need to speak to her.

"Thank you." He said as he spelled away the soot. "I have a delicate matter I need to speak to you about."

Her curiosity well and truly piqued she gestured to her sitting area.  
"Take a seat."

"May I?" He asked as he held up his wand.

She simply raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Severus wove his detection spells and wards around the room hitting every single surface and item all around them. A few things lit up instantly. Much to the shock of Minerva.

"What is that?" She asked but already having an inkling.

"The portraits are frozen and silenced. They can't see or hear us now. I don't know why you keep those in your office they are horrible gossips. Who knows what delicate secrets they could be spreading about?" He said dryly. Hopefully this would light a fire under her to get rid of them. "As to those trinkets that glowed they are spelled with spying charms. You really must be more careful Minerva. Even if a colleague or a former student gifted you one it doesn't mean you shouldn't check them. I do so many times to all of my belongings. Many of those dunderheads think that placing a spying spell on some of the items in my classroom or office will tell them of upcoming tests or assignments or simply provide them with gossip or blackmail material. Be more careful next time." He said as he summoned two glass tumblers and her whiskey.

Minerva was insulted by what he said but she couldn't object since right in front of her was proof. She would be checking her quarters and classroom next.  
"Why did you summon by best whiskey Severus? If you are just here to complain about the next crop of students you will buy me a new bottle." She said as she picked up her glass.

"No, what I have to discuss with you requires whiskey and good whiskey at that." He said as he took a sip. "Do you remember when I went to the states at the end of last month for the annual potioneer's convention?"

"Yes. You never miss it." She said wondering where this was going.

"This year it went relatively the same as it has always gone except for my last day there." He said as he took another sip savoring his drink. "I got married." He said and haste fully took another drink.

Minerva simply stared. She heard the words. She knew what they meant. She simply could not however believe them.  
"Pardon?"

"I got married Minerva." He said. A part of him was enjoying this. She looked funny flabbergasted.

"You got married?" She half asked half stated. It was like her brain couldn't accept it as fact. Severus Snape married.

"Yes." He said tersely. 'It's not like I hate women damn it.' He thought.

"To a woman?" She asked not entirely sure why.

"Yes! I am not gay Minerva." He half shouted. Honestly it was like him being with a woman was baffling. Sure he wasn't a flirt or one to ever talk about women but he just didn't want to. He was the youngest of the staff and he refused to talk to them about that.

"Okay. I am sorry but this is just a shock. I didn't even know you were dating anyone." She said. 'Who is the poor woman?' She asked herself. Hastily she reinforced her shields. She rarely bothered to do so since the war ended.

"I wasn't. It wasn't planned." He said. Now they were getting to the good part. Soon the old fool would be needed. First he would soften Minerva to him.

"I don't understand." She said trying to figure out what happened with his vague answers. The boy was too Slytherin.

(Exhaling dramatically)

Severus slightly slouched and brought up his left hand to rub the bridge of his nose. 'Time to show off my acting skills.' He thought. Severus lifted his head and put on a face of guilty regret.  
"I was enjoying a drink at a bar near my hotel. It was a good convention and I felt like having a drink but not being locked up in my rooms. One drink turned into four and the next thing I know I met this beautiful young woman at the bar. She was with her friends and when they decided to leave to go out dancing and bar hoping she invited me along so she wouldn't be the fifth wheel. They convinced me to join them, or the alcohol did, and we spent hours drinking and dancing the night away. The next morning I woke up with her in my bed. It was embarrassing to say the least but we both handled it maturely. She even laughed when we both realized we didn't even know the others name." At that Minerva snorted eliciting a glare from Severus. "We parted ways and I didn't think of her again."

"Then how did you find out you were married?" Minerva interrupted and asked.

"I was getting to that." He said tersely. "Two and a half weeks later she sends me a letter."

"Oh the one you got in the Great Hall by that Great Grey Owl." Minerva exclaimed happy to now know what the letter was and solving that mystery.

"Good god's woman will you let me finish." Severus scolded her for interrupting again. Minerva wore a slight sheepish expression but then simply smiled in triumph and drank her whiskey but looked disturbingly like the cat that ate the cream. 'Damn nosy feline.' He thought.

"As I was saying. She tells me her parents and grandparents are the ones who discovered out marriage because it showed up on her family tapestry. They then find out that besides getting married we also did something else." He paused for dramatic effect putting on a not so faked pained expression on his face. "She is also pregnant with my child." He said.

"What!" Minerva all but screeched. A million thoughts were running through her head as she tried to assimilate this information. Severus Snape was married and was going to become a father. Somewhere Voldemort was ice skating in hell.

"I am married and going to be a father. Now do you understand why we needed the good whiskey?" He asked sarcastically at the end as he refilled his glass. Minerva did the same.

"What are you going to do now lad?" She asked. This was not what she expected. Oh what she wouldn't give to read that letter.

"I have been in contact with her and given what has happened her family is insisting they meet me. Since it has already been a month they want to meet me now. With the new school year starting I figured it would be better to go now than risk getting them angrier at me. This is why I wanted to talk to you. Not as my colleague but as the deputy headmistress." He said. He could see her eyes calculating all of the possibilities and what to do since they only had a month left.

"How much time do you need? Will she be coming back with you? Is there something you need?" She asked. She had to bite her tongue to stop the rest of her questions from blurting out. She knew he wouldn't take that well and she needed to maintain her professionalism. For now.

"I don't know since right now our marriage and the fate of my child rest with her and her family." He held up a hand to silence her as he saw the outrage written on her face. "Her father knows about my past. As soon as he got hold of my name and date of birth he got as much information as he could on me. To say that her family was not happy to know she married a death eater would be an understatement. If I want to ever see my child I have to go and speak to her and her family. I have to convince her father and her head of house. If it would be possible I would have preferred to have the rest of august but I know how Albus is and he will insist on those useless meetings before the students arrive."Severus found some inspiration just then. It wouldn't even be a lie. "I want to be able to at least see my child Minerva. They might not have been planned but I do not want my past to deny me this as well." He said as he stared at the fireplace.

Minerva felt her heart breaking. She knew how the students and even some of the staff members saw Severus. Granted the man didn't make it easy for people to trust him or even like him but he changed sides and now teaches children. Sure he is prejudiced towards his own house but he wouldn't let them get away with bad things. She knew how he punished his house away from prying eyes. His house showed a united front but they took care of everything in house. He always punished them.

Looking at him now she wasn't sure if he was acting or not but it didn't matter to her. A child's life was in play here and she would be damned if she let anyone judge him solely on his past. They may be from rival houses but he was asking for help in his Slytherin roundabout way. She would help him. She hoped he brought his wife with him. Who knows, she may be exactly what he needs in his life.

"Let me call Albus. We will need his approval for this but I know he will give you as much time as you need." She said to him. Then muttered "Or else." Knowing full well his sensitive hearing would pick it up.

"Headmasters office Hogwarts." Minerva called out from her fireplace.

"Hello my dear. What can I help you with?" Albus asked as his eyes took in Severus figure on a chair quickly before focusing on Minerva.

"I need you to come to my office Albus. There is something we need to discuss." She said in her no nonsense tone. It clearly piqued the headmaster's interest.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he cleaned his robes stepping out of the fireplace. Minerva conjured a chair for him.

"Do you mind if I tell him Severus?" She asked him as he simply nodded she began. Severus watched the headmaster out of the corner of his eye. Albus of course barely betrayed any true emotion. Sure the man reacted accordingly since Minerva was in the room but Severus knew the true man beneath the façade. He and his previous Master were very similar. He could feel the Headmasters prove become insistent. He was not in the mood for this. 'Time to be a Gryffindor.' He thought. 'I am so going to pay for this later.'

"For Merlin's sakes Albus stop it! Just ask instead of trying to get into my mind." She snarled. His left hand went up to his temple. The bastard wasn't even trying to be passive. Eh, the Dark Lord was worse.

That outburst actually did shock the headmaster. He however could now feel the seething anger beneath the shock. 'Yup, I'm going to pay for that.'  
"I get that you are curious but I will not show you my only memories of her which were of us naked in my hotel room. I will give a fucking oath if it will stop you but I refuse to show us both naked to your ever curious mind so kindly stop." He ground out. He could tell Minerva was incensed. Good, she will be a good ally for this.

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore what is the matter with you. Stop that now for Merlin's sake. Why in the name of Circe would he lie about this?" She scolded Albus who had the good grace to stop and hold up his arms in surrender.

"My apologies my boy but you must admit this is highly out of the ordinary and not like you at all." Albus said not truly meaning it. He did not like surprises like this. Especially since it involved his spy and only just a year away from Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts.

"I understand that Albus and trust me when I say that I put myself through all manners of spells to determine any foul play. Besides, given the hell she is currently getting at the hands of her family and not to mention that they don't want me near her let alone my own child I am not making any of this up. I may not have planned for this but I will be damned if I will be denied being even acknowledged as the father. I don't care if I can only see my child during the summer I just want to be a part of its life. How little or how much depends on her family. Their culture is vastly different to our own. She is of Mexican descent and her family is actually one of the oldest in her country. They can trace their family back to a time before our founders. They can even pin point some of their ancestors all the way back to a time before Christ." He said giving them some information. He could see the wheels now turning in the headmasters head. Influence and affluence were something he coveted. Having an old family on his side was alluring.

'Good fishy, just follow the lure.' Severus thought. Oh he would be damned if he didn't manipulate things to his liking. It was time for him to get something good out of this fucked up mess he called his life.  
"She and I have come to an agreement but that depends on her family and on both of you actually." He said and he could swear he saw Minerva's cat ears perk up.  
"IF and I do mean IF we can get everything and everyone to agree then we would both like to have her move into the castle with me. This would only be for a year since the standard quick marriage in Las Vegas is a hand fasting ceremony for a year. After that the marriage dissolves." What he didn't say was that if they so choose they could also continue the marriage. It would just be a small matter of going through a different hand fasting. However he wasn't holding his breath for that to happen. It would mean that the universe was finally letting good things happen for him and he didn't for one second believe he could have it all.  
"She would stay with me so that our child could be legitimate and I would be able to spend at least a few months with it after it is born. After that hopefully she and I can come up with an agreeable visitation schedule and child support. Given how wealthy her family is though I am not sure how much they would demand since it would still have to go through her head of house. They would probably try to make it an obscene amount just to force me to lose my visitation rights." He said in a pained voice. He did not like to think of that since she didn't seem the type. Her family was a different matter.  
"I want them here with me. Even if I only get a few months with my child it would be more than I ever thought possible."

Albus was thinking on how to make this work for him. He would find out all he could on the girl and her family first before making a move though. He would agree to this since the possibility of Severus leaving to be with his child was becoming apparent. He had never planned on this happening. He was sure the boy still loved Lily so one night of reckless drinking was not going to ruin his carefully laid out plans. Who knows, the girl might be useful for the cause. If it ended up being a mistake then an anonymous message to her family should take care of it. He would not lose his spy. Besides, how much trouble could the girl truly be?

Minerva was contemplating on how to befriend this woman and have her never wanting to leave. She didn't know how to make Severus more appealing to her but hopefully a plan could be formed within the year. She had time. He deserved a bit of happiness and she would do her best to help them in any way she could. Even if she had to hex Albus into agreeing with her.

"Well, you have my support. If you have both talked about this and come to an agreement then I really can't stand in your way. As a legally married couple you have a right to have your spouse and/or children live with you. I am sure we can upgrade your quarters to suit you both better. Is there something in particular you will need?" She asked as she thought of ways to make his quarters something his wife would love. It wasn't bribery she told herself.

"My quarters are perfect for me but they would not be for three of us. She and I for obvious reasons will not share a bedroom. I believe a nursery in between our rooms would work best to tend to the baby and give us our privacy. Also she will need her own office since she also runs part of her family's business. I think those three rooms and perhaps her own private bath since she will need one of her own as her pregnancy advances would be for the best. If my sitting area and kitchen could be expanded as well would help too. We will already have to be living underground in the bloody cold dungeons I don't want her to feel claustrophobic as well." He said. He hoped Minerva took charge of his quarters. She would be inclined to do more for them than Albus.

"Wouldn't you prefer to move quarters then? She needs the sun while she is pregnant otherwise it will cause problems for her and the baby." Minerva said as she thought of the poor woman in the cold drafty dungeons while pregnant or with an infant. No, that simply would not do.

"I have to remain close to my students in case they need me. I actually didn't think of that though. I have enchanted windows in my bedroom but they aren't real. Is there a way to make that work?" He asked. He already knew how he wanted his quarters. He knew it was possible. Albus may be the headmaster but the castle was still in charge. Albus only held the position for as long as the castle let him. He would be asking the castle later in the privacy of his quarters for help. He knew that the castle was semi sentient so it could understand him. Whether it chose to help him was a different matter all together.

"I believe if we could move your quarters up to the first floor and have a door made there for entry through the hallway while the entrance in your office would open to a stairway leading to a private entrance to your rooms. This way you could still get to your students, office and classroom easily." Albus said. He was forming a plan in his mind already. He could of course portray a kindly old man to this woman and get a feel for her. He had time on his side after all.

"Good, now that we have that settled you can go and get your affairs in order. I think we can let Severus miss those staff meetings I am sure you have planned Albus. He has more important things to do after all." Minerva said in her no non sense tone. She would not be moved on this.

Severus played his part beautifully and winced.

"I would prefer the staff meetings to meeting her family. I am sure her father will take a shot at me, or two, at one point. Not to mention her brothers. And that's if they don't invite her uncles and cousins over to meet me." He said in a pained voice that he wasn't really faking.

His woeful lamenting of his problems had their desired effect. Albus eyes began to twinkle merrily.  
"Ah such is the life of a married man." He said joyfully.

'You are such a sick bastard getting off on the pain of others.' Severus thought. 'Yes, you and the Dark Lord are more alike than most would think.'

With that they all settled to discuss more pleasant things to pass the time. All the while Albus had that damned twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

(2 P.M. Britain = 8 A.M. Tamaulipas)

Severus was able to make it home before two in the afternoon. Just like he had predicted the headmaster invited him up to his office for a chat. He had not been pleased. He demanded to know the full story of what happened and got the truth by enforcing his vows. Severus managed to portray his annoyance at that without trying. He told him the whole story over again under his vow to be truthful. He was never happier than at that moment that he could spin the truth with ease given what he had said earlier. He would have to make sure Adrianna could do the same or stay the hell away from the headmaster.

He told the headmaster again how he had not intended to get married or conceive a child. He had no memory of that even happening. He confirmed that he still loved Lily and he reinforced this by casting his patronus. This above everything seemed to satisfy the Headmaster. After a few more probing questions Severus managed to leave without cursing the bastard.

More than ever he wished he could be free of his vows to the old fool. But that wouldn't happen unless he was released freely or by the old man's death. He doubted the bastard would ever willingly give up such a useful pawn so death was his only option. But since he couldn't actually kill the headmaster thanks to his vows unless ordered to he was screwed. He prayed again for a bolt of lightning to strike him dead but it had been almost a decade of wishing that and the bastard was still alive. Hopefully the old man would one day choke on his infernal lemon drops.

He made a quick trip to his quarters before leaving the castle. He gathered a few healing potions and a month's supply of the special reformulated prenatal potions he had made especially for her. He also got his best dragon hide boots and pants. A shopping trip was still needed though. Severus went to his bedroom where he placed his palm on the castle wall and brought forth his magic to touch the castles ambient magic. He had learned to do this easily over years of practice. Sometimes when the castle is in a cooperative mood she will allow all of stairs to be waiting for him. She also sometimes steers people away from him if he feels like being alone or guides him to places he is needed or she feels need him. It was an odd sort of relationship but he didn't complain.

"Hogwarts I need your help. I wish to bring my pregnant wife with me to the castle within this coming month. I am sure you heard our conversation earlier. Is there any way you could help us? All I ask is for her and my child to be safe and comfortable within your walls and grounds." He said sincerely. He simply knew to never lie to the castle.

He kept his hand on the wall for a long time waiting for anything to happen. The castle seemed to be giving a lot of consideration to his request. Severus finally had his answer when he felt the castles magic flow into his palm and up his arm until it encompassed his torso. The castle gave him the feeling of warmth and acceptance. He wasn't sure if that meant that his request was answered in the positive or if it was simply acknowledged. Either way he would find out soon enough.

"Thank you." He said as he slowly pulled back his magic.

Back at his home Severus decided to simply relax and have a late lunch. He would go shopping afterwards. He did not acknowledge the part of his mind that wanted to stay home just in case Adrianna called.  
He simply ordered a simple shepherd's pie for lunch and had Quinn go to the bank for him to exchange some galleons for Muggle money.

Just a little after two his fireplace lit up with green flames. He tried not to think about the instant happiness he felt at that.

"Severus?" Adrianna's voice called out.

"Coming." He said as he levitated his food to his coffee table so he could speak and eat with her. "Is everything alright?" He asked when he saw her face. Even through the flames she looked sad.

"Yes, just had a rude wake up call." She replied. Seeing his curious expression she sighed. She might as well tell him.  
"I just had a rather rude visit from my mother earlier. She all but demanded I move back into the main house so she could 'take care' of me. She was snippy, rude and just plain mean the entire time she was here. She did not hide the fact that she and my father are upset with me over all of this. I guess it hurt more than anything to have my own mother act that way towards me. She all but plainly said that I was too young to be a mother let alone be a good one if I couldn't pick a proper father for it. She kept belittling me and everything I am doing including giving you a chance to be in the baby's life. I snapped and kicked her out. I was not nice about it. I am sure my father will know and he will be on his way over soon enough. I just want them to leave me alone." She said exhausted. Her stress levels were high and she knew it was not good for the baby.

Severus was having a hard time trying to reign in his temper. She looked miserable. He just knew that she was beyond stressed out and it showed. He did not like the fact that the mother of his child was being put under such strain by her own family. He wanted her to get checked out by a healer.

"Perhaps you should go and see a healer to make sure you are alright." He said.

"I do want to go but I thought you would like to go with me to the first visit." She said a little shyly.

Severus was touched by the gesture.  
"I will admit to wanting to be there for the first time as well but if you are too stressed out it could cause a miscarriage. Your health and the baby come first regardless of my desires."

"I will take a mild calming draught and wait the three more days so we can go together." She said with a small smile.

"Are you sure? How do you feel? Is there anything to be concerned about?" He asked. He would feel better if he knew she was safe.

"Yes I'm sure. I just feel mostly emotional pain and exhaustion. I am still eating and drinking right. I am taking my potions and 'Lena' my personal house elf is by my side all the time. She keeps making me rest and she uses elf magic to give me a wellness check every morning." She said.

"I had no idea house elf's could do that for pregnant women." He replied. He hadn't thought of the house elves being able to check on her or the baby.

"Some can. They can have specialties like cooking, farming, sewing and healing. Lena has always had a knack for healing. So she has been just checking on us to make sure we are fine. I asked her not to tell me anything other than if we need a healer for now. After you and I go to the first healer visit I will let her tell me the specifics from then on." She said.

Once again Severus was pleased. He didn't want to miss on anything if he could help it.  
"Thank you. In that case I feel slightly better. If anyone tries to give you more trouble just block them from the floo." He said with a small smirk. He would have done it for her if he could.

"I am considering it." She said then made a face. "I have to go Severus. Someone just came to pay me a visit." She said in a huff. At his concerned look she clarified. "Only family is allowed in here so I'm guessing my mother has already told my father and he is here to 'talk some sense into me'." She said with an eye roll.

Severus grimaced slightly. He did not want to meet the man.  
"I will leave you to it then. I have some errands to run so if I am not here if you call back then simply leave a message with my elf 'Quinn'. He will give it to me as soon as possible." He said. He made sure there was an elf to always take messages for him if someone floo called him or sent him mail while he was out.

"I will. I promise. Goodbye Severus." She said.

"Good bye Adrianna." He said and the connection died.

Severus picked himself up and then finished his meal. He sent the dirty dishes to the kitchen where he knew Quinn or one of the other elves would take care of it. The bag of muggle currency was waiting for him on the counter. He sighed hating this. He decided to just bite the bullet and get this over with.

He transfigured his clothing to resemble something more muggle and cast a glamour charm on his face. Even if he would be in muggle London it did not mean he wouldn't be recognized. He pulled his hair back in a low ponytail and apparated to an alley near the leaky cauldron. As soon as he could he hailed a cab and went to Portobello Road. He knew he would be cutting the time close but if he ever wanted to get the right clothes it would be there or Camden Market. Right now he only had three days so he had to get moving. He would more than likely visit other stores and maybe even a 'mall'. (Shudder)

* * *

(11:00 p.m. Britain – 5:00 p.m. Tamaulipas)

Severus was passed out on his bed after what seemed like hours of shopping. He hadn't gone to Portobello Road in ages and the sheer amount of new stalls was staggering. He felt woefully lost. He needed to venture out a little more to the muggle world. Almost every person he met had these little boxes called 'cell phones' up to their heads talking into them. He knew what a telephone was and how it worked more or less but he couldn't understand how those little ones worked without being connected to anything and no wires. He remembered seeing a few of those in Las Vegas on the wizarding side but their owners never talked into them. Maybe they only work on the mundane side. He would figure it out later.

He ended up going to Harrods. That had been a mistake. The sheer amount of stuff around him was enough to make him dizzy. It also pointed out that his style of dressing was a little outdated. Some liked the 'vintage' look but it just made him feel old. So fucking old. After wandering around and buying what he felt comfortable in he just decided to go home. All he could do was take off his jacket and shoes and then just collapse on top of his bed. Quinn, used to most of his master's moods and quirks, simply took all of the purchases and set them aside. He changed his masters clothing with his pajamas and undid the glamour that was still on. He lifted his master carefully and then put him under the covers.

(Meanwhile in Tamaulipas)

Adrianna was having some 'agua fresca'* that Lena went to get her at the local 'refresqueria'* for her. It was fresh Cantaloupe with a bit of strawberry water as well. She also had a freshly cut mango with 'tajin'* to complete her treat. It wasn't a craving but it was her favorite. She suddenly had the horrifying thought of not having any of these near her when she moves but then relaxed as she remembered that she could simply have one of the elves either make it or send her some. It would be fine.

Slowly she began to feel better. She hated staying there. Her father had left hours ago but she still felt the headache. He had come in like a blazing fury setting anything near him on fire with his anger. He wanted to know what was wrong with her for yelling at her mother. Her mother who had to deal with the shame and embarrassment she had brought to the family. Her mother who couldn't go anywhere without the whispers and pointed fingers. Her poor mother who is only trying to help and makes things easier for her when they have to end up raising her child. At that she lost it. Adrianna let her father know exactly who he was messing with. She was not a delicate soft spoken female who lets anyone walk and talk all over her. Her family may be patriarchal but she was not going to let him speak to her like that.

She released her hold on her magic and let it flare. She knew her family appreciated a strong magical in the family, they just preferred it to be a strong male. Her hair began to writhe against an unseen wind and took on a black flame appearance. Her chocolate brown eyes began to get an unnatural red orange glow behind them like burning amber. Her tanned skin took on a slight golden shine to it. Lastly her voice took a deeper raspier sound. All of these combined made her look like a very pissed off spirit. Something no one wants angry and in their face.

She didn't know if it was the combined stress she had been under or if the pregnancy had began to throw her hormone out of whack but the end result was just terrifying. Her father instantly shut up in the face of his very pissed off hormonal daughter. As a wizard he should have remembered to never piss off a hormonal witch.

Adrianna shrieked at him to shut up. Actually shrieked. It was an inhuman sound that scared her birds and the wildlife outside. She told him in no uncertain words that her mother was getting on her last nerves and if she pushed her one more time she would curse the woman. Her father merely stayed quiet in the face of his angry daughter. She told him if they ever wanted to see her or their grandchild ever they would cut their bullshit or else. She was sick and tired of being talked down to. What happened was a mistake but it could be fixed. She pointed out how she wasn't the one who had to get married because of a pregnancy. She told him she didn't have three different kids by three different women. She told him she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of testing different men because she didn't know who the father was. She pointed out she wasn't in prison for assault and battery. She listed each and every single scandal the family has ever had. She wasn't an angel but she wasn't the worst.

She told him to leave her home and pray to the gods that he even gets to see her again before she decides to leave her family and raise this child in Europe because they couldn't leave her alone. To make sure he wouldn't yell back at her she wandlessly pushed him out of her house and out of her wards boundaries. Then in front of him changed her wards so no one but her could enter. She stormed back into her home and burst into tears. She was shaking and blubbering like a lunatic all the while Lena was there checking her over and trying to calm her down. She gave her a sip of calming draught and a small sip of dreamless sleep. The small nap helped her more than she could say. She was mortified as she thought back at how she acted towards her father. She had letters from her parents and brothers on the coffee table. Lena said they tried to come inside but the wards wouldn't let them.

Anny wanted to laugh when Lena confessed to have YELLED, yes yelled, at her family. She told them how she had to medicate her mistress because she and the baby were stressed too much. She was laughing and praising a blushing Lena as she heard that. She could just imagine her father's horror struck face at the thought of causing his baby girl to have a miscarriage. 'Serves him right for pissing me off.' She thought.

She had read through the short missives but she didn't reply to them. She wanted peace and quiet. She wanted to rest and relax. Truth be told she wanted Severus. With the little they have spoken she could easily tell the man was a rock. He did not let things faze him. He was like a male version of her grandmother. She needed someone on her corner and sadly right now there was only him. 'Damn that sad.' She thought.

Without thinking she went to her fireplace and called him.

"Severus? Are you there?" She called out. She ate and drank as she waited.

A small elf in a crisp black pillow case with a small crest came into view.  
"Can Quinn help Mistress?" He said.

Anny was thrown off balance for a second. She forgot that now that she was married their elves would recognize their spouses.  
"Is Severus there Quinn?" She asked as she tried to get her brain to turn back on.

"Yes he is mistress. Quinn will be right back with master." The elf said before he popped out.

Adrianna waited for a few minutes before a sleepy looking Severus appeared before her. That's when it clicked. It was near midnight for him.

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry. I forgot about the time difference. Go back to bed. I'm sorry to wake you." Anny said in a rush. She felt bad now.

"Don't be ridiculous. All of my elves have standing orders to wake me or to get me if you need me. The time I take may vary depending on what I was doing but you and our child come first. Besides, I went to sleep without dinner. I was going to wake up in the middle of the night anyway." He said as he wrapped the robe around him and knelt in front of the fireplace. "What is the matter? Did something happen?" He asked wanting to know what could have caused her to forget the time difference between them.

At his sincere questions she burst into tears. Severus became alarmed at that. 'How did I fuck this up?' He asked himself.  
"Adrianna what's wrong? Do you feel alright? Do you need a healer? Is the baby okay?" He asked in rapid succession which only made her sob harder. He was almost on full blown panic mode.

Adrianna was shaking her head and trying to calm down. Lena popped in and gave her a small sip of calming draught. It did the trick as she began to calm down and stop crying. She then handed her a cup of tea while rubbing her back. Meanwhile Severus was watching in rapt fascination. He was thankful for that little elf.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't help myself today apparently." She said a little sheepishly as she cleaned her face.

"What happened after we spoke?" He asked.

(She sighed)  
"More like what didn't happen?" She said bitterly. At the look on his face she blushed. "My father came like I told you. He proceeded to yell at me for making my mother upset and yelling at her. He told me that my poor mother was only trying to help me after the shame and embarrassment I have caused the family. He said my mother was only trying to help since they would end up having to raise my child. At that I lost it. I let go of my hold on my magic and my anger and let him have it. I know I scared him. I told him off and then said that if he and the rest of the family don't stop I would take my child and leave. I won't let them see either of us ever again. I was just so upset. I threw him out of the house and then out of the wards limits. Then I changed them in front of him. When I got back in the house I burst into tears. Lena had to give me a bit of calming draught and dreamless sleep. After that she went and got me my favorites from the 'refresqueria'*. I just needed to talk to someone and right now you are the only person on my side. Well some of my friends are supportive but it's not the same." She said.

Severus was angry and flattered at the same time. He was angry at her moronic family for upsetting her and stressing her out. He was flattered that she wanted to speak to him. 'Not that she has much choice.' The pessimistic voice in his head said.  
"What do you need from me?" He asked.

"I just want you here. I know it will be a few days more but I honestly don't think I will make it. I want to see a healer tomorrow. Lena checked me over and said she would prefer if I saw a healer. I was about to panic when she said that but she pointed out that it was a precaution. There was nothing serious going on." She said.

Severus nodded. He had already talked to the old goat and the tabby. He could leave early and spend the three days with her before he met her family. It would be hard to not kill them on sight though.  
"I already spoke to my employers and they are already planning on expanding and upgrading my quarters for the three of us. So we have their support there." He paused as he counted in his head. "Is there a healer we can go to tonight?" He asked.

Adrianna looked puzzled. Then it clicked. "You're coming over?" She asked excitedly.

He gave her a slight smirk. "I had a portkey made to get back to magical Las Vegas. It was meant for three days from now but I simply had them leave it active just in case there was an emergency. From there I just need to think of your address and hopefully I make it there in one piece." He said joking slightly at the end.

She was positively beaming. "Can you really come now?" she asked.

"Yes. I will have my things packed and anything I forget I can have my elf come back for it." He said. He just knew Quinn had heard him and was currently packing for him.  
"I just need to floo my employers to let them know the last minute change." He saw her smiling and looking happier than earlier today. "Now I just need you to call a healer to either do a house call or who has a private office we can go visit. In the meantime I need to pack and close the house." He said.

"Okay. You can floo directly to my home of you would prefer. Just find a public fireplace and either I or Lena will be waiting on this side to let you in." She said as she began to quickly think on getting him here safely.

"I would prefer to do that. After I see the house from the outside it will be easier to simply apparate afterward." He said. He was glad he didn't have to fly blind the first time he went to her home. It could get tricky and dangerous to do so.

"Okay. See you soon Severus." She said with a smile.

"See you soon Adrianna." He said and the connection went dead.

"Lena, Milo, Vera." Adrianna said rapidly. Her three house elf's appeared in front of her.

"Yes Mistress." They said in unison.

"Milo is the new guest room ready?" She asked him as she went to her bedroom to quickly put herself together.

"Yes Mistress. Masters new bedroom is ready for him." Milo said proudly. He may have had three days but since she didn't have a lot of work for them they always worked with gusto when she did have a big project for them. Milo built an entire new room for Severus. She really did not want to clean out any of her bedrooms.

"Excellent. Make sure it is aired out with fresh flowers on his nightstand. I don't know if he will be bringing his personal elf with him. If he does then tell his elf where everything is around the house and how we do things here. If he doesn't bring his elf then you will be in charge of taking care of him. Is that understood?" She asked the elf.

Milo puffed up his chest proudly. "Yes Mistress. Milo is happy to serve."

"Vera is the rest of the house and grounds ready for our guest?" She asked the second elf as she changed inside her walk in closet. Elves may be blasé about their master's being nude in front of them but she couldn't do that in front of a male elf.

"Yes Mistress. Everything is ready for Masters Arrival." She said.

"Good. I want either you or Milo to ask him his food preferences. I don't want you to cook something he is allergic to or hates. I want this to be as painless as possible." She said as she walked out of the closet in a long teal maxi dress with matching brown sandals with turquoise and teal jewels on them.

"Yes Mistress." Vera said.

"Lena I need you to find me a good female healer that specializes in prenatal care that either makes house calls or has an open office for tonight. I don't care where it is as long as they are the best and have their office open." She said. She should have given that order first.

"Right away Mistress." Lena said sensing her mistress's urgency and popped away.

"I want both of you to go over everything to make sure it looks its best. I don't want him unhappy or uncomfortable while he is here. Milo, set up a nice shaded nook for him in the garden. I think he could use some sun." She said.

"Yes Mistress." Milo said as he popped away to carry out his duties.

"Vera I want you to simply continue your duties as you have been doing. If it all goes well I will have more work for all of you." Anny said with a smile. She knew how much they loved to work and feel needed.

"Yes Mistress." Vera said with a smile and popped away. Her elves were already happy with the perspective of having a baby to care for.

Adrianna continued to put her makeup on and wait for Lena to return with the information on a healer available so late. She couldn't wait to learn more about her baby. She quickly got her makeup done and went to wait for Severus floo call. Things were finally going better today.

* * *

 **There you are everyone. I sooo enjoyed writing the scene with Severus and Minerva. It was a favorite. Let me know what you all think of it.**  
 **As always dont forget to follow, fav and review. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. I am so sorry I took so long to update but here it is, Chapter 5.  
In this chapter Severus and Adrianna finally meet face to face again. **

* * *

(11:57 p.m. Britain – 5:57 p.m. Tamaulipas)

Severus small smile slipped off his face the instant the floo was disconnected.

"Quinn." He bellowed.

"Yes Master." Quinn replied as he appeared at his Masters side.

"Follow me." Severus said as he hurriedly went up to his rooms.  
"Get me my new dark navy trousers with the matching jacket. Also get me a light blue shirt to match it." He said in a rush as he basically jogged up the stairs. "Just pick out the whole damned outfit as well but make sure it goes together and passes for muggle." Severus said hurriedly as he spelled off his clothes and went into the shower. He would not go to meet his wife smelling of the city of London and multiple perfume counters. Ugh.

It was cold but he didn't care.

"Damn. Quinn, get me the new bath products I bought." He yelled as he changed the temperature. His new toiletries he bought today were popped into his shower.  
"Thank you."

He decided to purchase a heavenly smelling shampoo and conditioner combo made by a squib he found in the market. He had never thought to make his own toiletries before but now he was thinking there might be something to it. He followed the instructions on how long to leave each product in and how to work it in his hair while also using a shower gel also made by the squib. They all smelled like sandalwood but the shower gel had hints of what he could only guess was sea salt.

He was done in seven minutes. He let his hair air dry like instructed but already he could see the differences. It looked less oily and slightly thicker. It actually had volume instead of hanging limply to the side of his head. He would marvel at that later. He quickly went into his bedroom where his clothes were set up behind a changing screen beside his bed.

"Quinn ensure you pack all of my new purchases including the toiletries I just used. Pack my best dragon hide boots as well. Don't forget my best formal robes. Just to be sure send word to my tailor to make me a new set after I am gone. I want it in deep blue, almost black. Acromantula silk inner lining with dragon hide strategically placed throughout for protection. I want the standard charms as well as cooling, warming, impervious and stain resistant charms as well. For now though finish packing my things in the black leather travel bag with silver embroidery." Severus said in a rush as he changed. He mostly spelled his clothes on but the details like the cuff-links he took care of by hand.

"Yes Master." Quinn said as he snapped his fingers and waved his hands continuously.

Quinn was done almost instantly in packing all of his belongings.  
Severus looked things over and made a list of things in his mind he needed.  
"Did you pack my money bag?" He asked.

"Yes Master. Your muggle wallet is there as well." Quinn replied.

"Did you pack her prenatal and other potions?" Severus asked.

"Yes Master. They are in a separate box with protective charms." Quinn replied.

"Did you pack all of my new clothes as well as take off their tags?" He asked.

"Yes master. Quinn saved them too." Quinn replied.

"Excellent work Quinn." Severus said as he quickly grabbed his wand and the travel bag.  
"While I am gone I want you to tidy up this house and have the other elves tidy up Prince Manor just in case. Make sure you pay extra attention to the spare bedroom next to mine and the bathroom next to it. I don't know if she will ever come into this home but I want her to have a room ready. You have my permission to get as many elves you wish as long as the entire room and bathroom are redone. I want it upgraded. Understand?" Severus asked the elf. He never did anything to the house since he hated it but if she ever was to come here then he wanted to have it presentable.

"Yes Master." Quinn said automatically. He was practically bouncing from the praise and new orders. Elf's really loved to work.

"Good. You are dismissed." He said. Sometimes it amazed him how much elves liked to have Masters. Something he would never understand or accept.

Severus conjured his patronus and spoke to it.

"Find Headmaster Dumbledore when he is alone." He said clearly. The last thing he needed was gossip. "Headmaster I am leaving now to Mexico. Adrianna needs to go to a healer tonight. The situation with her family has worsened so I do not know how long I will be gone. Do not send me a patronus while I am gone. Nimue knows where I will be so don't risk it. If you must reach me send an owl for emergencies only." He said and then flicked his wand and sent his patronus away.

He went to his fireplace and proceeded to call Minerva.

"Minerva McGonagall's office Hogwarts." He said. "Minerva." He called out. "House elf." He called out since he was in a hurry. He knew it would piss her off to be awoken after she went to bed but he was pressed for time.

"Yes Professor. How can Mitzy serve?" An elf answered.

"Get Professor McGonagall immediately. Tell her it's an emergency." He said.

The elf popped away looking wide eyed. He resisted the urge to smirk. He didn't have to wait long. All professors move quickly at the call of an emergency.

"What's happened Severus?" Minerva asked as she came to the fireplace distressed.

"I must leave in a few minutes to Mexico to take Adrianna to a healer. The situation with her family has become worse. I have just informed the Headmaster and now you. I don't know how long I will be gone or if she will return with me but I thought it best to leave word of my departure." He said.

Merlin he sounded grave but that was the point. He did not like using his wife and child like this though. He caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye as it drew near. Perfect. He had timed it just right.

"Very well Severus I . . . ." Minerva was caught off as she saw the headmaster's phoenix patronus pause in front of Severus.

"Do try to take the least amount of time there my boy. You are needed for more important things here at Hogwarts. If she cannot return with you then it might be best to simply wait out the year or get an annulment. I'm sure she and the baby will be fine on their own." The headmaster's voice said.

'That sanctimonious despicable cold hearted bastard.' He thought. He did not have to fake the look of utter rage on his face. He hated that old bastard. By the looks of Minerva's face she felt the same.

"My apologies Minerva but I must leave now. It seems I was wrong to inform the headmaster." He said through gritted teeth.

"No apologies needed. Take all the time you need Severus. I will be having words with the headmaster momentarily." She said tightly. She could not believe what he had said. She was going to make him regret it. This was a wonderful opportunity for Severus.

Severus nodded curtly and cut off the floo. He stood and warded his home to full strength and took out his portkey. It was an old empty pen. He touched it with his wand and disappeared.

The sensation of traveling by portkey has always been horrible. To travel to the other side of the world with one was worse. It felt like he was being pulled through a mile long rubber hose. It was horrible. When he felt the end coming, finally, he kicked out his feet and landed in the magical side of Las Vegas. He needed a moment to pull himself together and not throw up on the spot. He took a stomach soothing potion he had with him in his ever present pouch and felt better instantly. He made his way to a nearby bar with a public floo. He paid the bartender the standard fee to use the floo. He stood in the fireplace, called out Adrianna's floo address clearly and was spun away once more. He felt a slight pause as he approached the end but was then let through. As he stepped out of the fireplace he could feel the houses wards around him.

He spotted her instantly. He wandlessly and silently cleaned the soot off himself as he approached her. He picked up her hand and gave her knuckles a slight kiss.

"Good evening Adrianna." He said. She looked beautiful to him but there was something too. It was prickling at the back of his mind but he ignored it. He quickly shrunk his bag and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Good evening Severus." Adrianna replied with a smile. "Lena has found a reputable healer with an office open this late but it is in Houston, Texas. We can travel by floo there. She has already made a last minute appointment for us." Adrianna told him as she gathered her purse.

"Perfect. Do you need an anti nausea potion first?" He asked as he gave her his arm.

"No I can travel by floo just fine." She said smiling. They entered the fireplace together and Adrianna called out their location before throwing down some floo powder.

They exited out of the fireplace in what he could only assume was the designated arrival area for magical travel since he saw a woman leaving by apparition to his left after stepping out. Severus was discreetly fighting with his stomach. He did not want to keep traveling so quickly without breaks in between.

They stepped through the only door and found a lobby beautifully decorated. It had a soft peach color on the walls with gold accents throughout. It was minimalistic but pleasing to the eye. There was a door that read 'Mundane exit' on a door at the end of one side. She guessed it did as advertised.

They approached the desk and Adrianna faltered. She had no idea what name her elf made the appointment under. Was she still a Vega? Was she a Snape now?

"Hello my name is Adrianna, I believe my elf made an appointment for me earlier." She said.

"Oh yes, no problem. Let me check the availability." The woman said as she pulled out a ledger that was angled towards her. "Yes I believe room 3 is ready for you. Please go down the corridor. It should be on your left." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Severus and Adrianna both said as they made their way to the room.

Once inside she made her way to the medical bed and sat on it. Severus felt awkward and out of place. He simply followed her and now he was in the room with her. He took a seat in the only chair and pretended to be relaxed. He was anything but.

"Severus, when you were at the ministry how did my name appear on the documents?" she asked him suddenly. He looked confused for a moment and then just answered honestly.

"You now come up as Adrianna Snape." He said. "Why?" He asked.

"Oh I just didn't know if my name changed. It's not like I've done this before." She replied with a slight smile. She was sad to lose her last name. She had always been proud to be a Vega.

Severus seemed to pick up on her sadness.

"Are you regretting this?" He asked. He hoped not.

"What? Oh no. It's just that it's weird to no longer be a Vega. I didn't even know I lost my last name until you just confirmed it." She replied.

"There is something I wish to speak with you about but it will have to wait until we return. I don't want to talk about sensitive information here." He said.

Adrianna simply nodded and waited for the healer.

* * *

(Houston 8:34 p.m.)

Healer Erica Whittington was a lovely woman with a calming aura. She spoke clearly and reassuringly with a sincere smile on her lovely face and set them both at ease. She sat down with the couple to talk about their pregnancy once she saw them relax. She went through all the standard questions, including the frequency of her monthly cycle, much to Severus dismay, and her date of birth. When Adrianna told her she was born February 1st, 1971 Severus suddenly paled. Adrianna raised an eyebrow to him but he simply mouthed 'later' to her. He was silently freaking out much like she did when she found out he was thirty. But he was freaking out because he married a teenager. He was a professor who married a nineteen year old and then impregnated her. He felt like a dirty old man. He dreaded seeing her without makeup and grown up clothes. She would be the death of him.

The most awkward part for them was when they asked the healer to perform a paternity test to ensure Severus was the father. The healer clearly looked intrigued but wisely kept her mouth shut. When everything came back positive she simply entered it into the file and continued as if nothing happened. It wasn't the first time she had done that test for a couple and it wasn't the oddest encounter either. As the examination went on healer Whittington told them all things looked good and that she was in perfect health. The only thing wrong was her stress levels. She wanted Adrianna to try and reduce her every day stress as to not risk miscarriage. Severus was listening to everything the healer suggested. He told her he was a Potions Master and he could do many of the potions she recommended. The healer seemed happy Adrianna would have her own Master Brewer. She suggested for her to continue any relaxation techniques she might have already had unless they involve drinking, drugs or dangerous situations such as horseback riding or curse breaking.

Adrianna was simply hoping the castle had a garden she could visit on a regular basis. She was also thinking of renting her own flat in mundane London in order to have access to her own garden if need be and electricity. She knew she needed her television and internet if she wanted to stay sane. Hopefully Severus would understand her need. Plus, she was not about to deny herself a place to floo directly to be able to shop easier. She had rarely gone to England as a child. This was a chance she wouldn't miss.

They wrapped up their visit and left with a list for Severus to brew for her and which potions were safe for her to ingest. They asked if it was safe to floo, apparate and portkey when the healer became stern. Portkey travel was absolutely forbidden for pregnant women in high risk pregnancies. It was basically a guarantee for an early labor or miscarriage. Adrianna was fine to travel by portkey unless specifically told not to. She told them that floo travel was safer for pregnant women, children and the elderly. If Adrianna had to go somewhere then it was through the floo or by mundane methods. She did tell them that apparition was safe throughout pregnancy but most stopped after the first trimester as to not risk it. No one liked to risk the safety of their unborn child even though it was technically okay but most stopped since they didn't want to think about how apparition felt for a baby.. Healer Whittington also sent them home with a 'New Mommy' packet. It had a list of do's and don'ts, a proper diet guide, a list of books and brochures on breast feeding.

They left the clinic after paying towards the floo when Severus got a thought.  
"I know after what the healer just said you might be a bit hesitant but would you mind apparating us to your home so I can know and do it for us from now on?" He asked as he looked at her. "It is perfectly safe for now just take your time to concentrate on your home." He said as she nodded.

Adrianna wrapped herself around Severus as she took calming breaths. Severus was surprisingly doing the same but for different reasons. He knew she was holding him like that to calm herself and get them both there safely but he still felt odd given to how little he allowed people to touch him.

Adrianna concentrated on the shady tree on the side of her property that was her designated apparition spot. It was covered and out of the way with many notice-me-not charms and anti-no-maj/ant-mundane charms as well. No need to have people saying they saw someone appear out of thin air now.

"Get ready." She said before she twisted them and they disappeared with a crack.

They safely made it to her home without any incident. She felt fine with no nausea whatsoever. Severus swayed slightly but he appeared to be fine. He had done a lot of travel today though.

"See, you did great." He said with a tiny smile.

Adrianna beamed at him in return. She would get him to smile more.  
"I know but she did scare both of us though. I am so glad I haven't done any portkey travel this past month. I know I'm not high risk but the thought of something going wrong because of something I did is terrifying. " She said. She would still stay the hell away from those.

"I as well. Let me get a good look at this place so we can head inside." He said as he looked around him. It was a discreet spot and it led to either the front door or the side gate. It was perfect.

"Let's get inside. You can come look at it in the morning to better see it." She said with a slight smile.

"Of course." He said as he gave her his arm. "Am I able to cross the wards or do I have to wait for you to grant me access?" He asked. He did not want to get bounced off the wards or get struck by them.

"Oh right, my apologies. I have to tune you into the wards now that I barred everyone from entering." She said sheepishly. She had completely forgotten.

"Okay first thing first. Give me your left hand and hold your wand in your right." She said as she extended her left hand. He looked puzzled for a moment until it clicked. She wanted an oath before she keyed him to the wards. It was a show of trust on her part to key him in. He would have to swear an oath beforehand but it was still a show of her trust in him to allow him access to her home. It gave him hope of the possibility of having an understanding with the mother of his child.

"Thank for this." He said trying not to choke up. "You don't know what it means to me."  
He would be welcome in her home, where his child would more than likely grow up.

"I do. If the positions were reversed I would understand. I want you in this child's life Severus. If everything you told me was true then I can look beyond your past and simply live in the here and now and look to the future. Life is about choices. You regretted the ones you made and worked to rectify them. You swore to protect the child of the woman you loved to make things right. I chose to see those actions of yours and as long as you treat us both with respect and protect us then I will give you a chance. That's all you are asking for anyways. I think you are worth that chance." She said with a sincere smile.

Severus was grasping her hand like a life line. It was all he had ever wanted, someone to look beyond his mistakes and give him a chance, to be treated like anyone else. Not even Albus or the Order had ever done that. Yet here was this waif of a girl barely entering womanhood who was willing to do what few would do back home. She was willing to do this for their child. He suddenly found his heart racing and spreading warmth throughout his body.

He nodded in the affirmative and waited for her to continue. Adrianna asked him to swear to never bring harm or allow harm to happen to her home or its occupants unless they mean her, him or the baby harm. He swore the regular oaths one provides for these things as well as swearing to adhere to them to the best of his abilities. All and all it was a standard oath with a few tweaks to in them to satisfy their situation. The feeling of the wards accepting him was a wonderful feeling. He would have full access to the house from now on. It was the equivalent of giving someone a house key with the security codes.

He was smiling. A full on closed mouth smile but a smile none the less. The day may have started out horrible but it was ending fantastically.

 _"¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese bastardo aquí?"_ *** Mr. Vega screamed.**

Severus turned around quickly with Adrianna at his back. He had no idea what the man said but by the fearful look on his wife's face he did not think it was anything good. His worst fears came true when she spoke.

"Severus, meet Federico Vega, my father." Adrianna said stepping slightly to the side of him.

Yup, he was fucked.

* * *

 *** = What the fuck is that bastard doing here?**

 **Yup I am leaving it there. I know, I'm evil but I simply had to.**  
 **Next up the first meeting between Severus Snape and Federico Vega happens.**  
 **Also you will find out what Severus wanted to speak to Adrianna about in the clinic.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to follow, fav and review. Thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Tamaulipas 9:50 ish p.m.) (Adrianna's house) (July 30, 1990)

Severus held his wand steady as his senses awakened. He should not have let his guard down. He could sense someone else behind the man in the shadows, no, two more. And they were separating to opposite sides to better enclose them.

"Stop right there." Severus said in a clear authoritative voice. "Stay where you are." He said while motioning to the sides of his father in law. _'Oh gods I might have to kill my father in law'._ He thought as he evaluated the man in front of him.

"Oh my god who else is here?" Adrianna asked as she waved her hand and turned her house and garden lights on.  
Instantly her two youngest brothers appeared on either side of her father.

"Nathanael, Daniel put your wands down unless you want to risk hitting me." Adrianna said upset. She did not need this.  
"And speak English, I will not be translating constantly."

"Why is he here?" Her father asked once again in a distinctive accent. Without the profanity this time though.

"He has no right to be here." Nathanael said as he wished he could hex the bastard but his sister was too close.

"We came looking to speak to you and we find you ignoring us. Is he more important than us now?" Daniel asked. She could see he was lashing out in pain but she was in no mood to baby him.

"Enough." She yelled. Her magic wanted to flare but she took a few deep breaths trying to reign it in. "Severus just got here a couple of hours ago. I felt so bad that when Lena checked me she said I should go to a healer. I didn't want to go to my first visit alone without Severus so when I told him what happened he dropped everything and came here." She said.

She was trying to be rational and keep her cool. Severus was under no such goal. He was upset with these people and he was going to let them know it.

"Adrianna has been advised to refrain from large amounts of stress. Coming to her home and badgering her to the point of tears is not helpful. To then try and yell at her after an already stressful afternoon is just uncaring. I don't know how you do things here but where I come from pregnant women are to be treated with respect and care. I do not appreciate having to come to the other side of the world because my wife is sobbing from the treatment of her family without any support." He said icily. He modulated his tone to sound as if he was speaking to the dumbest of students in his class and his tone must have hit its mark. Mr. Vega looked incensed to be spoken to in that tone. Nathanael looked regretful and angry while Daniel looked chastened like a school boy. He now knew who was the youngest.

"We kept trying to talk to you but all of our calls and letters were ignored. You even turned us away at the ward line. Well your elf did." Mr. Vega said.

"I was asleep. Lena had to give me a calming draught and a sip of dreamless sleep. I couldn't stop crying." Adrianna said.

Her father gave a slight grimace at that but stayed on his current target.

"He should still not be here."

"He came to take me to the healer so we could both be there for the first visit. I am not going to kick him out or send him back to England. He is here to stay with me so we could all talk about what will happen with our marriage and our baby." Adrianna said. She now stood in front of Severus with a defiant look on her face.

Severus did not like to have her in front of him using herself and their child as a human shield. He did not trust her family at this moment so this was going against his very core. He looked down and marveled at how small she was. She was wearing flat sandals and their height differences were very evident. She was so tiny. It made him even more protective. He placed his hands on her shoulders keeping his wand aimed at the men and spoke softly to her but he knew they could still hear it.

"I know they are your family but I would feel better if you stood behind me. You don't know if spells will start flying and I would rather you be safely behind me or the wards." He said as he shifted her to his side where now most of his body covered her. She fit perfectly at his side. _'Now is not the time for that.'_ He chastised himself.

"How dare you. I would never hurt my daughter." Mr. Vega shouted indignantly.

"Oh?" Severus asked innocently. "Then she was crying for no reason after your little visit where her elf had to medicate her to stop her from stressing herself and the baby more. Then she didn't break down in tears to me when I asked her what was wrong." He asked sarcastically as if he were stupid.

' _I should really stop.'_ He thought to himself but found he couldn't help himself. Normally he was in control but this bastard and his wife stressed out the mother of his child out of pettiness and pride. He would not let him forget it.

Adrianna appreciated Severus protectiveness, and a small part of her was turned on by it, but it would do them more harm than good since she wanted everyone to at least be civil to one another.

"Can we please just stop." She said in a slight strained voice. It did the trick as they all gave subtle shifts in their posture.  
"Dad, I am fine by the way, thank you for asking." She clipped. Her jab hit its mark when she saw her father grimace. "So is your grandchild. We just need more rest and no stress. I want to have dinner and then go to bed. I don't want to have this conversation outside where anyone can come and see us." She said as she looked at them all in the eye.

Severus nodded curtly and lowered his wand but he did not put it back in its holster. Her brothers put their wands away. Her father however merely did the same as Severus.

"Where is he staying while he is here?" Her father asked her but looked at Severus directly as he spoke.

"He is staying with me." She said. Predictably they began shouting again but mercifully kept their wands down.

Adrianna quickly put a silencing charm around them. She felt like she was dealing with toddlers. _'Oh please don't let my child act like this.'_ She pleaded internally.

"Enough." She yelled. They all shut up instantly. Severus had to occlude heavily to keep from snarling at the idiots in front of him.

Adrianna stared her father and brothers down.  
"He already swore to not harm me or the baby. I am not an idiot." She practically hissed the last part. All she wanted was a big bowl of fruit now, a smoothie and an hour of TV before bed, was it really too much to ask for?

"I am not saying you are. But I didn't know that. Oath or not he should not sleep in your home where none of us are there. We do not know him. We do not trust him. Do I need to remind you of what he did?" Her father said. He was not going to let this go.

"No, I did not forget." She felt Severus go slightly rigid at her words as if he was bracing himself for bad news. "I do however know more about him than your files do. So if I choose to give him a chance then it's my choice. I am sure you will want him to go through the ritual so when we go through it you will know why I did so." She said.

Her father grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He knew his daughter would never act stupidly with her safety but the fact that she found something in the bastard to warrant a chance of allowing him into her life pissed him off. He wanted him gone and his princess back home. He knew he overreacted earlier but he hated the fact that he missed out on his only daughter's wedding day. It had always been his dream to walk her down the aisle and dancing the father daughter dance. He wanted to ensure whomever she married was worthy of her and would treat her like a queen. He felt robbed. This foreigner came in and took his baby girl and now he would be forever tied to her by his grandchild. He hated this 'gringo' ***** in front of him.

"Just because you think you found a reason to trust him doesn't mean it's true. He could take all the Oaths you want I will not be moved on this Adrianna. You two either come back to the manor or one of us will stay here with both of you." Her father said sternly.

 _'OH HELL NO!'_ Adrianna yelled in her mind. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her father. How dare he try to boss her around as if she was an errant child! She began to shake when a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

"Calm down. We just went over this. You need to take a deep breath and relax. It is not good for the baby." Severus said as he looked at her. He turned her towards him made her look into his eyes. He had felt her shake but what really got his attention was the magic that began to pour out of her. He did not know what might happen but a pissed off pregnant woman was never good.

Adrianna took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was chastising herself for being careless. With each deep breath she took she could feel herself relax. She could also smell her husband's scent and she found it relaxing.

Once she knew she was okay she turned to her family.  
"Neither of us will return to the manor and none of you will stay here. I will not be dictated to and I will not be stressed out in my own home. You may come over for breakfast at an appropriate hour and that's it. No kids, no wives, just us. I don't want any of your wives coming here just to get more gossip." She said with finality as she stared at her father. Her brothers looked insulted at the jab at their wives. It wasn't her fault they couldn't get them to shut up.

"Adrianna." Her father started with his 'parent' voice.

"No papi. This is my house. I am an adult. I will not be treated as a child. All any of you are doing is causing me stress. So back off. We will talk about this in the morning." With those parting words she grabbed Severus hand and yanked him across the ward line. They walked into the house quickly, away from the furious and indignant yells coming from her ward line.

Once the door was closed behind her Adrianna slumped against it.  
"I am going to pay for that tomorrow morning." She said despondently.

"I don't think either of us will be enjoying tomorrow." Severus said dryly as he leaned up against the wall with her.

He wished he could make her feel better but the truth was that he was afraid himself. He knew he and her family had basically declared war on each other. A part of him was tempted to simply abduct her. He quickly squashed those thoughts. He was not that man anymore even though his darker side was itching to just take her back to England with him.

Adrianna gave a small delicate snort. He liked it.  
"I'm sorry about them. I will forever be a child to them. Small, weak, defenseless and naïve." She sighed. "They don't want me to ever grow up."

Severus shifted slightly. He was now thinking of her age. They needed to talk now about some things before they came up tomorrow and surprised her. He had said he preferred them to be up front about things.  
"Do you remember when I said I wanted to speak to you about something?" He asked while not looking at her.

Adrianna straightened and looked at him.  
"Yes. Have you changed your mind now?" She asked. She was certain his answer would be no but she needed to make him look at her.

"NO." He said as his head snapped to hers. She internally smiled as he did as she wanted. "I just wish to make you aware of something before tomorrow morning so you are not caught unawares." He said.

"Very well. Let's sit down though." She motioned towards her dining room. "Lena." She called, her house elf quickly popped in. "Please get us something to eat and drink." She turned to Severus. "Any preferences? I am still hungry, would you mind if we ate and talked?"

"No I don't mind. I would like a cup of Earl Grey tea with a light sandwich with crisps on the side with whatever fruit is available." He said as he walked ahead and pulled out the main chair for Adrianna in the dining area.

She smiled at the gesture and took her offered seat. "Oh before I forget, do you wish to have your house elf attend you or are you alright if one of mine does?" She asked. It was an unwritten rule to never bring one's own house elf into another's home but their situation allowed for a bit of leeway. He was her husband after all.

"If you don't mind I would like for my personal elf to attend me." He said with respect. She was extending him a very courteous courtesy not even the Malfoys had ever done that and he was their sons godfather.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile. "My house elves will teach them everything they need to know about the house."

"Thank you. Quinn." Severus said. Almost a full 20 seconds passed before his elf appeared.

"Master calls Quinn?" The winded house elf asked.

"Quinn does international travel hurt you?" Severus asked worried as he looked at his elf. The poor thing actually looked tired.

"Oh no Master, Quinn was working hard." The elf said proudly.

"As long as you do not overdue it." Severus said. "This is Adrianna my wife."

"Pleasure to meet yous Mistress." Quinn said happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Quinn." Adrianna said with a smile. She liked that he didn't treat his elf like a slave. House elf abuse was rare in the states but she had heard horror stories about frequent elf abuse from Europe.

"She has allowed you to be here and attend me. Go with Lena and get acquainted with what you need and the house rules." He said strictly.

"Yes Master." Quinn said as he made his way to Lena.

"Lena please get me a tall glass of horchata and some entomatadas with a light salad on the side." Adrianna said.

"Yes Mistress." Lena said before popping out with Quinn.

"Thank you for allowing my elf to come." He said as he took the cup of tea that suddenly appeared to keep his hands busy. He felt like a nervous school boy.

"It is nothing. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she took a drink of her horchata as it appeared.

"It isn't known to any except the goblins and my elves but I am Lord Prince. My mother was a Prince by birth and was disowned for marrying my father. My great uncle left me the title after it became evident that I was the last male of the line. In his Will he said it was better to have a half blood as the head of house then to let their name die." He said sneering slightly.

Their food appeared and Severus was curious as to what the food tasted like. It looked like a flauta he once had in a restaurant in London many years ago. Except hers was covered in what looked like tomato sauce and filled with cheese.

"Oh. I'm sorry?" She asked confused as to why he was keeping that a secret. Was the name shameful?

"My apologies for not explaining better. I am keeping the fact that I am head of the family secret because I only found out about it after the Dark Lord was defeated. Had he known of it while he was alive he would have made me take my Lordship and contribute to his cause. If or when the Dark Lord returns then I wish for the fact that I have inherited a title and the Prince fortune to remain secret. I live mostly in my childhood home when I'm not teaching and it is slightly neglected inside, the outside simply looks dilapidated. I use it as my 'safe house'. Prince Manor however is my true safe house. It has centuries of blood wards protecting it. If for whatever reason my current home outside of Hogwarts is breeched then I still have Prince Manor. I would like to add you to the wards there so if for any reason you are outside of Hogwarts and need a safe place then Prince Manor is there for you." He said.

"Thank you Severus. I understand the need for secrecy. The headmaster doesn't know either correct?" She asked already having an inkling to the answer.

"No. He would want to use the manor as a headquarters or a safe house for others. He would want me to donate my money as well." He said with a sneer. The manipulative bastard was too much like the Dark Lord.

"I see." She said as she took a bite and thought. "Will he want me to use my family money for his causes?" She asked.

"No. I don't care if he asks the answer is no. He has no right to ask you for anything. The man is not poor. He has lived rent free at Hogwarts for decades and gets a salary. He just doesn't want to use his own money."

"I understand those types." She said. "Don't worry. I won't give him anything."  
"Was that all?" She asked.

"No. The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was our child's last name." He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how she would take this. He did not want to push his luck.

"I don't mind if they have your last name or mine." She said with a smile. She knew her children wouldn't be Vegas since she would take her husband's name. She just didn't understand why he had to ask. Then again nothing about their marriage was clear to her so she let it go.

"I don't want the baby to be a Snape." He said. She looked at him surprised. "Don't misunderstand me. I know the child is mine and I am not ashamed of it. I am ashamed of my name." He said stiffly. He did not like having to say this.  
"My 'father' was a horrible man who beat my mother to death and nearly succeeded in killing me many times. I do not want my child to bear his name like I do. I wish to give our child my mother's last name in honor of her and as the future Lord Prince."

"Oh Severus I am so sorry. I understand your reasoning. I don't mind having our child having the name Prince but how will we explain it to others?" She asked. She was glad her father in law was dead or she would have gladly killed him. Truthfully their child's last name didn't matter to her. Although it would be weird for her to have a different last name than her child.

"My hate for my 'father' is well known. Saying it is in honor for my mother won't be a surprise and the pureblood community would see it as our child taking a noble pureblood name and not truly make a fuss." He said. Sadly he could see Lucius praising him for giving his child a proper name worthy of its legacy.

"Very well, we will have to tell my family but I don't see them objecting to the name. For one it's our choice. Secondly they would understand not wanting to even acknowledge your father after doing that." She said.

"Thank you for understanding and accepting my view on this." He said relieved. It was still odd to have someone actually listen to him and his views. He was so used to having to fight to get his way or most of it. It was refreshing and if he was honest with himself addicting.

"Anything else?" She asked then took a bite of her food. She knew he still hadn't told her at least one thing. The reason why he had paled during the healer visit.

"Is there anything you would like to know?" He asked not liking what he was seeing in her eyes. He didn't have to look into her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Why did you pale during our visit to the healer?" She asked nonchalantly.

Severus cleared his throat quietly. He was not going to enjoy this.  
"Your age surprised me." He said quietly not looking at her as he drank his tea.

She froze. _'My age?'_ She thought. Oh.  
"You had no way of knowing huh?" She asked as she came to the realization. Her father researched him. He didn't research her. She didn't know if she should be glad or disappointed.

"No." He said. "It hit me at that moment that I married a teenager and got her pregnant. I am a 30 year old professor in a boarding school with the eldest students being either two or one years younger than you or rarely, the same age." He said trying to shut up the little voice that was screaming 'pervert' in his head.

"I can see why that would cause you some discomfort." She said as she finished her plate and watched it disappear. "Do you think it will cause problems?" She could imagine some people making a big deal of him having such a young bride since he teaches children around her age.

"Some small minded hateful people might start rumors but the good thing is that you did not attend Hogwarts or even live in England." Severus said. He still believed some people would talk. If it was any of his snakes they would find out quickly how big of a mistake that would be.

"I guess we will deal with the problems as they come." She said with a small smile as she finished her meal.

Severus's lips twitched in amusement at her impish look.  
His plate vanished after he was done.

"What do you say we call it a night? I do believe that despite your warning we will be having guests early tomorrow." He said as he stood and extended his hand to her.

"I think that is a marvelous idea."She said as she stood with his aid. "Let me show you to your rooms.

He followed behind her silently. Down the hall from the dining room was a door which she simply opened. "I had the elves freshen the room up for you and leave extra blankets just in case. The bathroom is the door next to yours on the right. Quinn can stay with my elves in their quarters if you wish him to. My room is up the stairs all the way to the left of the house. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said pleasantly.

"Thank you for your hospitality Adrianna. I hope you have a pleasant night. " He said as he kissed her hand. It did feel strange being very formal with his wife but then again this was the second time he had ever talked to her in person.

"You are most welcome Severus." She said sweetly. She did not know what to make of their very formal relationship but hopefully things would get easier. "Good night."

"Good night." He said and then walked into his room as Adrianna turned to leave.

They both felt slightly awkward but quickly brushed it aside as they decided to go to bed. Things would be horrible in the morning.

* * *

(Britain 12:00 a.m.) (#4 Privet Dr. The cupboard under the stairs) (July 31, 1990)

In a cookie cutter neighborhood in the dead of night stood a house like all the others. Nothing moved or made a sound besides the two males asleep upstairs. A small light coming from beneath the door of a cupboard under the stairs was the only hint of someone awake. Inside a small boy drew a cake with his fingers from the dust on the floor. He drew a single candle. As his watch stroke midnight he whispered.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy Birthday to me." He sang sadly.

"I wish for someone to take me far away from here. I wish to have a real family. Please please please send me someone to love me. I will be good I promise. Please. I wish for a mommy and daddy of my own." He said. A tear slid from his eye as he wished for his deepest desire. The little boy wished with all his heart and blew away the dust candle.

He turned off his tiny flashlight and hit it once more. He lay down on the thin old crib mattress and covered himself with a dingy tattered blanket. He cried silently as he hoped he wouldn't have to go another year in this house. He held onto a small string of hope for someone somewhere to save him. He wished for the same thing every year but no one had ever come. The boy cried himself to sleep unaware of his wish having been heard by the fates.

They had watched the prophesied child's pain and suffering for a long time. When events finally aligned themselves they acted quickly to create the family the boy had desperately wished for years. 'Soon' they whispered. Soon the child will be free. Soon the child will be on the path the fates had designed for him as a reward for his long suffering.

* * *

 **gringo* = white guy/white boy/white man**

 **Yes I know the ending was very emotional but that is Harry's reality. He is in an abusive home and children will still cling to hope until it is killed and they finally give up. I want harry to be rescued when he still has that hope. I want it possible for him to have a real family before he starts school to be able to resist manipulations. My harry will still have that hope and his trust and loyalty will go to his family.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner but this took forever to edit. I did not have time. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **As always don't forget to fav, follow and review. Let me know what you thought of this chapter down below.** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes i know it has been almost an entire month since i last updated. For that i am sorry. Hopefully this update makes it all better. I am still currently working on Chapter 8 and trying to move the story along. I will admit to a bit of writers block though.**

* * *

(July 31, 1990) (Tamaulipas, Mexico 6:30 a.m.)

Adrianna awoke to her alarm clock. She groggily opened her eyes slowly as she stretched out like a cat. She did not want to get out of bed for any reason. She never woke this early before though, why was she up so early?  
Then it hit her.  
 _'Fuck. Oh well nothing I can do now.'_ She thought.

She decided to quickly go through her morning absolutions and just get dressed quickly to make sure Severus was ready as well. She did not want the poor man to be caught off guard.

It became obviously clear that she didn't need to worry at all. There sitting on her breakfast table in the kitchen was her husband. She still found it funny to think of him like that.

"Good morning Severus." She said pleasantly.

"Good morning Adrianna. How did you both sleep?" He asked as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

She paused and blinked slowly. "Oh. Um, fine." She said.

"Is something the matter?" He asked concerned by her reaction.

"No. It just caught me by surprise. I am now a 'we' or 'us'. It's different." She said with a small smile. "But I like it."

"I'm glad." Severus said warmly while his face remained impassive. She was going to work on that.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked as she passed Vera in the kitchen cooking a large array of food. No doubt thinking that if she stuffs the men full of food they will shut up and not cause trouble. _Wishful thinking._

"I had a small portion just in case I end up losing my appetite when the others arrive." He said dryly.

"Good idea. But please try to eat more while they are here even if it is for distracting your hands or to stop yourself from saying something you might regret. That's what I do when I have to go somewhere I hate." She said as she grabbed a pitcher of strawberry water from the fridge and served herself a glass.

"I will don't worry. I had the same idea." He said as he took a bite of his toast.

She nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. After a minute or two of relaxing Adrianna suddenly thought of something.  
"Milo." She called.

"Yes Mistress." Milo answered as he appeared in front of them.

"Is the dining room set up for breakfast?" She asked her elf while Severus simply drank and read her morning paper. She wondered if he cast a translating charm on it.

"Yes miss. It is all ready." He said happily.

"How did you arrange the seats?" she asked and watched as Milo stopped smiling and began to touch his ear.

"They are set up the usual way." He said nervous now.

"Please enlarge the table to resemble the traditional way. Severus will take the main chair now with me on his left. The rest of the chairs will be free for the others to choose from." She said as she took a sip of her water.

Severus simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He definitely wanted to know why she changed the seating arrangements and why he was at the head of the table.

She exhaled and rubbed her temples.

"It's a power play. Traditionally a man is at the head of the table with his wife to his left and eldest to his right or his guest and their company to his right and his family to his left. That is how we have always done it. When it is informal the seating can be interchanged except for the head of the family who can only sit at the head of the table. When there is a newlywed couple **sometimes** the couple will refuse to be separated and sit together at the head of the table. It isn't done a lot now a days but it does happen. Usually if someone comes over to my house it is always informal and there is no head seat because there is no head in my house as I am single or was single. When my parents have come over before my father always took the head chair. He always does unless my grandfather is present then it is his. My placing you at the head of the table now is to show that we are our own family and they are our guests. It is my way of reminding my father that in my home he cannot have the house seat as me being married to you automatically places me in your house. That seat now belongs to you." She said. She was sitting almost regally to his eyes as she explained her little change.

Severus sat there stunned. He was reluctant to admit that her very Slytherin move just turned him on. A small voice in his head encouraged him to act on it since she was his wife but he squashed it. He chose to focus on the point she had made.

"That is a very cunning move." He finally said all the while berating his mind for such a stupid thing to say. He felt like the idiots he taught.

"Thank you." She said with a coy smile. "I only look like a delicate flower." She said innocently with wide eyes.

He couldn't help it. He laughed. It wasn't a loud boisterous laughter but a sincere genuine chuckle with a smile that reached his eyes. It made her beam at him in return.

 _'Success.'_ She shouted in her head. She finally made him smile.

Severus quickly pulled himself together but kept a more relaxed look on his face. No need to be cold and unreadable with her.

"How do you think we should handle breakfast?" He asked wanting to have a plan in mind before his new 'family' arrived.

"Well, I do have an idea in mind." Adrianna looked at him mischievously.

* * *

(7:00 a.m.)

"Mistress the guests have arrived." Lena said quickly before popping out to receive the guests.

"Show time." Adrianna said as she stayed seated and began to take a sip of her drink. They agreed to have already been seated as to not allow her father to try and take the head seat. She had warned him that her father would seat himself most likely next to him.

Severus sent her a smirk and began to pile on food onto her plate as soon as he heard the others near the doorway. It was a ploy to make him seem the concerned husband which they both knew her family wouldn't like. He was enjoying the subterfuge. It had been a while since he had used his skills.

Adrianna then batted his hands away from her plate and frowned at the amount pretending to be hopeless to her overprotective husband. She really wanted to laugh, especially when she caught a look at her father's furious expression. Whether he was mad at the seating arrangements or just Severus in general she didn't know.

Severus pretended to be the first to notice them and stood up then offered his hand to Adrianna to help her up. She politely accepted and stood facing her family. Thankfully it was just her parents and three brothers. She would not make it with their wives and kids here as well.

"Good morning everyone, take a seat. The elves have made us a wonderful spread." She said politely as she gestured to the other chairs around the table.

"Good morning." Severus said politely with a small incline of his head. He was really enjoying the faces on their faces. He wasn't happy that their attitude would hurt Adrianna though.

The Vega's split up in two groups. Adrianna's brothers went to her side of the table from oldest to youngest. Her parents sat at Severus side with her father closest to him. The air in the room was tense until Milo and Quinn popped in and served the rest of the food. Quinn made sure to place his masters' favorite food closest to him. He also delivered Adrianna's prenatal potions.

Upon seeing the vials Severus picked them up and handed them to Adrianna who remembering what they discussed took them from him and was about to ingest them when her father quite rudely interrupted.

"What are those?" Her father asked.

"My prenatal potions." Adrianna replied bewildered why he would be questioning her about them when it hit her. It was because Severus handed them to her. _'Well isn't this a bit predictable of you father?'_

"Where did you buy them? I don't want you buying from any run of the mill apothecary. You should have your orders filled by one of our workers." Her father said stiffly still looking imposing even if he was sitting in one of the regular seats. She could tell that it bugged him that Severus had the head seat.

"Actually daddy Severus brewed me an entire batch of prenatal potions. He wants to be my sole brewer for any potion, balms, salves and whatever else I might need for me and the baby. I have agreed but we won't oppose if you wish to test the potions or have him swear an oath to ensure the safety of me and the baby." Adrianna said diplomatically as she handed the vial over to her father without protesting.

Mr. Vega resisted the urge to sneer. He took the vial and ran it through a score of tests. When he was done and regretfully didn't find anything wrong with it he handed the vial over to Nathanael who did the same as his father. When he was done he handed the vial back to sister.

"I will still want him to take an oath to ensure the safety and quality of the potions." Her father said. He would shackle the man with as many oaths as he could until the man finally snapped and left his daughter and her baby.

"I have no objections." Severus said dryly. He was keeping a civil tongue even if his greatest desire at the moment was to drive his fork through his father in laws eye sockets. He almost smiled at the thought.

"Will the family call for the ceremony to take place?" Adrianna asked nonchalantly as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Yes. Your grandparents are in agreement to do so immediately. The less time wasted the better." Her father nearly spat out. He was confident the interloper would refuse to participate and flee back to his country.

"Wonderful. We have talked about it before and think it is for the best." Adrianna replied smiling back at her clearly upset father. Her mother's turned up nose and clear disapproval only raised her mood. At least her brothers were keeping their mouths shut. Jesus however looked like he had a personal bone to pick with the remains of his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly with no more talking taking place. They were all deathly silent however but given their current situation that was a blessing. When they were all finished eating they retired to the sitting room. The elves had already anticipated their needs and arranged their seating accordingly. The main seat was a love seat for their masters while their guests would share the two other sofas or single chairs.

Just as Adrianna and Severus sat down a soft but sharp owl call rang through the house. Severus ignored it simply thinking it was the morning paper or mail. He was surprised when a small but fast little bird flew towards Adrianna. He wanted to stop it but his wife's delighted coos stopped him.

The bird was an owl. He himself had heard of pygmy owls and even seen some relatively small ones at Hogwarts in the owlery but this one was almost impossible to believe. It was tiny. He was sure if he stacked three to four snitches together they would be about this one's size. Adrianna's small hand was the perfect size for said owl. It seemed to be cooing at her sweetly and fluffing its feathers at her. He could see the effect the owl had on the others now. His mother in laws face relaxed and look lovingly at it. The others in the room relaxed slightly and just looked at the happy smile on his wife's face. He was sure this was staged now. _'Oh you are the perfect wife for a Slytherin._ ' He thought.

"This little guy is 'Piolin' or 'Tweety'." His wife said. She was holding the little owl up to him. He obliged and extended his left index finger to the small owl and it quickly hopped on.

"What breed is he?" He asked intrigued as he studied the bird. He was sure now it was shorter or at least 5 inches tall. It had yellowish to tan feet and bright expressive hazel eyes. There was a clear intelligence. He had the feeling that the owl was evaluating him as well.

"He is a Tamaulipas Pygmy Owl. They are a rare sort of newly discovered breed. It competes for the smallest owl in the world spot with the elf owl. He found me on one of my hikes one day. As soon as I felt the familiar bond I knew he was mine. He hasn't left my side since." Adrianna said with a happy sigh. Piolin jumped to her shoulder and cuddled into her neck and hair.

Her father cleared his throat.  
"Are you both prepared to go through the ceremony today?" He asked straight to the point. Although his heart warmed at seeing his daughter happy with her familiar the matter they had come to deal with was still unresolved. He wanted to get rid of the terrorist as quickly as he could.

"Yes. Severus and I have spoken about it but we want to know beforehand what will happen and what will be asked. There are also situations and restrictions where Severus is concerned." She said.

"Which are what exactly? We will not leave out important questions just because you ask us to." Her father said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to. I am simply saying there are mitigating circumstances to take into account." Adrianna said. "I think it would be best to speak of this with Grandmother and Grandfather. I do not want us to repeat ourselves. Besides since the school year is fast approaching, we really should not waste time. I want this resolved as quickly as possible as well."

Her father gave a terse nod.

"Is there anything we will need to bring?" She asked. She knew though what they wanted before they said it.

"You two should pack your bags. After the ceremony you will stay at the Ancestral home." Her father said sternly. He knew his daughter would fight him.

Adrianna stayed silent and outwardly calm. She and Severus had already agreed to a game plan before hand. They would go but leave immediately after the ceremony depending on the conclusion. She was ready to leave the continent to get away from them no matter how much it hurt her.

"Very well." She said. "But we will leave if we do not like how either of us is being treated there. I will not put up with any snide comments to either of us. So that means everyone acts on their best behavior and you make sure your wives behave." She said the last part to her now glowering brothers who wisely said nothing.

Her father simply nodded. He didn't like it but he would ensure his daughters in law behaved. They didn't matter in the face of his daughter leaving with the bastard. His grandchild would not be raised away from the family. Rarely did anyone move away from the family once they married. He would keep the peace, for now.

"We will get our things then. Do you want us to meet you there or will you wait for us?" She asked.

"We will meet there. Don't forget to ensure the elves look after the house are guard it. Anything you forget one of the elves can come get or you can simply buy new ones." Her father replied. He hated to rush things but the sooner he was able to get rid of the outsider the better.

"Very well, we won't be long then." Adrianna said as she and Severus stood along with the others.

They escorted them to the front door and exchanged goodbyes. Once the door was closed Adrianna gave a big exhale of relief while Severus simply relaxed his shoulders. He was not looking forward to the ceremony. He felt as if he would be losing the chance to be with his child.

"Okay let's get a simple bag ready. If we need more we can simply send one of the elves for it." Adrianna said just to fill in the silence.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"No but I want to be done with this as soon as possible." She said as she calmed down. She looked towards him and saw the doubt and insecurity swimming in his eyes. "Don't worry Severus. This is your child. I won't let my family deny you the right to be a part of their lives." She said reassuringly.

Severus looked at her for a moment and only saw sincerity. He gave a grateful nod.  
"Let's pack and gets this over with." He said as he walked back to his room.

Adrianna watched him leave and silently prayed everything would work out.

* * *

Severus had a very hard time not looking like a slacked jawed idiot. His wife's ancestral home was breathtaking. It was enormous. The wards that guarded the land were ancient and felt similar to that of Hogwarts but these wards felt deadly. They may be a few centuries younger but they had seen bloodshed. The home was at the foot of a small mountain, well small by Scottish standards, surrounded by trees and rolling hills. Before entering the wards the land looked unremarkable and he had a huge urge to turn away and forget where he had just been. If it hadn't been for Adrianna's strong grip on him he would have left. Once he crossed the wards the landscape changed. The house was enormous and looked like it belonged at the base of the mountain. He could see plots of farmland and cattle off in the distance as well as other small dwellings far away. He could see a stable and a river coming from the mountain base. He was sure there would be a small waterfall at the end of it. He was itching to explore the area. He might find new or rare ingredients here.

Adrianna dragged him discretely along as she noticed he was in another world. Her pulling eventually snapped him out of it. He gave a grateful nod and proceeded to walk along with her.  
The door was open by the time they made it to the front door and an elf greeted them as they arrived.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. Their bags were taken and they were escorted to private room to talk. All the while Severus had to make himself pay attention. He could feel magic coming from random objects in the house. The artwork and sculptures alone were something he could spend days admiring. He had to remind himself harshly to stay focused. With great concentration he walked into the study and met her head of head.

* * *

To say that things went smoothly was to say that the sun was a bit warm. Right off the bat he could tell her grandfather did not like him. Her grandmother simply stared at him unmoved like he would do to others. It made him feel relaxed in a way since it felt like being near another Slytherin.

Things would have gone better if Adrianna hadn't insisted her brothers leave since they would be discussing things for the ceremony in which they would not be a part of. After a small fight the brothers were told to leave by their grandmother who never raised her voice. She was simply obeyed.

Although not initially happy that there would be questions they couldn't ask without making him possibly set off a vow her family would still get to ask everything else. And they would. He could tell. After a long discussion and a list of questions written down that spanned about four pages they were finally ready to start the ceremony.

The family all sat down and had a meal together to sustain them and Severus could feel the eyes of his sisters in law on him. He didn't have to read their minds to know they did not approve. When he caught one sending a pitying look to his wife he had to recite a potions recipe backwards to stop himself from hexing the bitch.

As sunset approached and their last minute preparations taken care of the group set off towards the mountain. Where after a chant in a language he didn't recognize an archway appeared on the mountainside. They walked in down a narrow hallway with light coming from ancient runes carved into the walls of the hall. They finally emerged into a small barren dome chapped room after what seemed like a long climb down. The walls were covered in runes and drawings. Once again he found himself itching for parchment and quills but forced his attention back to the matter at hand.

Her grandfather produced a staff out of his coat and proceeded to chant once again. The runes and drawings began to glow and an unseen wind swirled around them. He saw a large magical ball begin to form from within the man and spread out. It was stifling. It felt like all the air in his lungs was being squeezed out of him. He wanted to fight it. A hand on his had him looking toward his wife and saw her motion for him to relax. He tried as hard as he could and after an eternity he felt the magical pressure push right through him. He greedily sucked in air with as much dignity as he could. Looking around he could see they were in fact the large magical energy.

Stone benches came out of the earth itself and everyone took a seat. He made sure Adrianna was okay and sat next to her.  
There were three benches, one for each couple. Everyone's attention turned to them and he quickly pulled himself together as he felt the magic's swirl once more as her grandfather spoke.

 **"Let the magic flow freely within this domain and bare the souls within. Let no truth be hidden or denied. Let magic reveal all and protect all within. So I say, so mote it be."** He said.

With that simple declaration, Severus found himself descending into hell.

* * *

 **Yes, i know it is a cliffy. I am sorry. Everything will be progressing faster for the next few chapters. I found a bit of a snag in my research since what i wanted didn't exist in this time so i had to make some last minute changes. Oh well, live and learn. Dont worry folks i will be updating soon.**

 **As always dont forget to review, favorite and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I know it has been a while since I have update and I am sorry for making you all wait so long. I have been at a loss for inspiration but swimming in inspiration for new stories. I swear I need someone else to either help me or take over the writing because I am more of an idea person sometimes. Oh well. So here is Chapter 8. We will be getting to Hogwarts soon enough. I can't wait for the headmaster to meet Adrianna. (Evil smile.)**

* * *

Hell. Life was hell. All he knew was hell.

If he thought the time he confessed to everything to Adrianna was bad this was worse. With Adrianna he was honest but he still held back his feelings. Inside the damned bubble he couldn't. He cried. He fucking cried. His shields failed him inside. He could tell the others didn't have them either. Adrianna was by his side comforting him throughout his entire life story. He told them everything he had kept inside. Things he had never even told the headmaster. He told them his thoughts and feelings and everything in between. When he couldn't tell them certain things he carefully walked around the potential landmine and told them what he could. He never looked at anyone other than Adrianna. He pretended it was only them. It made it easier. He felt so rung out that he was sure weeks had passed. He confessed every verbal, mental, emotional and physical abuse he suffered as a child. He told them of his fears of being a bad father since he didn't have any good male role models and his own father had been an abusive drunk. He told him how he tried to be at least a good godfather but didn't think he was successful. He then told them of every prank and humiliation he suffered through school. He told them everything he suffered and how much he hated Potter and the Marauders. To say that they were upset such violent bullying was never dealt with let alone the attempted murder had everyone upset. It then took longer to get through the war and the death of the only woman he had ever loved. He told them of the Prophesy since he could and told them of his conflict regarding Harry. He told them of how things were in England. He told them of how much he hated the headmaster and how in a moment of weakness he bound himself to his servitude. He told them of much he loathes his left arm and wishes he could undo his past.

He told them freely that with Adrianna he was being selfish in his motives. He didn't have to be looking at them to know they all tensed at this. He confessed how he believed he would die with the return of the dark lord and if this marriage and child could bring him a few happy memories then they would be enough to keep him going through everything he would have to endure. They would be his strength when he wanted to give up. They would be his inspiration to keep going just a little longer. He wanted just one good thing in his miserable life to keep him going. Not even lily's memory was his since he never had her to begin with. He didn't know it but that truthful confession started something that he would be forever grateful for.

Adrianna went next and confessed her apprehensions and concerns. She told them how much it hurt her to have her own family treat her so callously. She confessed the desire to leave even if she didn't stay married to Severus. Her parents' faces conveyed their shock, horror and guilt. Then she dropped the bomb on them of her dreams. Severus was taken aback and frankly a bit afraid since he did not like divination after what the prophecy caused. Oddly it was the dreams seemed to make everyone accept it all better. They believed that Adrianna was having those dreams then there was something bigger at play. Something they couldn't interfere with.

Afterwards it was a matter of strategizing. None of them trusted the British government or the headmaster. It would become Federico's newest project to become much more knowledgeable with the laws and political maneuvers in Europe. He would also have his retinue of lawyers do the majority of the work as well as make sure they are on standby for anything with his daughters or son in laws name on it. He would also be contacting a few people and assign them for protection when ever his daughter would be out of the castle. If need be he would ensure he sent them to infiltrate the castle as well. _Not a bad idea_. He thought.

They had decided to make plans for only the year Adrianna would be married to Severus. If they decided to continue their relationship then it would be something they would talk about later. For now everyone approved of Severus and trusted him to protect Adrianna and the baby. They didn't necessarily like him but they would accept him. He was family now.

With a plan and a few backups in place they all came to an agreement and the bubble was brought down. It was as unpleasant coming down as it was going up. Severus simply made sure to take of Adrianna first. Then he wished he could sleep it all off. He felt vulnerable and exposed. Thankfully nothing could be said of what went on inside without consent of all involved.

Once they all left the mountain a small group of house elves were waiting for them. It suddenly hit them just how exhausted they really were. Barely making it to the chairs already waiting for them they all collapsed. Severus kept trying to get to Adrianna. Sensing his desire the elf taking care of him simply moved him and the chair towards his wife. As soon as he held her hand and looked into her eyes did he finally calm down. He did not like this feeling. He did not want his pregnant wife to be feeling anything close to this as well. Her face was the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious.

* * *

(August 3, 1990) (Vega estate) (10:53 a.m.)

He woke up slowly to his room spinning. He stayed in bed waiting for his senses to come back to him. He felt bone tired and starving. He didn't know why until it hit him. It must be the time he spent inside. Severus was beginning to panic as he thought of what might be happening to his wife. To his child. Severus tried to get up only to have an elf appear and push him down.

"Master needs to rest." The elf said in accented English.

"Where is my wife? How long have I been asleep? Is she okay?" Severus asked rapidly willing himself to calm down not registering how he easily called Adrianna his wife.

He was not one to panic. He didn't understand why he was acting this way until it hit him. His shields were still down. Quickly he erected his shields back in place and began to occlude his emotions. He calmed down quickly and began to think rationally.

"Mistress Anny is fine. She is in her room eating." The elf said softly.

"I need to see her." Severus said as he tried to get up but was pushed down again. He was not pleased.

"Mistress Anny gave Pepin orders to not let Master Snape out of bed. Pepin will go get Mistress Anny for Master Snape." The little elf said and popped out.

Severus wanted to grumble at the cheek of the little elf for pushing him down twice but let it go. He wanted to make sure Adrianna was fine for himself.

After an unnecessary few minutes later a smiling but slightly tired looking Adrianna walked into his room after a polite knock.

"I was told you kept trying to leave the bed." She said calmly. "Normally newly married men don't like to leave the bed so soon after getting married." She added slyly and watched him become lost for words.

Adrianna laughed merrily at his expression causing Severus to glare at her half heartedly and then just smirk.  
"Normally those men remember their wedding night." He said with a grin.

"True." She replied. She perched herself on the side of his bed."Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm starving and exhausted. How about you? Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"We're fine. I was attended to first but I did not feel as bad as you do now. It was old magic that was invoked but it was old family magic so I did not feel like you. My mother and grandmother only feel slightly more exhausted since they married into the family than their husbands but since they are bonded it is manageable." She explained.

Now that he knew she was not in the same pain as him he relaxed. He really needed to eat and to meditate to bring his shields back up. He hated feeling vulnerable.

"Good. Do you know how much longer I will feel this way?" He asked her in order to fill in the silence.

"It will depend on you. I doubt it will be much longer given that we were only gone a few days." She said.

"What day is it now?" He asked warily. The last thing he needed was to have lost much time.

"It Friday August 3rd." She said calmly.

"That's all?" He asked incredulous. It had felt like weeks had passed in the bubble. Weeks.

"Yes. I know it felt like much longer but I did tell you it all went by at a snail's pace. It will suck to feel like I have been pregnant close to a year but I will manage." She said smiling.

Severus stomach made itself known by rumbling loudly. Severus reigned in his urge to flush but only slightly succeeded.

"I will have Pepin send up some food. In the mean time both of us need to rest. I will be spending the rest of the day in my room as should you. Just for today we will dine in our quarters as well. The last thing anyone needs is for either of us to faint on the way down the steps." She said serenely.

"Is everyone else the same?" He asked. He was glad to have a day to pull himself back together.

"Yes and no. Grandfather is the only one walking about and only because he is so stubborn. Grandmother looks normal but she hasn't left her rooms. My parents are resting as well." She said.

"Very well then. Will I see you again during the day?" He asked wanting to know where she was at all times.

"If you wish. My room is around the corner from the hall. I'm sure you aren't surprised by the fact that they separated us." She said with a small roll of her eyes.

"I expected to be made to sleep outside actually." He said with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't mind seeing you for dinner here in my quarters or I could go to yours if you would prefer to rest." He said.

"There is a lovely balcony across the hall. Why don't we have dinner there? It gives a wonderful view of the land and greenhouses." She saw she had his curiosity peeked.

"That would be enjoyable." He said. His earlier curiosity rearing its head again.

"I will send Pepin with some food. Just stay in and relax. I will have one of the elves escort you for our dinner." She said as she got up and left.

Severus spent the rest of the day reading a book he brought and meditating. He would not go around with lowered shields.

* * *

Dinner was lovely. If he ignored the fact that he had felt like a new born deer when he tried to walk and nearly kissed the floor. Thankfully he had been alone. The views of the land from the balcony had been breathtaking. As he sipped some Tequila, naturally, he thought back to what she had said.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I would like to buy a home, apartment or condo in London or near it when we return." She started off out of nowhere._

 _The statement caught him by surprise. She looked casual and he realized she meant it. Suddenly the pang of her not wanting to share his space made his chest tighten. As if sensing his thoughts her face softened._

 _"I am not going to leave you Severus. I want to be able to watch TV and use the Internet. Not to mention that it has been ages since I have shopped in either of mundane London and Magical London. The home could be connected by the Floo network so I could come and go as I please. I would need a phone line to handle some of my family's business since owls would take longer across the sea." She explained calmly._

 _"I see. Given that it would be much easier to simply use email and phone calls rather than Owls then I have no objection. I would prefer to be able to help you chose the home and ward it extensively." He said thoughtfully when suddenly something occurred to him._

 _"I think there is an old Prince family home on the outskirts of London. There isn't much of a yard but the inside is big. I am sure we could connect it electrically and still have it warded." He mused._

 _"Could you please get on that soon? I wish to have the place set up before the school year begins. At least have the office set up. I could occupy my time decorating it as well as the year goes. I would just really like to have an escape from the headmaster or my family in case anyone comes by last minute." She said._

 _"Good idea. Besides it would be good to have an escape from the dunderheads." He said with a sneer._

 _His wife's tinkling laughter followed his remark._

 _(End of Flashback)_

True to his word he sent a letter to his bank manager to get referrals on general contractors and those who could combine magical and non magical aspects in a home. It didn't matter if the contractors were based in England all he wanted was the best and to ensure they were bound tightly by a contract to ensure discretion and safety. He hoped to have a list put together by the time he returned home. He was not looking forward to that. He could already imagine that old bastards blasted smile and twinkle when he met his wife. No doubt the old man would have already searched who he had married. He could practically feel the old man's glee to having a notable and wealthy woman in his circle. He was after all a politician no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Sighing he leaned back into his chair and relaxed. He would deal with it all when the time came. Seeing the kind of family he had married into he was less apprehensive. He knew his wife could hold her own. The problem was in not knowing how she would handle things. Would she be a brash and reckless Gryffindor? He prayed she wasn't. He had to walk a fine line as it was with only the headmaster. It would turn deadly quickly when the Dark Lord resurfaced.

He gazed out of his bedroom window and sighed in content. He liked it here. Sadly he couldn't stay. He would be here only for the Weekend and return on a flight home Monday. They would not endanger the baby in any way. For now he would simply take the night to regain his strength. He would need it for tomorrows' breakfast with the family. The whole family, well, the main family. He didn't think he could ever be ready to meet her whole family.

* * *

(August 4, 1990 / Vega estate / 7:45 a.m.)

A knock sounded on his door. A quick 'enter' and the door opened to reveal his wife.

"Good morning Severus." Adrianna said as she walked in and looked him over.

"Good morning Adrianna." He said as he tied his cravat. He felt overdressed. "It's too much isn't it?" He asked as he took in her appearance. She wore a simple summer dress in dark blue with white embroidery at the bottom and top hemlines that went to her knees. She had on simple flats that matched her dress and light makeup. Yes, he was overdressed and hot in his regular ensemble.

"For England no, for breakfast with my family in Mexico yes." She said with a smile. "Just point me to your closet and I will help you out." She said as she followed to where he pointed to his bag.

10 minutes later after an uncomfortable Severus was done being mortified as she picked out his clothes including his underwear he was changed. He had on a simple blue grey button down shirt with a thin cotton t-shirt underneath and dark slacks and dress shoes. It felt wrong to not be more covered but he let it go. She would know best.

* * *

Breakfast was uncomfortable. He hated the looks he was getting from his new brothers in law and loathed even more the looks of sympathy Adrianna was getting more. He knew he wasn't handsome but dammit it still stung. He decided to double his efforts with his appearance from now on. After they were all done Adrianna decided to take Severus out for some shopping and to show him the sights. After a promise to not leave the state, and a reminder to cast all 'necessary' charms, Adrianna took him by Floo to Tampico, Tamaulipas. When he asked why they were there she told him to shop and get away from her family. Severus simply smirked and followed her lead. She of course did all the talking. She also translated for him discretely. He appreciated what she did but it was obvious he wasn't from there since he looked pale as milk.

They shopped for his clothes on the mundane side and he put up a fuss when she paid for everything but she told him he didn't have the right money. He relented and continued on. Every once in a while Adrianna would find a nice section between shops with an obstructed view and quickly and discretely shrink their packages and put them in one of the larger more sturdier bags. He was impressed by her wand less and silent casting but didn't comment. They were still surrounded by people.

He enjoyed shopping. It wasn't as crowded as the London markets but it was okay. What really got him was the variety of things and the food. He had never thought he would like to eat fruit so much. He didn't know what a Jicama was but it tasted amazing with salt, lemon and some non spicy chili powder. Adrianna had a fruit bowl with it in it as well and he wanted it now too. The 'agua frescas' were delicious as well. He was stunned at how good natural food and drink could taste. He was used to the mass produced food of the elves from the school kitchens. He knew his wife was amused by the sounds he was making but he didn't care. It was delicious.

If this was what she was craving in the future then he would be hard pressed to replicate this. He said as much.

"I was thinking of having my elves making them for me, well, us now that I see how much you like them too." She said.

"Do you think they can make them taste this good?" He asked. He really hoped so.

"Of course. They would make sure to succeed especially if it's a craving. Not to mention that they would like to keep you happy as well." She said.

"Then let's hope they succeed because I don't think I could go without these too." He said candidly.

Adrianna laughed merrily at his sincere expression.

"Oh Severus. This is just a taste. Wait until you try the chips, or snacks, or candy. Gods just going to a supermarket would throw you off. Let alone the liquor varieties." She said amused.

True to her word she took him all over the state. The first time he walked into a Soriana Supermarket he was impressed. When she told him this wasn't even a mega store he couldn't bring down his eyebrow. He went a little overboard with the shopping. Once Adrianna told him what her favorites were he insisted they stock up. After all the less trips their elves had to do the better. He still wasn't convinced Quinn was simply tired from cleaning and preparing the house. Adrianna called her father and asked him to arrange for a truck or van to come get their things as to not draw attention to themselves. It would be outside waiting for them.

Adrianna had fun picking up just about everything she wanted. She hated to spend so much money but thankfully a few well placed spells would ensure they were mostly ignored and forgotten about after they left. She bought a few baby items she liked and could tell Severus liked them as well. They picked up mostly drinks and food. Thankfully they wouldn't spoil since they could use stasis spells. All in all she loved that she could take her favorites with her to England. She made sure to pick up a few perishables as well to cook some things herself but she doubted she would need to. The elves would take over or her grandmother and mother will simply send her food. She could already see her grandmother looking at Severus as if he was a starving child.

By the time all of their shopping was done for the day they were exhausted. Thankfully all packages were taken from the van to Adrianna's home by her elves and the van and its driver simply followed them around were ever they apparated to.  
Her family had a small fleet of vehicles with magical modification to be able to shrink and enlarge with no side effects to it. It came in handy when they needed to get to places and pretend they arrived by car.

Severus was actually quite content. He really did not want to leave. Sadly he only had one more day here before he had to return to freezing Scotland.

* * *

(August 6, 1990 / 41,000 ft over the Gulf of Mexico / 9:25 a.m.)

Severus relaxed into the chair as it reclined back. He was in a private plane owned by his new family. It was a perk he would definitely love to use more often. Adrianna was next to him in her own reclined seat with a mask over her eyes. They had both had the most exhaustive goodbyes ever. Adrianna's family did not want to let them leave let alone go without them. They did board the plane with a generous amount of food.

All of Sunday was spent refining their plans and making contingencies just in case something happened. Severus also had to spend the day being told he was too skinny and given extra helpings while his wife tried to hide her laughter. Sadly no one was forcing her to eat. If anything they were making her move more because it was good for her. He didn't like it but kept his mouth shut. They were both also given two very unique and rare items to protect them. They both received a ring and a bracelet. The ring was enchanted by the goblins and imbued with the family magic. Should they ever need to find the other the ring would guide them to the other. Should the other die the ring would grow cold as ice. Should they be in grave danger the ring would burn. The bracelet however was far more intricate and precious. The bracelets would send them through almost any wards in a flash as a last resort should their lives depend on it. It would send them to Prince Manor once Severus set them to the wards. They also protected them from mind magic's such as the Imperious and mind intrusions. A tingling sensation would be felt and an approximation from where the probe was coming from. If needed they could mentally activate a bright flash of light to signal a mind attack. They were told to only do so if needed. A smaller bracelet was also given to them for the baby when it was born. It should be the first thing to go on as soon as the child is born. Adrianna loved them and thanked her grandfather for the gift.

Severus was all the more grateful since even if he didn't need the help with mind magic's it was still a way to transport them to safety in an emergency. For now he would enjoy the flight and take her to the Prince family Ancestral home to key her into the wards and set the three bracelets. He would not waste time.

He picked up a tumbler with fire whiskey and pulled out a book from his bag. IT would be almost a 13 hour flight. He would simply relax for the rest of the trip. After all he was going back home with his wife and child. Something he didn't think he would be able to do.

Yes. So far so good.

* * *

(4 Privet Drive/ Dinner time/ August 6, 1990)

"You would never believe it pet. I was minding my own business when my boss was walking around and just saying hi to everyone when he stops at me and says 'Have a good evening Vernon. I can't wait to see your wife, son and nephew at the company picnic on Wednesday.'" Vernon says with outrage. Petunia paled and cast a look at the cupboard.

"He expects to see him." She asked in a loud whisper as if she was speaking sacrilege.

"I know pet. But my boss sees me as a family man who took in his orphaned nephew. We can't leave him behind. I don't want to look bad. I want that promotion." Vernon grumbled. He was upset he had to take the brat anywhere.

"Very well Vernon dear. I will the freak some suitable old clothes of dudders so we won't be so embarrassed to be seen with it." Petunia said as she cast it out of her mind for now and continued to serve them food.

Meanwhile a few feet away a little boy was actually ecstatic and terrified. He might actually get to eat. The Dursley's would never dream of looking less than normal by not feeding him and he was even going to get betters clothes. This was sounding great. He hoped nothing ruined it though. He would try his hardest to be good and not embarrass them.

Up above the house in another plane of existence the fates smiled at how things were turning out. _Soon._ Very soon their champion would find his new family or they would find him.

* * *

 **Yes that is where I am leaving it for now. I had a little bump in the road but I am good now. Harry Potter is about 2 chapters away from being seen more often. Hopefully you can all accept how I decided to do this. I will update as soon as I can but for now don't forget to follow, fav and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for taking so long to add a new chapter. Look at the end to know what else is going on. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(August 7, 1990) (6:00 a.m. 'ish') (Tuesday)

Severus helped Adrianna out of the floo in Spinners end. They had arrived a little after five but decided to get to the Leaky Cauldron by car. Thankfully being a Vega meant the airport had cars available for their higher end clients so they took any car they wished. After getting a driver they were dropped off less than a block away where Severus made sure they had proper glamour's on and their entire luggage shrunken down. They used the public floo to get to Severus house directly. They used the fireplace together and arrived to a different home than the one he left behind.

After calling in his house elves he was told that Quinn had started the remodel but once he left with him the rest of the family elves finished the work for them. They were all fidgeting and tugging their ears in nervousness as they waited to see if the work was acceptable. One look at his wife's face as she melted into her new bed he knew they did a great job. The elves left happily and were told to hold off on breakfast as they were still tired from their trip.

Both took a tiny sip of dreamless sleep and drifted off in their own beds while the elves took care of their belongings. They were all excited at the fact that they now had a proper mistress with a baby on the way. They all took to their jobs with gusto.

* * *

(9:53 a.m.) (Same day)

Both Severus and Adrianna were eating their breakfast (brunch) in their pajamas in the small dining room. He had never been more than happy to have told his elves to update his home. He still felt self conscious with its state now that he had seen how well she has lived. Her father had gifted her a 'small' home as a graduation present for Salazar's sake.

They had decided to spend the rest of the week there in his home. He would only report that he was back during the weekend. For now they would get used to the time zone and just relax.  
After a lovely breakfast they both got to work. Severus wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible away from the headmasters' interference. They firstly went to Prince Manor where they keyed Adrianna into the wards as the new Lady of the house. They then keyed all three bracelets into the wards and took a small tour of the home. He introduced her to all of the family elves then and she introduced hers as well. They had 9 elves together now. Their next order of business was for them to meet with Severus account manager in Gringotts.

Glamour's and cloaks on they made their way into the bank where they were sent to see Silverclaw. Severus ensured she had the Lady Prince family ring on (and concealed) and had her added to one of his accounts for her to use as she wishes. She didn't try to fight him on it, she simply asked he if he was sure he knew what he was doing since she loved to shop. He had simply raised an eyebrow and ensured there was more than enough money in the account. At least, he hoped it was enough. He didn't care. He never touched the money anyways.

Once they finished up she asked if it was possible to see her account manager from back home as well. The goblin had looked snippy that a witch would dare request a goblin to follow her across the planet but quickly shut up when she pulled out a pin. A distinctive pin that was only given to special clients, students or friends of a single goblin. Silverclaw was shaking as he took the pin and opened a small compartment on his desk and pressed the pin into the nook inside. Once the small flash faded he returned the pin and told her they may have to wait a while for a response. Adrianna simply nodded as Silverclaw led them to a sofa nearby. He offered them refreshments and made them (mostly her) comfortable. Severus kept looking at her with an inquisitive look wanting to know what was going on. Adrianna simply mouthed 'later' and made small talk with him.

Almost ten minutes later a very distinguished looking goblin knocked on the door and was let in by Silverclaw. If the events weren't bizarre enough the goblin had what could only be described as the scariest smile on his face when he saw Adrianna. She stood and went over to the goblin and greeted him in his language followed by the customary handshake and then hugged him. Hugged him. Severus just kept quiet and waited. This looked like a good story, one he would make sure to find out about later.

Turns out Adrianna had impressed her families account manager. The man was so impressed with her ways of making money in the stock market and with new businesses that he offered to become her own private account manager as well and make her a 'friend' of his family or clan. Adrianna accepted said honor a year ago and ever since had been frequently keeping in touch with Goldfang with her business needs and as a friend. It was rare for a goblin to make someone so young a friend and client of them but it worked for them. Adrianna introduced her husband and told him of her impending child. Goldfang was happy for her and congratulated them since children were a blessing to the goblin race. They spent some time going over her accounts and with Silverclaw they made a few adjustments to their accounts since they were now married. They set it up so once their marriage ended they would both leave the marriage with what they arrived with unless it was gifted or willingly given access to like the account Severus gave her. Only the title of Lady Prince would return to the Prince line if they didn't continue the marriage.

Goldfang also said he would look into any business opportunities she had for the area. He was rewarded with a mischievous look that had Severus a little hopeful and wary as to what it might entail.

They left the bank having completed all they needed to do including finding out that the Prince family home was suitable for Adrianna's needs. They signed the paperwork for the contractors to go there immediately and begin to update the house electrically. They found the best contractors from Japan and also decided to change the wards as well to better suit the electronics in the house. They sent some of the elves to clear out the house of all its contents (to ensure nothing would be in the way for the workers and to eliminate the threat of theft) and thoroughly clean it. After a very long day they simply returned home and sat down to a lovely dinner by the elves.

"Hopefully things will slow down by next week." Adrianna said exhausted on the couch.

Severus simply smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"I doubt it. Next week we will be in the castle. I assure you everyone will want to know you." Severus said with a slight grimace.

Adrianna pouted prettily.  
"No (she moaned). I hope it all settles down soon after. I really like time to myself. This is all so new. Plus I really do need to get to work as soon as I can." She said.

"I am sorry to say that after I introduce you to the staff we won't have much time until the students arrive. We will need to make sure neither the headmaster nor the deputy headmistress talks about how we came to be married. The headmaster would tease and hint at it and that is just as bad. They are hopeless gossips who do not know some times when to stop." He said with a sigh.

"Don't worry too much about it. If they do then we can simply counter act their gossip with something else. Besides in my experience people tend to keep their mouth shut if they wish to stay in my good graces. Hopefully those here will learn that lesson as well." She said with a far too innocent smile.

Severus leaned over to her chair and grasped her hand in his and kissed it slowly as he met her eyes.  
"I think we will get along perfectly my dear." He said deeply.

Adrianna smirked lightly and simply gave a delicate nod. She could look quiet regal when she wanted to.

* * *

(August 8, 1990) (8:00 a.m.) (Wednesday)

Severus and Adrianna were half way through their breakfast when the owls came in. They dropped off their burdens and either flew away or waited for a reply on the nearby perch which housed Piolin and Severus's raven, Hades. Yes, she had been surprised that he used a raven as his delivery bird and then it after the God of the underworld. She found it fitting though.

Adrianna had all of her mail still going to her home in Tamaulipas where the elves would gather it and then simply pop it over. She and Severus were still a bit wary of how long distance travel affected the elves so only one round trip per elf was allowed per day. The elves insisted they were okay but then again they also hurt themselves to appease their masters so they were skeptical. She regrettably had told her parents of this discovery and was promptly told she had no excuses to send a late reply to their mail. The only mail she had delivered now was her own copy of each magical newspaper from Europe and a few new subscriptions to academic journals.

Severus felt a horrible chill descend the room as he was reading the morning paper. He turned to look around and caught sight of his very pissed off wife. He did not know what to do next. He didn't know what she was reading and what it entailed but if it pissed her off this badly he might be safer elsewhere. Before he could take his chance to flee his wife let out a scream of frustration and anger that oddly reminded him of a certain tabby.

"Something you would like to talk about?" He asked calmly, a little too calmly.

Adrianna took many deep breaths as she tried to stay calm.  
"Here" She said when she couldn't find the words and thrust the letter in his direction.

Severus read the letter and by the end his eyebrows had risen to his hair line. The gall of that man! It had started off fine. Federico Vega had greeted his daughter and enquired to her health and that of the baby. He gave her a very thorough update to what had been going on and the status of their plans. Then the letter took a left turn where he said he had contacted Goldfang to transfer money into her account since he was afraid her husband (the word was written like a curse) wouldn't be able to provide enough funds for her. He had also taken the liberty of contacting their very well respected law firm who had a sister branch in Spain. They would be contacting her soon to let her know they would be at her disposal should she need them. Then he tells her he has also contacted a well known and highly sought after healer from Spain to be her personal Healer for the rest of her pregnancy. He has already paid for it and they will be contacting her shortly. Lastly, as if he hadn't done enough, he tells her he has sent over three of his men who would be at her beck and call day and night. If she could get them to be by her side inside the castle the better but if she couldn't then they could either stay in a home in the village or in whatever home she choose to rent or own somewhere else. He sent her bodyguards. Without her input or regard for her opinion on the matter. Bodyguards!

He was upset. No, not upset, he was furious. No, still not right, He was beyond words. Yes, close enough. Even going to the other side of the bloody planet the man still wouldn't leave well enough alone. They had come to an understanding before they had left Mexico. They may not like him but they trusted him to take care of Adrianna and the baby. This however makes it look like they couldn't trust him to even take her cloak.

Severus put down the letter and took a deep breath much like his wife had done. He had to think rationally. It took Severus a very long time to keep himself in check and not let loose the vitriol that wanted to spew forth from his mouth. He would not do such a thing in front of his wife. In a silenced room was another story. When he opened his eyes he could see his wife look at him with an amused and annoyed air.

"If you want to curse up a storm you don't have to hold back on my account." She simply stated.

Severus was wondering if she had read his mind for half a second. The curiosity might have shown on his face since she answered.

"I don't have to read your mind to see that is what you want to do. It's written all over your face. I don't have a problem with you cursing. As long as it is not towards me or our baby then I don't care." She said.

"I do not wish to disrespect you by cursing near you let alone at you. It seems wrong to do so in front of my wife. Besides, I will have to learn to restrain myself around you since in a few months the baby will be able to hear my voice and I don't want them to only hear me cursing." He said.

"Very well. Just know that should the occasion call for it I don't have a problem with it. You will probably be surprised at what will come out of my mouth. Although it might all end up being in Spanish." She said finishing off in a questioning look.

At that Severus cracked a smile, a small one but a smile none the less.  
"How would you like to deal with this?" He asked.

"I will send him a letter in return letting him know of my displeasure. Sending me money is normal for him since he has always done so even if I make my own income. It's just his way of taking care of me. Saying it was because he didn't think you could provide for me was crossing the line. The lawyers were a good idea since one never knows when they would need them. Knowing my father he contacted the most vicious ones he could find. The healer was something I was already looking into. Him getting one from Spain would ensure they spoke Spanish which was probably important for my father. I will make sure we have a bilingual healer or at least one of the nurses is so we you could understand as well. The bodyguards however are the hard part." She said exasperated.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. Adrianna's lip twitched at his way of communicating through his facial features.

"As you could probably tell my family is a very large and wealthy one." He nodded in understanding.  
"What you may not know is that my family is also feared. I am sure if you research this you will get many reasons why. My family sponsors many people throughout the countries of Mexico, United States, Cuba, Honduras, El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize and many other South American countries. All of the people whom we sponsor for higher education/jobs are magical or related to magical people. Our family believes in maintaining the purity of magic in our bloodlines. However we see it differently than others. Whereas the British see it as only marrying other purebloods or marrying cousins to maintain that purity we see it as marrying those with magic in their veins. Purity of magic to us is inclusive not restrictive. Very few of my relatives have ever married mundane. Those that do only married those of high intelligence or those related to a magical person. My family has had nearly all types of magical blood in our ancestors. Werewolves, Metamorphs, Seers, Animagi, Shifters, Mages, Veela, Elementals, Parselmouths, Part Fae, Part Vampires, Part Goblin and just about anyone who has a specific magical gift or ability. It does not matter if they have mundane in their line. It is actually a plus. Inbreeding causes so many problems and from our research is the leading cause of squib children. Thankfully even these children can have magical offspring if they marry a powerful spouse."

Severus was looking impressed. She was of a very diverse bloodline. One that didn't care if he had a muggle father. It was refreshing to see this. Their theories to the ramifications of inbreeding were a view he shared.  
"That is a very impressive lineage. I would like to talk to you more on this later if we could." He said.

She merely nodded.  
"As I was saying before I went off tangent. My family refuses to simply let magical blood die. So we have an organization that works with the ministries to give scholarships to those who would not be able to afford a place in school or supplies. Some schools don't have a large fund for children with financial troubles to begin with and then add to the fact that it is mostly used up by orphans then those children are left with no options. The sister branch to that one is the one that helps adults. Some children need help finding a job, home or even wish to return to mundane schooling after graduation. Whatever the case may be we help them. The people whom we help the most though are werewolves. Most of them emigrated from Europe and found a better life here. The others are mostly new bloods or muggleborns as you know them whom have run away from home or were abandoned. Some parents cannot deal with a magical child and they are often abused. If we can find them we help them as best we can. The ministry mostly does this for us since they can detect magic in mundane areas. These people feel indebted to us and as a result many end up being trained to work for our companies or helped find their dream jobs. Having people who can navigate both worlds is a bonus. Those who wish it can work for a private company my family also has. Both magical and mundane can work there. It is a security company. They are trained to guard the buildings we own, be contracted to others and ourselves when we leave the safety of our ancestral home. There is a reason we had to leave with glamour's on. Things are bad enough with the drug cartels as it is. Having magicals to worry about as well would be too much. So we have body guards to accompany us to events where we would need to attend in both the mundane and magical world. So the bodyguards would have always been sent to us. I just wish he had gone about it a different way." Adrianna said.

Severus took all the information in. It was quite a lot. It did make sense for them to need bodyguards given from what he could see of their wealth. To have lethal wards like that meant they had enemies. In the end he was able to accept it. He had enemies as well. His past ensured there would always be people who wanted to see him dead for their losses during the last war or the fact that they see him as a traitor. He had blood on his hands that would never come off. Yes, he would feel much better with her having them around. He would hate it if they were nothing but werewolves but the advanced senses would only protect his family. Ugh, just admitting that in his mind was repulsive.

"I admire the length your family has gone for those who need help. I can also see the benefit of doing so. You end up with a loyal and grateful group of people who are willing to work, obey, spy, fight, defend and die for you. It is a very practical thing now that you have given me more information. However like you I wish your father had handled that better." He said.

Adrianna smirked at his observation but smiled at the end.  
"Yes you are correct. I will speak to him and mother as well as grandma. She will have more sway over him anyways. She raised him to be more tactful than that."

"He acts like a Gryffindor." Severus sneered lightly.

Adrianna laughed.  
"No. He acts like a man who is used to getting his way all his life. It is our culture. But like my grandmother taught me long ago. 'The man is the head but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head wherever she wants.'" Adrianna's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Is that how it is?" He drawled.

Adrianna's eyes sparkled with intensity. He found he liked it on her. Albus eyes looked like they had flood lights in them.  
"Not particularly. I will talk to you first about things I feel strongly about like I said I would. If you dismiss them or refuse to listen you may find yourself at the end of my anger and you won't like it."

"Oh?" He said with faux curiosity. "And what would that entail Madame Snape?"

"I will wear soft pastel clothes, shoes and makeup to make me appear young and sweet. I will ensure I look younger than I already do now. I will speak softly and meekly. Then I will walk around the school with a sweet smile on my face and talk to everyone ensuring I am well liked. When you yell or raise your voice I will cower and act scared and on the verge of tears. I will continue it until you give in." She said with wide eyes and a placid smile that scared him to his core.

"You wouldn't." He said aghast. It was horrible. He would look like a monster, more than others already thought of him but still. She was already so small and innocent looking he didn't want to think of how she could intensify it. Minerva would tear into him at the first sign of distress from her. It was brilliant, cunning, and ruthless, and a little bit of a turn on if he was honest.

"Try me. I can assure you I can use my height and looks to my advantage." She said. "Oh, Lena." Her little elf appeared.

"Yes miss." Lena said.

"Get me my portfolio." She said.

Within a minute a large portfolio was given to Severus who perused it with shock and awe. Inside were dozens of photographs of his wife. Many of them were magical with movement. They were of Adrianna and sometimes of others. His favorites were of her in period clothing or in 'costume'. She was different types of mermaids, vampires, werewolves, queens, princesses, goddesses, maidens, dolls, fairies, nymphs, birds, angels, demons, pirates and even embodied the seven deadly sins. It was beautiful. He did not know how long he sat there but when he looked up he noticed the elves serving lunch now.

He had spent roughly 3 hours going over the photos. He hadn't noticed the passage of time.

"Sorry that I didn't snap you out of it. You looked so engrossed in the photos I simply left you to it. It did feel wonderful to have someone so enthralled with my work though." She said with an impish grin.

"Who took these?" He asked when he brought himself out of his thoughts.

"Most are timer shots. The camera is set up to either take a single photo after a few seconds or to continuously take photos for a certain amount of time. Some are taken by a photographer I work with or Milo. He has a knack for taking candid shots and staging them. He's my little artist." Adrianna said fondly.

Severus would bet Milo heard her praise and would be blushing mad now.

"These are all magnificent. What do you do with them?" He asked.

"Thank you. That is only my professional Portfolio. I have a few more books filled with photos as well but those are the best. Some photos are for the photographer to do as they wish. Some are for campaigns. Some are for my personal collection. Others go online to forums or sites dedicated to either a genre or specific character. For example, there are some sites online that upload their own photos or artwork of vampires. All interpretations are uploaded. Some even combine them like Zombie royalty. I like to take photos like those since I have the unique ability to do so by being part of both worlds. I took some of those pictures in our ancestral home but only of a few non discernible areas and never of the night sky. Our location could be pin pointed by the stars."

Severus nodded in agreement. Not many could do so but those that could do it would be intelligent and anyone smart enough to discover where the home was by a picture was a strong enemy to have.  
"Do you create these effects with magic?" He asked.

"No, the hair, makeup, eyes and clothes are mostly mundane. I prefer to be able to do most things that way just in case I work with a mundane person. My craft room has a wardrobe that is bigger on the inside. It's a walk in closet where I store all of my wigs, clothes, shoes and accessories for the photo shoots. It's a little hard to explain to someone why I have over 30 wigs until they see the photos. The photos do make me some money but I mostly do it for fun." She said.

The elves had finished setting up the table and serving the food.

"Will you continue to do this in the castle?" He asked then took a bite of his food. It was some of the packaged food they were given by Adrianna's grandmother.

She blushed. Severus was surprised at that. He had seen some of the clothes she had worn in the photos. He would kill anyone who saw her in them. He on the other hand would be happy to take whatever photos she would like.

"I would like to since it's a castle! I mean the background would be infinite. There is so much potential. From the cliché princess locked in the tallest tower to the prisoner shackled to the wall in the dungeons." She finished off excitedly.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he ate.  
"The prisoner?" He asked amused. That would be something he would like to see. He wouldn't mind taking pictures of that as well.  
 _STOP THAT. She is pregnant with your child._ He internally scolded himself.

She blushed once more. He liked it.  
"I don't just like to do cutesy pics. I mean I do love shooting fantasy shots but I also do serious photos and horror as well. The seven deadly sins was one my grandmother liked actually. She thought I made them more real by embodying them myself. Not many other people in my family liked them besides my youngest brother and most cousins. I guess it's hard for them to see me like that. I like to push the line in the photographs. I think doing a mermaid inspired shoot would be great if it wasn't in Scotland in the freezing weather. Not to mention that I don't know what the mermaids in the lake will do to me if they see me with a fish tail as well." She trailed off.

"A fish tail?" Severus asked. He had seen a few photos with a mermaid tail on but he thought that was done by magic.

"I have a few of them. They are made mostly out of silicone. I found a seamstress that combined magical and mundane to make them. So when I'm in the water the tail moves with my feet and leg movements so I can steer beneath the water. I have to use a bubble head charm if I want to spend some time under water but it doesn't look good on camera so I have to dispel it and recast it between shots. Its tedious but worth it." She said.

Severus just looked dumbfounded. While he could appreciate the amount of work she went through to take a single picture a part of him was upset she had the possibility of drowning for said photos.

"Isn't that dangerous?" He asked casually.

She wasn't fooled.  
"One of the elves is always with me. When I shoot the mermaid pictures or just enjoy a swim in costume. I always have someone there as well. I can't exactly maneuver in a giant fish tail now can I? Besides, someone has to help me into it as well." She said.

"Very well. If you need any help with any photographs while you are here just let me know. I would rather be there to help you just for my own piece of mind." He said.

"I promise to let you know. Besides, we might as well get some use out of the men father sent over. I doubt I will have to be ducking assassination and kidnapping attempts in the castle but one never knows." She said.

"Do you know who they are?" He asked.

Adrianna nodded. She handed him a folder.  
"This arrived a little after you became engrossed in the book. It's the files of the three men my father sent over as well as the file for the healer and lawyers. I barely finished going through them. I hate to say it but father found the best." She said begrudgingly.

Severus spent some time going over the files and he too had to admit his father in law found the best. Lucius himself would have a hard time finding better care for his wife.

"What do you think?" She asked when she saw he was done reading.

"I hate to say it but, I like what I see. The arrangement with the healer was the best that I have ever seen. It doesn't surprise me that he has paid for it in full as well and conveniently leave the amount written down as well. How considerate of him. I will have to bring this up with Minerva while Albus is there. If you are with me it would help. Having her see the amount the service is costing would be a bonus as well since it would placate Minerva and Albus as to why we are receiving outside help while also showing that your family doesn't bat an eye to this amount of money. The lawyers I don't really have much of a problem with. The only thing I believe they will have to contend with would be any gossip printed on the paper. There are a few writers like Rita Skeeter who are the lowest of the low and relish in destroying the lives of others to get the latest gossip. If there isn't any or if they don't have all of their facts they simply make it up. I think sending them a letter to be on the lookout for such things would be best and to immediately and ruthlessly crush them. They will find out who you are in a matter of days within finding out I am married. It would be best to be on the attack from the start. No one would expect different from me. The bodyguards are impressive as well. I have never been particularly fond of werewolves as you well know why however this young man impressed me. With only one werewolf around then it is easier to accommodate the shift change when the full moon arrives. I like that they are all trained in mundane martial arts as well as weaponry. Since you wish to spend some time shopping in muggle London I would feel better if one or all of them were with you. I would hate for you to strain yourself." He said. He hated to admit it but the idea of his wife walking around with bodyguards made him feel better. As soon as it was out that he was married she would have a target on her back. Whether it is from reporters, gossip wives or ex acquaintances it didn't matter. This would make him feel better when she was away from him. Although he could use the rings to get to her if he felt she was in danger knowing she had three armed and dangerous guards made him feel better.

"Yes, the healer arrangement did appeal to me as well. Having someone at my beck and call for anything does take some of the stress away. As for the lawyers I agree. I do hope we don't ever need to use them however. Although a part of me knows that is just wishful thinking I will still hold out hope for a calm year. I would like a stress free pregnancy. Well, from now on a stress free pregnancy." She said with amusement.

Severus gave a close mouthed smile but his shoulders shook for a few seconds.  
 _Progress._ She thought.

"I agree my dear." He said. "Is there anything else we need to do today?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

"Just to check out the London house outside of London to see how the contractors are doing. We also need to set up the floo network there since I doubt it has been maintained all these years. Aside from that just a few things. I can't really do any unpacking since neither the castle nor the London house is available to me right now. Work would be difficult without internet and asides from shopping and sightseeing nothing else." She said.

"I will take you exploring in Hogsmeade village after we settle into the castle. If you wish I can show you Diagon alley today?" He said. He was nervous however since it felt like he was taking his own wife on a date.

"That would be wonderful. I hope there aren't too many people though." She said.

Severus grimaced.

"Sadly since it is August there will be some families getting their school supplies. Thankfully they tend to clear out towards the night. We will need to use our glamour's again while we are still waiting to tell everyone we have returned." He said.

"Oh well, thankfully it's not the end of the month. I would hate to be around all those last minute shoppers." She said with a delicate wrinkle on her nose as she scrunched up her face.  
"Oh we can't. The guards should be arriving today. I think it would be better to interview them ourselves. Not to mention we will have to bring them up to date to what we are doing. They can stay in the Prince house once it is finished being upgraded. Does it have a basement?" She asked at the end.

Severus thought hard then simply summoned the paperwork of the Prince home.  
"Yes. We can retro fit it to house a werewolf. I would prefer it if you didn't stay there during the full moon though. For my own piece of mind." Severus said. It was difficult for him to share his space with her let alone three other people one of whom was a wolf. Thankfully he wouldn't have to house them at Spinners End.

"I won't don't worry. There's no need to take any unnecessary risks." She said. "Can we visit the alley tomorrow?"

"Yes I believe that would be best. I believe they would insist to go with us. I don't doubt your father chose these three for their experience and years of training. They would see it as a privilege to protect his only daughter. Not to mention that you are pregnant this would elevate the priority of protecting you." Severus said.

"I don't doubt it. Father would insist on sending the best. I'm surprised he didn't send me his personal guard." She said.

"Let's wait for them then. We can do all of our shopping tomorrow. Do you have a specific schedule in mind?" He asked. He needed to know if he would need to escape a marathon of shopping. He didn't know how Lucius could stand these.

"Tomorrow the alley and Friday mundane London. I might need the entire weekend to shop the mundane side though." His eyes widened at that. She burst out laughing. "Severus! I'm not going to buy that much. There are just more stores on the mundane side. Not to mention the amount of time it takes to go through one. You remember how it was to go through Soriana and that wasn't a mega store. Then there's the fact that I will want to go through every baby store I can find. Not to mention shop for clothes for my growing stomach. Until I know what the baby is I will be limited with what I can buy for it as well. So relax. I find it relaxing since I can take my time and just browse." She said.

"I can't do that. I like being able to simply go and get what I want and leave. The only browsing I do is in the apothecary and bookstores to see if they have anything new." He said. That was a big difference between them.

"I understand. I promise to not drag you with me unless I absolutely need you." She said with a smile. "Or if I want to torture you." She added.

"That Madame would be cruel." He said. He believed she would though. He would never underestimate a woman. He still hadn't forgotten what she had said about dressing in soft pastels.

"Then don't make me mad." She said playfully but he knew she was serious on some level.  
"Would you like to do some of the baby shopping with me?" She asked.

"Like what exactly?" He asked confused. "I don't really know what it would entail besides clothes and nappies."

Adrianna smiled at that.  
"Oh just the little things like clothes, hats, socks, mittens, shoes, blankets, mattress, crib, sheets, mobile, changing table, diapers, wipes, dresser, toys, pacifiers, bottles, burp cloths, combs, soap, shampoo, wash cloths, creams, diaper bag, stroller, car seat and other assorted odds and ends." She rattled off nonchalantly with a dead pan expression.

Severus looked on horrified. He did not know how much babies needed. A part of him did not want to go through the hell of shopping for all of that. A bigger part of him did not want to miss out on anything to do with his child. He never thought he would get this chance. He wasn't going to miss out on anything if he could help it.

"I would love to. You may have to be patient with me but I do not wish to miss anything." He said honestly.

Adrianna simply smiled at him and grasped his hand.  
"I'm glad." With that she went back to her tea.

Severus relaxed in his chair as he enjoyed the thought of picking out something for his child. He may never be there for them every day but he would make sure they knew they were loved. He wouldn't become his father.

* * *

By the time the day had ended Severus and Adrianna had visited the Prince London home to see how it was going. They had the elves furnish the single bedroom that was finished for the three incoming guards. As well as add in the furniture for the small breakfast table and to stock the kitchen and bathrooms. Neither of them wanted the guards in their current home so they would stay there to guard the house Adrianna would be moving into when it was done. She will spend her days there while Severus taught. They found it a good system since he wouldn't be able to spend more time with her at the castle during the beginning of school. This way she would have a place of her own to work and escape to just in case things between them became awkward. The guards would stay with her and accompany her whenever she needed to go out to either world.

They also made sure to have the elves go through the house for any cursed items and separate them. He didn't know if his ancestors had items to kill muggleborns or werewolves but it would be better safe than sorry.

The three men had not been put out about sharing a room for a week. They told them straight out they were fine to have access to a working bathroom. They had gone through worse. They sat them down and Adrianna basically explained what would happen. She mostly did this for Severus sake since she had experience with bodyguards before.

With the help of the guards and Severus Adrianna linked them all together through the bracelets they all wore. The bracelets the guard had on were standard issue for all bodyguards to her family. They held their portkeys and locaters in them they also helped with mind attacks, a standard shield spell and a locater spell to draw them towards their protected. They also linked them to their assigned person to let them know who they were since sometimes they had to be disguised, disillusioned, glamoured or polyjuiced and letting their protected know who they were through the bracelet would be reassuring. It was also a discrete way of knowing you had a guard without showing that you had one in the first place. Severus was impressed with the features as it would allow him to discern if he had an ally around when he went out.

The guards all take a vow to protect their assigned person or people as well. This also reassured Severus that he was doing the right thing as he did not find any loop holes in the vow. These men would literally die for them. He ensured that they knew Adrianna was their priority out of the two of them. Once the baby was born then he or she would become first. Neither parent placed their life above their child's.

They then laid out their plans for the next few days for them and their plans for the house. Thankfully the Prince home was large enough to accommodate everyone without hassle. Even if it wasn't they could have still expanded the space. They would each get a bedroom on the ground floor and they would be in charge of ensuring the basement was fitted with a chamber for a werewolf. The upper floors would be whatever Adrianna decided to make them. After all was said and done the married couple left for home.

* * *

(August 8, 1990) (11:38 p.m.) (Victoria Park, London) (Wednesday)

It was bad. So very very bad. He had been given a harsh bath in hot water by his aunt then given clothes which were much better than his usual hand-me-downs. He didn't care that they weren't brand new but they were new for him. His uncle had given him a very stern talking to as to what was expected of him. He was to behave and not draw too much attention to himself. He was to be respectful and not the horrible little freak that he was.

It had gone well at first. He made sure to smile and keep his mouth shut. When asked a direct question he was respectful but only spoke few words. It had all been going great until his cousin started making trouble. He dropped a tray of food and promptly blamed it on Harry. The problem with that was that the idiot boy had been seen by many people and they were all quick to point out the truth to Vernon and Petunia. They were backed up into a corner by then and had to punish Dudley publicly. Dudley not knowing when to keep his mouth shut promptly threw an epic tantrum. One that drew many eyes on them. It was only after Vernon spotted his boss frowning at the scene that he stepped in. He firmly told his son he was grounded for his horrible lack of manners and disrespect. Dudley had been left speechless but not before sending the biggest glare at Harry he could muster. It promised pain.

Harry did not know what came over him but he had the world's biggest feeling to run and hide. He waited until he was mostly ignored and then promptly made his way to the side of the park where the Chinese pagoda was. He had heard from others that it was beautiful and for some reason he was drawn to it. When he finally arrived there he explored the area. He made sure to keep away from people and out of view if he could. A while later when the sun was setting Harry found himself alone in the pagoda. A soft golden glow came from just outside the pagoda on the ground in between some bushes and flowers. Harry watched amazed as the ground opened up for him into what looked like a burrow for a large rabbit. The pressure to go into the opening was overwhelming and urgent now. Without listening to his mind of the dangers of going in he quickly dove inside. The hole closed immediately behind him just as his uncle Vernon made his way near the structure. He was sweating and panting looking around everywhere. With a muffled curse he continued on.

Inside the burrow Harry found glowing stones in blues, greens and gold's. It made it possible to see inside. The burrow was a little bigger than his cupboard so he was comfortable. One corner had very soft earth covered by what looked like moss. He went over to it and sat down. It was soft and comfortable. He laid down and curled into himself while closing his eyes. He wasn't aware he was sleepy before but now all he wanted to do was sleep.

He was in the deepest sleep possible when three small figures appeared inside the small space before him. They waved their hands in the air encircling the boy. They spoke together in eerie voices that seemed so young and yet so ancient at the same time, almost otherworldly. He would sleep for nearly two and a half days undisturbed. Nothing and no one would find him until their chosen could come and claim him. They ensured his safety and well being and just as quickly as they appeared they were gone.

The rocks dimmed in their glow but never truly faded. The little boy huddled inside was now safe and sound. His savior would find him soon.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. I know it has been over a month or so since I last updated. I am sorry.**

 **This chapter was extra long just for you all. I will try to work more on them but I am about to have an increase in work so that might not happen. Still the story is about to be kicked up. Adrianna is finally in England now.**  
 **I will be speeding a bit in later chapters since none of the good stuff happened until Harrys first year so this coming year will lay the groundwork for the changes Adrianna will bring into the school and lives of everyone.**

 **I have been sent some messages with requests and suggestions and let me just say I appreciate the help. I will try my best to put some of them in as long as they work with the plot. I don't mind anyone sending me anything so do not think of it as being rude or nosy.**

 **I was thinking of adding the character profiles here at the end of the three bodyguards but thought** a **gainst it. I will either just introduce them next chapter briefly or simply add their ages, names and traits at the top before the chapter starts. Still not sure. Let me know what you would all prefer in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

(August 9, 1990) (Spinners end) (Breakfast time) (Thursday)

Severus and Adrianna were enjoying their after breakfast tea while going through their mail. Well Severus was enjoying his tea. Adrianna was having some sort of fruit water that he was starting to want as well. He might have to switch given how badly tea and coffee stained teeth. He needed to create a paste to help whiten his teeth slowly as to not arouse suspicion and immediate notice. Yes, Severus went back to his mental lists of what he was going to do to make himself more presentable for his wife. If he had to endure his sisters in laws looks one more time he was going to curse them.

Adrianna on the other hand was resigning herself of having to wait until the middle afternoon to receive the day's morning paper in Mexico. The time zone difference was a nuisance.  
She was however distracted as her father's reply letter had arrived. She also had to deal with a horrible influx of mail from her mother, brothers, grandmother and aunts. They are all apparently distressed at her absence and wish she was home so they could take care of her. The elves were bringing in piles of food. It was insane. Her great aunt Irma had sent her an 'emergency' batch of six dozen tamales. 72 tamales! They were separated by type and were still piping hot with stasis charms in place. She was not upset with that care package at all. She loved her Aunt Irma's food. The woman could stop war with her food. The sad part was that she would have to share with Severus. Adrianna smirked. She remembered his body from their morning after. The man was almost rail thin. He had some muscle tone but could use more. She would ensure he began a training regimen. Yes, no one said her husband couldn't work out with the guards or keep an eye on her while she worked out. For safety reasons of course.

Right now she was simply glad she had an abundance of food from home. She would miss home cooked meals so much. Thankfully the elves could replicate them but they wouldn't be the same as her aunties. She would need to send them all thank you letters. Her aunt Irma however would get a little more. She would get Severus hooked on her food.

"Are you done my dear?" Severus asked as he gathered his paperwork. Thankfully no letters from anyone in Hogwarts.

Adrianna smiled at the endearment. He had said 'goodnight my dear' to her the night before as he went to his room. She could see the tension in his shoulders as he waited to see her reaction. She simply yawned sleepily and sighed 'goodnight' to him as well. She would leave calling him an endearment for later. For now he needed to relax around her more. She would not even mention the name change. She liked it.

"Almost, could you please remind me to send thank you cards to my relatives? We were sent an obscene amount of food. No need to be rude." She said.

"Oh?" He inquired. He remembered the food well. It was all delicious. His favorites were whatever his grandmother in law fed him. It was like the woman could just know what he would like.

"Remember the night before we left and they gave us a 'small' going away dinner?" She said smiling.

"If by small you mean about a hundred immediate family members then yes. I remember." He said with some incredulity. He would never trust them when it came to parties. If that was small he was loathed to think what was big.

She chuckled.  
"Yes, well, the food served was done mostly by my aunts and some of the elves. The tamales and rice were all done by my great aunt Irma. She sent us six dozen assorted tamales. It was in case of emergency. In other words if I want home cooking without having a decent place around." She said with a small smile.

"Will that be enough?" He asked. He hoped the food was for both of them. Those were delicious. He would wait however since only a dead man takes food from a pregnant woman.

"For us yes. I will not start pigging out and eating like crazy. I am too short to get fat. I would look like an oompa loompa." She said with a grimace. She was not looking forward to gaining weight. She was definitely going to work out as much as she could.

"You are not too short and you won't get fat. You are pregnant. Besides, I highly doubt you could look bad." Severus said casually. He hoped that was the right response. He did not want her mad at him.

"Good answer." She said amused.

"Thank the gods." He muttered but knew she would hear it.  
"Would you like to go to the Alley now or later?"

"I think now. Who knows I might find stores I might love. Let me just get ready." She said as she got up to go to her room. Severus decided to change as well. They might go in disguise but that didn't mean he couldn't make the effort. It felt good to have his hair look soft and no sign of grease. Sadly he could just see that coming back during school.

(About 20 minutes later)

Adrianna came down in a modest long sleeved knee length dress. It was dark grey with black cuff and hem line. It was neck high a few plaits in the chest and a cute black bow around her waist. She paired it with patterned sheer black stockings and small black and grey booties. It was a modest, sweet and conservative outfit and yet she somehow made it look radiant. In her arm she had a black velvet cloak with grey and silver embroidery around its borders with a fur inner lining on the body. Severus had on one of his regular black slacks with one of his new dark blue shirts with a matching blue and dark grey tie with a black vest on top and a black jacket over that. He had a regular none descript black cloak on as well to tie in the entire outfit. He had combed back his hair to keep it out of his face. He looked uncomfortable.

(Go to profile page to find the link to her dress.)

Adrianna smiled and went over to him to 'fix' his tie. She gave him an appreciative once over that was for her and to give him a confidence boost. It worked. He stopped looking uncomfortable and started to suppress his desire.

"You look handsome Severus." She said.

"You look lovely yourself my dear." He said.  
"While you were changing I took the liberty to send Quinn to the London home. The three guards will accompany us to the alley today. They should be in disguise now and waiting for us. It was agreed that one of them would be with us and the other two would trail closely behind. Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"That sounds sensible. Is there a reason only one will be so close to us?" She asked as he helped her put on her cloak.

"I believe it would be to pull you to safety if need be. I prefer it actually." He said as they both now started casting their glamour's.

"I can fight too you know. Being pregnant does not make me useless. But I will agree to leave the fight if I have to. I won't risk the baby." She said.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"There's no need to thank me. I already love this child. I will always put it first." She said as she huddled near him in the fireplace to floo.

"As do I." He said softly while looking towards her abdomen. "Diagon Alley" He said loudly.

They stepped out of the public floo near the apparition section of Diagon Alley. They both felt an instant sensation through their wrists under their bracelets. Adrianna recognized the feeling and smiled to reassure Severus that it was normal. Severus now wished he had placed the bracelet on his right wrist. The feeling made him think back to the prickly pain he used to experience though his tattoo when he was summoned. It wasn't the same or painful as the mark, it was just a shock to feel a magical pull there. He would need time to get used to it without getting flashbacks.

A man with a balding head of light brown hair in a common black cloak with dark brown and black clothes underneath approached them with a friendly smile. As he got closer the feeling intensified until he reached them then it became more like a low thrum. It was clear this was one of their guards.

"There you two are. I thought I had the time wrong. How are you both this fine morning?" The man said. He was a good actor.

"Good Morning Arthur. Sorry we were a bit late. It was my fault; I couldn't for the life of me find my shoes." Adrianna said cheerily as she clasped hands with her 'friend'.

"No problem at all. So shall we get going? There seems to be quite a few people here today." 'Arthur' said.

"Of course, let's just work our way from one end to the other shall we?" Severus asked his wife as she guided her towards the first store. He wasn't sure if she would like to enter a teapot store and repair shop but he wouldn't presume anything.

The entire day went on in a similar fashion. While there were a few stores that Severus did like to go into there were some he wished he could have avoided. Mainly the lingerie shop his wife found discretely nestled in between two buildings. Worse was when she proceeded to buy items in said shop. Thankfully 'Arthur' made sure to keep his distance from the couple and never directly look at the purchases his wife was making. Severus wished he could forget the wondrous sight of frills and lace his wife was picking out. Some things looked practical others looked like she was going to torture him by sight alone. He nearly lost it when his wife discretely cast a privacy charm around both of them and asked him if he would like her in the item she held in her hands. When Severus barely managed to choke out a 'yes' Adrianna smirked and told him to get used to the idea of sleeping with her again since she would not go without sex for her entire pregnancy.

Severus had stood frozen for a good three minutes there until 'Arthur' nudged him out of him. He simply blinked it off and walked around. If he handed the cashier a pair of black sheer lace top stockings and a pair of black sheer lace top fishnet stocking then no one commented on it. Adrianna simply had a gleam in her eyes.

The bookstore was a respite since he got to wander off into his favorite sections while his wife was accompanied by 'Arthur'. He felt much better knowing someone was guarding her but he made sure to keep them well within sight. It felt freeing to shop with anonymity. He would most definitely be doing this again.

They spent less time there than he liked. His wife came out with an abundance of books on children and pregnancy. She still looked unhappy though. When he asked her why she told him that the library seemed to be missing many books that she found standard in others. She guessed that it had to do with the fact that they had references to muggle healing and other techniques. She said she would have to schedule a trip to another neighboring country or to ask them to be mailed to her from home. She refused to be ill prepared.

They continued shopping up and down the main alley. It was clear they would not get to finish in one day but even he had to admit to finding a few gems scattered about. He himself had found a set of pristine vials in a second hand shop. He also found a shop with a small apothecary section inside. Their ingredients were fresh and in excellent condition. He asked them for a mail order form. He would be getting a few of his supplies here from now on.

They stopped for lunch and dinner in a restaurant Lucius had boasted to him about before. He enjoyed the refined atmosphere and exquisite food. His company was enjoyable as well. Thankfully 'Arthur' had bowed out for their meals together. He wondered if they took turns getting something to eat or if they simply went without. In the end it didn't matter to him as long as they were fit to guard them. He would need to ask them to make a map of the Alley for them all however. It would come in handy in the future.

By the time they had finished the main Alley it was very near 10 at night. He was used to being in the Alley whenever he wished to and had been in knockturn alley until the wee hours of the morning but he felt completely different now that he was in the company of his wife, his pregnant wife. With their last purchases Severus took them to the Leaky cauldron and paid the floo charge. He held onto his tired wife and took them to the Prince London home which they had dubbed Bromley Estate.

Once all of them had arrived the men removed their disguises. Severus was impressed. He recognized the 'random' citizens he had come across the alley. They never got too close but the bracelets told him they were there. They did an impressive job. After a brief rundown of the day Severus and Adrianna took their leave.

Upon returning home he helped his wife into her bed and she promptly fell asleep. He was surprised she could fall asleep so quickly but they had spent the entire day out shopping and walking up and down so he understood. After a few instructions to the elves Severus took a shower and then went to bed. He would have to endure muggle shopping again and this time he had to use a car to move around. Joy.

* * *

(August 10, 1990) (Spinners end) (Breakfast time) (Friday)

They were sitting in a quaint little French restaurant having breakfast together near downtown London. Adrianna had mentioned wanting to try and explore the muggle side more to try out the food. Severus obliged her. He had started the day with his new shampoo and conditioner from the market. It was fantastic on his locks. He had been using it straight for a week and the difference it made was astounding. He would hate to lose this effect when he went back to brewing in the dungeons once school started but for now he would enjoy it. He would work on a series of potions, balms, pastes and oils once his wife was out shopping this weekend. He would make the changes gradual but effective. He was currently pondering the ridiculousness of getting a nose job and how to hide such a thing.

 _Calm down you old fool. She won't be in your life for more than needed. No need to start changing yourself now. Everyone will know why you are doing so and laugh at you._ He chastised himself.

One thing that was horrible in his opinion was the muggle vehicle the guards had acquired. Well, technically, the car his father in law acquired for them. He hated the damned thing. He was used to fast arrivals with apparition or the floo but since his wife should not apparate and they couldn't floo to a muggle establishment then all that was left was to go by car. His wife discretely tried to soothe him which inadvertently worked since he was flabbergasted that someone would try to soothe him in the first place. No one touched him. Dumbledore rarely placed his hands on him unless it was the shoulder or right on his dark mark. _'The bastard.'_

He begrudgingly got used to the contraption by talking to his wife. He made sure to take her to the places he had visited before he left for Mexico. He reconnected with the squib and bought more things from him and even inquired for things safe for a baby to use. He would still reconstruct and then improve the formula for himself but he would continue to buy from the man and not sell his own. The man had to make a living.

Adrianna had sadly wanted to stay at Harrods much to his dismay. He had wanted to avoid that place all together since his last dreadful trip. To make it worse Adrianna spent most of her time in the clothing department shopping for the both of them. She had asked him if she could redo the entire London house and he had agreed. He told her she could do with it as she wished. He never touched the Prince family homes except the main one but only as a safe house. She could do as she pleased. Adrianna took that to heart and got a gleam in her eye that even made the guards uncomfortable.

They spent the day in relative happiness. Severus would never admit to tearing up in the baby section at Harrods. The two little outfits saying 'Daddy's lil' man' and 'Daddy's Princess' got to him. It hit him then that he was going to be a father.  
His wonderful little witch selected an outfit that said 'Daddy loves me' and bought it. He carried the bag for it personally. He needed a moment in the mens room after that to pull himself together. His chest was constricting, his breathing was shallow and his hands were shaking. He needed to get back under control. He didn't know how long he would have his child near him and for how long he would live. When the dark lord returned he would probably never see them again. That particular thought stabbed at his heart. His new family was making things difficult for him there. For as long as he could remember he had only held love for Lily there and now he could feel the love he had for his child there as well. It was a giant weakness capable of exploitation from both his masters should they ever wish to use it.

After a brief meditation session he quickly went back to his wife's side. He ended up buying their child a few more things that would become mementos. Something for them to look back fondly on when they were all grown up, most likely without him in their lives.

(Time break)

Lunch and dinner went by quickly with lunch being simple sandwiches from a nearby store at Hyde Park. Adrianna loved the park and wished to explore it some more later on. Dinner was served at a restaurant inside Harrods after which they decided to go home. After their debriefing of the guards they went to spinners end and Lena brought them some snacks from Mexico which Severus had bought. He was falling in love with the food and the drinks. They stayed up going through the purchases and conversing until they finally said their goodbyes and went to bed.

It was the most domestic evening of his life and a small part of him wished for more just like them.

* * *

(August 11, 1990) (Spinners end) (Breakfast time) (Saturday)

Severus had been having a wonderful morning. He had woken up gradually without any nightmares or restlessness he had been riddled with over the years before. He had eaten a wonderful breakfast with his wife and now he was staring at an envelope from the headmaster on his plate. He was glowering at the damned thing with all his might. He had kept the damned owl in the house to make the trip back seem hours longer than it was. It wasn't putting up a fuss once it was told he had a letter for it and it could share the perch with the adorable pygmy owl. The bacon might have also helped.

"Is there a reason you are not opening it?" Adrianna asked. She was still eating her food. No old fool would disrupt her morning.

"There might be spells on it to tell him when it is opened." He said still glowering at it.

"Can you check for that?" She asked.

"Of course, but I have known him to also set spells for someone checking for that as well." He said.

"Don't touch it then. Ignore it for now. We can deal with it in a few hours." She said.

He didn't even think twice. He called for Milo to make him another plate. The letter would wait until Lunch.

(Lunch Time)

The letter had been more of an order for him to hurry back to the castle. An order he could not disobey. He would return to the castle after lunch with his wife and arrive just before the staff lunch ended. He would ensure Minerva knew about this. He was dying to know what she did to the old fool for his patronus message.

"Please enjoy your day my dear. I am sorry I cannot accompany you today." He said.

"Don't worry. The guards will be with me the entire day. I will simply be browsing other stores today. I am sure you would have been bored." She said placidly. Internally however she was thinking of how to kill the headmaster to free her husband from those pesky oaths. She did not like to come in second to anything or anyone.

"Thank you. Please send me word through the elves if you need me today." He told her as he put on his cloak. "Just make sure they all do as Milo instructs. They can never be seen."

"Unless we want them to be seen. I know darling, don't worry. Now go and talk to the old man. I am sure he won't like not being able to find out anything from our time together." She said smirking at his expression. For one she had called him 'darling', it was the first time she had acted so familiar with him. Two, she had insulted the headmaster and was enjoying the fact that the ritual protected and prevented him from divulging anything.

Severus liked this side of his wife. He was glad he hadn't gotten stuck with some snotty swot or airhead. Adrianna was perfect for him.

"You are perfect my dear." He purred as he kissed her hand goodbye. He nearly growled when he saw her eyes darken with lust. _'Damn you Albus!'_

He quickly went to the outside to apparate. He would probably cross the line if he stayed. He was embarrassed to admit to being afraid of sleeping with his wife. She was more than a random fuck every few years. She was different. He would probably have to drink a confidence potion the first night just to not stammer or fidget. _Damn it!_ He cursed at himself. He was a former Death Eater and he was acting like a virgin.

Trekking up to the castle helped him clear his head from all his thoughts. He needed to be focused when he showed himself. It would not do to show anyone anything other than the usual grumpy bastard they were accustomed to seeing.  
As usual Hagrid was at the gate waiting for him after being alerted to someone walking up the gates. They had a short one sided conversation with Severus only nodding or grunting his replies. The only thing that he truly gleamed from the man was that the headmaster hadn't opened his mouth about his marriage and the baby. Hopefully the man would continue to keep quiet but he knew better. The old bastard would twist his words and accidentally let slip the information that would soon run rampant throughout the castle.

With the teachers' lounge within sight Severus prepared his shields and fixed on a glower that would curdle milk.  
He banged the door open scaring the occupants inside. Predictably Filius and the headmaster were the fastest to draw their wands. With only the latter doing so discretely. Everyone else simply jumped up, screamed or cursed. One person did all three and to his complete lack of surprise it was the new D.A.D.A. teacher. _Fool._

"You summoned me headmaster?" He sneered.

Minerva's head snapped to the man in question and he could see her hackles rise.

"Albus! I told ye' to leave the bairn alone!" She yelled.

"Perhaps we could move this discussion elsewhere." Severus cut in quickly before the headmaster took it into his head to speak of things he shouldn't. With a quick look to Minerva he could tell she had caught on as well.

"Very well, why don't we meet in my office? This meeting was over with anyways." The headmaster said cheerfully. Severus however could see the annoyance in his eyes.

The teachers grumbled their goodbyes for being denied gossip but they all left none the less.  
Severus and Minerva followed the headmaster to his office.  
Once inside Severus ensured to maintain his privacy by casting his own spells and making sure to ward against animagi, scrying, dicta quills, ghosts, elves, and portraits. It was a high privacy that his in laws had taught him for the purpose of protecting Adrianna. He could only use it for protecting their family secrets. It would not work for anyone else who wasn't shown the spell by the head of house and given permission to use it. He wished he could be there to see the headmasters face when he couldn't get the spell to work for him.

"Really Severus, is that necessary?" The headmaster asked with faux exasperation. Internally however he was watching him closely. He would replay the memory later and learn the spell the boy had used. He could use something like that.

"Yes it is necessary. Your office is only safe to you not others. Anyone saying or doing something here would be instantly all over the castle. Those portraits are nosy buggers." Severus said snidely. While he was being his usual self he could see that his words hit their mark. Minerva looked thoughtful. He bet she had found more spying spells in her quarters since he last spoke to her. _Finally, open your eyes to the obvious you obtuse feline._ He thought.

"So my boy how was your trip?" The headmaster asked genially.

Severus could tell it was mostly fake. A small part looked like greed. _Ah, so you know just how valuable an asset she can be haven't you?_ He thought.

"Adrianna has returned with me. She is currently resting at home. We had to travel the muggle way to ensure nothing goes wrong with the baby." He said. "Which reminds me." He began to pull out the medical file he had asked for from the healers in question. "My father in law has obtained a private healer for my wife to be at her back and call." He said as he handed the file over to Minerva much to the headmasters displeasure.

"Heavens! Severus this is a fortune. Poppy can certainly look after the lass no problem. There's no need to spend this." Minerva said as she saw the bill for his wife's medical team.

He could see the headmaster getting upset of being out of the loop. He still maintained the calm façade but Severus knew the man better.

"While I would have agreed with you before I do not anymore. If you look at what the duties and responsibilities of the healer and their assistants are you will agree that they are above and beyond anything Poppy could do. During the school year she is responsible for the students first and foremost. For all we know a quidditch accident could happen and she would be needed to take care of the children first. They however are contracted to drop everything and anything for her. I begrudgingly agree with my father in law in this case. The health and welfare of my wife and child come first to these healers. Poppy could not do the same." He said. He watched as Minerva looked through the paperwork and agree. Poppy while a dear friend could never do two jobs at once.

"I must agree Severus. This is still too much money." She said trying to hold onto her original point.

"Not really. Her father is paying for it. They don't even blink at those amounts." Severus said casually. He could feel the headmasters' probe now becoming incessant. Just as he planned he 'pressed' the 'button' with his magic on his bracelet to cause a bright blinding light to emanate from him.

It caused Fawkes to squawk and for Minerva and Albus to shout in protest and cover their eyes.

Severus merely closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.  
"Headmaster, I will have to ask you to refrain from probing my mind unless you will like to blind yourself and whoever is with us at the moment." He drawled.

His exasperated look never twitched. He looked like he was scolding a child. Oh how he wished he could roll on the floor at the expression on the headmasters face.

"What was that?" The headmaster nearly seethed his question. He did not like surprises.

"That would be a gift from my in laws. Now that I am a member of the family I will protected as one. Anyone trying to read my mind will be rebuffed and should their attack become stronger a blinding flash will happen to momentarily stun them." He said calmly.

The look being sent his way would have terrified a weaker man. The headmasters' eyes looked like ice chips, cold and calculating. He did not like being denied his spy's mind.

"Albus! Stop doing that to the lad. He has done nothing wrong." Minerva scolded. She was incensed by the man's actions. This was the second time he had done so. She did not like this at all. She had been keeping her shields up at all time now and was horrified to find the man's soft touch on her mind from time to time. "Here." She said throwing the file to him in a plan to distract him.

The headmaster simply picked up the file while looking at Severus while still proving his mind. Once again once Severus felt the man's attack become stronger he 'pressed' the button.

Minerva swore in Gaelic while the headmaster recovered much quicker than before. She was not amused.

"Stop it this instant you old fool. I will not be blinded because you are being denied something you have no right to." She yelled. She went up to his face and began a tirade in her thick Scottish brogue that seemed to finally get through to the man.

Severus was now positive whatever she had done to him for the patronus message had been damming. He wondered what it would take to have the old tabby firmly on his side.

"It's alright Minerva. The headmaster and I have communicated through the mind before hand. It was easier to simply show him what I saw rather than say it out loud. It was safer." Severus said cutting in after a minute of watching the headmaster squirm. He would have let her tear into him for a little longer but he did not want the headmaster to punish him for that as well.

"It is still not right!" Minerva huffed. "I for one would love to be able to do whatever that was." She said as she sat primly in her chair once more while glaring at the headmaster.

"It was more to protect Adrianna than myself I assure you." Severus said as he looked at Minerva. Now he would begin to tell them what he wanted them to know.

"Please explain lad, I am in no state of mind to decipher your talk." Minerva said reproachfully. She hated Slytherin double speak.

"I am bound to never speak of our private familial affairs. I went through a ritual where they would either find me worthy or annul our marriage at their earliest convenience. Thankfully my soul was not as tainted as I had always believed from my past. They gave me this. (He showed them the bracelet) It will stop all mental attacks. I will only have it for as long as I am married to Adrianna. So by next summer everything will go back to normal headmaster." He said the last part to the old man who was staring intently at his wrist. The old fool was no doubt itching to examine the artifact and recreate it. Pity he wouldn't be able to.

"Why did you accept to wear that my boy?" The headmaster asked with only a trace of his cheerfulness in his voice.

"It was non-negotiable. They would not take the chance of me letting slip anything about her or them. Even now I am having to chose my words carefully. I can feel my vows warning me." He said and then abruptly cut himself off. He knew how it would look like to them.

"Did they hurt you child?" Minerva asked in concern. She hated vows like that. They bound one so tightly sometimes they couldn't even breathe.

"No Minerva. I was willing. It is all worded to protect my family. I can understand the need given who my wife is." He said.

"Yes, the sole female Heiress to Federico Vega. A man who is the heir to his family once his father gives up the title or dies. A very well known and wealthy family who is rumored to be behind numerous unsolved murders and disappearances' throughout the states alone." Dumbledore spoke in disapproval. The hypocrite always spoke about non violent ways of doing things and giving multiple second chances to others and using only light magic. He however was not above using manipulation or others to get his way.

Severus merely raised his brow. He knew who they were now. He was not stupid. He was simply glad to have made it out of their ancestral home alive.

The headmaster sighed tiredly. Looking disappointed to have to point out the obvious.

"My boy, you should have gotten a divorce. That family is riddled with rumors going back centuries. Even my contacts got very little information on them from inside the ministries. They are practitioners of blood magic Severus. Ancient magic's that we have no business using."

"Headmaster, the entire world has different practices and beliefs. We are not the ones that decide how others should live their lives. I don't care what magic her family practices, all I care about is the fact that now she is my wife and is carrying my child." Severus said. He himself was actually more inclined to dark magic and knew how it was viewed. He wouldn't judge on principle.

"Exactly. She is the mother of your child. You should care what kind of magic she practices. This is a perfect opportunity to turn her to the light. If all goes well her family will follow." The headmaster declared cheerfully. As if disregarding an entire families culture and beliefs was nothing.  
"If not then at least you tried."

"Albus I cannot believe the complete and utter shite that is coming out of your mouth!" Mount Minerva erupted. She had still not forgotten nor forgiven what the man had said through patronus message. She would not stand by and let the old fool get in the way of what could be a very good relationship for Severus.

Severus merely sat back and enjoyed the show. He knew the old man would have put forth a 'suggestion' like that. He hated the thought of anyone using the old ways. During his years as deputy headmaster and its headmaster he has done everything in his powers to do away with previous classes and teachings. He did not like any foreigner since they did not grow up learning of him and getting a healthy dose of hero worship.

Severus knew the old man's game. He had had his eyes open too late but he would not be that naïve ever again.

* * *

(August 11, 1990) (Spinners end) (Lunch Time) (Saturday)

Adrianna was lounging back in the Jeep as the guards drove her towards the nearest park to help her walk off the food. English food was decidedly greasier than what she was used to. It sat heavily on her poor stomach. She did not wish to get sick so walking it off would be best.

Victoria Park was gorgeous. She loved the lake and the little boats within it. She could not keep her eyes off the flowers in bloom and all of the little kids running around.

She allowed her mind to wander as she aimlessly walked around. She could still not believe she would become a mom. She of all people would have a child. She had never wanted a child so early in life but it seemed fate had another plan. She did wish she could have traveled more before she had started a family. It would have to wait for now.

She had her head in the clouds when she suddenly felt magic in the air. By the stiffening spines of her guards she could tell they noticed it as well. She had been nearing the Chinese pagoda and now stopped a few yards away from it. The feeling was coming in that direction. The guards quickly assessed their surrounding and quickly put up anti mundane wards to keep people away. They cast multiple spells to try and determine where the magic was coming from. All they could tell was that it was benign and coming from the surrounding earth.

They all began looking around when Adrianna let out a small gasp of surprise. The guards were instantly at her side with wands drawn. In between some shrubs a hole began to appear. Detection charms kept being cast as the guards surrounded Adrianna in a protective circle. The woman in question however was not afraid. If anything she felt that this was where she was supposed to be. Whatever was about to happen was a good thing.

A few moments went by until they heard it. It was small groaning and yawning. If the combination wasn't weird enough they began to think a magical creature had decided to make this place their den. When sounds of shuffling began they all stepped away to a safer distance just in case and disillusioned themselves. When a small child size hand came out of the hole it took all of Adrianna's restraint not to gasp in horror.

An incredible thin and small boy came out of the ground with a sleepy little smile. He was smudged here and there and shaking off dirt from his clothes. His glasses looked as if they were falling apart already. The boy looked so scared and lost she couldn't help but drop her invisibility. She motioned for the guards to stay out of sight and surround them.  
She slowly made her way forward until the boy could see her. The child's eyes grew wide and made to dive back under ground.

"Stop. Please. I won't hurt you." She said soothingly as she could.

The boy was frozen where he stood. The poor thing looked terrified.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

It took a minute but the boy nodded 'yes'.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

The boy looked around and seemed confused, scared and reluctant.

"Do you want me to call the police or your family?" She asked. Instantly she knew that was the wrong thing to say since the boy paled and then rushed back inside.

Adrianna stood there not knowing what to do. J.J. the eldest guard, removed his invisibility and cast a privacy spell around them.

"I don't know if we should trust this madam." He said. He did not trust the boy simply because he was young and small. He had seen child suicide bombers before.

"We cannot leave him here." She said.

"Then please be cautious. I scanned the boy when he first came out. He is a magical child but nothing else showed up. I still don't like it." He said.

"Very well, stay hidden and alert. I will try to get him out before we call the aurors. No child would nap in a hole underground for no reason." She said.

J.J. simply nodded and disappeared.  
Adrianna approached a little safer in the knowledge that nothing sinister had been detected.

"Are you afraid of me calling the police or your family? I won't do it if you don't want me to." She said towards the opening.

It took a little while but a meek little 'Really?' was her reply. She did not like it.

"Yes. Please come out so we can talk. Just let me know what happened. Maybe I can help." She said.

She waited for a minute before a shaggy head of black hair with a sprinkling of dirt came out slowly. The boy looked at her with big bright piercing green eyes. She gently probed his mind. A whispered touch not meant to invade but simply brush against his surface thoughts. What she saw horrified her. She saw a giant man with meaty fists swing at the boy. A tall thin horse faced woman with a pinched expression scowl and screech at him. A very overweight boy running after him with his friends yelling at him. She had seen enough. This boy had been abused.

"Did someone hurt you sweetheart?" She asked in a chocked voice. Tears were coming to her eyes. She was sure the guards had caught on to why she was upset.

"N-no." The boy stuttered and crouched down.

"Please tell me. I will help you if you let me." She said in a low voice. She held her stomach at the thought of someone hurting a child.

"Please." She pleaded.

"W-why?" He asked.

"I don't think anyone should ever hurt a child. If you need help I will get you to people who can make it stop." She said.

"Promise?" He asked as he looked at her. His eyes were piercing with intensity. His eyes were old, too old for a child his age. He looked like a kicked dog still willing to trust, if only for the last time.

"Yes, will you let me help you?" She asked.

The boy looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. He did not want to trust a stranger but he did not want to go back. He wanted to be safe and happy. Maybe he should try.

"Okay." He said finally as he stood up and climbed out of the hole. When he was finally out the hole glowed golden and refilled behind him.

The boy screamed and ducked behind a bush. He was staring at the ground in horror. Muttering over and over to himself.

Adrianna raised her hands and tried to get the boys attention.  
"Sweetie its okay. It's fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear. I don't know what happened. I didn't do it." He wailed. He was shaking uncontrollably and on impulse Adrianna took him into her arms.

The boy froze in shock. He simply stared at her. He looked confused and entirely uncomfortable.  
She did not let this stop her. She simply held him in her arms and began to rock him back and forth. She rubbed circles on his back and made low shushing sounds. Slowly the boy relaxed. A look of pure bliss was on his face now. It broke her heart that such a common gesture was so precious to him.

The boy clung to her now and cried. He cried for no reason other than he felt safe to do so. He did not know who this woman was but he felt safer with her than he had ever felt with anyone else in his entire life.

After a while of holding him Adrianna looked down at the boy. He had fallen asleep again but this time in her arms. He looked so angelic and peaceful. She quickly took all the dirt off him with magic while he was out. By his reaction to magic she guessed he was a newblood or muggleborn. She lovingly caressed his tresses and quickly covered her mouth with the same hand. J.J. instantly dropped his invisibility and was at her side in an instant. She looked at him in horror as she pointed to the scar on the boys forehead. There, clear as day, was a lightning bolt scar.

* * *

 **Yes, there is where I am leaving it. I know it is a cliffhanger but I cant help it.**

 **So this is how Adrianna Vega meets the famous Harry Potter. What did you all think? Was it what you had expected?  
I cant wait for Severus to become a part of this as well. Any guesses as to how he will take this? Any requests?**

 **Dumbledore will be seen in the next chapters sparingly but meaningfully. His true side will be showing more and more when he is either by himself or with Severus.**


	11. Chapter 11

It only takes her a moment to quickly pull herself together. She looks into J.J.'s eyes and sees the dawning horror within them as well. Something was terribly wrong. Sebastian and Leonardo drop their invisibility and quickly confer with each other. Leonardo, or Leo, stays behind with the others while Sebastian, or Bas, runs to get the Jeep.

Ten minutes later they are all safely ensconced in the vehicle making their way back to Bromley Estate. Adrianna's mind is working a mile a minute but she is absolutely certain of a few things. One, Harry Potter was in a hole in a park. Two, Harry Potter was being abused. Three, her husband was going to lose his shit. Four, Hades would become her lover before she would let this boy go back to that home ever again! Five, she felt magic working since she held him in her arms at the park. She could feel it. She was meant to find him. Something much bigger than her was at work and she would not fight it. Whatever her role was she would embrace it.

(Arriving at the house)

As soon as they arrived Harry woke up. He was startled and terrified that he was in a car. Adrianna calmed him and told him that they were at her home. She suspects he woke from passing through the wards. The guards go ahead of them as if nothing was wrong. J.J. went to instruct the elves to stay hidden and invisible until told otherwise. Harry meekly went with Adrianna inside the house and he made himself as small as possible.

No one liked it. It was something he did automatically and without thought. He was conditioned to behave that way. Adrianna kept all her anger out of her face. She simply had a warm smile and understanding look. Internally she was wrath incarnate and was thinking of ways to kill his relatives. She was also wondering why the fuck no one had noticed his abuse before when it was clear to the world he was neglected.

As they enter Adrianna sees a few of the workers moving around paying them no notice. She had still glamoured the boys forehead just in case though. They made their way to the finished sections of the house and Adrianna pointed Harry to a bathroom nearby. He thanked her and rushed inside. Once he was out of sight she put a privacy spell around the door and called all the elves. They all popped in immediately. She did not care if some came from overseas she wanted them there now.

"Anyone who has to be in this house or around the child in there will remain invisible until you are ordered to do otherwise. No magic should be done where he can see it unless told otherwise. Make sure everything is hidden from him but do your best to make him comfortable. I want one of the rooms in Spinners End to be fully furnished for him by tonight. There should be a nightlight in the room for him so he doesn't get scared. Get him a stuffed bear and a warm blanket to sleep with. I don't know how long he will be with us but until he leaves you will look after him. Make sure he is looked after unless he is using the bathroom at all times. If there are any books or dangerous things he could hurt himself with immediately ward them with an age line. Go through the entire house. Make sure he cannot go downstairs to the lab or the potions cupboards. If you need to stop him before he hurts himself or does something he shouldn't you should stop him magically only if it is your last resort. Lastly, under no circumstances should anyone find out who he is and that he is here. You are to do ANYTHING to protect that. Now you may all return to your previous jobs and carry on except for Milo and Quinn." She said. With that all elves popped away except the two.

"What can we's do for Mistress Anny?" Quinn asked.

"When he is in the sitting room and I 'leave' I want you to move a few things around him magically. I want to know how he reacts to magic. I don't think he knows he is a wizard. I will be invisible nearby but I need to see his reaction. I only need one of you doing so. The other needs to get us a tea tray with a few snacks hopefully with some cookies or candy that he will 'accio' to himself." She said.

The elves looked at each other and nodded. Milo popped away while Quinn made himself invisible as the bathroom door opened. Harry walked out and looked at Adrianna with a little less fear than before.

"I'm done ma'am." He said quietly.

"Did you flush?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Did you wash your hands?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good. Let's go to the sitting room. The workers won't bother us there." She said as she guided him towards the room in question.

The boy remained quiet. He knew to only speak when spoken to. This woman might have held him earlier but he knew not to trust adults. They had always let him down in the past but he wished desperately she was different.

Adrianna called Leo. He came in promptly. She asked him to bring them a tea tray. Adrianna motioned for Harry to take a seat. The boy looked terribly uncomfortable to sit down.

"Sit down please. I promise they won't bite." She said with slight humor to mask her anger.

"Yes ma'am." He said and promptly sat at the very edge of the couch.

Leo walked in at that moment with the tray in question and sat it on the coffee table near them.

"Thank you Leo." Adrianna said politely. She got a surprised look on her face suddenly. "Oh I almost forgot. I need to speak to the foreman. I will be right back it will only take a moment." She said smiling at Harry.

"Yes Ma'am." The boy replied dutifully. She wondered if he could say anything else.

"Help yourself while I am gone." She said and walked out with Leo leaving the door open. She made herself invisible and silences her shoes and clothes.

She waited to see what Harry would do on his own and was not happy with the answer. He looked at the food longingly. He was staring at the cookies and small sandwiches when his stomach growled. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and shrunk into himself as if waiting for a slap. When nothing happened he relaxed slightly. He looked at the cookie again when it suddenly moved towards him.

Harry made a small distressed sound before he slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked on with wide terrified eyes. The cookie was now on the edge of the coffee table off its plate from the tray. Harry had tears in his eyes as he stared at the cookie. He quickly got up and placed it back on the place it used to be and went back to his seat. He was staring at the tray as if a demon would suddenly jump out at him.

Adrianna had seen enough she quickly left the room and called Quinn to her. She ordered him to stop since it proved the boy did not know about magic. She told him to inform the guards of this and for all of them to hide magic from him. Quinn went to do as he was bid.

Adrianna loudly walked back into the room to see Harry wringing his hands on his lap. She did not comment.

"Oh how nice of you to wait for me to return." She said graciously.

She sat down and made a cup for both of them. She placed a cup and saucer near him. She then filled up a plate for him with two finger sandwiches and a large cookie, not the one that had moved. She made one for herself as well.

"There, now we can eat." She said as she relaxed into her chair. Harry gingerly took his cup and plate. He placed them on the side table next to his chair and drank from his cup. He closed his eyes and hummed slightly at the warmth filling his achy belly. He rarely got tea let alone hot tea. He ate well at the picnic but he rarely got enough food. He kept glancing at Adrianna from time to time to check to make sure he could eat his food as well. She simply smiled and motioned for him to continue while she ate as well. She was still full from her earlier heavy lunch but she knew he would not like to be the only person eating.

Once they were both done she put the plates back into the tray and asked him if he wanted seconds. Harry naturally declined. She simply took the cookie plate and placed it on the side table for 'later'. Leo knocked on the open door and asked if they were finished. Adrianna sad they were and he quickly made off with the tray. Now that the pleasantries were out of the way she would get answers to some of her questions.

"Now why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Adrianna Ve- I mean Snape. Sorry, newly married." She said.

Harry looked uncomfortable again and played with the hem of his shirt.  
"H-Harry Potter Ma'am." He said softly.

"Harry Potter. I like it. It sounds familiar but then again the world is so big so we are bound to run into many people with the same name." She said. She saw him tense at her saying it was a familiar name only to relax at her reasoning. She peeked inside his mind once more and saw the fat man and pinched faced woman hiding him away from people who recognized the scar or the name.

He simply nodded.

"Now, do you know why you were in a hole underground?" She asked lightly.

He tensed. He took his time stalling as he battled with himself as to what he should say. The entire time Adrianna was seeing the events that transpired from the snippets she could gleam. It was hard without eye contact but she managed to get the gist of it. He had been in the hole for almost three days. She was going to hurt something.

Harry told her the events she had already seen. She was surprised how honest he was being. She got up and picked him up and sat him on her lap when he started to open up more to her. Adrianna simply held him and let him get it all out. She was certain there was more to what he was telling her but she was done invading his mind. She was already thinking of how she was going to contact the lawyers her father had set up for her. They were going to earn their paycheck with this or they would be ruined by the Vega family. Maybe her connection with Goldfang could come in handy.

After a while of simply sitting there holding Harry she decided that taking care of him would start now. She sat him up and told him that she would be contacting people she knew to make sure he never went back to the Dursleys (as she found out who they were now). Harry burst into tears clinging onto the hope of never having to return to Privet Drive. She called in JJ and asked him to get clothes that he believed might fit Harry. The guard in question had simply nodded his head and looked at the boy for a moment then left.

Adrianna tells him that they will talk more later since she has some things to tell him. She led him to a finished bathroom and brought him a small transfigured bathrobe, slippers and a few towels. She told him to simply leave his old clothes and shoes in the hamper and take a long shower or bath. Harry looked unsure until she brought him in a transfigured bucket full of bath toys for him and bubble bath.

Having never had a real bath before Harry was willing to try it. Adrianna prepared the tub for him with warm water and left.

She was not idle in the time Harry was bathing. She sends two very strongly worded letters to her parents and another similar one to the lawyers he paid for. Her parents reply almost instantly with their own elf. They were wrathful. No one should harm a child. Her mother in particular was incensed. She had always longed for more children and to have a woman who had a child herself abuse her own blood was despicable. Her father told her he would be in contact with the lawyers and his friends in the ICW and MACUSA.

The lawyers replied promptly and eager to be put on the case. She figured as much. She always did think of lawyers as part 'attention whores'. They would secretly begin to compile their case and would need to know if it would be pursued in both worlds and what country it would all be filed in. They sent forms to be filled out and by tomorrow they would send a file of information they compiled about the boy and his guardians.

By the time she was done taking care of the new mountain of paperwork on her sparsly furnished office JJ had returned with clothes.

She simply had him show her what he bought and chose a comfortable pair of sleep trousers, shirt and underthings. JJ went to deliver them to the boy in question as Adrianna tidied up the office and set her wards.

Dinner time would be soon and she wanted to spend it alone with him to break the news of magic to him gently. Thankfully the workers were about to leave so she would have privacy. The guards were each given an assignment to both keep them busy and do something productive.  
JJ was to stay at the house and ensure the workers had not bugged them or taken anything like usual after everytime they arrived.  
Bas (Sebastian) was to go to the alley and get everything he could that had to do with Harry Potter. She wanted information and she needed it now. He was also tasked with getting the information through other contacts as well.  
Leo (Leonardo) was to go to Privet Drive and observe the Dursley's. He was to get as much information about what they did to the boy as he could. If he could sneak into the house and take a few pictures as well she would appreciate it.

They each acknowledged their orders and went off to complete them.

Meanwhile a freshly washed and happy Harry came out of the bathroom. He looked so happy to be clean and changed into clothes that both fit and were new.

It broke her heart to see him so happy for something that should have been given to him from the beginning.

"How do you feel?" She asked as he came near.

"Wonderful ma'am." He replied.

"Call me Adrianna or Anny if you wish." She said smiling.

"Um, are you sure ma'am?" He asked timidly. "Not Mrs. Snape?"  
He had never been asked to call an adult by their given name.

"Well, if you are more comfortable with that then fine." She said. She would not push him.

"Okay Mrs. Snape." He said with a small unsure smile.

"Wonderful. Would you mind terribly if I called you Harry or would you prefer Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Harry is fine ma-I mean Mrs. Snape." He said shyly.

"Thank you Harry. Let's go back to the sitting room. I have lots to tell you before dinner."

"Okay Mrs. Snape." Harry replied.

It did make Adrianna's lip twitch when she heard it.  
Once they were sitting in the couch on opposite ends she put the blanket over his legs. She makes sure they are back comfy and when Harry looks at her she quickly takes out her wand and flicks it at the fireplace. The fireplace roars to life as soon as the spell hits it. Harry predictably jumps up and screams. The only reason JJ did not run into the room was because Adrianna had the forethought to silence it.

Harry stares at her with mounting horror and panic. Adrianna calmly puts the wand back up her sleeve. She motions for him to sit down. She has to wait until he regains his nerves and then sits as far away from her as he can.

"You are not a freak Harry. What you and I can do is called magic." She said calmly and watched him shake his head back and forth in denial. He was normal.

"You're name is Harry James Potter. You were born July 31st 1980. Your mother was Lily Potter nee Evans and your father was James Potter. Both of them were magical. Your father was known as a pureblood wizard. Pureblood means someone of magical descent from all magical relatives for three generations. Your mother was known as a muggleborn witch. A muggleborn is someone born to non magical parents. That is why your aunt knows about magic but does not have any. She has lied to you for years. All families of muggleborns are told about magic if they have a magical child. She knew you were a wizard from the start Harry. You are a wizard, not a freak." She said calmly and eloquently. It did kill her to use the terms she hates the brits use.

"My parents weren't drunks?" He asked as he tried to grasp everything he had just been told.

"No. They died heroes in the magical world." She said. Good, he was asking questions.

"I didn't get my scar from a car crash that killed them?" He asked.

"No. You got that scar the night they died. Your father died first trying to give your mother some time to get you away safely. She died protecting you. The scar could have come from the explosion that happened at the house they were in at the time. It could have come from a spell or falling debris. The only thing for certain is that you were the only survivor. There is more of course but we would need days to make sure you know everything. For now just ask me what you want to know." She said. She wanted to give him time to digest his status before she sprang the whole dark lord thing on him.

"Did they love me?" He asked tearfully.

Her eyes softened.  
"Of course they did. They died protecting you. All real parents would sacrifice themselves for their children. We only want the best for all of you, even if it costs us everything." She said honestly.

"Are you a mom?" He asked. He did not know why the thought hurt him.

"Not yet, but I am pregnant with my first." She said smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Oh." He said looking at her hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She said.

"Why did I end up with my mom's sister if she hates magic?" He asked as he thought things through.

"That I have no clue about. I have contacted my father as well as our lawyers to figure that out for ourselves. I won't let you go back to them without a fight." She said.

"Thank you." Harry said crying.

"Come here." Adrianna said as she opened her arms to him.

Harry gratefully ran into her arms without a second thought. He loved the feeling of being held by her. It was heaven. He now knew what he had been missing out on all those years watching his cousin. Adrianna stayed with him that way for as long as he needed. She would not deny the boy any sign of affection. It made her want to kiss his cheek and tell him he was a good boy over and over again.

"How about we order a pizza and I tell you a little more about magic?" She asked him as she looked down on him in her arms.

Harry smiled and began to pull away but not completely out of her arms.

"Yes please." He said timidly.

Adrianna simply laughed and took down the silencing spell and called for JJ.

* * *

Adrianna was sipping her drink as she watched Harry coloring on the floor in front of the fireplace. JJ had the forethought to get them.

She was thinking about getting a snack when she heard the fireplace in the receiving room flare. A few seconds later Severus walked in with a disgruntled face.

"Sorry I am late my dear the headmaster would not let me be." He said upset and then took in the other person in the room.

It took him a second to guess who the child was. One look into that face and he knew. James face but lily's eyes stared back at him. This was the last thing he needed coming home after his afternoon.

"Severus this is Harry Potter. I found him today." She said calmly watching her husband. She had a feeling this would not end well. Pity, she liked how it had been going so far.

"What is he doing here? Why isn't he with his family? What do you mean you found him?" He asked rapidly.

Harry shrank into himself and began to shake slightly. He did not want to return to his relative's house. He could not believe Adrianna's husband hated him on sight. He shouldn't have been surprised. He would never be happy.

Adrianna sensing where the boys' thoughts were heading cut in immediately.  
There was no way in hell she would put up with this for one second. She would not let him treat children like this.

"JJ." She said out loud.

The man in question promptly walked into the room. She had summoned him with her bracelet but no one needed to know that. Perhaps he had heard her as well.

"Yes Madame?" He asked.

"Please stay with Harry and keep him company. My husband and I have some things to discuss." She said crisply while looking at her husband who now stared at her.

JJ inclined his head and made his way near the boy. Adrianna didn't even look back to see her husband follow her. She knew he would know better than to piss her off more. Once she silenced the room she had walked into she simply stared at her husband.

Severus was not a weak willed man. He had stared down the darkest of men and women in his life but right now none of them could ever hurt him like the witch in front of him could. He could never speak to her the way he would others. He couldn't even bring himself to think of fighting her. She looked terrifying with that expression on.

"Today I had a rather heavy lunch trying to stomach English food. I asked the guards to take me to a nearby park to walk it off. We ended up at Victoria Park near a mall I wished to visit. There we all felt when magic was near us when we reached the pagoda. They all scanned the area and put up anti muggle wards but could find nothing. What should happen next but a giant hole to appear out of nowhere. They scanned it and found not dark spells. We made ourselves invisible and observe as a small boy climbed out. I quickly gathered that he went in there because he ran away. I think it was accidental magic because earlier he completely freaked out when a cookie floated. I had to tell him he was a wizard. YES! He didn't even know. (She says at his expression) Then when I finally convince him to leave the hole after he ran in when he saw me I saw the scar. I brought him back here and fed him. Bathed him and got him a new set of clothes since he was dressed in rags. I already contacted my father and our lawyers. He will not go back to that house." She said with finality.

"He could just be the attention seeker his father was." Severus said acidly out of hatred. Big mistake.

His wife's eyes flashed amber and her magic spiked.  
"I saw his memories! That child has been abused for years! I have seen his relatives shove him in a cupboard and leave him there. That is his room! They rarely feed him! That's why he is so small. They beat him! They berate him! They work him like a slave! They lie to him! They told him his parents were drunken freaks who died in a car crash and that's how he got the scar! His entire childhood has been abuse after abuse after abuse. Ring a bell husband?" She replied scornfully.

The hell she would be a meek little trophy to be paraded around. He has a Latina for a wife. He was about to find out what that entailed.

"No." Severus said in hoarsely as his horror mounted with every word she spoke.

"I saw it." She replied.

"He was supposed to be safe. He promised he would be safe." Severus said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Who?" She asked. She had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"The headmaster. He placed him in his aunts' care. He wanted him away from the wizarding world for his safety. It was not a good time in the ministry. The dark lord had just fallen and many of his supporters were still there." Severus said. "He took the boy away to safety he said." He took a deep breath. "His own godfather had betrayed his parents and was placed in Azkaban. Petunia was the only place safe enough." He said with a hollow chuckle.

"It was a hell hole Severus. The things that child has gone through." She paused and took a deep breath. "That vile woman should not have custody of her own child let alone anothers."

"What now?" He asked.

"Now we will go back into that room and you will make things better. He does not need to think he is coming into another house of abuse." She said. At his look she held up her hand.  
"He knows only abuse from adults Severus. He barely lets me near him. He is distrustful of everything. You scared him. Please make it better." She said.

He could not deny her that. While a small part of him still rebelled to being nice to any part of James Potter a bigger part of him was enraged that this had happened to the last remaining part of lily.

He nods and then speaks.  
"I want to see the memories for myself." He says. "I trust your word. I just _need_ to see for myself." He says quickly at the look on his wife's face.

"Very well, but you will have to tell him what you are doing." She says. Seeing he was about to protest she explained. "He has a right to know. I told him earlier I did that to him and he felt ashamed I had seen inside his mind. I violated his privacy and although I did it because I did not know if he was a trap or not it was still wrong. He barely knows about magic from what I told him. I haven't even told him of the dark lord. I don't want to lie to him like those bastards did."

Severus simply thinks it over and accepts. He doesn't like it though.

Going back into the room they find a nervous Harry and a concerned JJ. Once they are spotted Harry looks up and scans Adrianna with his eyes. He seems to exhale relieved when she sees she is fine. Everyone in the room knows why. He thought Severus was going to hit her when they had left the room. The idea of being compared to his father by a child would have normally upset Severus but now it only unsettled him. He did not want to act that way towards his wife. He would kill himself before he raised a hand or wand to her.

"JJ could you gives us some privacy?" Adrianna inquired but he knew it was an order. He simply nodded and left.  
"Now, Harry we would like to have a talk with you." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

Harry took the chair nearest to her and Severus sat next to his wife on her other side. Adrianna simply looked at her husband who did not look comfortable.

"I am sorry for how I reacted earlier. I was under the impression of you being placed in a loving home." He said slowly. It was hard for those words to come out of his mouth.

Harry could not believe anyone would think he went to a 'loving' home if he was at the Dursleys. It was hell. He did however wish to stay near Adrianna and if he had to put up with her scary husband he would just have to. He put up with Uncle Vernon for years so maybe he could handle Mr. Snape.

Harry nodded his head to the potions master and received a beaming smile from Adrianna. They made his insides warm.

"I would also like to see the memories of your childhood for myself." He said. Instantly Harry had a look of panic on his face.

"It's alright sweetie. He doesn't want to do it to hurt you. We need to know as well so we can make sure what the extent of it was so you don't go back." Adrianna said as she opened her arms and Harry practically launched himself at her.

Severus could only watch on with conflicting emotions as his wife soothed the child. While a part of him loved to see her act as a mother another part of him was rebelling that she was holding a potter. It was irrational and illogical but he couldn't stop it.

After some coaxing they agreed for Severus to see inside his mind as Harry talked about some things. He agreed and with the gentleness he used as a spy he looked into the boys mind and promptly wanted to vomit. Over the next half hour he watched as the boy was abused and humiliated for the smallest thing. After Harry finished speaking he simply got up and walked away.

Adrianna calmed the boy down and told him her husband simply needed a little time for himself after what he saw. At least she hoped that was the case because if he came back with an attitude she would curse him.

* * *

Severus was washing his mouth after vomiting like he needed to. He stared at his reflection looking on with unseeing eyes. He had sworn to Lily to watch over her son and keep him safe. He had failed without knowing it. Their childhoods were so similar yet different. He could never look at the boy again and see James Potter, now he only saw his childhood self.

* * *

Severus walked back into the room with his wife and Harry and went up to them. He slowly and carefully wrapped one arm around Harry and the other around Adrianna. His wife's face was mixture of happiness and grief. Harry was confused but happy. He was sure this is what it felt like to be hugged by your mom and dad. That thought made him cry and the arms around him to tighten.

Severus went back to his seat after their hug. He was still uncomfortable with touching but knew he would need to work on it for the sake of his wife and child.

Harry was sent back to the front of the fireplace to continue coloring while Severus and Adrianna relaxed.  
A simply privacy charm and he spoke.

"What now?" A simple question full of possibilities.

"Now we floo home and go to sleep then deal with his home situation in the morning. One thing is for sure, no one is to know who he is and where he is." She said.

"I agree. I swore to protect that boy. I cannot do anything about what he has suffered until now but I can ensure he never goes back there." Severus said.

Adrianna simply grasped his hand and smiled up at him. It was such a genuine act and the scene they made was so domestic it stabbed at his heart.

"You will make a wonderful father." She said as she squeezed his hand then let go.

He missed it.  
"How can you be so sure?" He asked out of curiosity and a need for reassurance he wouldn't become his father.

"Because you made a mistake and fixed it. You gave him comfort even if it made you uncomfortable. You put him first. This is new to both of us. We just have to trust in ourselves and help the other as things go. We will make mistakes sure but we will fix them." She said.

Severus simply gave her a warm look through his eyes. He was holding back his emotions. It was a lot to take in for a man like him.

"I am guessing you had the elves fix a room for him at Spinners end?" He asked. He did not like having a child in his home since he had many fragile and dangerous things. Plus a small part of him was still screaming it was a Potter going.

"Yes, I ordered them all to stay out of sight until told otherwise. I will introduce them to him tomorrow. I want to ease him into the whole magical world slowly. I have a plan I might enact but I need to check things out first. No need to get ahead of myself if it is not possible." She said.

"Very well. You do know you will have to place a spell on him so he doesn't blab to anyone or have his mind read as to where he has been righ? When the headmaster finds out, and he will, he will come down on me hard." He said.

"It will be taken care of. I will make sure he is behind a wall of lawyers and spells for his own protection. He is the last of his line so maybe emancipation would be best. The family magic on the lordship ring should protect him best." She said.

"Very well. As long as the old man doesn't ever find out I knew before he did it will work out." He said as he watched Lily's child coloring at the foot of the fireplace.

"Lets go ahead and head home. I need a nice soak before I turn in." She said as she rose from her seat.

"Harry its time to go." She said.

"Go?" He asked in apprehension. His mind going to the worst scenario.

"Yes. Since this house is still being fixed by the workers we are staying somewhere else at night in the meantime. The guards stay here to take care of it. You may have noticed its missing many pieces of furniture." She said smiling.

"Okay." He said as he gathered his things. He did not want to make a mess.

"We will be traveling by FLOO. This is a magical transportation. It uses a special powder that we use in the fireplace." She explained as they all made their way to the receiving room.

"The fireplace?" Harry asked wide eyed as he clutched his things to himself.

"Yes. I will go first. Adrianna will go with you." Severus said as he watched Adrianna show Harry how she shrunk his color pencils and notebook and have him place them in his pocket.  
"Now watch."

Severus stepped up to the mantle and took a small handful of powder and then step into the fireplace.  
He threw the powder down and said clearly. 'Spinners End'.

Harry watched in amazement as he disappeared. It looked scary but awesome.

"Now, we will go inside together. It is very important that you do NOT say anything. You could accidentally send us somewhere else. Keep your mouth shut so no sooth gets inside either okay?" She said as she looked at Harry in the eye.

The boy had his mouth firmly shut and nodded. Adrianna smiled and ushered them inside. Holding hi tightly she floo'ed them home.

They would have fallen on the floor if Severus had not been on the other side ready to catch them. He clutched them to his torso as they tumbled out.

"The landing needs work." He said as he looked into his wifes eyes.

A groan got their attention.

"That was awful." Harry said as he clutched his stomach.

"It is in the beginning. You have to learn the trick to it. You just need practice. Using the FLOO you could go from here to Scotland instantly. It comes in handy." Adrianna said as she helped him sit down.

"Wow." Harry said as he sat down.

"Don't worry. It does get better as time goes on." She said.

"Lets get to bed then. I believe we have lots to talk about and do tomorrow." Severus said. He needed time to work through this day.

"Come on Harry you will use the guest room closest to me." She said as she grabbed the boy by the hand and took him upstairs.

"Are you sure Mrs. Snape?" Harry asked. He was about to suggest something smaller would be fine when she cut him off before he started.

"Harry you will sleep on a bed in a room and that's final." Adrianna said tersely as she led him on.

Harry simply nodded and shut up. He was getting a real bed.

Severus followed them and knew which room they were headed. He didn't think it was ready but if she told the elves to do it it would be done.

The room in question was in a soft shade of browns. It had a nice bed with a green bedspread and fluffy pillows. A small ball of light glowed softly on the nightstand to give him some light in the darkness. A small cute teddy bear was on top of the bed leaning against the pillows. It was a simply guestroom but it would do.

"The bathroom is across the hall. I will leave it semi open so you know which door it is." Adrianna said as she moved into the room and began to get the bed ready. "Do you need to use it?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Very well. Leave the things in your pocket on the nightstand." She said. He did so. "Now get in bed." She waited until he was in bed and loved the look of happiness on his face. She covered him with the bedspread and made sure his pillow was right. Then she placed the bear under the covers with him. Adrianna leaned in and kissed his forehead. The tears and bliss in his eyes broke her heart.

"Sweet dreams Harry." She said. She conjured a glass and filled it with water and placed it on the nightstand.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Snape." He said. His voice quavered with emotion.

"Good night Harry." Adrianna said as she smiled from the doorway. She discretely nudged her husband's side.

"Good night Harry." Severus said.

She turned off the main light and closed the door. She warded it to make sure she knew if he woke from bad dreams or was distressed. Harry smiled and held the bear she had left behind tightly to him. This was heaven.

* * *

 **Not much of an ending I know but it had a bit of everything I think. The next chapter is a little domestic and emotional. It is just about to speed up. I am still a bit nervous of how I am going to do this since I have never made a fic where I have to keep in mind a pregnancy but I will do my best. If anyone catches any mistakes please let me know. I hate making them.**

 **I gave Harry a very happy day away from the Dursleys. I imagine this is what he should have gotten instead. No child should ever be abused.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will touch on a few sensitive subjects such as child abuse in slight detail. I chose not to describe much but it is hinted at. So please be careful reading if you do not like that subject. This chapter will be more emotional than most for obvious reasons.**

* * *

(August 11, 1990) (Spinners End) (9:10 p.m. ish) (Saturday)

Severus and Adrianna both walked away when Severus spoke.  
"I was going to say good night."

"I was just making sure." She said with a small smile.

"Of course." He said. Adrianna stopped him at her door. He looked at her questioningly.

"I need to ask something of you." She said.

Severus furrowed his brows. He could not understand why she would be nervous to do so.  
"Go ahead my dear."

"Will you spend the night with me?" She said looking into his eyes.

While his face may not have moved his eyes were expressive. They slightly widened and she could see the panic in them.

"Not for sex. This day was emotionally charged. I just need to be held. I keep thinking of our child in his place. It affects me on a different level now." She said as she told him what bothered her.

"I can do that." He said. He was so glad it wasn't sex. He did not think he could perform with the boy next door anyways.  
"It may be awkward at first." He said ruefully.

"I don't care as long as I am not alone." She said.

"Very well. I will meet you in an hour. I believe I need a hot shower as well after dealing with the headmaster." He said.

"Tell me about that later if you wish. I will see you in an hour. If I am still in the bathroom then simply wait on the bed for me." She said.

"As you wish." He said and inclined his head before leaving.

It still made Adrianna smile at his formal manner around her when he was unsure. It was cute, not that she would ever tell him so.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus was panicking however once he was safely in his bathroom. He divested himself and gave himself a very rigorous scrubbing. He ensured he used all products he had bought and found worked best on him. After he got out of the shower and dried himself off he brushed his teeth vigorously, flossed and then used mouthwash. To finish it off he used a mouth cleansing charm and a breath refreshing charm. He knew it was overkill but he was going to sleep next to his wife dammit. He was hyper aware of his body now. He wished he could look better and promptly stopped those thoughts. He could do nothing to improve himself in less than 30 minutes.

He made his way to his dresser and pulled out his new pajamas in dark navy. It wasn't black technically so he counted it as a different color. He made sure to put on a little of his sandalwood essence oil on his pulse points. It was the closest he would use to actual cologne since he did not want the smells to interfere while he was brewing. It was something he wore more around his wife and knew he would not be able to once they arrived at the castle.

He made sure he looked presentable as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to stop and sigh at himself. He was acting like a teenage boy. He gathered his resolve and went to his wife's room.

* * *

Adrianna was having no confidence problems. She had taken a hot relaxing shower and was now getting herself ready in the bathroom connected to her room. Yes she like that it was connected for the simple reason that she wanted Severus to catch her coming out of the bathroom. She had dried herself off and was now taking care of her hair and body. She wanted to wear makeup for the simple fact that without it she looked young. It had never been a problem before but it was now. She simply shook off the thought. She just had to make sure he was looking at something else. She lathered her body lotion all over to keep her skin feeling silky smooth. She then used magic to ensure her hair would not tangle or shed during the night. Nothing would kill the mood than waking up with bed head next to her husband.

Just as she finished she heard him knock. She left the door open and he still knocked, typical.

"Come in I'll be right out." She said through the door.

He didn't reply she only heard the door close and footsteps leading to the bed. When she heard the bed dip she relaxed.

Not wanting to take too long in case he bolted she took out her 'nightgown'. It was a simple black silk and lace nightie that went down mid thigh. The top was lace and did nothing to cover up her breasts, it went up to two straps made of lace as well. The silk part of it started three inches beneath her breasts where the two materials seamlessly met and while it did not hug her curves it did emphasize them. She put on the matching lace panties and smiled at her husband discovering them. She put on the matching knee length unassuming silk robe above it to make sure she could watch him as she undressed in front of him. The entire thing gave her a thrill.

She opened the door and calmly walked out in her slippers. He was already under the covers sitting up with one knee up and one hand behind his head. She was sure he was not as relaxed as he looked but it was an almost convincing attempt. She smiled at him and got a tiny twitch of the lips back. She got to her side of the bed and took of her slippers. She then undid her robe and slowly let it drop down to her hands. She observed him through her peripheral vision and was doing a happy dance internally. She carefully placed the robe on the chair nearby and turned to him.

While not a conventional handsome man he did have his charm. When his piercing onyx eyes raked over her body she felt herself the most beautiful woman on the planet. It was as if he was a dark Prince and he had chosen her to be his Queen. It was enthralling the power the man could wield over her if he just tried to use his charms. Those eyes were expressive and could pin her with one look or melt her. That hair framed his face like a black curtain hiding his face making you want to move it away and feel its strands flow through your fingers. His nose while prominent fit his face and made him look imposing. His pale skin gave him a vampiric look which made him hotter to her. She did have a fantasy kick after all. His attire could use a bit of an upgrade but she was sure it would fit in at an ancient castle where he resides in the dungeons. They made him look broader and taller when he was in them. Those fingers were long and almost spider like. She had seen him button up his coat quickly expertly. It made her wonder what else they could do.

She unceremoniously got under the covers and got slightly closer to him. She could hear his rapid breathing and she bet his heart was beating wildly.

"You are trying to kill me." He said hoarsely.

Oh yes, his voice. How could she forget his voice. Even after their drunken night together she still had dreams of his voice and snippets of what little she remembered. It was a deep smooth voice. She had heard it purr sinful things in her ears in Las Vegas. She wanted that again.

"If I wanted to kill you I would wear the negligee that has cutouts in the breasts and crotch area, or nothing at all." She said while smirking at him.

His eyes darkened and she could swear she heard him growl.

"That Madame is cruel." He said as he turned to his side.

"Are you complaining?" She said as her eyebrow arched. It wasn't as good as his but she did okay.

"Never." He said. He meant it. He just wished she had covered up more because she was making his body react.

"How about you tell me what happened at the castle today?" She said as she made herself more comfortable and turned on her side facing him. She knew why he turned, she wasn't stupid. Besides this way she could press her breasts together and taunt him with the image. She wondered how many times she could catch him looking at them.

"The headmaster, Minerva and I got to experience how well the bracelet worked when it was set off twice in his office. The first time by surprise and the second time on purpose. After Minerva left the headmaster made the damn thing go off constantly. I know he gave himself a headache. Minerva was very upset the headmaster summoned me back. She however was instrumental to allow the concessions we needed. The floo connection in my new rooms will most likely be monitored by the headmaster but I am sure we could find a way to secure them. If not we would simply need to floo to Bromley Estate and use that one. The healers and their assistants will have a space cleared for them in the hospital wing as well just in case you should ever need it. Once again the headmaster will try to intrude on our privacy but I am sure we can find a work around. Once he and I were alone the real interrogation began." Here Severus paused and took a deep breath.

Adrianna wanted to reach out and touch him but she knew it would be too much. He could barely lay next to her.

"I have never been gladder of having had those enchantments placed on me. My shields helped as well but all together they made it look like I was bound tighter than a prisoner in chains. The headmaster was upset. He was relentless in getting all the information out of me he could. He nearly lost it when he tried to examine the bracelet only for it to shock him worse each time. When he tried to examine his memories of it he really exploded after figuring out that he could only recall it in passing and not remember any details of it." Fawkes had to sing to him to soothe him. He said with a vindictive smirk. Adrianna didn't look any better at the moment either.

"He had the audacity to also say that I should have gotten a divorce and not associate myself with you because of your families' use of blood magic and the rumors that surround you all. Minerva lost it at that and yelled at him until she changed languages. He had the audacity to say that if we stayed together I should persuade you to the 'light' and hopefully your family would follow. As if your beliefs and culture was inconsequential." He said upset.

"That is one of the reasons we are so close and tight knit. We rarely marry outsiders because eventually we find things we won't agree on." She held his hand and looked into his eyes. She noticed how he tensed at her touch and more than likely suppressed a flinch.  
"Can we at least promise to try and talk to each other about how we raise our child? I don't want to force my culture on them and leave yours out of it. I want to at least be amicable for them. This baby deserves to have two parents who won't be constantly fighting over them."

Her words meant a great deal more to him than she would ever know. He did not want to be pushed aside for any reason when it came to his child. He wanted to have a say in their beliefs as well. He wasn't religious or follow any of the older gods many old pureblood families did but he did have firm beliefs he wanted to at least impart on his child. If she was more inclined to religion than he would work with her to find a common ground.

"I will. You know of my childhood. If we can simply become close friends after our marriage then that would be infinitely better than what I grew up with." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she removed her hand.  
"Anything else happen other than him disregarding my entire culture?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. He simply made sure to tell me he wanted to meet you and introduce you to the entire staff. He hasn't blabbed about our marriage to anyone and how that came about. I think it will happen eventually. Hopefully we can come up with a way to stop both him and Minerva from talking about it." He still hadn't found a way to silence the headmaster about it. Minerva would be easy since he or his wife could simply talk to her and ask her for discretion since they did not want to stress of dealing with rumors or snide comments to happen with Adrianna pregnant.

"I want to put that off as much as I can. I don't want to leave Harry alone or have to see that man sooner than I absolutely have to. For now let's just say that the plane ride was too much for me and for now I am simply resting at home. Then we can say I spend all day at our home for the electricity and work space. That way of anyone should come and try and visit me while you are in class or otherwise occupied I can be safely away." She said.

"I agree. The headmaster should have some days to himself to calm down first before he meets you. I do hope he won't try to read your mind though. I know you won't take that lying down." He said.

"And how would you know that?" She asked curiously. Even though he was right she wanted to know how he came to that conclusion himself.

"Just by getting to know you these past few days. I don't think you would kill the man but I have a feeling you would do it as a way to make a stand from the beginning so he knew how you wouldn't simply let him walk over you." He said.

Adrianna smiled. Yes, she would definitely make a statement.  
"Your right, I won't just let him think he could get away with it. I would show him how one mistake would have very severe consequences when it came to Me."

"I look forward to the show then." He said with a small smile.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, everything else was either trivial or typical." He said.

"Then let's go to sleep. I would hope from past experience of babysitting my cousins that Harry would act like a typical child his age but I know that to not be the case. I want to get him decent clothes tomorrow and not his overweight cousins clothes or rags from a donation box. He needs to see a healer and have all of his past injuries documented and then he needs to eventually see a mind healer. I hope they didn't do any permanent damage to him." She said with a sad look on her face.

"You believe the mind healer is needed?" He asked. He was desperately trying to keep the sneer and hate out of his face and heart but he had such an ingrained reaction to a Potter that it was hard.

"Yes, any child suffering from emotional, mental, physical and sexual abuse should be seen from a mind healer. (At the alarmed look on her husband's face she rushed to clarify) I never saw any sexual abuse happening and he doesn't react like he experienced any but I want to be sure. If they have treated that badly now who knows what else they could have done or allowed to happen." She said. She had seen his first reaction to the boy. She would need to help him with moving past his past. It wasn't healthy and he needed to in order to find peace.

"You are right. He will need medical attention first and all of it should go to the lawyers. The sooner we do this the sooner he will be out of the headmasters reach. They boy is prophesied to defeat the dark lord for Salazar's sake. He should be brought up around magic and trained on how to survive against the many enemies he made that Halloween night." He said.

"One day at a time Severus. For now we sleep. Think of this as good practice for when our child is capable of walking without aide and we have to listen out for any signs of mischief." She said with a smile.

"This will be my child, there will be no mischief." He said superiorly. He knew she was trying to distract him.

"Ah but it is also half mine so expect a lot of rule breaking. Just pray it's not a girl. I don't think you would like to walk in on your daughter with a boy in her room." She said mischievously.

The look of complete horror nearly sent her into peals of laughter.  
"She wouldn't dare!" He said hoarsely.  
 _Oh gods above help me if I have a daughter._ He thought.

"That's the risk of having a girl. We tend to bring our father so much joy and anxiety at the same time." She said.

"I am a Slytherin my dear. All boys whom I have thought would know to get near my daughter would mean a forfeit of their lives. Those who are too stupid to take a hint can easily be thought the lesson, or disappear." He said with conviction.

Adrianna simply giggled.  
"I hope for a son then. They are protective of their mothers and generally look up to their fathers." She said sweetly.

"Whatever the child is I will be there for them as much as I can." He said.

"Me too." She said and then covered her mouth as she yawned. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"No need to apologize. Let's simply talk tomorrow." He said as he made himself more comfortable and faced the ceiling now that his earlier problem had gone away.

"Okay. Goodnight Severus." She said.

"Goodnight Adrianna." He said as he watched her turn away from him and clutch her pillow. A small part of him was jealous of it but he pushed it away. Damn he felt needy.

It took her about 20 minutes to fall asleep while it took him nearly an hour. He simply stared at either her or the ceiling. He was in bed with a woman who felt safe and trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him. None of his past experiences had even stayed in bed with him more than they needed to. Yet here he was with the mother of his child asleep. Blissfully unaware with the turmoil she causes him whenever she shows him how different she is to others. He was getting addicted to her treatment of him, it was dangerous given the expiration date on their time together.

An hour later Severus finally fell asleep with his mind finally being able to relax after a very tiring day.

(5:45 a.m.)

Vera popped into her master's bedroom and immediately ducked as her master woke instantly and trained his wand at her. She squeaked in terror.

Adrianna woke up by the noise coming from her house elf. Seeing Severus with his wand out she looked around instantly waking as she tried to find the threat. When she only saw Vera and Severus breathing heavily she knew she needed to diffuse the situation.

"Severus it's just Vera. She is bonded to me. She would never bring any of us harm." She said soothingly as she slowly reached out for his wand arm.

He let her touch calm him. He had been hyper aware even in his sleep. He was in the same bed and his wife and child for Merlin's sake. He would not be caught unaware.

"My apologies for waking you." He said as he quickly regained his wits.

"Nothing to it. I'm fine." She said smiling. "Vera why did you come in here?" She asked curiously.

"Vera is so sorry masters. But Vera had to come and warn you that the little master is in the kitchen. We did not know if we should let him continue or if we should use magic to stop him." She said as she looked over the bed from where she dove to avoid her master's wand.

"Is he doing something wrong?" She asked wanting to know why Harry was awake at this hour and in the kitchen.

"He is cooking!" Vera said scandalized.

"Ah. I will take care of it. Tell the elves to stay put for now." She said. Vera did not need to be told twice. She quickly popped away to safety.

"Is he serious? Why is he up at this hour?" Severus grumbled as he passed his hand over his face.

Seeing a need to diffuse the oncoming storm Adrianna giggled. Severus looked at her as if she lost in and it made her giggle for real.

"We need to get used to it." She said as she lovingly placed a hand over her stomach and smiled. "Someone is going to demand attention 24/7 and strict feeding and changing's almost every 4 hours for weeks."

Severus warmly down at her hand and allowed himself a small smile. It sounded horrible but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to go through that.

"Very well my dear. Just get him back to bed." He said as he allowed himself to lay back down.

"I will be right back." She said as she sleepily got up and headed for the door.

"You might want to put on a robe my dear. As much as I enjoy the view I do not believe it is appropriate for a ten year old boy to see." Severus said from his place on the bed. He was instantly mortified at his audacity and waited to be scolded.

Adrianna simply looked down and remembered exactly what she was wearing. Cursing softly she quickly put on her robe and made it longer to cover her more. She was glad for his words though. She needed to catch him sleepy more often.

Making her way to the kitchen silently she observed Harry for a little. He was chopping, flipping, mixing and simply moving constantly all over the kitchen. All the burners where on and she had a horrible feeling she knew what he was doing. She took a moment to get her wits together and then made sure he would hear her coming. She got near him and watched as his shoulders tensed and his eyes avoided hers.

"Harry sweetie what are you doing up?" She asked even though she could see what he was doing.

"I am making us all breakfast." He said as he bit his lip lightly and then stops.

"That is very nice of you but we have staff here that does that for us. I was going to introduce you to then later on today. Besides you need more sleep than a few hours." She said as she drew near him and ran her finger through his hair. She hated that her instinctual need to reassure him through touch made him flinch and brace himself for a hit. She wanted to cry and rant at the same time.

"I don't mind. I always cooked when I was at the Dursley's. I can keep doing that here while I stay with you. You are helping me so much. I want to repay you somehow." He said softly. In truth he wanted to make himself useful so they didn't want him to leave. So he did what he knew.

"Did you cook every day this early?" She asked. She was fighting hard now not to cry.

"Only during the week. During the weekend I still had to wake up earlier than everyone else and do my chores." He said.

"You are still a child Harry. While you are supposed to have chores you are not supposed to do so much let alone wake up so early to cook for everyone. Now let's leave this all here for now. I will put a spell on the food so it doesn't spoil." She said as she made sure he wouldn't want to stay behind and clean it all up.

"I don't think I could go back to sleep now." Harry said shyly. He was embarrassed that his effort was such a waste. He wanted to cry.

"I will give you a mild sleeping drought." Severus said from the doorway.

Adrianna spun around and placed a hand to her chest.  
"Madre. Severus don't do that." She admonished him and watched as he slightly looked away.

"My apologies. I am light on my feet." He said and she could tell he meant it.

"Just don't scare me. It's bad to do that to a pregnant woman." She saw him grimace slightly and nodded. "Now, Harry a sleeping drought will do as it sounds. A sip and you will fall back asleep for a few hours." She said smiling.

Harry simply nodded and began to turn off the stove and quickly tidy up the kitchen. He saw Adrianna wave her hand in the air and then a light flicker around the food happened. He merely goggled and allowed her to take him out of the kitchen. Severus had left to go and get a sip of sleeping drought in a vial to give to the boy. He had followed Adrianna and heard everything. He wanted to unleash his dark side on the Dursley's.

Back in Harry's room Adrianna tucked him back into bed and waited for Severus. Once he appeared he handed the vial to Adrianna and she put it to Harry's lips. Harry simply looked at her in the eyes and slowly drank it down. He instantly felt his eyes get heavy and a yawn escape him as he quickly fell asleep. The last thing he heard was Adrianna telling him good night once more.

Both adults made it back to bed where they both fell heavily upon it. They were both blankly staring at the ceiling digesting what had just happened when Adrianna lost the battle with her emotions and began to cry. Severus was alarmed but understood why she did so. He simply awkwardly held her as she sobbed into his chest. She fell asleep with tear stains on her face and Severus thought it she looked beautiful. They were evidence of how pure her heart was that she would weep for the past of a little boy she never even met before the previous day.

In the privacy of her bedroom Severus let one tear fall from his eyes. A single tear of all his tumultuous emotions regarding the boy and what he had lived through.

* * *

(August 12, 1990) (Spinners End) (Breakfast time) (Sunday)

Adrianna and Severus had both decided to introduce Harry to the elves after breakfast. They figured the boy would probably have trouble eating after seeing them and both knew he needed all the nutrients he could get.

After breakfast they both took him to the kitchen and while Adrianna held his hand she led him into the room. Harry predictably clammed up. His eyes went wide and he stood still. They gave him a few moments and then introduced him to everyone there. They called all of their elves and introduced him one by one. They made sure he understood them and then quickly left the room. They didn't want to overwhelm him after all.

Once they got into the living room they waited for harry to speak.

"Are there more magical um 'beings' out there?" He tentatively asked.

Severus had to stifle an amused snort. By the look his wife sent him he wasn't entirely successful.

"Yes Harry. There is entire magical world after all. There are elf's, goblins, trolls, dragons, unicorns and a lot more out there. It's a big world after all." She said smiling.

"But that is normal?" He asked as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Well it depends. There are some magical families that do not have house elves. My family has many living in our ancestral home in Mexico. They however don't tend to the house. They work the land and tend to the animals. Everyone pitches in on the housework. Having magic makes it easy though since a simple flick can fix most things. My family does like to do things the regular way though since we respect magic and using it for everything is sort of taking it for granted. Anyways, the house elves in the states tend to be better treated since many places still see them as simple slaves. Some even take advantage of the bond and punish them horribly. There are rumors of small villages of free elves but most believe it to be a myth. One never knows though." She said.

"They like working?" He asked. He was drawing similarities of himself at the Dursley's and it was freaking him out.

"Oh yes. Some elves have specialties like cooking or sewing or even blacksmithing. Those that are treated like family or employees work in the field they like best. I know my personal elf Lena has a knack for healing and wants to learn more. I encourage her by getting her books on healing both magical and mundane. If I can find a healer who is willing to teach her I will." She said.

"And how are they punished?"

"Well in the states we use a different way. House elves who do something willfully wrong are sent to their quarters and not allowed to work while their elders or the other elves discipline them. They have their own ways and we respect that. If they do something on accident then there is no punishment. An accident is just a mistake. In other parts of the world some people inflict pain on their elves or make the elves punish themselves. Those people are wrong to do so. No one I know personally and call a friend or acquaintance does that." She said sternly. She did not want the poor boy to think she allowed any kind of abuse.

"Okay." Harry said shakily.

"Come on Harry we have a very busy day ahead of us today." She said as she grabbed the boys hand and led him back to his room.

"What are we doing today Mrs. Snape?" He asked. If he had turned around he would have seen a delighted spark in Severus eyes. He liked the sound of his wife being referred to as Mrs. Snape. He was a possessive man after all.

"We are going shopping today for more things for you that you will need. No exceptions. (She said when she saw him about to protest it) Then we will take you to a healer who will give you a full medical checkup and document everything for us to give to our lawyers who we will most likely see tonight." She said as she ran through the mental check list she had made in her head. She didn't know when they would report the boy missing or if they would at all. She wanted it all done with before anyone tried to interfere though.

"We will be having the same men you saw yesterday with us as well, although they might use magic to hide themselves. It's for our protection okay?" She asked him as they entered his room and Adrianna went to the closet where the two other outfits were there waiting. Yes, he would definitely need more clothes.

"Okay Mrs. Snape." He said. He would not complain. He liked the idea of getting new clothes. He just wished he could make himself useful somehow. He felt so unnecessary now.

"I think we will all have to go out in disguise my dear. It would be the best so no one recognizes us." Severus said from the doorway as he watched his wife slightly alter the shoes the boy had to fit the outfit better.

"You're right. It would be for the best. No need to be spotted." She said as she handed the clothes to harry and led him to the bathroom across the hall.

Once he was inside she cast a privacy spell and turned to her husband.

"Are you sure you are okay to come with us?" She asked.

"I will be fine with this." He said and then sighed. "It will take time Adrianna. I just can't help but see his parents when I look at him. It's hard to let it all go." He said honestly. He waited to be berated for his thoughts and actions.

"I can understand that Severus. You went through a lot but you must find a way to deal with it and find closure. You don't want to have this affect you as a father later on. Life throws us hardships sometimes and we simply have to deal with them." She said.

"Is that how you seem to cope with our sudden marriage and child so easily?" He quipped.

"No, well, I guess in a way. I simply let it go and did my best to find out how to make the best of it. I can't change it. And I wouldn't if I could. There is a life growing inside me. I won't do anything to snuff it out." She said as she touched her stomach.

"Neither would I." Severus said honestly.

He was rewarded with a smile as the bathroom door opened once more.

"I'm ready." Harry said as he emerged.

"Wonderful. I have to make a quick change. I will meet you at the fireplace alright?" She said and then walked away.

Severus simply motioned for Harry to follow him and they waited for her to return.  
she came back wearing simple black pants and wedged brown sandals. Her top was a mix of blue and white in a non discernible pattern. She had on gold jewelry to complete her look.

Severus simply kissed her hand and complimented her. She smiled and returned the compliment. He was dressed in black and charcoal grey making him look like a refined older man.

They floo'ed to Bromley Estate and were greeted by all the guard already in disguise and waiting for them. They climbed into the jeep and headed to a small shopping center where they might find what they needed. Severus was simply glad it wasn't a bloody mall or (shudder) Harrods.

About three hours later of exhausting shopping did Adrianna finally declare them done. Harry himself had been enthusiastic at first quickly learned shopping sucked. He especially did not like being a dress up doll. He did like all the new things that were bought for him though. Severus was delighted by all the looks of dread and horror cross the boys face as Adrianna picked out more and more clothes.

* * *

(Spain) (4pm)

Harry did not like his doctor, or healer, he hated it. He liked seeing magic being done at first but it quickly went away when each and every one of his past injuries was read out loud from the man who cast a spell and a parchment came out of his wand. Seriously, old paper came out of his wand.

He became deeply ashamed as he saw the looks on the adults' faces. He was even photographed. All of his old scars and even the new ones were documented. He hated it. He wanted to leave but knew he had to go through with it if he wanted to stay away from the Dursley's. He just wished he hadn't seen the look on Mrs. Snapes face when she heard and saw it all. It was like she was horrified. He knew he looked ugly but it hurt to see it on someone else's face.

He had hoped so badly to maybe find a way for her to keep him. Hell he wanted to ask if he could join the house elves. He was used to the work and she said she didn't like them punished. He wanted to belong so badly. Now it was all gone. He knew. She looked so upset. He had to turn away from her after that. He felt so exposed. It was worse than his worst beating.

Once the doctor said he could dress himself he did so in a hurry. He asked to go to the bathroom and quickly locked himself inside. He grabbed a handful of towels and covered his face with them. He cried. Oh gods he cried. It hurt so much. He felt like such a freak. He knew he was. Even in the magical world he was a freak. He didn't deserve a family. He deserved to be alone. He cried harder and wished with all his might they couldn't hear him.

* * *

Adrianna was waiting outside the bathroom for Harry when she felt a wash of magic coming from inside the bathroom. She knocked on the door and began to panic when nothing was her answer. She called his name and knocked again. Nothing was heard from inside. She knocked a little harder and talked a little louder but nothing was heard. She was working herself up into a full blown panic when Severus appeared next to her as if summoned by her distress.

"What is it?" He asked her as he tried to figure out what happened.

"I felt magic coming from inside the bathroom and now I can't get him to answer me." Adrianna said in a rush.

Severus tried the doorknob and found that it turned with no problem. Adrianna looked sheepish. When the door was fully opened they grew quiet at the sight before them. There on the floor hudled in the corner with his face buried in towels as Harry obviously crying but they could hear anything. Severus waved his wand and found a perfect silencing charm in place. His eyebrows rose as he watched the child sob and not notice their prescence. Adrianna was the one to step closer to him. When she crossed the silencing charm she heard his sobs. They were deep and mostly breathy but his anguish was clear. She gently reached out and touched his arm.

Harry jumped up and screamed as he took in both people inside the bathroom with him. He realized how he must look and quickly hid his face once more.

Severus wanted to shout at the boy for scaring Adrianna but he was guilty of that as well earlier and he knew his wife would get mad at him for upsetting the boy. He also didn't want to even if he did not wish to acknowledge that part of him.

"Harry please look at me." Adrianna said as she held back her tears. She should have guessed this would have been too much for him.

Harry simple shook his head no and tensed. Severus simply felt out of his depth. A small voice in his mind told him he knew what he would do if this was one of his snakes but he chose to ignore it. This was not one of his snakes and he wasn't just lilys son also.

"Harry please tell me what we did wrong." She said as she figured this would get to him.

Harry looked up at her confused. She did nothing wrong. He was the freak.  
"Nothing." He whispered.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked him as she internally congratulated herself for getting him to talk.

Harry looked down once more and avoided their eyes. He took a minute but finally decided to tell them.  
"Because I made you cry. You looked at me like I was a freak." He said and his tears fell once more.

Adrianna was horror struck as she heard him. She looked at Severus and saw him shocked as well. He thought he disgusted them.

"Oh sweetheart no. Don't ever think that. I was crying because of all that has happened to you. I was crying because of everything you must have endured. I was crying because no child should ever experience abuse. I just wanted to hold you the entire time but I couldn't because it would interfere with the tests." She said and then sat by his side and pulled him to her lap. He struggled a little at first but then just simply gave in.

Severus was once again feeling jealousy over a child getting more attention from his wife than he was but he ruthlessly squashed it. He would not be jealous of a child let alone a Potter child.  
Severus simply closed the door and stood guard over them. He wouldn't wait outside no matter how much he wished to. It felt like a wrong move in the eyes of his wife.

They all left the bathroom some 10 odd minutes later looking as if nothing ever happened or as if a whole family being secluded in the bathroom was nothing out of the ordinary.

Harry simply clung to Adrianna's hand and kept his head down. He was not ready to look at anyone for a while. Severus made up for his jealousy and a feeling of being ignored by having Adrianna's other hand on his arm. While passing by a reflective window he saw that they looked like a perfect little family with their matching black hair and thin physique. It stirred something inside him at knowing that this would be something he could have if the dark lord never returns.

They all returned home and after a quick word with Harry Adrianna told him to simply take a short nap since he had a long day and she would wake him for dinner. A reluctant but relieved Harry obeyed and got into bed where he was once again tucked in and given a kiss goodnight. Adrianna cast a mild somnus spell on his to make him more likely to sleep. She saw this as the perfect moment to go and find out if her plan had any merit.

"Vera." She said.

"Yes mistress." Vera said as she popped in.

"I have to step out so I need you to keep an eye on Harry. If he wakes simply tell Severus and do as he says. If Harry becomes distraught come and get me immediately. Don't forget that while the order to stay out of sight has been lifted I still want you all to use the doors while he gets used to you popping." She said as she walked and Vera followed.

"Yes mistress. Vera will look after the boy while you are gone." The little elf said and popped out.

Adrianna went to the small study and found her husband sitting down by the fire reading a book. It was a room she guessed was left alone by the elves since it was horribly cramped with books and very dark in color schemes.

"I will be gone for a few hours while Harry naps. I told Vera to look after him and to let you know if he wakes. Will you be okay for a few hours with him?" She asked.

"Yes, I will get started on brewing the potions his healers have prescribed. I was thinking of changing one or two of them to make them more appetizing." He said. He had no idea why he said the last part but knew the reason why when he was rewarded with a beaming smile from his wife. His insides became warm as his face remained passive. Damn it he was such a sucker for praise.

"That would be amazing. I hated some potions growing up. It was like punishment for daring to get sick." She said jokingly.

"Well, they can't all taste appetizing." He said. He had actually been making the infirmaries potions as foul tasting as he could for years. It was his petty revenge on the little monsters.

"If you don't mind me asking where will you be my dear?" He asked wanting to know where his wife and child would be while he was stuck babysitting-. _No, don't go there._ He thought.

"I will go to the estate first and get one or two of the guards to go with me while the other stays behind and supervises the workers. Then I will go and meet with Goldfang and see if my plan is worth my effort or not. That man has many contacts in the world and if anyone can get what I need done he can." She said honestly if not a bit evasively.

"Be safe none the less. We can't just rely on the guards. Will you be back in time for dinner?" He asked not satisfied with the answer but chose to let it go. He wouldn't like her wanting to know his every move. Even if a part of him would have liked having someone to worry over him.

"Of course. I doubt it will take long. I just have a few questions." She said.

"Very well, I will either be in my lab or in the dining room by the time you get back." He said and nodded to her. Their interactions were still awkward since he didn't know if he was supposed to do something like kiss her goodbye.

"I will be back soon." She said and left the room. She thought of how their actions were so comical for a married couple. They were still strangers even if they did know a lot about each other's past and morals and beliefs. The 'bubble' they had been in had exposed them but still kept them hidden. She just hoped that by the end of it all she could simply be friends with him for the sake of their baby.

Once at the fireplace she wasted no time to floo over to Bromley Estate. It was time for actions dammit. Harry would be kept safe.

* * *

Sitting in a very opulent office she sipped her drink. Goldfang had arranged for an office to be made available for him in the British bank since he had a feeling he would need one sooner rather than later since Adrianna would be living there for at least a year.

"What business did you need advice on child?" He said as he drank from his tankard. She was a 'clan friend' or family to him so drinking a traditional tankard of grog or ale was acceptable than it would be with any other client.

"I do not need advice on business but I do need it on a matter of life. I need to bring justice to a little boy who has suffered abuse for the past eight and a half years. He has suffered so much and worked as a slave. I want justice for him and punishment to the wizards who put him there." She said fiercely.

The look on Goldfangs face was frightening. Abuse to a child was punishable by beheading or being gutted. It was a high crime to a race that valued their children and had trouble conceiving.

"Who would dare to do such a thing?" He demanded to know.

"So far I know the chief warlock is the man who personally put the boy in the abusing home. Whether it was willful remains to be seen. I do know that he was never checked up on and as of yesterday he didn't even know he was a wizard let alone the last heir of an ancient and noble family." She said. She knew this would get him riled up. A neglected heir was wrong.

"Who?" He said incensed.

"The boy is Harry Potter." She said.

Goldfang was speechless. It was rare to do that to a gobbling but she had done it. He simply sat there and stared at her. The savior of the British wizarding world was placed in an abusive home by the chief warlock and didn't even know he had magic.

"How?" He asked as he began to think this through.

And so Adrianna told him of everything that had happened. How she found him. What he confessed and what she and her family have been doing for the boy. She handed him a copy she made of his medical report and watched as the goblin in front of her swear a very long and very explicit string of profanity at the mundanes who abused Harry and at Dumbledore for putting him there.

"What you are doing is good but I am guessing you wish to know if there is more that can be done for the child." He said as he looked at Adrianna. He was proud for what she was doing for the child. He knew many wizards who would have taken advantage of the poor boy to get a hold of his inheritance but she was not like that. She had honor.

"Yes, our lawyers will do what they can but I wish to know if any of the laws here can help him. I don't want him to ever go back or to be in the headmasters hands again. He needs to either be emancipated or have a change in magical guardian." She said.

"I will personally bring this to the attention of the director so an investigation can be launched into his accounts here. If this was intentional then the boy was being kept oblivious to his holdings and that is a crime in itself. If a goblin has betrayed the nation for gold then its best we purge the filth from our walls." He intoned with finality.

"Thank you Goldfang. I don't know what to do in this case. I want it kept quiet for as long as possible but I want all the guilty punished. I hate seeing him so distraught and ashamed of himself as if he did something wrong. I want justice for him but most of all I want him happy. Please do everything you can for him. Bill it all to my account. My family is aware of what I am doing so if my father tries to do so just tell him I am footing the bill on this." She said with a shaky smile. It was known how her father tried to pay for everything for her. He very much still saw her as a child even if she only recently left his house.

"I will my dear. It is very noble what you are doing for the boy." He said. He was never more sure and proud of his decision to make her a part of his clan. He was right about her.

"Thank you. I must return home. I left Harry napping while Severus brews his prescribed potions. We still need to return for them to fix the bones that were not set properly." She said. She had smiled wanly at first then proceeded to scowl at the last remark. It was true. Many of Harrys bones had healed improperly.

Goldfang looked pensive.  
"I will write to you as soon as I can. Let me know how his visits go. I am sure the Director would like to know everything that happened to the boy."

"I will I promise." She said as she exchanged goodbyes and then gave him a kiss and hug goodbye. She did like to do the last of their farewells in front of other goblins. She found It amusing how surprised they all looked when a witch embraced a goblin freely and happily. Goldfang knew she liked to do this and simply went along with it. The British branch of goblins was rarely treated as their branch in the states was. The states had better laws and better treatment for 'non-human' species. They were not called creatures.

Adrianna floo'ed home with her guards on her heels. She said her goodbyes and went back to Spinners end.

Upon walking in she noticed dinner time was still a little bit away and went to check on Harry. He was still thankfully asleep. Deciding to take a much needed rest herself she went to her room and after getting changed she curled up on her bed and took a short nap. She did not think she would be tired after a short trip but found her eyes heavy and simply went to sleep.

* * *

Severus was a bit worried when he checked the time and found it almost dinner time and still hadn't heard from Adrianna. He went upstairs and found nothing amiss. He quickly checked on the boy and found him asleep. He knocked on his wife's door and after not getting an answer he simply opened the door. There on the bed curled up hugging a pillow was his wife. She was in a loose pair of pajamas and napping. He didn't know what to make of it. How long had she been there?

Walking out as quietly as he entered it he called Quinn.

"Yes Master." Quinn said as he popped in.

"How long has my wife been here?" He asked.

"Mistress returned almost an hour ago." He said.

"Did she seem okay?" He asked.

"Lena said she looked tired. She checked on the boy and went straight to bed." Quinn replied.

"Very well. In the future if you ever hear of my wife being in distress let me know." He said and his elf popped away.

He hoped she had only been tired from a long day and it was not something else.

* * *

Much to Severus relief when dinner time finally rolled around and everyone was woken and dressed Adrianna told him she simply had felt tired. She figured it was all the emotional upheaval and her hormones. Severus simply took her word for it but decided to keep a closer eye on her.

Dinner had been a bit formal since they were having it at Bromley Estate in the fully furnished dining room. She could not wait for the workers to be done so she could remodel the house. It was a bit too outdated for her.

It was only a lovely and very filling dinner by the elves did they all finally retire to the sitting room to discuss Harrys situation and what could be done about it. They gave the lawyers all of the medical results they had acquired earlier and they like them were horrified. Harry was kept busy in front of the fireplace with workbooks Adrianna had insisted on buying him. She wanted him reading and writing better immediately. He had a silencing charm around him since he knew what they would speak of. He only wanted to be drawn into conversations before they made any choices. He wanted to have a say in his life. No one disagreed.

The lawyers wanted to know how they would pursue the case. Would it be in both worlds? Would the Dursley's be tried in magical courts or muggle courts? Would Dudley be sent to a school for delinquent boys or sent to his aunts. What charges would they like to pursue. Would there be a press release before or after they filed the suit. Would they go after the Chief warlock and the minister at that time. There were so many questions but there were little answers. Adrianna was still hoping to hear from Goldfang soon. If he found a solution for her then the lawyers would simply follow with charges in the muggle world. She knew they would not like it but tough. She wanted the best for Harry and in this case the goblins might be able to do a little something more.

Harry was brought in to the decision making when they needed his input. Obviously he was uncomfortable with the questions but with Adrianna on one side and Severus at the other he felt safe and drew strength from them. He said he definitely wanted to press charges against his relatives and for Dudley to leave his town because he wasn't the only child he terrorized. He gave them the names of all the boys who had bullied him and followed Dudleys lead. If anything having their names associated with a massive court case would finally make their parents do something about them. Severus was able to keep his emotions in check when faced with the similarities between him and Harry. The fact that the boy was being ruthless and choosing to have his attackers brought to court was a relief. He knew the headmaster would push him to simply forgive them and give them another chance. He was glad to see a side of Lily in the boy, even if it was her vindictiveness. He would have to look for more of her and less of potter.

The night progressed with some understanding of what they wanted to do and what would protect Harry more. Sadly the lawyers couldn't do anything without first pressing charges and getting their hands on important documents like the Potter Will which they needed a reason to get. Any mention near the ministry of Harry Potter would automatically spread like wildfire. They needed to handle this with care. Thankfully so far Harrys relatives have not reported him missing and by what her guard told her they did not care for the boy. The discreet photos of inside the home showed no signs of the boy living there. Not even in the spare bedroom. It was something she would have to talk to Harry about but she knew where they had forced him to sleep.

Harry had kept himself awake by the fire working diligently on his workbooks. It was the only thing Mrs. Snape had asked of him so he was not going to disobey. He did miss his chores though. He felt restless and lazy. He needed to do something.

The Snapes and Harry said their goodbyes to the lawyers and after they left they went home as well. Harry was made to go shower and get into his pj's. Adrianna tucked him in and kissed him goodnight while Severus stood stiffly by the doorway and said goodnight as well. He was not going to kiss the boy. That was simply not him.

Severus and Adrianna retired to the living room and spent an hour simply relaxing after a very long and stressful day. They talked about Harrys potions and what was left for him to do. They talked about the case and of the headmaster. The latter making them both moody. It was decided that first thing tomorrow morning both Severus and Adrianna would floo to the castle to meet with Minerva and the headmaster. They needed to get them to keep quiet and only tell others the lie they had both come up with. Adrianna also wanted to see the castle and her new quarters.

Once more Adrianna asked Severus if he would spend the night with her. Like the night before he obliged. His nerves were not any better than the night before but he still spent the night by her side at first watching her sleep and then finally succumbing to his own tiredness.

* * *

 **I would have added a bit more but this chapter is already super long and it just simply ran away from me. I decided to cut it off here so if it seems a bit abrupt to anyone then now you know why.**

 **Severus will seem a bit 'bipolar' or just weird for a while. He was barely getting his footing on the whole 'married with a kid on the way' thing to then suddenly have the child of his unrequited love and worst enemy in his house. You will see the story progressing more as September 1** **st** **comes closer. After that it will take off after a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have finally finished Chapter 13! It took me forever but now it is finally up. Hope you all enjoyed it. I am rethinking of where i will take this story after this next school year since someone pointed out a plot hole i overlooked. I am a little stuck now so bear with me. Sorry.**

* * *

(August 13, 1990) (Spinners End) (7:45 am) (Monday)

Severus and Adrianna thought of tasking the elves to look after Harry but after some thought they decided against it. Harry was barely comfortable with magic as it was. No need to put and elf as a babysitter. In the end they chose JJ to come to Spinners End and look after Harry. Severus did not like having more people in his house but let it go. He had a wife and a child on the way. He was sure her family would begin visiting soon.

JJ was to let Harry sleep in if he could. If not then to simply explain to him that they had an important meeting and had to step out but would be back as soon as possible. JJ took his orders easily and they floo called Minerva and went directly into her office after getting permission.

* * *

Minerva was shocked at the beautiful young woman standing next to Severus. Granted she hadn't really known what to expect from the woman in question but a young beauty was not it. The girl was obviously of Hispanic descent but anything else she wouldn't know. Her hair was as dark as her husband's and straight as a pin but in a natural way with some volume. Her skin, while tan, had a healthy glow to it with golden undertones but anyone would looked tanned next to Severus. Her eyes were the most prominent part of her face. Those big brown eyes drew you in and kept you ensnared. Her long lashes and dark makeup made them the focus of your attention until you gathered your wits and looked at her completely.

She was petite. Very petite. Severus towered over the girl. Her flat shoes did not help the case at all. Minerva found it comical how she was dwarfed by the man. She had on a pair of purple flats with little rhinestones on them. He pants were those 'blue jeans' her cubs were always wearing. These however were more form fitting and showed off her curves, which she had plenty of in all the right places. Her shirt was a sheer short sleeved purple top over a white top. The effect was nice and a bit juvenile but she wasn't up on current trends. She had simple jewelry on and no coat. The poor thing either had a very strong warming charm on or was braving the cold. It may still be summer but this was Scotland.

She looked like a breath of fresh air you would like to approach but the image was ruined by the tall brooding man standing imposingly beside her. It would take a foolish man to approach her while Severus was nearby.

"Minerva this is Adrianna Snape nee Vega, my wife." Severus said politely as he watched the face of his colleague. He knew she was occluding more now but he could still read her. Gryffindors wore their emotions on their face. Idiots.

"It is wonderful to meet you. I have looked forward to this since Severus first informed us of your nuptials." Minerva said politely as she shook the young woman's hand and guided them to her small sitting room.

"I have as well. Severus has told me about his colleagues and the students. Although I will make my own opinion of the children and find out myself if most of them are blundering dunderheads." Adrianna said with a smile.

Minerva laughed at her cheek.  
"Severus you know they are not all dunderheads." She said admonishing the man sitting rigid next to his wife.

Severus simply sneered lightly and huffed.  
"That is your opinion." He replied acidly.

"So are you two moving into the castle today?" Minerva asked as she and Adrianna were done laughing.

"No, we came to talk to both you and the headmaster first then to see our new quarters. Adrianna will spend her time getting the new house set up and furnishing it. It is largely barren and she wishes to have a place to do with as she pleases. She will spend most of her time there during the day since I will be teaching and she needs to work in a place with electricity."Severus said revealing more details than he normally would.

"Oh. You would be free to decorate your quarters here however you wish if you would like to do so as well." Minerva said. She wanted the woman here with Severus. The poor boy could use the company of a woman.

"Thank you, I will do so but I need an office with internet and a landline. The time zone differences will be a hassle already so a phone will help getting in contact instantly with my family. Besides I am sure many members of my family would like to visit me, and they will, so a home away from the school would be best." Adrianna said charmingly. Internally she was upset that she was being questioned on how to do things but she came from a Mexican home where all of her relatives tried to pry into her life now more than ever. She was used to it. It still irked her though.

"Very well. What did you need to talk to us about?" Minerva said changing the subject. She really hated not knowing all the details.

"We wish for you and Albus to not speak out of how we got together. We will perpetuate a story which we will share with you but we think it best to not reveal how it truly happened." Severus said. He knew he could only ask the headmaster to comply and in the end he would graciously accept but without making any vows and eventually would reveal his knowledge when he saw fit to. _Bastard._

"Let me call the headmaster over." Minerva said as she went to her fireplace and called Albus to her office. The headmaster came through in his usual cheery self and preceded to smile brightly when he spotted the young woman next to Severus.

"Oh you must be Adrianna Vega, now Snape I believe?" The headmaster said as he drew near the sitting couple.

Adrianna stood and graciously extended her hand to the older man in front of her who grasped it with both hands and shook it. She however could feel his magic checking her over. She decided to not let the man get away with a damn thing from the start. The man had too much hold on her husband like the dark lord did. She was never good at sharing anyway. Besides, she despised two faced liars. They smiled warmly to your face then stab you in the back with the same smile still on.

"It is wonderful to meet you my dear. We have both been waiting for Severus to bring you around." The headmaster said as he retracted his hands. He was irritated to not that his glasses revealed nothing of her. They were spelled to reveal those under invisibility cloaks and invisibility charms as well as to reveal things kept invisible and under glamour charms. He could however feel the same bracelet on her as Severus wore but that was mostly because of the magic he used on his hands. Had he not known what he was looking for he wouldn't have felt it.

"I have been wishing to meet you all as well. I will be spending the next year with you all. Is everything alright headmaster?" Adrianna asked with veiled innocence.

"What do you mean my dear?" The headmaster asked a little unnerved by the question. No one had felt him do something like that in the past. _Except for Gellert._ He reminded himself somewhat sadly and ruefully.

"You just pushed your magic out through your hands and examined me with them did you not?" She asked curiously as she looked at the man. She could see through her peripheral vision that the other two occupants in the room were not happy about it.

"Albus." Minerva said scandalized. She would not let the old fool ruin this!

"What is the meaning of this headmaster." Severus intoned in a deadly tone. He was not pleased. That was his wife.

"My apologies. I was working on a project and have to use only my hands as a conduit for the spells. I must still be projecting my magic." He said lying easily with a fake apologetic expression on his face. He was playing up his dottering old man routing with her.

"It's no problem then headmaster. Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other better?" She said as she gestured to the seating. Minerva glared at the headmaster, her eyes promising a stern talking to afterwards. Severus simply glared at the man not at all pleased at the stunt he just pulled. Adrianna simply smiled benignly and sat next to her husband. Inside she was seething but quickly let it go. She didn't know if the man was sensitive to auras yet so she needed to keep a level head.

"Are you moving in today?" the headmaster asked getting on with the conversation as if he had not just crossed a line.

"No, as I had told Minerva earlier we are simply here to talk to both of you and then see our new quarters. I will be coming during the day and returning home afterwards." Severus said stiffly. He was Occluding heavily. He really wanted to smack the old buzzard but knew it would not end well for him.

The headmaster was not pleased. He wanted Severus in the castle where he could keep an eye on him and his wife. He did not want them to get too close or for complications to arise.  
"Why not move in now? Do you need something?"

Severus seethed at the man's nosy nature.  
"Can you hook up the castle?" He asked rather acidly.

"What?" The headmaster asked giving Severus a look that meant to cut his crap out.

"He means if you can outfit the castle with electricity and add an internet connection. I will need at least that and a landline to continue to run my part of the family business. Hence why we need the house in the mundane world so I can still do what I need to do." Adrianna said pleasantly. Inwardly she was daring them to correct her. She was not going to use those horrid terms if she could avoid it. Hopefully some of the students would overhear her and adopt the terms. She was sure every time the headmaster would hear it he would get upset and that thought made her happy.

"I can understand that. Is the house ready then? I haven't heard of a house working with electricity with full wards." Minerva said rather pensively.

"Mundane homes can be warded just fine with basic wards without interfering with electronics. It's the more powerful ones that begin to cause problems hence why specialists were called to fully ward the house to their full capacity while still allowing electricity to function properly." She said. She did not mention that it was mostly European wards that had a little ward hidden that made electronics act up over time. They did not like anything mundane coming in.

"Who specialize in this?" Minerva asked intrigued. She did see amazing things in muggle homes. She was also curious by nature.

"Warders specialize in these types of wards all over the world except in parts of Europe. However the best company right now is from Japan." Adrianna said. She did not mention which parts of Europe but she knew they got the dig. It wasn't her fault they were so backwards and antiquated. She understood keeping their culture but they also needed to adapt before they ended up giving themselves away.

"Fascinating." The headmaster said with perfect calm and ease with a smile on his face but Severus and Adrianna both knew it was fake.

"So you plan to live in both places?" He asked both of them. He did not like not being in control of Severus movements but he knew Minerva would support them. She was happy for Severus.

"Yes. Well somewhat. Adrianna will be at the house for work and if any of her relatives drop by to visit. We figured it would be better than to simply bring many people into the castle randomly. I will remain here of course and only return should it be necessary. All of my things are here anyways." Severus finished easily.

"As you can both understand this was not planned so spending some time apart in the beginning is for both of our benefits as well as coincidental since during the school time Severus will be teaching and attending to his house or performing other duties. I can't really simply shut myself in our quarters for the rest of the year." Adrianna said shyly. She mostly aimed her looks at Minerva who understood better now. They didn't know each other and wanted space. That made more sense to her.

"Understandable Mrs. Snape. You can however walk around the castle as you wish. This will be your home for the foreseeable future, feel free to explore it." Minerva said amicably.

"Please call me Adrianna." She said. She could see herself liking the woman if only to have a powerful ally.

"Call me Minerva." Minerva replied.

"Since we are dispensing with formalities call me Albus." The headmaster said.

"Call me Adrianna." She said with a wide smile. She knew projecting an image as the complete opposite as her husband would be helpful. If only to throw people off.

"As touching as all this is could we move on?" Severus said sarcastically.

Adrianna merely blushed prettily and cast her eyes down. She did it on purpose because now Minerva was glaring at him. Severus bit his tongue and swore mentally. Adrianna was showing off and warning him at the same time with that move. She could play the game as well.

"We wish to ask you both to not reveal how we came to be married. We will perpetuate a story about how we met and how we ended up together." Adrianna said as she 'regained' her composure.

"I have no objections to that, it will certainly be better avoid any problems before they begin. Albus?" Minerva said then asked.

"Very well, what is the story?" He asked not truly saying if he was agreeing or commenting on their plan.

"Is that a yes?" Adrianna asked in innocent confusion towards both professors in front of her.

The headmaster could not tell if she was lying while Severus glared at the man clearly knowing he was not giving a definite answer. Severus was a Slytherin after all.

"Yes." The headmaster said to placate her while Minerva said so sincerely. He wouldn't take a vow though so he felt safe saying yes.

That proved to be a mistake when Adrianna beamed at him and clapped her hands in delight. And then said **'mi palabra es mi obligación'** while flicking her wand he hadn't seen and a flash erupted from all of them. Severus hid his surprise well but was now trying not to laugh. Oh his wife was clever. She made them agree then bound them. Oh he was going to replay this memory for years.

The headmaster was old enough to know he just felt the sealing magic of a bond. He had to focus to not show his anger. He did not know what magic the girl had invoked but he would find out.

"What was that?" Minerva asked with trepidation. All magicals knew to be careful of what they spoke since they could be trapped by their words.

"What do you mean?" Adrianna asked in perfect confused innocence.

"What did you invoke?" The headmaster asked/demanded.

"What? It was just a bonding spell." Adrianna said confused. She looked at everyone around her then back to Severus. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked him with wide eyes.

Severus had to pinch the bridge of his nose hard. He was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. The faces of Albus and Minerva were comical. It was hard but he only needed a few seconds to push the emotions behind his Occlumency walls and respond.

"In South and parts of North America many people did as she did when agreeing to something. It is common there. Here it is not. Normally we would make formal vows." He said looking to his wife.

Her eyes were wide and expressive. Horror tinged her eyes as she turned to stare at the people she 'unwittingly' invoked a bond with.  
"I am so sorry. That is how we normally do things back home. It basically translates to 'my word is my bond'. We mean what we say and say what we mean. It avoids confusion that way. Which is why direct questions are asked. If someone tries to use loopholes they will most likely activate the bonds. I am truly sorry for that."

"Understandable my dear. We come from different parts of the world. It was doubtful everything would be the same." Minerva said calming slightly. She had no clue what the punishments would be if she went against the vow but she wouldn't try to find out.

"As long as you do not invoke something like that without our agreement then I don't see why we can't simply overlook this." The headmaster said understandably however much he wasn't inwardly. He was very angry at the chit in front of him daring to use such magic. Truthfully he was more upset that he didn't know of such magic and hadn't used it to his advantage beforehand. He would research this further.

Adrianna nodded. "I am sorry though." She said then visibly shaking the feelings away.  
"Well we decided that we would say that Severus and I started to know each other through letters first. I contacted him first for his expertise and it grew from there. We maintained a long distance relationship for a few months. When he told me he would be in Las Vegas we agreed to meet up. After a week of being together we refused to separate so to go around my family we decided to marry for a year. Our baby was conceived during our honeymoon when we must have forgotten the charm at some point." She said.

Severus and she had decided to go with a somewhat believable story that would be difficult to prove. For one, none of her family members would dare talk. They would gossip about each other to each other but never to an outsider. Two, they would have to prove that they hadn't had any prior contact which would be difficult given how private both of them were. Three, they would face the consequences of libel and defamation charges should anything be printed on them.

"That does sound like a plausible explanation but some may not believe it. I am sorry but Severus does not seem like the whirlwind romantic type." She said apologetically to Severus.

Severus simply snorted.  
"I don't disagree but the only people I have to reasonably convince are the Malfoys and that will sadly be somewhat easy. Lucius will recognize her name and will want to know how I managed to marry up. I simply have to tell him that once the opportunity showed itself I simply took it. I will say I hadn't planned on the child, which is true, but the marriage was welcome. Of course I will tell him it is a yearlong marriage before he finds out but he won't truly care either way as long as he gets close to the Vega family or is at least an acquaintance. Besides, he has been pestering me for years to get married and produce an heir." He said flippantly.

He had cleared it with Adrianna to say that beforehand. He was not suicidal. Besides, after the ritual she knew him better.

"Are you alright with that Adrianna?" Minerva asked somewhat upset. She did not like how Severus spoke. It made the marriage seem like a cheap manipulation. She knew it was an accident but dammit she wanted it to be real.

"Yes, I know exactly how many see me and my family. We have to deal with those types of people all our lives." She said.

"I don't envy you." Minerva said.

Adrianna laughed.  
"I get it. Those people exist everywhere. I prefer to be a cynic than a victim." She said ruefully.

"Here here." Severus said grinning.

"Oh Severus." Minerva said exasperated.

They all had a chuckle at that. They continued to make small talk and get to know Adrianna a little more. Naturally her age came up and Minerva was surprised while the headmaster was not. They spoke of how they would handle that as well. Eventually they ended their conversation with Minerva showing them the way to their new quarters. She seemed very excited to do so. Severus decided to intervene before it went too far.

"Minerva it is just my quarters. I am sure you did a fine job and if we need to change anything then we will tell you. Calm down woman." Severus said teasingly.

Minerva playfully scowled at him and pretended to be offended.

"I am curious since the castle decided to keep me out of the loop. I was able to make the changes we agreed on the bloody castle wouldn't let me check your rooms for myself to ensure it all went well." She said exasperated.

"I should hope not. My wards would have stayed in place anyways. You wouldn't have liked my defenses." He said grinning smugly now.

"I wasn't going to snoop in your private things Severus." Minerva said a bit tetchily. She might have peaked though.

Severus snorted. "Of course, you are a Gryffindor and a cat Minerva. Your curiosity is beyond normal levels." He said.

"If we didn't have so many witnesses I would hex you." She said.

"I would love to see you try." He replied challenging her.

Their banter went back and forth for a few minutes until Adrianna intervened and asked Severus for a short tour. He agreed and asked Minerva to tell him where his new door was to his quarters and the woman actually pouted. She had wanted to see their quarters for herself. He merely rolled his eyes and told her she could come for tea after they had settled in but not to expect to go through his quarters. Minerva 'graciously' accepted after he said that. She had rarely ever been in Severus quarters. She had only ever seen his sitting room but that was the same for almost all professors.

Severus took Adrianna on a 'highlights' tour of the castle. He showed her the great hall, teachers lounge, courtyards, main halls and where the nearest classrooms were. He did not want to have his pregnant wife walking up and down the moving staircases. He knew they had charms to protect the children but that didn't mean he would risk it.

They eventually made their way to the first floor down a sparsely used corridor that if he was not mistaken was directly above his classroom or just slightly to the side. Either way it would be an almost two story stairwell to make it to his rooms from his office from the dungeons. The portrait guarding their new quarters was of a couple smiling brightly at each other while the man pushed the woman on a swing hung from a large tree with flowers blooming everywhere. It made Severus sick. He was sure either the headmaster or Minerva chose the damned painting.

"I am changing it as soon as I can." He deadpanned.

"Please." Adrianna said aghast at the scene. She didn't mind the image, she just didn't want it as her door. It also did not match either of them.

"I will get one of the portraits loyal to Slytherin house to guard our door. I do not trust any portrait other than one of our own to guard us." Severus said as he dismantled the wards on his quarters. If it all went to plan Quinn had packed all of his belongings if his rooms weren't moved by the castle. He knew the castle could literally move his entire rooms and simply add to them or if it was not a possibility then he would simply get new quarters and have to move in all of his belongings. He did not want anyone going through his personal belongings at all.

Immediately he knew his rooms had been changed. Instead of entering into a short hallway he entered directly into a receiving room. That was exactly what it was. There were two thin, but elegant, two person chairs facing each other with a small coffee table in the middle with a flower arrangement on it. Three wingback chairs near the entrance facing sideways from the entrance and one facing opposite of it. The room had an empty portrait and a few bookshelves with nothing on them and a few side tables about. It was a simple receiving room if he ever saw one. What gave it away was the rather large fireplace to the right of the entrance door. He guessed that would be the one connected to the floo network. Either way he didn't care as long as he found a way to guard it against the headmaster and eavesdropping.

"Is this yours?" Adrianna asked. She really wanted to go shopping now. It was so sparse.

"No. These are not my rooms." Severus said. Thinking quickly he called Quinn. "Quinn."

"Master called?" Quinn answered as soon as he popped in.

"Did you pack my belongings like I told you to?" He asked as he looked at the door he could only guess led to the rest of the place.

"No Master." Quinn answered.

"No?" Severus said sharply. "Why not."

"Master said Quinn was to pack his belongings if someone tried to breach his rooms, if he left in a hurry or if the aurors came. Quinn knew which things to pack if any of those happened. Quinn did not pack Masters belongings this time because the castle moved all of masters things here. These rooms were only added master." Quinn said. His vocabulary and speech patterns had improved by spending time with the Vega elves. Adrianna did not like them to have the broken subservient tones they used to have.

"The castle did this?" He asked surprised. He remembered asking for the castles help but he hadn't expected this. It was rarely heard of anymore for the castle to do something for someone to this extent anymore.

"Yes master. I keeps your rooms clean and tidy since you been gone." Quinn said proudly. His speech needed more help but Adrianna was sure her elves could help with that.

"Thank you Quinn we can take it from here." Severus said. "Wait. Where is the entrance for my office in the dungeons?" He asked. He hoped it was still in the same place as it had always been.

"Still in the same place as before master." Quinn said then popped out when he was dismissed.

"Shall we take a look?" Severus asked as he extended his arm to his wife.

Adrianna grinned and took his arm. He walked them to the door and upon placing his hand on it he felt the wards on the door activate. It was a plain brown wooden door with black metal work around it in a simplistic design. The wood itself was a magical wood from a tree rarely seen now days so it held magic better. He grabbed Adrianna's hand and placed it on the wood with his own and both felt the wards 'feel' them out. A small click and the door unlocked. It would seem both doors would be keyed to them to avoid intruders.

Once the door opened they entered a long living room with very little furniture. There was a regular sized fireplace to provide heat there with a Slytherin house crest over the mantle. There were a few knick knacks but nothing more than two wingback chairs and a side table. Although the quality of the furniture was good she could tell this was as far her husband went to decorate his rooms.

Severus looked around with Adrianna on his arm and suddenly felt very self conscious. He wished he could enter her mind and find out what she thought of the place. It was fine for him for years. Now it suddenly felt lacking. He pushed away his thoughts and took her towards where he knew the kitchen should be. Upon opening the door he could tell that the only change was the enlargement of his kitchen/dining room. There was definitely more space now but there was also an extra door now as well. He knew one door led to the laundry room/ elf quarters.

"As you can see this is the kitchen and dining room combo. It is larger now so I am guessing the castle decided what I had before was fine." He said as he gestured around him. He moved towards the room that should be the laundry room and looked inside.

It had also expanded a little but it looked relatively the same. He showed Adrianna who simply nodded. What was she supposed to say?

He pointed to the other door in the room.  
"That however is new." He said and made his way there.

He opened the door and found a short hallway that made a sharp turn. Having his wand in hand just in case he followed the hallway and eventually found a wall of ivy. A few spells later showed that it was benign and they moved passed it. On the other side they found an enclosed 'sun room'. The walls were all frosted over for privacy but let in plenty of light. The ceiling however was made of stained glass giving the ceiling a multicolored look. It was gorgeous. Adrianna loved it and Severus liked it as well but was a little peeved he hadn't had this before. There were flowers near the entrance at first and then as they walked towards the walls they figured out the room was bigger than they thought because they couldn't reach the damned walls. The outdoor area seemed endless now. They decided to explore it later after Severus both thanked and questioned the castle as to what was going on. They left the 'sun room' in a bit of a daze. Adrianna was simply glad she had a wonderful garden to explore. She felt it was real earth she was walking on and at the same time it wasn't. She wanted a bit of time alone there to meditate and figure out how that was.

"Well, that was new." Severus said as he moved them back into the living room.

"I would think so given the look on your face." Adrianna said playfully and got a playful scowl in return.

"Let's just take a quick look around and then return home. I don't want to do anything here until I have time to go over everything for foreign spells, enchantments and objects." Severus said as he reminded both of them of the possibility of outside ears.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Adrianna said carefully. She did not like being somewhere where they could be watched.

"Let me see how our rooms are." Severus said as he went to the hallway that usually held his rooms. He was suddenly more than self conscious of his bedroom now. He wished he had let Narcissa or Lucius do something to them now. _Dammit I need to get a grip._ He thought.

They found a long and wide hallway that was obviously new. The first door held Severus quarters which he graciously showed Adrianna. He had his own en suite bathroom. The only thing he found new was a door he hoped led to a nursery. Sure enough once they opened it they walked into a lavender barren room. There was a domed ceiling with twinkling lights above with plenty of lighting around. The room felt fresh and airy. There was a large soft white circular carpet in the middle of the room. A large door like the one they walked through was most likely to Adriannas room. A door in the main wall leading to the hallway they could only guess was the main entry door.

Adrianna broke away from Severus and looked around the room. She subconsciously held her stomach as her eyes filled with tears. It was real. This was her baby's room. Her little baby would live here. She didn't know she was crying until she felt Severus hand on her cheek wiping away her tears.

"Is it not to your liking?" Severus said in a thicker voice than usual.

She looked to his eyes and found them brimming with emotion and looking suspiciously shiny. He was obviously occluding. She hoped one day he wouldn't do that with her.

"I love it. It just hit me that this is our baby's room. It just keeps surprising me. I'm going to be a mom. I know it's stupid to cry but I can't help it." She said chuckling a little at the end internally though she was cursing her hormones.

"It's not. It still affects me as well." He said ruefully as he rubbed her shoulders tentatively. He really did not know how else to comfort her. "I never thought I would see a nursery in my quarters." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just keep going. I am sure I will be better in a minute." She said as she wiped her eyes and made her way to the main doorway. As soon as she approached it the door shimmered and then parted in the middle and melted into the walls. She walked through with a raised eyebrow as Severus followed her. When they were both once more in the hallway they saw the door melt back together and leave no proof of there being an entrance.

"It seems the castle takes the safety of the baby seriously." Severus said with approval. He like that the only way to get into his child's room would be through the parents bedrooms.

"I like it." She said as she made her way to the next door which was obviously hers. She would still enchant the hell out of it.

She opened the door and found a bedroom roughly the same size as her husband's. The room had windows which she would enchant as soon as she could with as many privacy charms as she could if they did indeed lead outside. The room had a simple queen sized four poster bed with a side table. There was a door towards the back and she went straight to it. She was breathless at the wonderful bathroom inside. There was a walk up pool with stained glass walls behind it. There were mermaids in a cove with a waterfall in the background. Next to it was a walk in shower with handles for when she was heavily pregnant. There was a large counter with a single sink and a single toilet. An entire section of the wall was dedicated to a large mirror which thankfully did not talk but she would ensure was not able to spy on her. There was a medium sized standing closet which was internally expanded to be a linen closet.

"I love it." She said happily.

"This is perfect for you. You will be able to soak safely in the pool when you are further into your pregnancy. The shower has handles for your safety but I will still add charms to it just in case." Severus said admiring the bathroom but also thinking of the charms he might need to put in place. He was going to tie it to something to tell him if she needed him.

"See. It's when you do things like that that tell me you are going to be a good dad. You automatically thought of my and the babies safety." Adrianna said smiling at him.

Severus simply nodded and looked around as if he was interested in his surrounding while suppressing a blush. A part of him was pleased and basked in her confidence in him. Damn it he really was a sucker for praise.

They left her room and walked the last bit of the hallway to find a last door at the corner of the hallway. Inside they found an 'L' shaped room completely devoid of furniture.

"I believe this is supposed to be your office." He said as he looked around.

"I think I would prefer to leave this room alone. I would rather furnish the one at home to suit me than to have two offices." She said. She did not want to keep coming back and forth as well. She preferred to stay at Bromley estate anyways.

"As you wish." Severus said as they left the room. He was not going to argue. This room wouldn't be very useful if it didn't have electricity.

They returned to the main living room and Adrianna sat down on one of the wingback chairs. She felt this room too sparse and lacking anything to make it feel like a home. She would ask Severus if she could add a few things to make it more comfortable. She did not want to intrude on his home anyways. She would have Bromley estate to do with as she wished.

Meanwhile Severus was checking to see if the hidden door to his office was where it used to be and found that it was. Behind a bookcase he found his hidden door which now had a spiral staircase instead of a hallway. He followed it and found himself in his secret entrance to his office. It was only about a story and a half descent and climb each time so he wasn't bothered. Upon returning to his rooms he found Adrianna looking at him reentering and smiling at him. He did not care if she knew where the entrance was. She would need to know eventually anyways. He went about going over the main doors and entryways and setting up his wards keying in his wife. He would return the next day and go over his quarters much more extensively.

Besides he liked the warm feeling he got when she smiled at him. He could get used to coming back to her after classes.

They ended up leaving around 11 a.m. after going over their rooms. Severus asked Quinn to work out the schedule of which elf would be working where. He preferred Quinn either at Spinners end or at Hogwarts. If he could share duties with a Prince family elf then the better.

They informed Minerva they were leaving through the Floo in their receiving room and went to Spinners End. Just like Severus suspected his wards told him of his Floo being monitored. He cursed in his mind as he exited in his home and cast a series of spells to stop any monitoring on his fireplace. He would be fixing that as soon as he returned tomorrow.

As soon as they stepped into the living room at Spinners end they saw Harry hurry into the room with JJ right behind him. While the child might not have been smiling his eyes showed his happiness at seeing them. Well, mostly at seeing Adrianna.

"Hello you two. How was your day?" Adrianna asked as she silently transfigured her shoes into comfortable fuzzy slippers. She noticed her feet had gotten achy. She would need to find better charms for her shoes.

"It was fine." Harry said shyly.

"We had breakfast a little after eight. I then made sure Mr. Potter showered and changed then I helped him with his workbooks." JJ said filling them in on what they did. He did not think it was prudent to mention the boy being sad and anxious upon knowing Adrianna was gone. He would just keep that to himself.

"Excellent. You should start working on your penmanship as well. The European magical world still uses quills so you will need to learn to use them as well. First you will use pencils and pens before we move you to fountain and calligraphy pens though." Adrianna said as she spoke out loud.

She was running through a mental list of all the things the boy needed to know to be able to fulfill his role as a Lord to an Ancient and Noble family. She would help him as much as she could but she felt he needed someone from Europe to train him rather than a woman from a different culture and government all together.

Harry smiled happily at all of her attention to him. He had been terrified to have found her gone. He went about his morning anxious. He loved being near her. He pretended this was what it was like to have real parents.

Severus on the other hand was upset. He had had a bad morning with having to see the headmaster again so soon and then having his wife being checked out by the man's magic as if she were a common criminal with no rights. Now he was back in his hated childhood home, which he had always loathed, with the spawn of the two people in the world who could rip him emotionally and mentally apart. He gave them all a terse goodbye and mumbled about his work and went to the cellar. Hopefully a few hours alone in his labs would calm him down.

Adrianna was confused by her husband's attitude until she thought about it. She told Harry to go to his room and wait for her. JJ stayed put as harry left.

"Was everything truly alright?" She asked him.

"He was sad and anxious after he found you had left. He did his work diligently and ate but did not finish his plate." He said honestly now that he was asked.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No ma'am." JJ replied.

"Very well you may return back to the estate then." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Good day ma'am." JJ said and promptly left.

Adrianna called Milo and asked him to get her as many penmanship books as he could and quality pens and pencils. The happy did as he was told and left. Adrianna was meanwhile thinking of her husband and how to best handle the situation. She did not want him upset with Harry being there. It was only temporary and she found nothing wrong in helping the boy. She knew of his past with the 'marauders'. She was only starting to see now how badly it had affected him. She wondered what he would be like if he hadn't known of the boys abuse. She figured he would not have reacted well at all. (She sighed) She would need to do something about it now.

Adrianna went to Harry's room and found it neat and tidy. She figured the boy was doing all the cleaning in this room since the elves took care of everything else. He would need a mind healer sooner than she thought.

Harry and Adrianna spent the next hour and a half going over the workbooks she had assigned him. He had some trouble reading and she told him it would get better with time. She would also get his eyes fixed as well. Milo had popped in eventually laden with a large amount of books normally used for homeschooling. She was pleased and told him so. The happy elf left blushing.

Adrianna told harry that a legible handwriting was necessary but an elegant script was best. He would one day take up the headship of his house and he would need to have good handwriting and a distinctive signature for documents. She explained why to him in detail for getting the books. He was scared to one day have to run his family's holdings but she told him that is why he was to study. This was the legacy of his family, his ancestors. He should take care of it. Hearing those words gave the boy confidence to do well by his family. He may have never met them but he wanted to make them proud.

When Vera told them it was time for lunch they both washed up and went to the dining room. Adrianna was glad to see her husband waiting at the table but upset to find him still in a sour mood. After they all ate she told Harry to go to the living room and practice his handwriting. The boy dutifully left to do so.

When Severus made a move to leave she stopped him.  
"Severus?" She called.

He stiffened readying himself for an argument.  
"Yes?" He asked not calling her by any endearment and barely looking at her pleasantly.

"Would you like to go out for dinner just the two of us tomorrow night?" She asked him.

She could see her words affected him. She was going to make sure he could not predict her moves in any way. It was always best to keep those around you guessing and on edge. She was also going to remind him that she wouldn't simply let him get away with being moody around her. She was the one who was supposed to be hormonal and crazy not him dammit.

"What?" He asked puzzled, confused and suspicious.  
He did not know what to say. Was she asking him out on a date? _Oh gods she's making the first move?! I feel so emasculated._ He thought.

"Would you (pause) like to (pause) go to dinner (pause) with me (pause) tomorrow night?" She said mischievously as if she was speaking to an idiot.

"There's no need to be condescending." He said since he didn't know how to respond to her question. She was asking him out.

"It can't be just you who can do that." She said smiling.  
He relaxed at her smile. "Well?"

"Yes." He said stiffly. "What brought this on?" He asked. He felt like he was about to be pranked. Oh how he hated that feeling.

"Well, tomorrow you will return to work in the castle so I am sure you will return in the afternoon upset and tired. I figured a night out just the two of us would be best to help calm you down. It also has the added bonus of us being seen out in public together. Or Harry and I can leave to Bromley Estate or the mundane world and give you time by yourself to unwind if you prefer." She said.

"No, I think a night out would be best as you so pointed out we do need to be seen together." He said. He did not like that it was a calculated move on her part and not a date even though he tried to squash those feelings of disappointment and hurt. _This is not a real marriage._ He told himself repeatedly. He hated having those feelings.

"We don't have to be seen Severus. I don't care if we dine in the mundane world. I just suggested we go out alone since you seem to think that I am ignoring you for a ten year old child. Or is there another reason for your mood?" She said while looking at him in the eye.

She was not going to let him get away with acting like a child instead of a grown man. She did not date men her age for a reason.

"I am not in a mood." He said tersely.

"Severus I have eyes. I know you have issues from your childhood and teenage years that left painful scars but I will not sit here and let you take them out on a defenseless child and myself. I believe you can be a great father but I do not want you to pass on those traits to our baby. Talk to me. Tell me if you have a problem with something. I will listen to you. I know you don't have much experience with people doing that but I will at least listen to you. You are my husband. The father of my child. You will always be in our life if I have anything to say about it. Please don't shut me out." She finished with a small voice. She could see her words warring inside his mind with his stubbornness.

"I was not prepared to see him here." He said at last. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the only thing wrong. He was a possessive bastard and he knew it. To have to share her with Potters child was too much for him. He only tolerated him because of why she found him. He hated to share anything he saw as his. He had so little in his life so he guarded his treasures like a dragon protects its horde.

"I wasn't prepared to find him. But I wasn't going to leave him alone. I am not like that. I am helping him right now because someone has to. If he were my child I would hope some decent human being stepped up and protected him. Severus you know I am not replacing you. He is a child who needs help, not my husband. If you preferred that we were closer then you have to tell me or show me. I don't want to take liberties with you because I feel all your life people have just taken from you and not given." She said.

He hated to come across as a petulant child not being given too much attention but that is how he felt he had acted. She had done nothing wrong. She had behaved as any decent human being should. She had left her home, her family, her life to be with him to make it work for their child. She had given up so much for him to fit into his life. All he had done was update one of his family homes for her so she wouldn't live in his old childhood home. He sucked at being a husband.

"I apologize for my behavior. I am having trouble adjusting to it all." He said. He did not like saying those words.

"I forgive you. Just please tell me next time or show me, draw it or write it I don't care just let me know please." She said as she took a sip of water.

Severus simply nodded and left the room. Things were still frosty between them but at least she spoke to him. Hopefully by tomorrow he would be in a better mood.

Adrianna went to the living room and sat down near Harry and began to read one of her pregnancy books. She wanted a happy distraction. She was a few chapters when she fell asleep in an awkward position. She was on one of the wingback chairs with her legs curled under her and with her neck at an uncomfortable angle. Harry had looked up when he stopped hearing her change pages and fidgeted. He did not think she should be resting like that. He knew she was pregnant and her bent in that way could not be good for the baby. He was debating with himself what to do when he decided it would be best to tell her husband. Normally Harry would do his best to not even talk to the man if he could but he needed to this time. Harry got up and went to the hallway where he knew the man's cellar was. He had never tried to even peek inside. Mr. Snape looked angry normally he did not want to see him truly angry.

He found his courage and knocked on the door. He felt a weird tingle each time his knuckles touched the door but that was it. He stood there waiting when nothing happened. He figured he would have to knock harder when the door abruptly opened. Upon seeing him Mr. Snape scowled, Harry knew the man did not like him.

"What is it?" He all but barked at him.

"Mrs. Snape fell asleep." He said timidly suddenly thinking this was a bad idea. He should have called an elf. He hated himself for not thinking of that earlier.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this?" Severus asked upset. He did not like to be interrupted while brewing let alone by this child in particular.

"She's pregnant. She could hurt the baby like that." He said.

Instantly Severus rushed past the boy and into the living room to see his wife in an awkward position on the couch with her book barely on her lap. He silently cursed. He did not want her to get a cramp or gods forbid fall to the floor. He went to her and gently as he could he picked her up into his arms while letting the book fall onto the chair without disturbing her. He was surprised that she tucked her head into his shoulder and cuddled closer as he took her to her room. A few flicks of his wand and the bed was turned down for her. He placed her gently on it and then transfigured her clothes into comfortable pajamas.  
He made sure she was safely in the middle before he left her to rest.

Once he was back in the living room he saw the boy waiting. He slightly regretted being so rude but he was not going to apologize.

"Thank you for letting me know about that. She is in bed resting now. I will wake her for dinner." He said.

"Okay." Harry said and went back to work.

Severus simply left the room without a second thought. At least the boy called him. Severus pushed all thoughts about the day out of his mind and went back to brewing. He only let the feel of his wife in his arms linger in his thoughts.

* * *

Adrianna had woken in time for dinner by Lena. She thanked both Severus and Harry for getting her to bed and they all enjoyed their meal. Once more they were eating some of the food that was sent over to them by her relatives. Harry was trying a little of everything while Severus stuck to his favorites and having 'agua fresca' or 'fresh water' or 'fruit water'. It was delicious and all natural but the best part was that it did not stain his teeth. He was still working on a paste to help slowly whiten his teeth. He also discovered he would need to slowly fix his teeth as well since they were crooked. He wouldn't straighten them completely though. That would be too obvious and Slytherins were the best at subtlety.

Their dinner was still a bit frosty since their earlier talk. Severus would make it up to her tomorrow evening though. He refused to ruin anything more today.

After dinner they all went to the living room and passed the night away in relative comfort. Harry was in heaven. He hadn't been hurt once and besides having to drink horrible potions he was happy. Adrianna was sweet and kind and always hugged him. He loved her hugs. He liked to pretend she was his mom in the back of his mind. He made sure he didn't think that when they were near since they had read his mind before and he hadn't noticed.

Like the past few nights Adrianna tucked Harry in while Severus stood by the door. After that both adults departed to their rooms for a good night's sleep when Severus spoke.

"Good night, my dear." He said as his back was turned to her.

Adrianna took a moment to smile slightly and decided to simply let go of her anger.  
"Good night Severus." She said in a light tone to let him now she was okay.

His shoulders relaxed and he quickly walked into his room.

Adrianna simply walked into her own room and then leaned up against the door once it was closed. She knew she would need patience with him but it was hard. He had so much baggage. He also had to be willing to work at it with her.

She would still try though. She felt he could be a great man with a little help. Maybe he wasn't destined for her but it was her destiny to make him better for someone else. Whatever the case she knew she was meant to be there. Harry was obviously going to be a part of that she just didn't know how. Whatever the case she could wait until morning.

Adrianna changed her clothes and happily crawled onto her bed. She would need her beauty sleep for tomorrow anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry! (ducks the angry mob)**  
 **I have just found the time to post this and i know for some this will come out mid day like it is for me. I didnt think making you all wait one more day was fair.**  
 **So please forgive any mistakes i may have overlooked.**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

(August 14, 1990) (Spinners End) (7:55 am) (Tuesday)

Adrianna was finishing her breakfast in the small dining room of Spinners End while Severus was sorting through his mail and Harry was entranced with Piolin/Tweety and Hades to a lesser extent. The two birds had flown in from an enchanted window from their roosts in Bromley Estate. The two had become best of friends, with Hades becoming more of a protector or big brother to the pygmy owl. Harry had stopped eating and began to fuss over the two birds. He fed them both off his plate causing them to soak up all of his attention and pets. Severus merely grumbled under his breath over his traitorous 'carrier pigeon' and got an attempted hard peck on the head which he rebuffed. A glare of warning stopped Hades from trying again, for now.

"Do all magicals have birds?" Harry asked as he cuddled Piolin into his face. He loved the little owl.

"No. Some do some don't. Some have other types of magical pets or familiars. A familiar is an animal with a special bond that strengthens over time with a magical being. Eventually some may even understand what their familiar is saying. I heard of a man who had a familiar bond with a rare nine tailed Kitsune. He lived in the Nepalese mountains in a monastery." Adrianna said as she ate her fruit.

"Wow. That is so cool." Harry said as he fed the birds more fruit. Piolin was looking more and more like a fluffy ball but he didn't care.

Adrianna smiled at him and continued her meal. She was interrupted a few minutes later by a letter delivered by a golden eagle bearing the Gringotts crest around its neck. She knew getting one of those meant something important to the recipient as well as the sender. Goldfang sent his letters to her through regular eagle owl delivery from Gringotts owls. Eagles (actual ones) were used for important business.

Severus and Harry watched the majestic eagle land on the back of the empty seat next to Adrianna. Harry watched the eagle while Severus watched his wife. He knew exactly what Eagles meant.

Adrianna scanned the letter wandlessly for any spells or malicious traps like she always did. The bird looked affronted (if birds could make that look) but did not make a sound. The letter opened when she passed her finger over the seal. Her passive face failed her as she held a letter from the Director of the Goblin Nation in her hands. The man stated that he wished to meet with her and Harry at their earliest convenience. Which meant that the longer he had to wait the more upset he would become with them. Adrianna did not think the Director himself would take an interest in Harry's situation. In hindsight she should have considered it a possibility.

Adrianna simply handed the letter to her husband who read it and had both eyebrows raised in disbelief by the end.

"I am guessing this is what you had to speak to Goldfang about?" He asked. He did know what to think of this. A part of him was sneering and saying over and over about how Prince Potter was getting special treatment but he squashed that voice down. He was not going to let the ghosts of the marauders cause him to mistreat his wife once more. Those bastards ruined too many things for him already. It also helped to kill those thoughts by replaying the memories he had see inside the boys mind.

"I didn't-." She cut herself off suddenly. Her eyes were bright as she thought of something. "Harry can you please go to your room with Hades and Piolin? I need to speak to Severus privately." She said while looking calmly at the boy in question.

Harry did not know what was going on or why the letter was so important but he just kept his mouth shut and nodded as he held up both birds on opposing arms and quickly made his way to the living room.  
Once Harry was gone a quick privacy charm went up surrounding both adults but excluding the eagle who once again looked affronted.

"If I tell you what I think might happen or what I wanted to accomplish would the headmaster be able to get it out of you through the vows?" Adrianna asked as her husband thought the question over.

"I do not believe so. I am unsure if this constitutes family business and it isn't personal to both of us. I might be able to but I do not know." Severus admitted begrudgingly. He could see where she was going with this. He hated not being in the loop because of the headmaster but he understood it was important the old man never find out they were involved at all.

"Hypothetically?" Adrianna asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous look.

Severus eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early.  
"Hypothetically we could talk about anything without truly talking at all my dear." He said smugly. Oh how he loved loopholes.

"Well then." Adrianna said happily. "Hypothetically someone might have gone to an acquaintance and discussed a delicate situation. Said 'person' might have taken it upon themselves to contact a higher authority. Said authority could hypothetically make the process to solve the delicate situation in question much easier." She said. She had avoided names and titles but she knew he would fill in the blanks just fine.

"Interesting. Do you believe this to be a good idea? Hypothetically of course." He said flippantly causing Adrianna to chuckle.

"I think it would be best to gain as much information as possible before making a decision. Whatever helps would be best. I may also think it best to cause as much havoc and chaos among the people involved." She said. She was going to go after Dumbledore especially. The man just irked her on principle.

"Do as you think it best to proceed. I do not know if my knowledge of events will ever be questioned but it would be best if I was involved as little as possible." He said. He did not like being out of the loop but he did not want to risk things with the headmaster.

"Duly noted. I will however have more hypothetical chats with you from time to time. Let's call it a pregnancy quirk." She said smirking. She figured he would not like being in the dark.

Severus simply gave her a grin that showed his appreciation. He still got the feeling that none of this was real and he would suddenly wake without her near him. The pain the thought alone caused him was unexpected in itself let alone what the thought of losing his child made him feel. He decided to leave for work before he got anymore sentimental.

"I need to get to the castle before the headmaster decides to pay us a house call." He said as he got up.

Adrianna got up as well having finished her food.  
"Very well. I will need to have a talk with Harry about where we are going and who he is going to meet. I just hope he handles seeing them well. He clammed up with the house elves and they don't look intimidating at all." She said ruefully but mixed with a pained expression. She knew how bad it was to disrespect a goblin. She would spend an hour or so going over proper etiquette with him to prepare.

"Very well my dear. Please be safe as you go to Diagon Alley. The boy might become overwhelmed and wish to explore. Don't forget the glamour's." Severus said as the thought occurred to him. He knew how bad the sighting of Harry Potter in the alley could be.

"We will be fine." She said to reassure him. "The guards would never let us come to harm."

"Very well my dear, I will return before dinner." He said as he took the floo to Hogwarts.

Adrianna took a moment to collect herself and then went promptly to work. She composed a letter to the guards informing them where and when they will be all going. She sent it through the floo instead of talking since she needed the distraction. Next she had the elves bring her supplies she believed she might need in order to explain to Harry what they would be doing. She made sure she had photos of herself and Goldfang to ease him into what goblins looked like. She then asked for her formal stationary and composed a letter to the Director accepting the meeting and saying they would be there at 11 a.m. if it was to his pleasure. She made sure to mention it would be the boys' first trip into the magical world. She wished she could shop around with him but she knew it would be beyond rude to make the Director wait. She then attached the letter to the eagle and watched it fly away.

Once she was armed with all she believed she would need she walked to Harrys room where she found him anxious while almost squeezing the birds to his chest. She smiled at him and watched him calm down slightly. She had to handle this correctly.

She sat down on the bed next to him and turned her body to face him.  
"There is no need to worry. The letter was a good thing sweetie. I have a goblin friend who I talked to about your situation. I wanted his advice since he considers me family and has always given me good advice when I have asked for it. He took it upon himself to inform the Director of Gringotts, Gringotts is the wizarding bank, he is like their King of the European branch. The Director has asked for a meeting with us. It sounds like a request, even though it is, it is basically a summons since you don't really deny a request like that from someone of such importance. We will be going to Diagon Alley and then straight to the bank. I wish your first trip to the Alley would have been better but this is very important. If anyone can help us it would be the Director. He has the power to do so much more for you than I can right now." She said looking into his eyes. "Can you do this Harry?" She asked him. She would not force him to do anything.

"Will The Director help me to never go back to them?" He asked tentatively. That was his biggest fear.

"Yes, everyone involved does not want you to go back to them." She said with conviction.

"Okay, I'll go." He said softly.

Adrianna smiled winningly at him. It filled him with desire to see her smile more often by making her happy.

For the next few hours she taught Harry everything she could cram into his head. She made sure he had the proper manners down even though she was sure he would be pardoned for any mistakes given his upbringing. She sent the elves on an emergency run to the nearest magical tailors for an order of robes for Harry. Quinn took care of it for her. She made sure they were of good quality but not too expensive. She did not want to ruin his image with needless wealth.

Harry took each lesson seriously and did the best he could. The clothes were, different. He didn't like them much but they were still better than his old clothes. He knew very little about life as a wizard even though Adrianna was teaching him as much as she could. He simply wished for a simple life where he didn't have to leave her side. Hopefully the goblins could help him there.

After taking their time to be as prepared as they could they both took the fireplace to Bromley Estate. Thankfully one of the guards was patiently waiting on the other side and caught them before they tumbled to the floor. Harry still hadn't gotten the hang of it much to his embarrassment.

They were quickly escorted to one of the finished rooms and were instantly spelled under many layers of glamour charms. They did not want to take a chance at all that day. The guards would stick to their sides and not in the crowds blending in. This was too important to leave up to chance.

Once they were all sure they had everything they needed they once more went through the floo network. They arrived in the public Floo in pairs of two except for the first guard who went through first to ensure it was safe. Once Harry and Sebastian came through they resumed their positions, Harry and Adrianna in the middle with the guards around them on the sides and back. They did end up walking at a slightly slower pace to allow Harry to look around to his heart's content.

Adrianna smiled at his expressions as they walked. She knew of much better magical communities with much more 'magic' around them but for now she would settle for this. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

The walk to Gringotts seemed to take so little time when they arrived at its steps. Harry got his first look at a goblin in person and managed to stay calm. He did squeeze Adrianna's hand though. Once inside a very familiar looking goblin walked towards them with a feral look on his face. Adrianna recognized Goldfangs smile for what it was though. She formally and happily greeted him before introducing him to Harry as her 'charge'. Goldfang greeted Harry and was surprised when the boy greeted him back in the appropriate manner albeit a little awkwardly but the effort is what mattered.

He guided them all to the maze of hallways and offices that were kept in the lower levels. The guards had to stay behind after a certain point but Goldfang swore on his honor that he would guard Harry and Adrianna with his life. It was as good as an unbreakable vow from a goblin.

After a few more twists and turns they arrived at an enormous door carved intricately and made entirely of gold. The door alone was a work of art. There were runes and what could only be the Goblin language written all over the door in patterns that somewhat resembled Celtic knots in some parts. Before they could admire the door more they opened allowing them to see inside the fabled Directors office. It was grand and worthy of a king, which it was.

The walls were sparsely decorated with physical objects unless one counted the carved stone itself displaying what could only be fierce battles of the goblin race. The main focus of the room was the large and ornate desk resting upon a raised dais. The 'chair' behind the desk was more 'throne like' than a mere chair. If this he kept in his office Adrianna did not know what she would expect to see as his main throne to see his people was like.

A very terrifying goblin sat regally behind his 'desk' looking at them with a critical eye. He surveyed Harry much more than he did Adrianna though. She itched to ask him to stop scaring the poor boy but kept her mouth shut. She did not want to insult The Director.

Goldfang walked in front of them and after giving The Director the appropriate salute he introduced them both. His voice was filled with pride at being able to introduce as a member of his clan. Adrianna still felt honored to be given such a privilege.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone who impressed someone of our race so young Lady Prince." The Director said to her directly.

Adrianna flushed at his words. She did like being called Lady Prince as well.  
"Thank you Director. You honor me with your words."

The Director nodded as a simple acknowledgement of her words. He then turned his eyes to the boy and upon seeing how nervous and clingy he was to the female next to him he relaxed his facial features. All goblins knew how fearsome their looks were to humans, they often exploited this but this time he purposefully 'softened' his features as much as he could. No true goblin would ever abide the mistreatment of a child. Even if the child wasn't of their race it was still the principle. He did not want the poor boy to be more frightened than he already was.

In true goblin fashion once the introductions were done he went straight to business.  
"I have asked you both here to give you more options than I am sure are available to you." Seeing Adrianna nod he continued. "After reviewing the file Goldfang gave me and the research we have done on our end I have concluded that the only way to get things moving in a way that would remedy this situation quickly with young Mr. Potter's safety in mind is to invoke the ancient right of Sanctuary." He said.

(Adrianna and Goldfang gasped.)

Harry looked confused as to why Adrianna gasped. He didn't know what most of that meant but he thinks he got some of it. Like a child unsure of what was going on he tugged at Adrianna's sleeve and whispered 'What does that mean?' to her as quietly as he could. Unfortunately The Director still heard him and chuckled. He liked to still see some childhood innocence in the boy.

Adrianna snapped out of her thoughts and the major implications and focused on Harry. He looked so scared and nervous that she smiled gently at him to calm him as she slowly raised her hand and caressed his hair.  
"Sanctuary is an ancient right that is available only to those The Director himself grants it to. It would be like in the old times when someone would go to a church and ask for Sanctuary from the government or their pursuers. Churches were seen as safe havens and they provided shelter for the person seeking refuge. In this case it would mean much more." She said.

Harry took this all in and nodded. He was still iffy on the words but trusted her.

"Quite right Lady Prince." The Director said. Then looking towards Harry said.  
"I am willing to bring you under Sanctuary at Gringotts Mr. Potter to ensure you receive justice for the crimes committed against you. All you have to do is formally state, 'I request Sanctuary.' to me and I will grant it to you."

Harry was nervous to be put on the spot like that. He was still so confused. Seeing this The Director decided to give him more information. The boy would know nothing of what the request would invoke upon being accepted. He never had to explain things but in this case he was prepared to be as patient as possible.

"Once I have accepted after you ask you will be under the protection of Gringotts. Specifically you will be placed with a clan or family if you prefer to call it that, they will look after your daily needs. Gringotts will handle all legal, financial and other necessary matters on your behalf all the while you are behind our walls. Here no one will get to you. We will be able to file all lawsuits and go to court in your place to bring you justice and if need be emancipate you so that you will be out of anyone's reach." He said. He knew it granted the boy a lot of power and backing but he didn't believe the boy could understand that.

Harry was nervously swallowing and twitching his hands out of view. Keeping silent and out of sight having been in grained in him for years it was the only nervous tick he allowed himself. Finally after a minute of talking to himself in his mind he looked at the one person who had told him the truth and everything he needed to know.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

Adrianna smiled down on him and took him into her arms.  
"I believe this is the best choice. You may not understand all the implications but I am telling you this is your best chance to never see the Dursley's again and to ensure Dumbledore does not interfere in your life again."

Harry looked at the woman he wished he could call mom and felt that this was the right path to take. He didn't know the fates were watching over him and practically laid this path down at his feet for him and waiting anxiously to see if he took it. They needed him to make the right decision now.

"Ok. I'll do it sir." Harry said to The Director. The goblin refrained from smiling as he wished since he knew it would be a frightening sight.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I need you to formally ask though. We cannot take any shortcuts in this." He said.

Harry nodded and mustering every last ounce of courage he had he looked the director in the eye and clearly said.  
"I request Sanctuary."

"I Director Ragnok grant you, Harry James Potter, Sanctuary." The Director said then a blinding light expanded out from him and Harry sealing the proclamation.  
"It is done. I have thought long and hard on this Mr. Potter. I will assign you to my clan and have my youngest son and his family take you in. This way I can ensure your safety in all ways and show how serious we are to the wizards for their treatment of you."

Goldfang looked like he wanted to faint with how pale he had gotten. Adrianna was simply trying to calculate all of the ways this had gotten so large. Harry would be taken in by The Directors family. That was unheard of. It would cause waves of panic and outrage throughout the British wizarding world.

"Thank you Director." Harry said shyly. He hesitated for a moment. "C-can I still see Mrs. Snape?" He asked shyly blushing madly.

Adrianna looked touched while The Director looked pensive.  
"You will be allowed to write to each other. All mail coming to you will have to be screened first since once news of you being here is known people will begin to write to you more than they have in the past."

"Thank you sir, but no one has ever written to me from the magical world sir. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Ms. Snape told me." Harry said gratefully and then with confusion. He had wondered why no one had ever tried to see if he was ok.

The director froze for a moment and then a look of fury went over his features. He waved his hands in front of him towards Harry in another language. A bright display of lights and swirls appeared in front of Harry scaring and confusing him. Goldfang growled and The Director looked incensed.

"The child is covered in wards, hexes, jinxes, compulsions and spells. There is a mail redirection ward placed on him. Anything sent to him would go to someone else. We will find out who it is as quickly as we can. Once we have all of the information we will react accordingly." He said calming himself down. "You will go through treatment here as well. We will ensure to cure and rid you of any damages inflicted upon your body while being subjected to those things you sadly have to call relatives."

Harry nodded and mumbled a quick 'Thank You'. He was not looking forward to seeing doctors again.

"Now it is time for you to say your goodbyes. We will need to begin preparations as quickly as we can. Timing the release of information will be everything." The Director said with self satisfaction. He was looking forward to stirring the hornets' nest and then taking a big stick to it.

"If I may make a suggestion Director?" Adrianna said.

"Go ahead Lady Prince." He said.

"Since we know the major force behind all of these machinations to be the Headmaster might I suggest you wait to announce this until a few days before the first of September or on the first? The man will be far too busy to even be able to stay on top of everything with his various positions. A case could be made of him spreading himself too thin and the children suffering because of it." She said slyly. She wanted to be rid of the man as soon as possible.

The Director appeared to mull the idea over.  
"Your idea has merit Lady Prince. I shall talk it over with my advisors nonetheless. This is a very delicate situation. All moves must be thought out with contingency plans in place in case something does not go as planned." The Director said diplomatically. In truth he had been thinking along those lines as well.

Adrianna thanked him with a demure nod of her head. She wished she could stay for the brainstorming meetings but she knew better. She had complete trust in the goblins though.  
She brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Namely the little hand clasping her own right now out of fear. She would miss him terribly but she knew he could not stay with her forever. He needed someone much more powerful than her at the moment to fix everything. The Directors family would get the job done.

Adrianna kneeled down in front of Harry and embraced him fiercely. She did not care if their audience saw. They would understand and if they didn't oh well she was past caring at this point.

Harry for his part was terrified of not seeing Adrianna again. He so desperately wished to stay by her side. He didn't care how he just didn't want to go back to not getting tucked in and kissed goodnight. He wanted her as his mom with every fiber of his being.

The Director watched the genuine emotions on the two humans. It was clear the woman loved and cared for the child meanwhile the child was completely in love with her. His tears and fierce hold on her spoke volumes to him. This child had found a savior in her and was terrified of being away from her.

Adrianna slowly pulled back from him but kept him in her hold. She looked in his crying green eyes and then kissed his forehead.  
"I will write to you sweetheart. Don't think for a second I won't. I don't know how long it will take for it to get to you while it goes through testing but it will get to you." She said adamantly. She knew the two goblins listening knew her words were for them in a way as well.  
"I want you to be a good boy for The Directors son. I have faith in you to listen and follow the rules okay?" She asked and continued at his tearful nod.  
"They will ensure you never return to those _people_." She nearly spat the last word. "Don't be afraid sweetie. You are so much stronger than you think. You have survived too much to ever be considered weak." She said as she kissed him again and shakily stood. She fixed his hair and straightened up his clothes. All things to allow her to linger for a little longer.  
She turned to The Director and met his gaze.

"May I send my house elf with everything I have purchased for him? They are all he has. I also wish for him to have his bear with him as well for when he goes to bed." She said. Her eyes conveyed her message clearly though. _'Please let him keep them and remember me.'  
_  
"I see nothing wrong with that Lady Prince. Send your elf with his things and to leave them with Goldfang. We will ensure he gets them by tonight before bed." The Director said. His message was clear as well. _'They will pass through security screening first and then if there is nothing harmful he will receive them.'_

"Thank you Director." She said. She straightened up for a final time and kissed Harry sweetly on his cheek. One last hug and she turned him towards The Director.  
"Write to me sweetheart. I will await your letter. Be good." She said. She turned to The Director. "By your leave Director." She said.

While a part of him would have been mad at a mere human expecting to be dismissed when she wished he kept quiet. In her eyes he could see the tears welling up and her lips quiver. She was trying to keep herself dignified and composed for the boy's sake. She could not stay there much longer without crying. The Director nodded to her. They exchanged salutes and opened the doors for her. He then dismissed Goldfang and watched the goblin escort Lady Prince back to her guards.

The boy began to slightly tremble and clench his hands but did not cry. He wanted to though. He was alone with a very scary being and all he wanted was to run through those doors and never leave Adrianna's side. The Director relaxed himself and called forth his patience. He could not snap at this child. He would need a gentle touch as one needs when dealing with an abused child.

"Come Mr. Potter. I will take you to meet my son and his family. We will discuss some things after the mid day meal but the rest we will deal with tomorrow. For now let us take things slowly. I am sure you will have many questions." The Director said as he rose from his chair and walked towards Harry. They were about the same height which was no pleasing to the Director. He knew a boy his age should be taller. Casting that thought aside he then guided Harry to a hidden door on the side wall. They passed right through the door and into a long corridor.

Harry was keeping himself together by clenching his fists as tightly as he could. He would be good. He had said so. When he was alone in bed at night he would cry his eyes out but not now. He had to do this. He never wanted to see the Dursley's again.

Ragnok and Harry walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the truly guarded treasure of Gringotts. The goblin homes.

The fates watched with triumph in their eyes as their champion took the first steps in his destiny. The goblins would put him back together and unknowingly forge a stronger connection with the wizards for the future. For now the fates kept a close watch on the boy. Their champion still needed guidance. 

* * *

**What did you all think?**  
 **I know I still have to write Adriannas reaction to leaving him and her date that night with Severus.**  
 **Yes the date is the same night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes I'm back. I haven't been gone for long as last time but it took forever to get this done. It is past 4 am and I am feeling the strain. I just had to post this. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

(August 14, 1990) (Spinners End) (Tuesday)

Adrianna spent very little time with Goldfang after they left The Directors office. Goldfang sensed she needed time to herlself and understandably bid her a quick farewell. He had to inform his clan of the latest developments himself. Things inside Gringotts would become very interesting.

Adrianna arrived at Spinners End and quickly went to her room where she promptly cried herself to sleep. If asked she would have blamed the entire emotional display on her hormones.

The elves had been fidgety and twitchy as were her guards who followed her to her home. They all left via the floo when they heard her sobbing. Only JJ remained behind and that was to ensure her safety. He had the most experience with hormonal females as well and decided to spare the others the waterworks.

(Time skip)

Adrianna awoke a few hours later. She went to her small bathroom and gasped at her reflection. A quick tempus confirmed that she had just about enough time to get ready for her dinner date with her husband. It would not do to have him see her in such a state. The man had already become jealous and moody by her simply showing the boy affection and giving him attention. She would hate to see how he would act if he knew she had cried herself to sleep because of him as well.

Deciding that a nice night out would do her some good to focus her mind on other things she shook off her thoughts and hopped into the shower.

(Time skip) (Just before 7pm)

Severus grumbled his displeasure as he exited the floo and spelled away the soot with a simple hand gesture. It was habit by now to do some magic silently and without a wand.

He was late. He knew he would be after the headmaster asked him to his office. It was nothing but pointless talk. He knew better than to tell the man he had an important dinner with his wife or the man would poke and prod him for all the information he could extract from him. He was glad he had had the foresight to reserve the private booth for the whole night. He was thankful for Lucius and his need to flaunt his money. He had at least picked up on a few good ideas over the years. He just never thought he would get to use them.

All thoughts left him however as he caught sight of his wife sitting in one of the wingchairs by the fireplace. She was wearing an off the shoulder black dress with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She stood up to greet him and his eyes roamed her body. If asked Severus would not be able to describe the dress in more detail except that it hugged her body from her shoulders to her knees. He was transfixed as the material clung to her body as she moved. His eyes then fixated on her bust as they appeared to be barely restrained by her dress when she crossed her arms.

(Will attempt to set up link on profile page.)

That brought him back as he realized that his wife was smirking at him with a very smug and satisfied look on her face. Severus stomped down on his urge to blush furiously.

"Well, I don't need to ask if you like my outfit now, do I." She said pleased.

Severus cleared his throat and straightened his spine.  
"You looked radiant my dear." He purred as he kissed her hand. He lingered on her hand boldly and was pleasantly surprised when her breathing deepened and her eyes dilated. He couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as her was attracted to him. _She is trying to kill me._ He thought.

"Will you be long?" She asked as she took in his appearance. He didn't look sweaty or overworked just frustrated and slightly unkempt.

"Not at all. I had Milo set my clothes out for me. I would have been here sooner if the headmaster had not pulled me into his office for pointless prattling." He said with a scowl as his mind filled with thoughts of the old goat. He really hated the old man.

Adrianna took a step closer to him and caressed his cheek with her hand in a soothing motion. She hated how starved for touch he was. It was obvious with how he reacted to her touch whenever she felt bold enough to place her hand on him.

"Hush now. Don't let him ruin tonight. Go get changed while I touch up my makeup." She said with a sincere smile and walked away from him. She figured he would be unsure as to how to proceed from her caress so she made a graceful exit before things became awkward.

Just as she had expected Severus took a second to get out of his stupor. He hated how her touch ignited something within him that scared him more than simple lust. He craved her touch as a source of comfort. He wished it had been simple lust he was dealing with. It shamed him to know he still craved comfort like a scared child.

Promptly he made his way to his room and after the necessary cleansing and refreshing charms Severus dressed in the clothes laid out for him. Since they would be going to a very upscale restaurant in the wizarding world he had on his new robes from his tailor made out of pure acromantula silk. His new dragon hide boots were gleaming from their fresh polishing and his signature "SS" monogrammed cuff-links glinted in the light. He wore a dark blue shirt under his coat to add a little color to his outfit. He was glad his wife had gone with an all black ensemble. He would admit to liking her in anything black. It was his favorite color after all.

A quick look into the mirror to ensure he was presentable nearly made him snarl. He felt like a nervous school boy but pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He left his rooms before he began to doubt himself and change his mind on going out.

Adrianna was sitting on the armrest of the chair she had been sitting in previously. Her makeup looked refreshed and if he was honest, a little more on the sultry side.

"Is everything taken care of? Is one of the guards going to look after the boy while we are out?" He asked casually having promised himself that he would try harder to not let his past interfere.

Her face lost its easy smile. She looked like he slapped her for a moment. Her expression turned blank but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

She took a deep breath.  
"Hypothetically the friends of my friend were able to help and will see that justice is served and all parties involved will get what is coming to them." She said with a glint in her eye. "Hypothetically of course." She said with a wicked grin.

He smirked in return and then sobered. He took a few steps closer to her and hesitantly reached out to her. He cursed mentally for letting his uncertainty show. He despised feeling and looking weak.  
He placed his hand just below her shoulder and allowed his thumb to move back and forth.

"Are you all right?" He asked. His heart was pounding as he debated whether to remove his hand or not. The tingling sensation in his hand was spectacular as it caressed her skin.

Adrianna smiled at him. She knew he was uncertain of his physical display of comfort so she chose to not draw attention to it in case it made him uneasy.  
"I will be. I had the elves prepare all of his things to send them to where he is now. He will be taken care of but I still miss him. I know how you feel about it but for tonight I wish to not talk about it at all. Tonight is about us." She said lightly.

While a part of him was still upset at having a Potter interfering in his life he let it go. He would find a way to bury his past. She was right after all. Tonight was all about them. He would also ignore the slight pang in his chest at not seeing Lily's eyes everyday out of his mind as well. Some things were better off not being acknowledged.

"As you wish my dear." He said silkily and offered her his hand.

She swiftly took his hand and placed herself to his left.

(Time skip) (Magical Restaurant in Diagon Alley)

Dinner was a raging success. He knew eyes were trained on them as soon as they stepped through. Seeing him in a restaurant of that caliber would turn heads but seeing him in the company of a beautiful woman would glue those eyes on them. Thankfully they only had to endure the stares for less than minute until they were seated in their private booth where the curtain dividing them from the masses was drawn. After a few charms and spells they ensured their privacy.

He had seen a few of Lucius acquaintances and knew the blonde aristocrat would find his way to his home sooner or later.

They had talked about anything and nothing during their dinner together. There were only two slightly awkward silences that were not acknowledged. He was relaxed in her presence and marveled at that. The highlight of the evening for him was when Adrianna had gotten woozy at the scent of his dinner. The scallops were quickly sent back to be taken home later and a simple grilled chicken pasta dish was brought for him. Adrianna had buried her face into the space between his shoulder and chest as his arm held her close to him. While a quick air refreshing charm would have done the job he stayed his wand in order to have Adrianna at his side. She mentioned his scent had a soothing effect and he vowed right then and there to always wear his sandalwood oil in her presence.

They stayed talking for hours until it neared time for the restaurant to close. When they made their exit Severus ensured he shielded her from the prying eyes of the patrons left in the restaurant. They took the private floo the restaurant allowed their high paying customers to use.

Once home they separated to their perspective rooms to change. Severus ensured he told Milo to inform all of the elves that Adrianna should not smell any seafood since they discovered it made her nauseous. Milo took his orders seriously; no harm would come to his mistress or the little master or miss.

Adrianna simply took her hair out of its styling and thoroughly cleaned her face. She pulled on a pajama set made of short silk shorts and a barely there top. A silk and lace 'robe' to finish off the outfit and she was done for the night. She slipped on some simple slippers and went to find her husband.

She didn't have to look far as she heard sounds coming from his bedroom. She had never been inside. A small part of her was nervous while another was marveling at the fact that she didn't know what her husband's bedroom looked like. If her bedroom was anything to go by then she guessed it was Spartan and outdated.

A quick knock to his door and she heard all sound stop. She wanted to smile imagining him in a panic but kept it off her face. A moment later the door opened to reveal Severus in a long night shirt. A night shirt. She missed the pajamas he had worn before. She kept her eyes on his face though. No need to make him more uncomfortable. By the tense set of his shoulders she could already tell he was uncomfortable.

She smiled slightly with a hint of sleepiness.  
"I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and to thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself immensely." She said.

He relaxed at her words. He still appeared to be awkward however.

"No need to thank me my dear. I had a wonderful time with you tonight as well. It was just what I needed." He said slightly formal.

"Same." She said with a small smile. "Goodnight Severus." She said.

"Goodnight Adrianna." He replied looking unsure if he should kiss her cheek or walk her back to her room. Once safely inside his warded and silenced room he proceeded to 'take in hand' a problem that had _arisen_ from seeing her outfit. He wasn't a monk after all.

Adrianna smiled and walked back to her room. She promised herself to ensure they made their interactions more relaxed as time went on. She could hardly permit things to remain the same. He would be around her family again and they needed to act as a couple. The tabloids had just gotten wind of her marriage back home but thankfully his identity was still a mystery.

As she climbed her bed she placed a few charms on her room and began to digest the day. It wasn't long before she was crying again. The fact that she didn't have to tuck Harry in and kiss him goodnight had hit her harder than she thought it would. She held her pillow and cried away. She hoped he had his bear with him. She fell into a fretful sleep after a few more minutes of clinging to her pillow.

* * *

(August 17, 1990) (Spinners End) (Friday) (Late in the Evening)

The days had gone on in a simple routine.  
Wednesday had seen the warders finish with Bromley Estate. Adrianna had been ecstatic to have something to do to occupy her mind and time. After a much more thorough walk trough of the home she found a that they would need contractors as well to help bring the house into a more modern time in both the wiring and plumbing. They also needed to fix a few things with the basement to make it suitable for a werewolf and possible potions lab.

She had contacted a company her family had used before for their vacation homes in France. They said they would have all of her requests done by Sunday. She had been afraid of going overboard initially but quickly shrugged it off once Severus reassured he didn't mind any changes she made. The gleam was back in her eyes as she made plans for the house.

The last things she took care of was informing her family on what happened with little Harry. Her father informed her later that her grandfather was more intrigued with the news of Harry receiving sanctuary than anything else. The man rarely spared a thought to anyone not in the family. She ensured she sent word to her lawyers, they weren't happy to no longer be the primaries', and to the healers Harry had visited. Everything would be forwarded to the goblins.

She did also write Harry a letter and hoped it would get to him soon. She had one of her elves give it personally to Goldfang to give to him.

Thursday had established the routine of Severus having breakfast at Spinners End and going to Hogwarts cement itself. He would arrive on time for dinner since he had ensured to casually mention it to Minerva how Adrianna and he had a quiet dinner together every night and talk to get to know each other better. It had sounded so romantic to Minerva that she ensured Severus was gone from the castle during dinner time. If the headmaster dared to interfere he would face her Scottish temper, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. She didn't want anyone to ruin this for him.

Severus also informed his wife that she would be introduced to the staff when Minerva became unbearable and insisted he introduce his wife to the staff. He had wished to hex the witch for her meddling in his private life but knew she had a point. Not that he would ever tell her or admit it out loud. Adrianna was fine with it as long as it wasn't a terribly long ordeal.

Severus, in his infinite male intelligence, also arranged a last minute dinner with the Malfoys in his quarters at Hogwarts for Saturday to introduce her to them. To say that Adrianna was upset would be a gross understatement. She did not yell or rant. Her anger was a quiet and all encompassing silent anger. It scared him more than he would ever admit. He did not know if she was upset because he did not consult her or because it was last minute or because the sky would not be pink or whatever her female mind had decided was the guilty party. All he knew was that he had upset his wife once more in a few days of the last and knew he must be failing at being a husband. At times like this he really needed Lucius, or a male who doesn't just throw money at the problem.

Adrianna took a few hours to calm down and sat Severus down and told him that if he wished to make any plans for her or them than to please ask her first. She had been thinking of having her two best friends visit her on Saturday and now wouldn't be able to. Thankfully she hadn't invited them yet. She did however need to shop for their quarters at Hogwarts now. He merely raised an eyebrow at her for her to elaborate. She told him she needed to buy things for her room as well as the common areas to make it look like she had 'moved in'. She didn't want anyone to suspect anything about their marriage.

It made sense to Severus so he consented. Not that he had much choice after he mucked up in the first place. He did understand that she now had less than two days to make his quarters look like they lived together.

Now, Friday, brought Adrianna to the mall she had intended to visit before she discovered Harry in the park. She had gone through many stores to find furniture, blankets, knick knacks or just art to decorate their home. It hadn't been until she found a very artistic outdoor table that she got an idea. She found a large rectangular mosaic table with matching metal chairs. She thought it perfect for them all to dine in the enchanted garden, as she called it, for their dinner on Saturday. She bought a few more patio furniture pieces and charmed them for comfort and with cooling or warming charms as the person preferred.

Severus had not put up a fight on her choice of dinning location. He did want to see how the Malfoys would react to eating outdoors. He was going to ensure Lucius got dirty. What did surprise him was the child's broom she had bought for Draco to play with. It touched him to know his wife would attempt to get along with his godchild and closest friends. He had a feeling she didn't like them already for their association with the Dark Lord but let it go since he knew she was correct in being wary of Lucius.

He spent a long time communing with Hogwarts as best he could to find out more about the 'enchanted garden', as his wife called it. All he got in response was a feeling of contentment and peace. Adrianna told him to simply have their elves investigate it and report back to them once they got the information they needed. So he did. They came back and told them that the 'garden' would expand as they would need it to. They could change it as they liked as well but if something couldn't be done then the castle wouldn't permit the change.

Feeling better in knowing the castle was responsible and not the headmaster Severus felt better in letting his wife roam free in the garden. He did instruct the elves to keep an eye on her while she was in there and to continue to find out all the gardens 'quirks'. He felt better knowing that Adrianna and he could freely go from their homes to his quarters at Hogwarts without worrying about the monitoring and spying charms on his fireplace alerting the headmaster. All the headmaster would know is when someone came and went from the fireplace just not who, where and how many people per travel. He couldn't even monitor their conversations anymore. He had taken a great delight in drowning the 'innocuous' painted in turpentine when he found it full of spying spells. While the canvas had been eaten away the frame remained. He simply covered it in multiple layers of silencing charms and then asked his wife to cover it with whatever she wished. Adrianna had chosen a lovely abstract metal and wood sculpture that hid the frame perfectly.

Their guardian portrait was changed as well to one that was loyal to Slytherin house. It was of a knight clad in dark and stained armor standing in front of a metal and wood door. It wasn't very well known but this particular knight was a rendering of one of Salazar Slytherins ancestors. Rumor had it that it only revealed its face to the heirs of Salazar's line. Severus had been surprised when this portrait had taken the place of the old one. He had asked the castle for a change and simply assumed his old portrait would be the replacement. Whatever the reason the castle had was not accessible to him so he simply set a verbal password layered with a magical signature and specific spell casting to allow the door to open. He had taught Adrianna who looked bemused at his intricate password setting and suggested he get the elves to add some of their own magic to their quarters. The end result was a very well guarded and highly booby trapped home that would cause significant harm to anyone trying to gain access to their home without permission.

Adrianna was sitting in her bedroom at Spinner End doing some last minute personal touches on a few things that would go into their home in Hogwarts. She hated not having more time to do a thorough job but she had Bromley Estate to do with as she wished. Hogwarts were Severus quarters and his personal space, she would not take over.

She had decided that since Bromley Estate still needed more time be done structurally she would simply move into her quarters in the castle. The extra bedroom would house all of her belongings and new purchases as she slowly moved in. Her elves would move everything she owned into the quarters at the castle after she left Spinners End in the morning. She had told Severus that since she would be meeting the Malfoys tomorrow during dinner then she might as well meet the rest of the staff during breakfast as well. Severus was not keen to deal with two introductions of his wife followed by the inevitable questions but he knew she had a point. Better to simply get it over with.

Adrianna was excited though. She needed to get away from Spinner End and its depressing atmosphere and away from Harrys old bedroom. She hoped she would hear from him soon. She still had not received a reply to her letter but she was hopeful it would be soon. Putting away what she was doing she decided that now was a good a time as any to get some sleep. She needed to be at her best tomorrow. No doubt that the headmaster would try to gain any information he could of her through the staff members. She just hoped they were all like Minerva in some way. She did not want to have to deal with idiots.

Getting into bed she drifted off to sleep rather quickly. She was completely unaware of the three women watching her from a different plane of existence.

* * *

The fates watched Adrianna drift off to sleep. They knew the time would come soon for her to make a choice. They had done all they could, it was up to her now. Their gaze moved to the other occupant in the house. He was asleep as well after a few glasses of firewhiskey to help him fall asleep. He was dreading the entire day and wished it would go by fast.

They were unsure of how to deal with him. He could be a problem to their plans and would need to be taken care of. For now they simply watched and waited. They could always 'help' him along if he got in their way.

* * *

 **I am sorry if some people can't follow how I wrote some of the chapters. I did try my best and posted this more because I had taken a while to update this story.**

 **I just wanted to point out that while Harry will feature in this story it will be more centered on Adrianna and Severus. They are the lead after all but I will try to give everyone as much attention as I can.**

 **Don't forget to message me, or better yet, write a review and like/follow the story. I have been trying to add links to my profile page for the outfits but for some reason it does not want to so if any of you wish to see them simply go to the tumblr web page and type in stephaniemrv. All lower case and no spaces. My page should pop up and I have been uploading them there. Hope that helps.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My apologies for this long wait for an update. I am simply updating this quickly since i have the opening shift tomorrow so please forgive any mistakes that may appear. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

* * *

(August 18, 1990) (Spinners End) (Saturday Morning)

Adrianna woke bright and early. Well 'bright' would be a figurative statement as it wasn't always bright in the morning in England. She ensured she dressed casually and called for only her morning juice and a small sandwich in order to take her potions. Her real breakfast she would take in the staff lounge with the rest of the castle staff.

After she was done she ordered all of her belongings packed and taken directly to her room in the Hogwarts quarters. She rechecked the room one final time and exited her room. She did leave a few things there just in case but not much since she knew the elves could bring her whatever she needed at a moment's notice.  
After closing her door she left a small note on her door for Severus. It simply said she was setting up her belongings at the castle and that he could find her there.

She floo'd directly to their quarters and felt the wards greet her. She knew the headmaster had been alerted but ignored it. She hated being under anyone's supervision. The first thing she did was go straight to the 'enchanted garden', as she called it, and began to set up the 'patio' area with the elves help. She ensured they were on a raised wooden platform overlooking the garden and a specific open space she had the elves ward as a flying area for Draco. She checked the time and decided to simply leave the elves to finish up without her and follow her instructions. She was sure Lena and Vera knew what she liked best.

She went to her rooms and picked out a set of outer dress robes and a fashionable long dress to wear underneath it. She wouldn't wear the robes for long but she would in order to not stick out too much. She disliked how antiquated the British magical community was but she wouldn't cause waves. Who knows, she may even set a new trend with the witches in the school.

She took a relaxing but quick shower in her new en suite. She made sure to have her hair and makeup done perfectly. She still looked young but unless she wore heavy makeup there was nothing she could really do about it. Her hair was done in an elaborate thick single braid. It had a few floral pins in a few places to make it look more casual than formal.

Her dress was a light blue which complimented her skin tone perfectly. It had long sheer sleeves with a swirling pattern fitted closely to her arms. The rest of her dress was solid with an embroidery design of flowers on her waist line drawing the eye to them. It showed off her curves but did not draw the eye to them. All in all it was a beautiful dress made to compliment her and not draw too much attention to her. She decided to keep her wardrobe modest, for now.

Satisfied with her look she decided she was done and went to her room to finish unpacking.

(7:45 a.m.)

Adrianna was finishing up organizing her bathroom when Quinn popped into the bathroom with her.

Quinn had his eyes averted to the floor and firmly shut just in case. Adrianna was amused but simply told the elf to lift his head as she was dressed.

"Master says to tell Mistress that he is ready to go to breakfast with the other professors. He will be waiting for Mistress in the receiving lounge." Quinn said. His head was raised and his eyes were open but he still felt the need to have them firmly looking at the floor.

"Tell him I will be right out Quinn." Adrianna said. Quinn popped out to carry out his orders.

She took one last look at herself to ensure she was presentable and left the bathroom. She simply summoned her outer robes from the bed and walked out as she put them on. She was glad Severus was waiting for her already. She was starving.

She found him in the receiving room sitting in a chair that faced both the fireplace and the door to their quarters. He stood as she walked in. He grasped her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. He looked at her and gave her an appreciative look.

"You look lovely my dear." He intoned. He was dressed in his usual severe teaching robes she had begun to see him wear since he returned to the castle. She had been correct; his look went well with the castle. It made him look dangerous. She itched to dress up as a Princess or fair maiden now and have him 'rescue' her. _Calm down, all in good time._ She told herself.

"Thank you Severus. I apologize if I took too long." She said as he led them from their quarters.

The hall was empty but she could feel the burning gaze from the portraits as they past them. She would have to do something about them. They need to either be moved or spelled for their privacy.

"You did not make me wait. I would have waited hours in order to delay this morning's introduction." He said silkily.

Adrianna did nothing to hide the humor she felt at his comment. She was happy to note her husband noticed it and simply squeezed her arm in acknowledgement. At least she wasn't mad at his reticence.

She gave him a smile in return and grasped his arm with both hands as they made their way to the teachers' lounge. The walk was longer than she had liked. It wasn't the distance that bothered her. It was walking on stone that did. She would be adding spells to all of her shoes for comfort while walking on harsh stone.

They came upon the door to the teachers' lounge quicker than they would have both liked. They both paused outside the door in an unspoken agreement. Severus straightened his spine and hardened his mask. His shields were on high even if the bracelet made it impossible for someone to read his mind he would not get lazy and neglect his natural shields.

Adrianna took his silent cue and prepared herself for meeting the staff. They both needed the meeting to go well. With one last look at each other Severus opened the door for them. They entered together with Adrianna still holding onto Severus arm. The entire room went silent when they walked in. Severus steered them to his usual seat and instantly conjured a chair for Adrianna. He completely ignored the two obvious chairs in the front near the headmaster. He would not endure the morning if he sat there.

Before he could maneuver Adrianna to sit down the headmaster regained his bearings.  
"Severus, Adrianna. How wonderful to see you both this fine morning." Dumbledore said in false cheerfulness. He just loved to make big displays out of things.

"Good morning everyone." Severus grumbled in displeasure while glaring slightly at the headmaster. He could see McGonagall getting ready to jump in if the headmaster decided to antagonize them. She had become his number one supporter. It was a bit unnerving for him and it made him resentful since this was the kind of support he needed when he was a teenager not now as an adult but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The rest of the teachers replied their greetings while trying not to make it obvious they were waiting for an introduction. Most failed miserably.

After having finally gotten Adrianna into her chair Severus sat in his and begrudgingly made the introductions.  
With a very 'put upon' sigh Severus looked at everyone in the eyes and then spoke.

"Everyone, this is Adrianna Snape, my wife." He said bluntly. It wasn't like there was any way to gently let them know. Plus he was enjoying the shocked looks he was getting. "Adrianna these are my _colleagues_." The emphasis he made on the last word was not lost on anyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Adrianna said with a beatific smile on her face. Inwardly she wanted to smack her husband upside the head and laugh at the faces she was getting. She found she sometimes liked his sense of humor.

* * *

Minerva was the first to reply since she wasn't surprised at all.  
"It is wonderful to finally have you meet the rest of the staff my dear." Minerva said excitedly. She was happy to finally have Adrianna around the rest of the staff. She was also enjoying the looks on everyone's faces. The fact that she was bold enough to ask Severus if he married a woman when she first heard never crossed her mind. She could tell many of her colleagues were simply stunned at the beautiful young woman in front of them.

The only exceptions were the Headmaster and Sybill. While the headmaster looked to be enjoying the reactions the introduction caused Sybill looked ready to set Adrianna on fire with her gaze. She knew Sybill had an 'infatuation' with Severus but she didn't think it would cause problems. It looks as if she was wrong. She would keep an eye on the so called 'seer' and made sure to drag her away from the couple if need be.

* * *

Filius Flitwick recovered very quickly from his fainting spell after hearing that Severus had married. His reaction was slightly overlooked since he simply slumped in his own chair. He was discretely revived by the mediwitch next to him whom he gave a grateful nod. The introductions and greetings were exchanged amongst them and with only a slightly awkward tone as everyone recovered from their shock. He simply jumped in with his cheery nature and congratulated the couple which resulted in more slightly awkward comments on their marriage.

The conversations flowed as they all ate their breakfast. Eventually someone asked what her maiden name was and when she answered Vega only a few people reacted. Filius was surprised but covered it quickly. He knew of the Vega family from the Americas. He hoped Severus knew what he was doing. Death would be quick on his heels if he did anything to the girl. Her family was lethal.

* * *

Pamona Sprout recovered as fast as she could and was second to congratulate the couple after Filius. She was so happy that Severus finally found someone. She would try to find out more from the young man when he went to her greenhouses to collect ingredients for his stores. Only a fool would think he would open up in a room full of people. She would pay close attention though. They hadn't had good gossip like this in years.

* * *

Argus Filch was amicable towards Adrianna and Severus. He potions professor was one of the few people whom he actually got along with. There was also the fact that Severus never made him feel lesser and made all of his potions and balms for his aches and pains. There was also the fact that the man gave him a steady supply of children to torment during detentions. He would be nothing but courteous to his wife and help her in any way he could.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra was forever glad she came for breakfast this morning. She had initially been thinking of starting herself back to her 'night owl' hours but the headmaster asked her to be here this morning made her decide against it. She was thrown by the news of Severus's marriage but hearing her maiden name nearly made her gape. Very few Slytherins don't know who her family is. There is a chance that she simply shares the same last name as the infamous family but with her husband being a Slytherin she doubted it. She could just imagine how others from the old families would react to the news. Many families have tried to marry into the Vega family with very few succeeding. They mostly choose to marry within the North and South American families. She would look into this woman's family and see if she is a direct descendant or simply from a branch family. Either way things would be very interesting this year.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid was the loudest to give his congratulations to the new couple. He raised his glass to them and spill a bit of it on the table. He sheepishly cleaned it up. He and Silvanus Kettleburn talked amicably about nundu's for the rest of the meal. He was happy for his colleague. He hoped his wife would bring him nothing but happiness.

* * *

Silvanus Kettleburn gave his brief congratulations to the couple after he recovered from his surprise. After observing them for a minute he noticed how awkward and uncomfortable they both sat and decided to simply start a conversation with Hagrid before the man let his blabber mouth run and give the couple less attention. He wasn't an idiot after all. Any gossip would eventually find its way to him anyways. He wasn't missing out on anything.

* * *

Septima Vector and Bathsheba Babbling were currently whispering with each other about the new couple. They couldn't believe that Severus Snape had gotten married. Septima was even running calculations in her head about the possibility of the girl being pregnant and the reason for the marriage. She wouldn't dare voice those thoughts out loud however. She didn't have a death wish.

Bathsheba on the other hand was racking her brain for the information that eluded her. She was sure she had heard the name Vega before but for the life of her she couldn't remember where. It was highly annoying but she decided to leave it be. Like other times it would simply come to her when she stopped thinking about it.

* * *

Irma Pince gave her blessings and congratulations with everyone else and observed the couple. She rarely spent time outside of her library so she didn't jump into any conversations. She knew the Vega family name since it was in a few books about old families outside of the British Isles. If this girl was from that family then Severus was one lucky man indeed. She would bet everything she owned that their family library was to die for. With a happy sigh she continued to eat as she imagined the ancient books and scrolls that may be kept there.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey were seated together and talking about the latest gossip. Poppy see's Rolanda and Severus the most since their classes bring her the most patients than anyone else's. Poppy was over the moon for Severus. She had taken care of him since he was eleven and the thought of him being a husband now made her giddy. She hoped babies would come soon. She would love to see babies at the school. (None from the students of course) She would do her best to befriend the woman and make her happy and comfortable in the castle.

Rolanda was curious and watching the couple. She could see they were not comfortable with the attention in the least. She did notice though that Adrianna's hand would move slightly every time Severus scowled a little too harshly. She would bet anything that she was either holding his hand under the table or rubbing his forearm. She was sure this year would be interesting. She couldn't wait for the reaction of the students.

* * *

Sybill Trelawney kept her mouth firmly shut as everyone else went nuts over the news. She was furious. She couldn't see what her Severus would find remotely appealing in that little brat. She was much more interesting. She was seer for Merlin's sake. She glared in contempt at the girl the whole morning. She barely ate but drank her morning sherry like water. She hated her. She was sure she would 'see' nothing but ill fortune and luck in Severus's future. She would warn the man to leave the little strumpet unless he wished to die a painful death.

The sherry was blurring her common sense enough to tell the girl off when a silencing charm from professor Flitwick hit her followed by a quick sobering charm. She glared at the diminutive man but kept her silence. She was still buzzed since the charm wasn't as effective as a sober up potion. She went back to glaring at the woman but now would look away from her whenever her Severus looked her way. It seems someone had noticed Flitwicks casting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was upset no more information was being extracted from Adrianna Snape nee Vega. He wished to interrogate her but knew it would not go down well with the people present. He hated not knowing things. This girl was disrupting everything. His plans were threatened by her mere presence and by the child she carried in her womb. He would be happy to see her go next summer. He would make sure she left. There was no need to have everyone, Especially Severus, distracted.

He would bide his time. He had many contacts that even now were finding everything they could about her. He would get his answers.

* * *

Severus was having a very hard time restraining himself. He felt the familiar itch between his shoulder blades as he felt their eyes on him. He hated that feeling. It was usually helpful but right now it was irritating the life out of him. The only thing keeping him from snarling at them was the hand of his wife making soothing circles with her fingers on his arm. Only her presence stopped him from snapping.

He was all too aware of the reactions of her maiden name had caused. At least now he knew who to watch out for. He was also highly aware of Flitwicks interference before Trelawney did something he would have to kill her for. He hated the woman. Every time she got into her cups she would come up to him and throw herself at him. Once he made the mistake of taking one too many drinks and relaxed while she was around. Her hand on his bottom will forever haunt him until his dying day. He made sure to obliviate that from her mind lest she try to repeat it.

He wished this was over and done with but he just knew it wouldn't end soon. He took another discrete calming breath and ate his meal. His sole focus was on the hand making random patterns on his arm.

* * *

She wished she could say she liked everyone her husband worked with but that would be a bold faced lie. She had been to the European magical community before but that was mostly in France, Italy and Spain. She remembered now why her family always avoided Britain if they could. These people were straight out of a book. It was insanity. Not to mention that some don't take their personal hygiene to heart.

She was hoping she wouldn't have to spend more time with them than she had to and thanked the gods she had the large task of fixing Bromley Estate to take her away from here. The outfits alone made her want to gift them new clothes just to give them an upgrade, from this century.

Restraining her husband was her main objective as she could practically feel the growls that were itching to leave his mouth. The glares she was getting from the weird insect looking woman was also getting on her nerves. Sensing the magic being cast at the woman to impede whatever she was about to do made her mad. She didn't know what the story was but she would be asking her husband why she was getting jealous glares from a woman who looked like a walking stick covered in gauze. There had better be nothing between them or she would scream.

* * *

They stayed in the teachers' lounge after breakfast until roughly 10 a.m. before they decided to make their excuses. They had thankfully spent most of their time speaking to Minerva, Filius, Sprout, Pomfrey, Vector, Babbling and sadly Dumbledore. Thankfully the first to leave had been Trelawney and others soon followed.

Their conversations stayed in the academic range discussing the classes in Ilvermorny and comparing them to what Hogwarts had to offer. The headmaster had tried his best to steer the conversation back to the couple but stopped trying from the stern eyes of his deputy and Severus. The headmaster did not like the look that crossed many faces after Adrianna told them of the courses offered in Ilvermorny and revealing the fact that it was built by a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a muggle. It was a fact he made sure was squashed as much as he could. He did not want that information getting out in Britain.

Adrianna and Severus said their farewells and as planned before closing the door after he had let his wife pass through. Severus stopped in the doorway and patted his coat as if he had forgotten something. Then as if he suddenly remembered he turned to his colleagues whom were watching him and dropped another bombshell on them.

"Oh and my wife is also expecting our first child. Have a good day." Shutting the door firmly behind him he took his wife's hand and proceeded to take them to his quarters. Adrianna was desperately trying to contain her giggles but ultimately failed. She should have guessed he would do something like that to stop them from trying to interrogate or stare at them for another thing.

They made it back to their quarters in high spirits.

* * *

Inside the teachers' lounge it was pandemonium. Complete and utter chaos had ensued as the remaining staff members processed the latest gossip. Most talk was about Severus Snape becoming a father, the student's reaction and the fact that they would soon have a baby in the castle. The news would be all over the castle by dinner time and all the castle portraits, ghosts and elves would know.

Filius was over the moon. He loved babies. He couldn't wait to look up some handy charms for the Snape's to help with their little one.

Minerva was cursing Severus as she had to tell Poppy that she would not be taking care of Adrianna and the baby. The woman was naturally upset about it. It wasn't everyday that she could care for someone whom was pregnant from the adults living in the castle. Having explained the fact that the doctor had been employed by the girl's family and their sole responsibility was Adrianna and the baby Poppy reluctantly understood. Her priority was the students first and foremost.

Albus was upset he didn't get to reveal the news. He liked to do grand and dramatic reveals himself. In truth it was just the fact that he had not gotten anything he wished for. He simply let it go and adopt a wait and see mentality. He had time after all to see how this would all turn out. As long as things went back to normal in the summer then he would finally relax. Until then he would observe to see how all of the pieces moved on the chessboard.

* * *

The fates sneered at the white bearded meddler. They hated men like him. Oh yes, they were usually always men. Only a man could have such disregard and carelessness for the lives of others. They wished to cut his thread but knew it was not the right time. He still had an important part to play but the temptation was great. He had caused the lives of many to end before their time by his interference, manipulations or both.

They watched carefully over the meddler as he interacted with their chosen protector. They would ensure no harm came to her, she was too important to lose to him as well.

* * *

 **I know it is not a terribly long chapter after such a long wait and i am sorry for that. I will sadly and happily have more time to write since i will be quitting my job in about a month so I will have more time by then. Hopefully i will find another job soon but with better hours. :-)**  
 **Yes everything is fine. I am simply moving and the commute would be impossible.  
Just let me know what you think about how the story is progressing so far. The fun will start the next chapter as Adrianna meets the Malfoys. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being late with this update. I did rush through it so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes then please just ignore them. I was rushing through many works.**

* * *

(August 18th, 1990) (Snape castle quarters)

(No one's POV)

Adrianna was in high spirits when she and Severus reached their quarters. Shedding the restricting outer robe she quickly went to work on the finishing touches for their impending dinner tonight with the Malfoys. She would not be surprised if they arrived on time but stayed late into the evening. She had little doubt Lucius Malfoy would do his best to come and visit her husband as much as he could now.

Severus returned to his room after leaving Adrianna to do as she wished and wisely kept out of her way. He was sure he would need to meditate before lunch time was upon them. However the need to break something was much more pressing and he went down to his secret passageway to his study. From there he entered the hallways to the Slytherin territory and into the warded private dueling room he had set up. He had no idea if Albus knew of it but it was one of the few things he had ever asked the castle for assistance in. He hoped he would be would continue to be undisturbed while there. As a precaution he called his elves and asked them to help ward the room from all others in the castle except for himself, Adrianna and their elves.

Adrianna meanwhile was going over the menu the elves had created for that night. Although most of it was English fare she still ensured there would be some food for her liking as well. She would not give up her drinks after all. Hot tea was something she most definitely was not used to. Once satisfied everything for their lunch and dinner was under control she went into their garden and began to set up things in their new patio. She had sent word to her mother and aunts to send some items to decorate her small garden area in the castle. They had sent back a monstrous amount in reply. Some of the things, like the lights, she adored. Others she wished she could burn. She had pride in her culture but some things they sent were a little much. She had no inclination of displaying the Mexican flag anywhere in her homes as decoration.

Sorting through the items took until lunch which she enjoyed with Severus who looked much calmer and a tinge of pink. She guessed he burned off some stress. Either way she was glad for it. Once they finished eating and ensuring the outside was fully decorated she left to get ready. She only felt comfortable getting undressed and bathe in her rooms now after Severus and her elves assured her all precautions were taken. Still she ensured her mirror was covered when she was nude in any room. She hated the thought of someone using it to spy on her.

(Time skip)

Severus was dressed in an everyday lounge suit, if you could ever call a full suit that. His main jacket was black but the inner lining was a navy blue that matched his button down shirt. The vest was black to match the jacket as were his pants. His dragon hide boots gleamed from a fresh shinning courtesy of Milo. He looked stiff and stood rigidly at the hall entrance to their rooms. He seemed uncomfortable without more layers.

Adrianna looked much more relaxed and comfortable in her knee length summer dress. It had elbow long sleeves, a high waist and was mostly white with a boat neck. It had a top layer covered in embroidery around the neck line and from the bottom hem upwards towards her hips. It was mostly stitching and beading. She looked like a fresh summer's day. A strong contrast to Severus attire for the night.

The only difference to both of them now was the matching wedding bands they both now wore on full display. Adrianna however had another ring adorning her small left hand. Severus had gone to his Prince family vaults in secret and found an engagement ring for her. It was a large square pure onyx stone encased by silver vines of flowers and leaves with diamonds for petals. In the middle was a medium sized square diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds in a square shape. The band was thick and covered in diamonds as the stems from the flowers extended into the band itself. All in all it looked like a living plant wrapped around her finger.

Severus reached for her hand as soon as she stepped towards him.  
"Beautiful as always my dear." He said. He looked her up and down casually as possible.

"Thank you Severus. You look handsome yourself." Adrianna said with a soft smile. "However you do not look comfortable."

"I am used to wearing my robes every day while I am at the castle. It is odd to not have them on." Severus said. While he was being honest he still did not like to reveal what he perceived to be a weakness. He should try harder to not appear uncomfortable.

"Well I think you look quite handsome without them on." Adrianna said with a small smile on her lips. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen to give Severus some space.

Severus took a discrete deep breath as he tried to calm his arousal. He saw a flash of lust in her eyes when she complimented him. He was nowhere near being comfortable enough with any sort of carnal intimacy for the time being. For now he would take things slow but he was still a man dammit. Her tantalizing flashes of skin drove him wild. He longed to have her in his bed.

Severus sat down in one of his wingback chairs in his living room waiting for the alarm on their floo to tell them someone had arrived in their receiving room. He was sitting only for a few minutes before the alarm went off. Adrianna came out of the kitchen and with a small smile and a nod she made her way to the garden where she would wait for him to arrive with the Malfoy family. That way they would all spend time outside where there would be a larger possibility of making idle chit chat with all of the changes Adrianna made to their patio area.

Severus squared his shoulders and walked determinately through his door and was greeted with the sight of the Malfoy family dusting the ashes off their clothes. Lucius looked impeccable as always. He was also slightly overdressed but he was used to that with the blonde. Narcissa looked beautiful in a mid calf length light blue dress with silver beading and gossamer outer robes that flowed down to her ankles. Draco looked like a disgruntled 10 year old who was trying to emulate his father and failing. The entire family gracefully gathered in what he knew to be a practiced formation. He would snicker if he didn't think it useful in maintaining ones image.

"Welcome, we have been looking forward to seeing you all tonight." Severus said in his normal drawl. He relished the looks on the elder Malfoys eyes when he spoke in plural. "Will you please come in? There is someone I want you all to meet." He said as he moved to open the door to them all. He made sure they could feel his wards. It would do little to stop them from casting malicious spells in his quarters but it was a good reminder nonetheless.

"You most definitely have us intrigued Severus." Lucius said as he led his family through the door after a quick handshake to their host.

"I would think so since I am hardly known for my hosting skills." Severus replied sarcastically as he bent to place a light kiss on the back of Narcissas' hand.

"Don't mind him Severus, he hates not knowing everything. You have left him with many questions he has no answers to." Narcissa said as she took back her hand and took out a shrunken gift from her pocket. One quick flick from her wand and it was once more a full sized basket with cheeses, meats and a bottle of wine inside.  
"For our cryptic host of the evening." Narcissa said playfully.

Severus thanked her and gave her a small playful smirk. He knew she was trying to wheedle any information she could out of him. This hadn't worked on him in years. He wasn't a shy awkward boy anymore. He wouldn't fall to feminine charms.

"Good evening Uncle Severus." Draco said as he stuck his little chest out and attempted to copy his father's presence. He failed miserably. He stuck out his small hand to be shaken.

"Good Evening Draco." Severus said with a soft expression in his eyes. He hadn't seen his godson as much as he should have over the past two years but he had always ensured to send the appropriate gifts when it was called for. He had however reached out more this past year since he would have the boy in his house soon. He was still disappointed in how he turned out. Hopefully he could make some changes in the boy now that he would be in his domain and away from his father's influence most of the year for the next seven years.

Having the entire family now standing expectantly in his living room had him hiding a smirk. He knew manners dictate he invite them to sit but they didn't know where their night would be hosted. He made a motion for them to follow him and they did so in more curiosity. Lucius was scanning his surrounding and hiding his distaste at the small appearance of the quarters. He inwardly shuddered at the space even though he was sure they were slightly larger than before. He briefly had a look of horror flash on his face as he saw them entering the dining room and kitchen space where elves were working. He was thankful when Severus opened a door that led them to a narrow corridor after passing the basket to one of the elves.

He did not like the mystery one bit and then grew perplexed as he saw a wall of Ivy appear in front of them with small streams of light peeking through their gaps. With a look back and a full smirk on his lips Severus swept one hand across the ivy and made a space for the Malfoys to walk through. Draco let out a childish gasp of awe and then quickly composed himself as he looked towards his father. He had nothing to worry about since Lucius was in awe of the space himself. The stained glass was beautiful and provided the room with plenty of light from what he assumed was the outside. If they were still within the castle then the enchantments were truly impressive. Narcissa was in love with the landscaping and thinking of ways to have one of these rooms installed in the manor.

They had walked into a round area with tall hedges and topiary trees making the 'walls'. The left side held a beautiful covered bench for two people with a flowers hanging down the trellis. It looked like a perfect spot for two lovers. In front of them was a small waterfall leading into a pond with fish swimming in it. There were a few plants inside the pond growing but most of the plants were surrounding the pond in planters. Small benches faced the pond adding to the relaxed atmosphere. It was the perfect relaxation spot. To their right was a large archway made up of the hedges themselves. Severus led them through it once he saw they had recovered their wits.

Tall hedges stopped them from seeing more of the space as they walked the hallway to their destination. The first thing to come into view was a raised wooden platform. It had large comfortable looking white couches with bright blue pillows in different shades and patterns. In the middle was a coffee table with a full tea service waiting. To the right of them was a very large open space with nothing in it. It stuck out of place since it looked to be made for a purpose but there it stood empty. To the left was a wall of hedges with another archway only this one had a wall of ivy and flowers obstructing their view.

The Malfoys were impressed. Narcissa had made a midsummer's day fair at their home a few years ago at their home and created a look similar to this. However this looked to be more natural and had the added bonus of the stained glass casting different colored light around them. Lucius was a little upset at how Severus seemed to outdo him in this instance. While his quarters at the castle and his home at Spinners end were nothing to speak of this was something that Lucius himself did not have. That was not acceptable to the blond aristocrat. Draco was desperately trying to control his emotions as he gazed at the wonderland he was in. If the castle was this impressive in his uncle's rooms then he couldn't wait to explore the rest of the castle. He ached to visit the Slytherin common room but his father had always denied him a visit. He would only enter once he was confirmed as a true snake.

Just as Lucius was about to comment on their surroundings a movement to their left caught his attention. A beautiful woman in a white beaded floral dress walked out from the archway and smiled warmly at them. She walked towards Severus and entwined her left arm in his right. The move looked casual but Lucius and Narcissa knew it was not. Severus Snape did not touch.

However what caught their eyes was the massive ring sitting on her left ring finger. A very large _engagement_ ring with a smaller band accompanying it. It seemed the Malfoys had been rendered speechless. Severus was immensely enjoying himself as he relished the looks on their faces. A small squeeze from his bride had him ending their misery.

"Lucius Narcissa Draco, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Lady Adrianna Snape-Prince, my wife." Severus said. He enjoyed dropping the title on them as well. They had decided to simply say that once they went to the bank to settle their business he found himself eligible to inherit his mother's family fortune. There was no need to say that he had been Lord Prince for years lest nosy headmasters try to take his child's inheritance. This way it would provide a safety net by telling the old fool that his child would inherit it all as his sole heir and had finalized the papers with Adrianna.

Lucius' stiff upbringing had him snapping out of his daze and formally bowing to his hostess and offer his greetings. Narcissa and Draco did the same after him. He was buzzing with so many questions now that he was sure he would implode. One thing was certain, he would verbally trash Severus for this.

Narcissa was already calculating as to how she would get to know this woman in front of her. She was sure she was foreign since she had never seen her in her social circles, Diagon Alley or the ministry. She hoped Severus had not married a mudblood, she still remembered his unfortunate infatuation with that Evans girl.

Draco was surprised to know his uncle had married. They had never been invited to a wedding. How rude. He loved cake.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Severus has told me much about all of you." Adrianna said in a soft voice. She gestured towards the couches. "Why don't we all sit and get to know each other better." She said kindly.

"Thank you Lady Prince." Lucius said as expected.

"Please call me Adrianna. I do not wish to be formal with the family of my husband's godson." She said demurely.

The Malfoys agreed and they dispensed with formal titles except for Draco who as a minor had to be respectful. They all took their seats on the couches and Adrianna played mother as she served everyone. The elves popped in with an array of small finger sandwiches and a tray of fruit. Once everyone was seated and had their tea and food the conversation began to flow between the adults. It was quite obvious to both Severus and Adrianna that the Malfoys were trying to figure out as much as they could about their marriage. As politely as they could without resulting to a full interrogation.

* * *

(Time skip) (Draco POV)

It was so boring! He wanted to explore the garden. He knew he should be paying more attention but he just couldn't focus. The entire place was calling to him. The area next to them especially since it would be perfect to fly. He wished he had his broom. He held himself as was proper of someone of his station and drank as was expected. He barely heard a word said as his new aunt talked about herself, conceded much? He thought he saw his father stiffen slightly but brushed it off when he was sure he saw a small light zoom to his left.

When he gave his attention back to his parents he knew he had missed something. His father was smiling slightly more and seemed to be more engrossed in whatever his new aunt was saying. He seemed to be leaning forward more and it appeared to make his mother stiffen up. Perhaps she thought he might fall over? Who knew, he was sure his father wouldn't be so clumsy.

He was about to ask his mother discretely if she was fine when movement in the large space caught his eye. It was elf. At least he thought it was. He was sure he had seen one of those things moving a large hoop over its head and out of his line of sight. He _really_ wanted to go investigate it. Before he could be tempted by his own scattered thoughts he was forced to focus back on the adults as he heard his name being called.

"Draco?" His new aunt said with a smile on her face. He was sure he could feel his parents' disapproval at having been caught not paying attention. He felt heat rush to his face and tried very hard to suppress it.

"Yes ma'am?" He said as he tried to regain his composure. By the look of amusement in his uncles' eyes he could tell he wasn't very successful. The thought of failure burned him.

"I just wanted to know if you would prefer to fly while we continue our conversation. I would hate to be a bad hostess and not provide you with adequate entertainment." She said with an amused look on her face.

Draco was at war with himself. He wanted to jump at the opportunity to fly but knew it would not look good on both him and his parents. The conflict must have been obvious on his face when his aunt simply clicked her fingers and an elf appeared.

"Bring Draco a broom please. Be sure that the play area is sufficiently warded and one of the elves is watching him in case he injures himself." The elf nodded in the affirmative and returned quickly with a broom.

"I am sure you can text out this broom for me Draco. I would hate to have bought one my nephews and nieces would find fault with. If you would like for a mock quidditch pitch just ask the elf watching over you for the hoops or a practice snitch. I am sure you can have much more fun than just sitting here with us." Adrianna said sweetly.

Draco looked to his parents with what he knew was a near begging expression as he was allowed to make in public. His parents relented and he gave his sincere thanks and zoomed over to the large arena. He wanted a break from the adults.

* * *

(Lucius POV)

Everyone watched Draco leave with enthusiasm as fast as his little legs would allow him.  
Lucius was sighing in exasperation at his son's antics. He knew the boy had no patience for these types of conversations yet but this was a very important talk.

Having a real Vega sitting in front of him was surreal. He had only ever had correspondence with the head of the family and only ever twice been in his presence. He had never dreamed of sitting at Hogwarts with the sole female heiress of the next heir to the family. It was mind boggling. Lucius was for the first time in his recollection playing 'catch up'. He was going to tear into Severus for doing this to him. He could tell by the look in the wizard's eye that he knew exactly what kind of situation he had been dropped in and was enjoying it.

Like his father and his father before him Lucius was getting ready to draw a list of eligible ladies to marry his son off with. Most of those names were of young girls who would be lucky to marry into the Malfoy family. A much smaller, and secretive, list was of those families the Malfoys would be lucky to marry into.

Lucius had to work very hard to keep himself in check. He was enormously _upset_ , Malfoys do not get jealous, of Severus at the moment. He a mere half blood from a disowned daughter had married into a very prestigious family that to his knowledge not even the Black family could sink their claws into. She wasn't even from a branch of the main line or a granddaughter of the youngest child from the ineligible heirs. No, she was the sole female to the next heir in line. She was known very well amongst his circle. Many had made offers for her upon her birth.

The photographs of her had not done her justice. She was much more beautiful in person. He could see it in the way she carried herself that she was a true lady. Back straight, chin lifted, pleasant smile but above all an aura of authority projecting to all those near her. Yes, he truly hated his old friend at the moment.

He would be spending more time at Hogwarts from now on. If he so happen to drop in on his old friend and his new wife then it was a matter of coincidence. Draco would start school soon as well. Yes, he could foresee many more reasons to see the Snapes more. This reminds him.

"Will you both be going by Prince now or will you keep your father's name?" Lucius asked Severus. The intentional barb at his muggle fathers name was not missed, he knew it was petty but he couldn't help himself at the moment.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow minutely and shrugged slightly.  
"We will continue to use Snape since I have never changed my name. We will be addressed as Lord and Lady Prince when it is proper and necessary however our child will be a Prince and the future Lord or Lady to the family."

Both he and Narcissa froze at that declaration. _NO._

"Child? You're pregnant?" his wife asked with a note he was sure Adrianna wouldn't understand but Severus would. His wife would always be jealous of any woman pregnant or with multiple children. It burned her soul to know she was barely capable of giving him one child when women like Molly Weasley had seven full magical children. He didn't blame his wife for her jealousy, he was disappointed to have married a woman who could barely give him one acceptable heir.

Adrianna smiled sweetly as she cradled her flat belly.  
"Yes." She gushed, her youthfulness coming out full force as she spoke with enthusiasm. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure what her age was but knew it was young. He would look through his files and double check.  
"We just recently found out." She said and then blushed prettily.

"How marvelous." His wife said mostly sincerely. "I have always known you would make an excellent father Severus." She said to his friend.

"Yes, because I do so well with children." Severus said with humor and a little too much sarcasm. He was horrified to hear it nonetheless since his wife was next to him.

He would never say or do anything to cause a Vega to be upset with him if he had been lucky enough to marry into the family. He knew their marriage contracts were riddled with clauses for annulment or divorce even though many ended up widowed. He barely treated Narcissa with civility as it was. Her family may be ancient and well respected but they were positively extinct. Once the last named Black died his son would be the most eligible male to carry the name. His grandsons could be Lord Malfoy and Lord Black. That would be a dream come true.

Adrianna's laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. He was both glad and upset that she brushed off the respond. He was really struggling to be happy for Severus.

"I will make my own mind up when the students arrive Severus. I'm sure they aren't all hopeless cases." She teased.

"Draco is only one year away now. I'm sure he won't disappoint you." He said to Severus. An unspoken conversation passing between them as he did. 'If he does then tell me and I will straighten him up.'  
"Congratulations on the child and your marriage. I feel like we should have brought a much better gift than the customary hostess present." He said to both.

He meant it. It felt wrong to give an inferior gift even if it was to an enemy. He would lavish Arthur Weasley with a very expensive gift just to snub his face in it in the name of propriety. Those gifts always felt worth the gold he spent.

"Nonsense, we didn't tell you beforehand. There's no need to go through any trouble." Adrianna said dismissively. _That will simply not do.  
_  
"I insist. Severus has been a part of our family for many years. I think a proper gift is the least we could do to celebrate your union. I would prefer to throw you both a party (Severus and Adrianna both looked uneasy at that) but I know how little Severus cares for such affairs." Lucius said. He would have dearly loved to throw them a party. He knew it would not have been near impossible to agree. The Vega family hosted exclusive family only parties and those that were open to outside guests were heavily secured.

"We will graciously accept any gift you and your family would give us." Severus said diplomatically. "Except one of your albino peacocks. No one should have to suffer one of those." Severus finished off waspishly. He always pocked fun at him about his birds.

"Two then?" He replied in faux seriousness only to have Severus scowl at him in response. A smirk was his only reply.

"Do not worry Adrianna. These two constantly snip at each other." Narcissa said to Adrianna who was watching him and Severus in amusement.

"It's no bother. They are excellent entertainment." Adrianna said impishly.

"I am simply for your amusement?" Severus drawled to his young bride.

Adrianna coyly looked back at him with a mischievous smile.  
"Maybe."

Oh how he hated Severus right now.

* * *

The sound of Draco whooping caught everyone's attention once more. He was zooming through a series of hoops that had not been there before.

"Don't worry, there are a series of wards around the area to keep him safe. There are plenty of spells on the ground as well should he fall. Lastly there is an elf watching him just in case anything happens." Adrianna said as she saw the look of fear flash in Narcisssa's eyes.

"Thank you for setting up a play area for him." Narcissa said. "He would have sat with us just fine but, well young boys prefer to be anywhere but with their parents."

Adrianna laughed.  
"It's no bother. I do the same for my nieces, nephews and cousins. I have a small play area in my backyard in my home in Mexico. So much easier to just put them all in one space outside than to have to find them in different rooms inside."

"Draco and his friends do the same at our home. Usually we will find the boys outside playing quidditch while the girls all gather in one room and mingle." Narcissa said wistfully. "Sadly now most of those children will be going to school by this time next fall."

"I wish I could send them all back to their homes." Severus said as he cut in.

"Surely you must like some of them?" Adrianna asked. They couldn't all be bad.

"Only the ones that stay out of my way." Severus dead panned.

Lucius chuckled along with his wife. He knew Severus was serious. He did not like being a teacher.

"Let's hope they all have acquired some common sense over the summer and know better now." Adrianna said diplomatically but her mirth was evident in her tone.

Severus huffed in disbelief. Not believing for one second any of the dunderheads would grow smarter by the span of one summer. Most couldn't do so in the seven years he has thought them. He hoped Draco would be an exception but doubted it.

Milo popped in at that moment.  
"Dinner is ready Masters." He said directly to Severus and Adrianna.

"Excellent." Adrianna said. Severus stood and offered her his hand. "Let us continue this over a lovely meal the elves have prepared for us." Adrianna said as she stood and walked off the platform.

Draco was making his way over to them. His eyes were bright and his face was slightly flushed. The short had done him some good.

"Give me your hands dear." Narcissa said as she took out her wand and cast a series of charms over her son to freshen him up and clean his hands.

"Did you enjoy your flight?" Lucius asked his son with an expectant look.

Draco did not disappoint him. He quickly turned to his aunt and uncle and thanked them for the opportunity to fly.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself Draco." Adrianna said. "Now let's head to the dining area. I am sure you will all like to see it." She said playfully.

"I couldn't even see it from my broom." Draco said with a pout.

Adrianna laughed as she looked over at him.  
"It's enchanted." Was all she said in reply.

Severus made a gesture for the Malfoy family to follow them. Adrianna and Severus walked up to the flowered wall and with a small flourish from Adrianna's hand the wall parted itself like a drawn curtain.

The small gasps of surprise from the Malfoys were enjoyed by the newlyweds as they led their guests inside.

* * *

 **End of part 1**

* * *

 **Yes this is only Part one. I had to split this chapter up because I could not make this any longer. It just didn't work. I will post the next part soon. I am so sorry to leave ya'll hanging.**


	18. Chapter 18

Previously on Part 1:

 _Severus made a gesture for the Malfoy family to follow them. Adrianna and Severus walked up to the flowered wall and with a small flourish from Adrianna's hand the wall parted itself like a drawn curtain._

 _The small gasps of surprise from the Malfoys were enjoyed by the newlyweds as they led their guests inside._

* * *

(August 18th, 1990)

The 'dining room' was slightly smaller than the previous 'room' they were in and slightly more narrow. The walls were still tall hedges but now there were large rectangular 'paintings' along the 'walls' made out of flowers and vines. Twinkling fairy lights hovered around the walls swaying slightly as if there was a breeze. Four large Swarovski chandeliers were providing the room with more lighting as the sun was now beginning to set. The table was made out of thousands of tiny mosaic tiles that reflected the multicolored light coming from the chandeliers. All in all the place looked resplendent. Both elder Malfoys were _upset_.

"You simply must give the name of your decorator." Narcissa said as she took in the room. She would certainly use the family pensive to go over tonight. She wanted almost everything she had seen today.

Adrianna's laughter filled the room.  
"I don't have a decorated I'm afraid. The pieces came from different stores or from different family members as gifts. Most of the arranging was done by the elves themselves." Adrianna replied.

Narcissa didn't know how to respond to that. She did not think she could ever leave her elves to do the decorating.  
Thankfully she was saved by her husband before she took too long to reply.

"This is simply a wonderful dinner arrangement. I don't think I have ever dined like this before." Lucius replied.

It hurt to admit such a thing. He could have a luncheon on the lawn of his home or someone else's but all dinners have been indoors or in a covered space. This genuinely felt like he was outside, even though he was 80% sure he was still within the castle walls.  
It _upset_ him to see Severus having everything he had ever wanted. Yes, _upset_ is exactly what he would describe it as.

"I am glad you all like it. My family likes to have some family dinners outside under the night sky. It allows us to feel closer to our land." Adrianna explained as she guided everyone to the table.  
"Speaking of which." She said as she waved her wand to the stained glass ceiling. The glass instantly turned clear and revealed the sunset that was happening outside.  
"That's better."

The table was set the traditional way to the Snapes. There was a large rectangle table with two head seats on one side. The chair to Severus right would hold Lucius while Narcissa and Draco would sit on Adrianna's side, since Draco is still young he would be with his mother.

Looking over to the Malfoys and their slight confusion Severus decided to explain.  
"There is a tradition in Adrianna's home country that a newlywed couple sits together in the same chair at the head of the table in their home. It is symbolic in many ways. Mostly it is to show the joining of two families and the couples wanting to be together as much as possible." The last part was a bluff from Severus. He honestly just liked having her close. It also helped that he remembered his father in laws face when he had first seen them like that.

"Fascinating, I hadn't heard of that tradition before." Lucius said as he guided his wife to her chair as Severus helped Adrianna to her own. "Is that how you both wish to sit when you visit other homes?" He asked. He would not be so crass as to informally invite them to his home without a proper invitation but he implied it all the same.

"Oh no, It is simply for our own homes. We won't sit like this indefinitely though, only for the first few months of marriage." Adrianna replied. "Or until I need to have my own chair to make a quick escape as the pregnancy symptoms kick in." Adrianna said cheekily while looking at Severus.

"I am sure I can brew you the very best to limit the amount of discomfort you may suffer through." Severus said as he kissed her hand while he took his seat next to her. A slight smirk played on his lips.  
He would not allow her to suffer while he could do something about it.

"I will hold you to that Darling." Adrianna said as she leaned into him slightly. It felt unreal to flirt with her husband.

Lucius was very _**upset**_ as he watched them. He felt a horrible burn he rarely ever felt in his stomach and heart as he watched Severus flirt with his beautiful, young, rich, influential and pregnant wife. She must have gotten pregnant very quickly after their wedding. ' _Damn, she's very fertile as well. Damn him!_ ' Lucius thought to himself.

"Milo" Severus called. Said elf popped in.

"How may Milo serve Master?" Milo answered.

"You may serve dinner now." Severus said. The food quickly appeared on the table. It began to distribute itself to each guest on its own.

(Time break)

Dinner progressed nicely with everyone contributing to the conversation. Adrianna talked to Draco about his flight and the young boy enthusiastically told her all about it. Narcissa and Adrianna spoke about decorating, shopping and her pregnancy. At that point Draco jumped in asking if she was really pregnant much to his parent's mortification. Lucius would be having words with his son for his manners. Adrianna merely laughed and told him she was. Draco had looked mortified and mystified at the same time, a difficult feat. He simply looked at Severus and asked "I'm going to have a baby cousin?"

Severus was amused by his godson's outburst. He hoped Lucius wouldn't punish him for it. He had told him 'yes' and watched as the boys eyes kept glancing at his wife's stomach with veiled longing. At that moment he understood. He probably wanted a sibling his entire life and now he would get a baby cousin. A part of him felt for Draco. He would ensure the boy was around his child as much as he could. He would just watch out for his parents influence.

Lucius and Narcissa had also noticed the looks Draco sent Adrianna. Narcissa felt like a failure to never being able to carry another child to term. Her marriage was strained as it was and only made worse with each subsequent failed pregnancy. She still remembered her son's demands and pleads for a sibling vividly.

Lucius hated how his son was looking at Adrianna. He would never forgive Narcissa her failure to give him more children. He remembered each and every single child lost. He didn't know if there had been more that she hid but he knew enough. Even Andromeda outdid her with her one child. A metamorphous! The first one to be born in over a century and a half years in the Black family. And to a muggleborn father no less. The sting of inadequacy burned him when he thought of it. His pure blood couldn't make one but someone with filthy blood could.

Adrianna noticed the longing looks but chalked it up to him being an only child. Without the information the others had she dismissed the looks and their meaning.  
The dinner progressed to lighter topics. Severus and Lucius held a very bland sounding conversation about the economy when in reality it was a coded way for them to talk about more sensitive topics. By the end of it Lucius was left without many answers he wished to know but they had agreed for Lucius to return during the coming week. Lucius was already plotting on how he would wring out every single information he wished from Severus by the end of his visit. He would also do his best to become closer to Severus and Adrianna; the child would need a godfather after all.

The Malfoys gave their compliments to their hosts for their wonderful time. They promised to give them a perfect wedding present as soon as they could. Lucius would ensure it. Draco gave his compliments and farewells. He tried to discretely say goodbye to his future cousin in a whisper but he was heard by the adults who unanimously decided to not mention it. The Snapes found it amusing and adorable. The Malfoys however were filled with self hatred and regret.

Once the Malfoys left through the floo Severus cast a series of spells quickly and was reassured when they all came back negative. Milo popped in without needing to be called and reported that the rest of the house and the garden were cleared. Severus dismissed him and then stopped when he saw the look of incredulity on his wife's face.

Severus was a second away from apologizing when Adrianna burst into peals of giggles. She covered her mouth and averted her eyes but continued to laugh. Severus was slightly put out by them. Once she finally regained her composure she graced him give a proud look.

"I was startled into giggles because you reacted in the exact same way as I do after someone visits my home." She answered his unspoken question.

"Great minds think alike my dear." He simply replied. He tried to stop the spreading of the warm feelings her pride in him caused. He failed.

"Am I to assume Lucius will be returning soon?" She asked as she made her way to the main living room. Discarding her shoes and curling into the sofa to become more comfortable.

"Oh yes. He will be back during the week once I send him a letter telling him when it would be best. I foresee many more visits from the Malfoys in the future." Severus said as he sat in one of the wingback chairs. He didn't feel too comfortable to sit beside her at the moment.

"Are you alright with that?" She asked him.

"Shouldn't it be me asking that?" He replied with a small brow raise.

"Maybe, I am used to it however." She replied.

"I will not deny to having others use me in a similar fashion for my expertise. Although never to the level you may be used to." He said. He gathered his thoughts and told her how he knew things. "He is my oldest friend. Beliefs aside he is a good husband and father as much as he can be. I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Abraxas Malfoy in my youth. I am sure my abusive drunk of a father was better than him. He puts his family first no matter what. If the Dark Lord ever does return in our lifetime then I am sure he would be conflicted in rejoining him. That aside he is still the consummate Slytherin. He will see our marriage as an opportunity to forge a connection with your family. He won't be crass or pushy about it but he will take every opportunity to ingratiate himself into it." Severus said. He was sure Lucius wouldn't do something that would cross the line of propriety but he would be watchful just in case.

Adrianna mulled over her husband's words as she thought out the possible repercussions of what she was about to ask.  
"What I really need to know is whether or not you will trust him enough with becoming the godfather to our child." She said. Severus looked at her with a curious and perplexed expression so she elaborated.

"A godparent is very important in our culture. I am sure it is here as well but back home a godparent has a duty to the child in a more involved way than one might have here." Severus nodded for her to continue. "If either of us were to die then if we had no other family, impossible for me, then one or both godparents would take the responsibility. They are expected to be at every major event of the child and guide them along as well. If you chose him he would be at every major celebration of our child. If we have a girl then he would be expected to be involved in her Quinceañera. It's like a sweet 16 but at 15 with more tradition and symbolism involved. Godparents contribute financially, physically and emotionally to that. My godmother had been a rock to me throughout my life. She has been a confidant from time to time. She is important to me. I will forever involve her in my life. The same with my godfather. They are family friends and married to each other. They want to meet you and will visit soon. If Lucius is chosen then it's a commitment for life. He can't back out. It would be a huge insult to the family. He would have to put the child first, after his family, over any other alliances. He would have to be an example to them." Adrianna said. She knew Lucius had a very dark past. He was a very prejudiced man and his views would definitely clash with her families. Should Severus decide to ask him to become a godfather then he would have to hold his tongue on many things.

Severus took what his wife told him and tried to think if his old friend could do it. He hadn't thought about godparents at all if he was honest with himself. He had many things to think about and do since Adrianna contacted him. He wished he could give her a definitive answer but the truth was that he wasn't sure himself. He would have to take his time with this.

"I believe he would do anything to become the godfather to our child. However you are correct that he would have to make compromises when dealing with whatever life brings us. I think I will take my time to think everything through. I will eventually approach him with the possibility of making him one of the godparents. By then I would like to be prepared with what some of his responsibilities would be to see if he would be able to do so. My honest answer though would be that he would surely do anything to become a godfather." Severus said. He had no doubt Lucius would go through anything the Vega family threw at him in order to become a godfather to his child. He was suddenly feeling dread at that prospect.

"Very well. I will send for more information to my family. I know I will ask my god sister to become the godmother. She is someone I love and trust to do this. Plus she will always be in my life so that would solidify it more." She said.

Severus nodded in reply. He would trust her with her pick. He was sure she wouldn't disappoint him. It wasn't like her choice was a former death eater 'under the imperious curse'.

"I would like to meet her. It's not that I don't trust your choice. I simply wish to know who will be in such an important role in our child life." Severus said. He wanted to ensure the woman was a good choice for himself.

"I am not insulted Severus. I understand. I will see about inviting her and her family over once we have settled here when the children return." She said.

"Good. I look forward to it." He replied.

Adrianna smiled at him and then stretched her body out on the couch as she lay down. Severus was transfixed by the site. His hands itched to touch her. He stilled himself quickly.

"I think I will rest for a bit and then retire to bed. Right now I could not be pressed to move." She said with a content smile.

Severus gave her an amused smirk in return. He wouldn't mind if she lay there at all. He summoned a book from the shelves behind him.

"I feel comfortable as well. Would you mind if I play some classical music while I read? I prefer to unwind with a good book and a tumbler of fire whiskey after a long day." He said as a glass appeared on the small side table next to him. Milo knew his master after all.

"Go ahead. Just don't be surprised if I knock out." She said with a dreamy sigh as she burrowed into the sofa.

Severus simply waved his wand and violins filled the air. Adrianna let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. She fell asleep fairly quickly. Severus held his book the entire time he sat. He watched her sleep and thought about how much his life had changed. He never thought he would be a father, let alone married. He thanked all the deities he knew. Finally, he got a break from life.

* * *

 **So how did everyone like the second part to the Malfoys visit. I wanted to include more about them as individuals and what has shaped them. Lucius to me is a very hard character to write since I keep going back and forth as to how to portray him. I don't think I will ever be able to get his character right though. Draco and Narcissa are a little better for me. Draco's personality will develop with the story and Narcissa won't be a very prominent figure since she will distance herself as much as she can from Adrianna for personal reasons.**  
 **  
Harry will return in the next chapter as well. I am having some problems with writing Goblin culture but I hope it won't be too bad since I am going blind here. I have missed my little speckled angel.  
Soon the school year will begin in the coming chapters. With it the truth about Harry's life will also be revealed. I am sooo looking forward to that chapter. **


End file.
